MahouSenseiNegima:Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto deciding not to let Madara win, he sealed himself to save his friends from total control from Madara... now free from his seal the world has changed... what will he do when given the job as a PE teacher and Negi's class secret protector?
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Author's Notes: Naruto sprouting from the World Tree and living with Eva part comes from: "Kitsune on Campus" by Asha'man of Fire, the rest is all original... I think I did a good job at this, I hope you enjoy, this is a re-write of the story I had for the NarutoxNegima I first had... I hope you like my work, assisted of course by my beta "Demonic Light" Thank you very much for the expeditious work.

Chapter 1: The Prison, The Prisoner and the Dilemma

-Author's notes: this part will be done in first person so no quotation marks will be used-

I laid sleep for so many years... how much has changed... I still remember... the final battle... when I choose to end it all...

The time I willingly imprisoned myself... to stop the madness that brought the creation of such horrible and sad creatures...

Jinchuriki... the word should mean something beautiful... the power of human sacrifice... but... where and when I came from... it meant another thing...

Weapons, born by sealing ancient demons known as the bijuu, they were used to create military power to the ninja villages, each one had a jinchuriki, and all jinchuriki shared a commune trait.

Loneliness, despair... pariahs of society, unwanted and unloved, that was the life of a jinchuriki... and mine was no different.

Born after the attack of the Kyuubi, and then having said demon sealed into me. I was looked down on, in contempt and in pity... I hated it...

But I never knew WHY they acted like that... until many years later, after failing for the third time the academy tests.

My life changed after that, I began to train harder to make up for my being... well... stupid

Yeah, I am not the sharpest kunai there is, but thanks to kami I was a fast learner, I learned however by DOING not by reading... meaning I am more of a hands on approach kind of person.

I managed to turn the village into being friendly... many years later I became their savior...

That happened when I was 16... and then tragedy struck once more.

All Jinchuriki... minus my friend Gaara, who was brought back to life after having his Biju extracted, were dead... I was the last of my kind.

The only one who stopped HIM from achieving his goal.

I am the Jinchuriki of the demon fox with 9 tails... the one who can bring death and destruction... the last line of defense against an even MORE horrible monster (if possible) than the Kyuubi...

The Juubi... the legendary demon of 10 tails.

I learned that the Bijuu where in fact parts of the Juubi's power... how strong must the sage of six paths been in order to split that power!

Well thoughts like that aside I am in trouble... you see... I should be dead.

Yeah... Madara caught me... I couldn't come up with anything to counter his eternal mangekyo sharingan... alongside with the rinnengan... this guy plays for keeps, so I did the only "sensible" thing I thought I could do.

I made a clone... and made him rush to the village... where I told my friends about my plan... they cried and shouted against it... Hinata more so than the others... my clone hugged my females friends... and then shook hands with all my male friends... they gave the clone some stuff to give to me...

A scroll, sealed with items I could need included but not limited to weapons, ninjutsu scrolls, his book "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja" and a few of Jiraiya most... "prized" works (autographed by said pervert... may he rest in peace), soldier pills, Sakura's soldier pill (to the clone's dismay), and of course Ichiraku ramen, as well as a ton of instant ramen.

After saying our heartfelt goodbyes the clone dashed off to where I was.

A few minutes later the clone reached and kicked Madara in the face, making him skid away from our battle and gave the scroll to me.

I then sealed the scroll on a seal on my body and begun to do many hand-signs

I called out the name of a technique I made with the help of Yamato... one that would no doubt have Madara frustrated for eternity.

Avalon... The Death by Rest Jutsu

As I said that, the seed Yamato gave me grew pushing me gently below the ground, it absorbed the nature energy and formed a protective cocoon around me as it further pushed me deeper into the earth.

The last thoughts I had in my mind (besides the delight in hearing Madara cursing me for being such an ingenious bastard and ruining his pans for world conquest) where simple…

Farewell friends... please be happy... and remember... I love you all.

And with that I went to sleep... no clue as to how much time has passed on the outside...

**End of first person perspective**

Many years have passed since the times of ninjas... now society is like another world... chakra was mainly forgotten and Chi and Magic took foot-hold, though not as much as chakra did during the good old days, people with any of these new skills kept themselves hidden from public eye, as to not attract unneeded attention.

Right now, there is a giant tree planted in the middle of a school that is famous for the cute girls it houses, Mahora Academy... and the name of the tree? It has many names, "The World Tree" is the one everyone calls it... but there are others... and the name that comes out the most... is "The Hero's Tree."

"There is a legend" a girl said to her juniors "About a strong man that fought against many adversities, the man was a hero... a legend to his people in the time where magic did not even exist" she said moving her arms to emphasize and dramatize the scene. All her juniors entranced by her tale.

"However the young hero met his match in the form of a evil masked villain... this man had a power to control people... and wanted a power the young man had in order to fulfill his evil deeds, however in order to stop the madman he encased himself inside this tree to prevent him from ever getting the power he wanted, the tree sprouted from a seed given by one of his friends... and slowly it pushed him down to the depths of the earth, the legend says... he is still there... sleeping... no one knows when the hero will wake up...or if he will ever do... but one thing is for sure … he was REALLY strong!" the girl said

"How strong?" a girl asked.

"He once fought a giant tanuki demon that could control sand... all in his own when he was barely 13. Not only did he defeat the demon and save his village from its attack, he even befriended it." the girl said.

"I would have like to meet this hero" a little girl said.

"Who knows? The world is vast and legends are always born... sometimes... even reborn!" the girl said.

**Back to first person point of view**

I fell warm... and I hear a voice.

I feel a presence... no scratch that, MANY presences...

The layout of the land has changed... it had been quite a while since I encased myself...

The seal had worn out... my strength is returning

but... do I really want to continue living?

My home is gone... my friends... gone... there is nothing else waiting for me.

Not even Madara could have survived this long...

but still I feel the primal urge all humans have...

I kept struggling and digging my way out, not giving an inch

I am Uzumaki Naruto... even if all is lost... even when all is gone... I will continue on for them.

That is what they would have wanted after all.

**End of first person point of view**

The dean at Mahora noticed something strange lately... he felt an immense unknown energy growing larger and larger...

"Hohohoho... something rather interesting is unsealing itself... who would have thought it would be underneath us all along?" the dean said to himself.

The energy exploded and then a single hand came out of the soil... the hand took a good grip and pulled the rest of the body out of the dirt... the energy made by the explosion was hidden by the thunder... but alerted some of the more... should we say... spiritually and magically sensitive people surrounded the tree.

There laid a young man wearing a headband with a leaf insignia on his head...

He spoke two simple words…

"I..live" as he fell unconscious as a teacher grabbed him.

"Who the heck is this boy? Why was he buried alive under there! Take him to the infirmary!" the teacher said as the other teacher's looked around to cover the traces of the explosion and the aftermath.

"Poor kid" a female teacher said as he looked at the malnourished and mangled body of the young blond boy.

After bringing him to the infirmary, and all getting checked, they put the IV on him, closed the curtains... all he needed now was some rest... probably weeks... maybe months? Who knows?

But the person in bed was fucking Uzumaki Naruto... he defied logic and natural laws... and as sure as ramen cooks in 3 minutes he was healing already thanks to the IV, his body was absorbing the nutrients and using his own power to heal himself at a rapid state.

In 2 weeks his body was at an acceptable working condition... however he was still hungry.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a young girl with lavender hair and red eyes... she looked rather cute.

"I must be in heaven... I am seeing a beautiful angel right in front of me" Naruto said with a sad smile.

The girl blushed in response, backing away with fright.

"GYAAAH!" she yelled making Naruto cover his ears.

"Sheesh... loud aren't ya?" Naruto said as he rose a bit from the bed... his torso exposed making the lavender haired girl blush even further.

"Urg... wha... where am I?" Naruto asked as he felt his head pound from the shriek of the girl, who was now hiding behind the desk, and from the time he had been asleep.

"Oi... you? What's your name?" Naruto asked a bit grumpy from being asleep for so long.

"I... I am Izumi Ako" she said as she peered out from behind the desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto... sorry about scaring you" Naruto said with an apologetic look.

"I...is okay... they told me about a patient in here, but they told me he was comatose for malnourishment… that it would be months before you where up" Ako said.

"I see... say... you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes I could use? I don't see mine here. I need something to eat... and... there is no food..." Naruto said as his stomach growled something fierce.

They stared at each other, looked down and chuckled.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto grinned.

"Is.. is there anything you want?" Ako asked.

"Ramen would be good... very good!" Naruto said.

"Let me see if the restaurant is open" Ako said.

"Sorry... and thank you" Naruto then fell back to sleep.

Ako blushed as he saw the sleeping form of Naruto.

She then shook her head left to right to get rid of those thoughts.

Naruto laid in slumber as he waited for Ako and the nourishment she would bring.

Naruto grabbed a book and began to read... he had slept enough, a book might help him understand better where he is now... he would have used the kage bunshin but his chakra reserves where near 0 right now.

When Ako returned with the goodness of ramen Naruto slurped up it happily.

"Thank you soooo much! I haven't eaten in centuries!" Naruto said with his trademark fox smile.

Ako blushed a bit.

"Ah... I forgot... I brought some of your clothing, they were really dirty so we had it washed, here they are" Ako said as she handed him.

"Thanks... you are very kind" Naruto said.

Ako blushed and Naruto chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Ako asked.

"Ah... sorry, erm … ah do you mind? I am trying to change here?" Naruto said.

Ako blushed and rushed out of the room.

Naruto then put on his orange pants and his jacket, then he saw his coat... he decided not to use it... at least not yet, the weather did not call for it.

"I am decent now Ako-chan" Naruto said.

Ako looked at him, the orange was a bit too much, but it did go well with him.

"Ah... much better" Naruto said

"say... can you tell me where we are?" Naruto asked

"Eh? S-sure... we are currently in Mahora Academy all girls division, as to what this room is, well this is the infirmary" Ako responded.

"And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I am the school nurse's assistant" Ako said.

"Ah... I see..." Naruto said he tried sensing chakra but she had only the needed amount to sustain her body meaning… she was a civilian.

"So... what should I do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I will call the teacher or the nurse, they will be relieved that you are okay... you where in pretty bad shape when they brought you here" Ako said.

"Well... thanks, you do that... I think I will lay here and rest a bit more" Naruto said as he went back to his bed to recover his chakra.

A few minutes later a gray haired teacher, with square glasses and looked at the boy.

"Hey there boy, how are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I am feeling fine... but who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The name's is Takamichi T. Takahata, I am a teacher in this school... mind if I ask you a question?" Takahata asked.

"Go for it" Naruto said.

"How did you get buried in the ground... and how long have you been there?" Takahata asked.

"I can't remember... is been so long..." Naruto said.

"I see... well… can you walk on your own?" Takahata asked.

"Somewhat... I am still kinda disoriented" Naruto said.

"That is to be expected... if you feel up to it, would you mind going to meet the dean? He had a particular interest in meeting you" Takakahata said.

Naruto then rose from his bed "I can deal with that... better to do it now than later" Naruto said as he stood up with a little help from Takahata.

They walked down the halls of the school until they reached the dean, Takahata noticed that Naruto was concentrating... he was taking his time to memorize the layout... he raised an eyebrow, this was not normal in a young boy his age.

When they entered the dean's office Naruto looked at the old man with rather LONG earlobes, but the air he had reminded Naruto of the old Sandaime Hokage.

"Hohohoho... so you are the child we found by the world tree? How are you feeling?" the old man asked.

"I am getting better... just tired" Naruto said.

"My name is Konoemon Konoe... I have... a proposition to make you" the old man said as Takahata bowed out and left the room.

"What is it?" Naruto

"Well... I can sense it, even though you're currently exhausted, you house enormous strength... and I was wondering...if you would like a job here at Mahora? You would be a substitute teacher here... that way you can move around with a bit more freedom" offered the old man.

"I am listening" Naruto said with interest.

"I need someone to protect my granddaughter... and the class she is in general" the old man said.

"Uhmm... I got one question ojii-san" Naruto said

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"Why would you want me to guard a class?" Naruto said.

"Well... they are going on a trip... and there are...unsavory people after my granddaughter's powers, if misused... it would spell catastrophe, and from what I can tell... I would like to have someone who can help them and rescue them when all is lost... you would be my fail-safe... so to speak." the old dean said.

"What kind of powers?" Naruto asked

"She has a vast amount of magical energy on her body... I want her to be safe... but protecting her by keeping her ignorant of the danger isn't enough" the old man said.

"I am sure you are trying your best... sooo... anything else I should know?" Naruto asked.

"One of the teachers in said class... Negi Springfield, you will be his assistant, he is also a mage, so be careful of not revealing yourself to him. I want you to look after him and bail him out if he's way over his head. Also, I made some living arrangements for you... the person you will be living with will NOT be pleased about it, but I am using you for that... you see, this student created quite a ruckus you see... this is my way of punishing her" the old dean said with a slight playful smile.

"I think we are going to get along juuust fine" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Takamichi-kun, can you take Naruto-kun to the cottage?" the old dean asked.

"Yes" Takamichi said as he helped Naruto out.

Naruto and Takamichi walked into the forest and found a rather large cottage.

"Wow... nice place" Naruto said.

Takamichi knocked the door.

A tall long-green haired girl opened the door.

"Greetings Takamichi-san, shall I inform master of your presence?" the girl asked.

"Please do Chachamaru-kun" Takamichi said "tell her it is about... living arrangements."

"The girl here is called Chachamaru... she is one of the students you will have to deal with... and one of the most problematic ones is coming right about...now" Takamichi said.

After a while a young blonde girl with a Gothic lolita outfit with a lot of laces, Naruto looked at her and was taken back, she had a dark beauty, like a rose filled with thorns.

"TAKAMICHI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIVING ARRANGEMENTS! I AM NOT BEING EVICTED AM I? HOW DARE YOU!" the girl bellowed.

Naruto had the sense to plug his ears to avoid the shouting loli-goth.

"It's nothing like that Evangeline... the dean has asked for you to house young Naruto here during his stay" Takamichi said with a light chuckle.

"No" Evangeline said.

"I am afraid you don't understand... this is your punishment for the little 'scuffle' you had the other time" Takamichi said fixing his glasses with a smile.

"So... the brat babbled eh? Damn you Negi" Eva said

"No... Negi didn't tell on you.. you made too much noise, we know what happened, be thankful that you are just getting this as punishment" Takakmichi said

"Fine... but... wherever should I find a room to put him in?" Evangeline said.

Naruto looked around and it was true, he didn't see another room around, the couch looked comfortable enough though... but he was not looking for that if possible.

"Don't play dumb Evangeline, I know there is another room in here" Takamichi said.

"Fine... but he has to make his own dinner" Evangeline said.

"Sorry Naruto... but you will have to stay for awhile in here" Takamichi said.

After he left Naruto looked at the little blonde girl.

"Uhm... I am Uzumaki Naruto... sorry about my sudden coming I hope we can get along?" Naruto said.

Evangeline eyed him and huffed and left him... however... something he said.

"Come on Chibi-chan... don't be like that" Naruto said with a sunny smile.

"W-what did you say?" Evangeline said with a twitch of her eyes, she was annoyed by that name... only one person called her that... and she hated (loved) that person.

"Look, let's make the best of it... I REALLY did not want to intrude into your life... just call me Naruto ok? Or Nii-san... I would like that" Naruto said with a grin.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Evangeline roared as she left the room.

"It's okay... you... are Chachamaru-san, right?" Naruto asked.

"That would be correct, Naruto-san" Chachamaru said.

"Do you mind if I call you Cha-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind, but please, do not antagonize master to much... she is a bit...frustrated about an event that happened last night, Naruto-san" Chachamaru said.

"Cha-chan... please call me Naruto... I never liked formalities" Naruto said with a smile.

"Very well Naruto" Chachamaru said.

"Better! So, if it's not too much trouble... could you show me to my room?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, please follow me Naruto" Chachamaru said.

They walked into the cottage, it looked rather luxurious... there where vintage dolls everywhere and Naruto took a note of it...

"This would be your room" Chachamaru said as she opened the door

The room was by no means small, it was larger than his old apartment... it was rather big and he had plenty of space to goof around.

"Wow... this room is huge!" Naruto said in awe.

"As per master's instructions I am not able to cook for you... I do apologize for my master's orders" Chachamaru said.

"It's okay... can you bring me a large pot of boiling water? I could sure use it" Naruto said.

"That wouldn't be cooking for you... so I suppose is acceptable" Chachamaru said.

"Thanks Cha-chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

Chachamaru left the room and Naruto took off his shirt and jacket and saw his tattoo on his shoulder... he undid the seal and got all the stuff from his time... books, food, and clothes, and 4 pictures.

He set the pictures on the nightstand, one of his old team when he was young, another with the whole friends from the village minus Sasuke, a picture of his parents and another picture, this one of his mother.

He then put his headband on the nightstand surrounding the pictures.

Then he got a small case with many pills... he looked and to his horror there were a few of Sakura's soldier pill... if you can even call it that, to his relief there were a few of the normal ones... and a recipe book on how to make them... in the books he had a few on how to make explosive seals and the like, he sighed.

"I miss them... I miss them all so much" Naruto said as e passed his finger on a picture of his friends.

"Naruto? I brought you the boiling water... I will set it on the table for you" Chachamaru said.

"Thanks Cha-chan!" Naruto said with a smile as he pulled a few ramen cups to eat.

Chachamaru left and let Naruto to eat alone.

Naruto sighed as he waited for the 3 minutes.

Once they got done he pealed them open and began eating the noodles.

After he stuffed himself with ramen he went down, he decided to go down and talk with the blonde haired girl.

"Hey there Chibi-chan" Naruto said.

Evangeline was tired so she let it slide, but she grew interested in the blonde boy... there must be a reason why the old man put him in here... well besides to annoy her.

"Sooo Chibi-chan... how about we try to get along?" Naruto said.

"Look here Uzumaki" Evangeline said.

"Naruto, call me Naruto... I don't like formalities, too boring" Naruto said.

"Fair enough... but in turn I ask of you to call me by my name" Evangeline said.

"No can do Chibi-chan, is way too long and hard to remember" Naruto said patting her hair with a playful smirk.

She was getting more and more irritated, did this guy had a death wish? This guy... he kept reminded her of HIM... that man...

"Anyways... what happened? Why you got into a scuffle with a teacher? I wanna know more about you... if you allow me" Naruto said.

"Hmf... nothing you would understand... and I rather not talk about it" Evangeline said as she left the table. Chachamaru then picked up the dishes and began to wash them.

"Cha-chan, how about you take a break? I will do the dishes, it is the least I could do" Naruto said.

"Thank you very much Naruto" Chachamaru said.

Naruto began to wash the dishes and took notice that his strength was slowly returning thanks to his beloved ramen.

Naruto hummed a song as he finished washing the dishes. He then went to his room to for some needed sleep, his body was still sore after all.

**The next morning**

"Naruto, wake up... Takahata-sensei is waiting for you" Chachamaru said as she woke him up.

"Urg... thanks Cha-chan... erm... would you mind?" Naruto said with a slight blush.

Chachamaru bowed and left the room.

Naruto changed into his black and orange outfit and went down the stairs to meet with Takahata.

"I heard you where antagonizing Evangeline-san, it would be wise not to do that" Takamichi said.

"Don't worry," Naruto responded, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I am sure she is a nice girl underneath her cold exterior... besides... I am great with kids."

Takamichi was roaring in laughter on the inside.

"Well... it's time I introduced you to your new class... by the way... what are your strong points?" Takamichi asked.

"Well, I was trained as a soldier, so anything dealing with working out I guess..." Naruto said

"Okay, you can work under the cover as a P.E. instructor, by the way... the girls in there are going to ask you many questions... try to answer as many as possible, if you can't well... some of them will try to 'coax' them out of you" Takahata said as they stopped in front of the classroom.

Takahata opened the door and called for the young boy inside, the class looked in curiosity as their teacher's gave a shocked face, followed quickly by a smile and nod.

"Class!" the young boy said, we have a new addition to the teaching facility, I wish you all to give a warm welcome to my assistant and the new substitute teacher" the young boy said.

The door opened as a slightly older boy entered, he had sun-kissed blond hair and a tanned complexion, and deep blue sapphire eyes, in his cheeks he had 3 marks that looked like a fox's whiskers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" roared Evangeline.

"Ara, Chibi-chan, what are you doing here, aren't you a little young to be here?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

Said vampire was using all her restraint to keep herself from making a scene out of killing Naruto in front of the class, while plotting several ways to give him a slow and painful death, once the school day is over.

"Evangaline-san is part of 3-A. Naruto, if you take a good look around, you'll see none of the girl here really look like you average middle school girl." Takahata told Naruto in a low voice. "Just finish your intro, before the class loses their patience" Takahata finished with a small smile.

"Ah right," Naruto then bowed to Negi and then to the class, grabbed a piece chalk and immediately wrote his name plus a little doddle of a spiral.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I will be assisting Negi here with anything he needs help with as well as pounding the finer points of physical education to you all... EVERYONE will attend... I expect you all to sweat, but also have fun, I think that's my introduction so now we will go to the questionnaire that many of you might have... so please if you can only one person at a time" Naruto said with a friendly smile, while taking note Takahata wasn't kidding about the girls in the class.

"Where are you from?" said a girl with a hairstyle that reminded him of Shikamaru.

"Well, I came from a far away village, but the village is gone... I am the last one from there" Naruto said.

"Yeah... the last one" Naruto said in a lower voice, looking a bit sad.

The girl sat down feeling a little guilty.

"You have a girlfriend?" another asked.

"No, didn't have much time for it. I wish I had though" Naruto answered.

"Hobbies?" Another student asked.

"Uhmm, training and eating ramen... I like ramen" Naruto said with a smile.

"Why are you a TEENAGE BOY going to be the assistant to a 10 YEAR OLD BOY while teaching a class of TEENAGE GIRLS P.E.?" Spoke a twin tailed girl with bell in her hair, trying to restrain her brash nature in front of her beloved Takahata-sensei.

"Oh, that's simple, Ojii-san asked if I was interested in a job, and I want to repay the kindness he showed me." Naruto responded.

"You didn't think it was strange to ask you to be a teacher?" she asked with a deadpanned face.

"No, age doesn't really matter when it comes down to learning now does it?" He responded with a smile.

Said girl resigned for now, seeing this as just another thing that made Class 3-A different.

After a few more questions the class-bell rung, leaving Naruto to talk to the young mage alone.

"So... I guess you are the talked about young teacher, eh? I never did catch your name" Naruto said.

"The name's Negi Springfield" Negi said stretching out his hand.

"Just Naruto will be fine... or nii-san if you want. I don't like formalities much, I find them excessively unnecessary" Naruto said shake said mage's hand.

"Well Naruto-san" Negi said, Naruto frowned "Sorry... force of habit" Negi said excusing himself.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Well... the dean took me in and I wanted to help, seemed like the best idea. I will do PE and help you with your class. I heard they can be a bit... "rowdy" to say the least" Naruto said as he chuckled.

"You got no idea" Negi said chuckling back.

"Well I am here in case you need help, just tell me what I can do to help" Naruto said, "Say do the teachers have a cafeteria in here?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, are you hungry?" Negi asked.

A loud growl from Naruto's stomach was his response as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I guess that answers your question."

"Well... it's around here, mind if I join you?" Negi asked.

"Not at all I would like the company" Naruto said.

They sat down and Negi was shocked at the amount of instant ramen he got... 10 cups and he finishing them in less than 8 minutes.

"Wow... you must been starving" Negi said.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages" Naruto laughed at his own little inside joke.

"So *slurp * you are like what? 9-10 years old?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. After I graduated from my academy they send me to teach here to learn more and become a better person" Negi said... editing parts that he decided Naruto didn't need to know.

"Sounds kinda tough, reminds me of my own academy" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-sa..." Naruto looked at him sternly "Well Naruto-nii... so I should give you a class roster so you can get to know the class" Negi said.

He handed him a copy of his own class roster that had labeled some of the girls and make some small annotations "_Apparently he and that Asuna girl don't get along... well I should say didn't... they seem fine now"_ Naruto thought.

"Thanks for this, I will try to memorize the faces... and thanks a lot for the annotations... will help a lot with getting to know the girls better, I'll see you later" Naruto said.

He then left money on the table and started walked away.

An older woman then came and looked around "ah... you must be Naruto-san" the woman said.

Naruto looked at her, she was beautiful, had an impressive bustline, wore glasses and had flowing light brownish with a tinge of gold color hair... Naruto blushed a bit, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah... I am Naruto, and you are?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Shizuna Minamoto, pleasure to meet you" she said.

"Likewise, oh um, was there a reason you might be looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... sorry I almost forgot the headmaster is looking for you" Shizuna said.

"Ah... I will head there immediately, would you mind walking me there? I am still new around here" Naruto said.

"Sure... please follow me" Shizuna said.

**In the hallways**

"So... Shizuna, care to tell me a bit more about this class I will be handling alongside the other teachers?" Naruto asked.

"They all have, how should I say, interesting personalities and quirks" Shizuna said with a sweat-drop.

"I see, well... Shizuna-san, if you don't mind could we have a drink sometime to get to know each other better?" Naruto asked.

"My... aren't you a bold one" Shizuna responded with teasingly sweet smile.

"Oh... nothing like that!" Naruto said with a blush "I think we should get to know better, tha-that way it would be easier for me to interact with you since, you are Negi's adviser... and to be honest I would like to be friends. I... don't have any around here and I would like to make some new friends, and is better to make friends with co-workers to work better and have a better inter-workplace relationship" Naruto said.

Those words came from many of his instructors when they talked with each other... even Kakashi once told him to make friends with his superiors that way things would go smoother.

"I will think about it" she said with a smile "Oh, we're here!" Shizuna said.

"Thank you very much Shizuna-san" Naruto said as he went inside the dean's office.

He opened the door.

"Hohohoho... how are you doing Naruto-kun?" the old man said.

"Doing well, a bit overwhelmed with all of this. My home is really gone... isn't it?" Naruto solemnly asked.

"I am afraid so, you been under that tree for nearly 2 millenniums or so, but... if it's any consolation from what I understand from old stories and folklore... your land prospered continued to prosper long after your death" The old dean said.

"How do you know where I am from?" Naruto asked.

"The headband you had, the symbol is really old, I managed to find where I remember it from, then I found the book and read the stories. So Uzumaki Naruto, will you accept this? I need you to protect the students on a trip to Kyoto. It will be in a few days so I need you to get ready, I could really use a good young man like you around here to help protect the school" the dean said.

"Sure, why not. I got nothing else to do in this world... at least this will give me a purpose" Naruto said grinning his foxy grin.

The old man handed him a few packs of bills "This is for the clothing and other miscellaneous expenses" the old man said.

"Wow... thanks old man" Naruto said.

"I ask you not to reveal yourself to Negi-kun or anyone in the class about yourself" the old dean said.

"Got it... what about Chibi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Chibi-chan? Dear lord... you don't mean Evangeline?" the old dean said as he chuckled.

"Don't worry... just as previously said DO NOT reveal yourself..." the old man said with a smile.

"Thanks... I guess I'll go try to get to know the students..." Naruto said as he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Hohohoho... I wonder how the class will react to a living legend?" the dean said to himself.

**On the outside with Naruto**

Naruto was walking outside and saw a young girl carrying many books...

"That girl... Miyazaki Nodoka... she looks like she needs help" Naruto said as he dashed up to her.

"Hello there" Naruto said scaring the girl.

She yelled a loud "eep" and dropped her books.

Naruto moved fast and grabbed them all.

"Sorry, sorry... I was just calling out to you to see if you needed any help. Looks like you do, mind if I tag along?" Naruto said.

"N-no...tha-tha…thank you, U...Uzumaki-sensei" she said.

"Just call me Naruto... jeesh, why does everyone add a sufix... I don't like stuff like that" Naruto chuckled as he walked side by side with Nodoka who was blushing.

"These are quite the books you got here... say, do you mind if I call you Nodo-chan?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin.

"I... I ...I ... I wouldn't mind that Naruto" Nodoka said.

"See much better isn't it, Nodo-chan?" Naruto said.

"So... where do we go?" Naruto asked

Nodoka blushed a bit "To...the dorms... it's only a bit of a walk away" Nodoka said.

Naruto escorted Nodoka to her room and she opened the door, inside there were 2 other girls.

They looked at him as he set the books on the table.

"Hey there you must be... uhmm..." he looked at his roster book.

"Yue Ayase aaaand Haruna Saotome, right?" Naruto said as he looked at the girls, they blinked at him.

"Sorry... I am new so I don't know your names yet hehe, sorry" Naruto excused himself.

"It's okay Naruto-kun" Haruna said.

"Well that is to be expected, you just started today. So what are you doing with Nodoka?" Yue asked

"Well she was overloaded with books so I decided to help, couldn't have her fall from them now could I?" Naruto said.

"I suppose not" Yue said as she analyzed him, there was no signs of lies or ulterior motives.

"So you're gonna be my students eh? Well... how about we get to know each other a bit?" Naruto said.

"Sounds acceptable" Yue said.

"Just one thing, please tell the others not to use any honorifics or anything... just call me Naruto ok?" Naruto said.

"Sounds acceptable" Yue said once again... Sheesh... this girl only had one default look on her.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked

"Don't mind her, so... what do you want to know?" Haruna said.

"Well, the roster says that you like to make manga?" Naruto said.

"Yes! I do... would you like to see my work?" Haruna said with a lewd grin.

Yue pinched her "Don't show him your H-works, he is a teacher for goodness sakes" Yue hissed at her friend.

"Yare yare, alright then" Haruna said as she gave Naruto some manuscripts.

"Wow, these are good! It's really entertaining" Naruto said.

"Thank you!" Haruna beamed.

"I had a friend who liked to do this kind of stuff too..." Naruto said as he looked a bit sad, being reminded of Sai.

"Ah... well Yue here likes complicated books" Haruna said.

"She must be quite smart if she can read them" Naruto said as he looked at the books she had. Psychology, books on Plato and others works he did not know nor care of.

"Actually... she is one of the worst students in the class... her nickname is baka black" Haruna said.

"Really? But you seem like a smart girl Yue-chi" Naruto said looking at her as he got pretty close. She tried to advert his eyes.

"I GET IT! YOU HATE STUDYING!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Yue looked a bit taken back... he got her spot on.

"Nodo-chan here is one of the smartest then, besides uhmm... Chao Linshen. Well anything you might wanna ask me?" Naruto said

"Why do you look well toned?" Haruna asked.

"Well... I do train a bit for combat" Naruto responded.

"Combat? You mean like martial arts?" Yue asked.

"Something like that" Naruto said.

"Hou~, then we have someone you just HAVE to meet" Haruna said with a smile.

"Really now?" Naruto questioned.

**A few moments later**

Naruto, Yue, Nodoka and Haruna where in front of a door... on it, it read:

Ku Fei, Chao Lingshen and Satomi Hakase

"Uhmmm, why are we here again? Not that I mind or anything" Naruto said.

"Well Ku Fei is Baka ranger Yellow and president of the Chinese martial arts club... she will LOVE to meet you" Haruna said with a grin.

They knocked on the door...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Author's notes: Explanations are in order... Naruto is taking things on stride with the advancement of tech... Naruto's village is to be thought as as 'advanced' so electricity and stuff like that don't really shock him... however the culture shock will...

the dean trusts him at first sight... this is called the "Uzumaki effect" since he has the ability to make people put their trust on him.

well... this is all I got to explain about this... I hope this answered somwe of your question and filled ANY plot holes...

Chapter 2: The Fighter's meet...a meeting under the Stars and an eventful Shopping Spree!

"Who is it-aru?" a voice said, she sounded chirpy.

"It's me! Haruna! Can you open up?" Haruna said.

"Ah! Haruna! Come in, we have some meat buns that Chao just made-aru!" Ku Fei said.

They entered the apartment and looked around, well mostly Naruto...

"Nice place" Naruto said... "Ku Fei... right?" Naruto said.

"Yes... that would be me-aru" Ku Fei said blinking a bit.

"Mind if I call you Ku-chan then?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all-aru" Ku smiled in glee.

"And you are... Chao Lingshen..." he said pointing at the other girl with perma blush, she reminded him of Tenten... she was smiling.

"Here... have some nikuman (meat bun) fresh out of the oven" Chao said as she offered him some with a smile on her face.

They all grabbed one and bit on it... Naruto being a bit more careful took a small bite.

He was surprised "this tastes awesome! It's not ramen...but is really good" Naruto said as he took another bite with renewed vigor.

"Glad you like it, you should come over to the restaurant we have, the Chao Bao Zi is our little restaurant me and a few others run, we have great food there" Chao said as she handed him a flyer.

Naruto was looking around, Chao then smiled.

"We also make the best ramen around" she said with a smile in a sing-song voice.

"You got me at ramen" Naruto chuckled.

"Ah yes... before I forget... Ku... Naruto here is also a fighter" Haruna said.

"More like a brawler... don't really have a style" Naruto said.

"Really? You don't practice martial arts?" Ku said getting exited at the thought of a new opponent to fight with... she was getting bored with the people she had been fighting with so far.

"No... I said I don't have a style... I like being unpredictable" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Maybe we can have a spar sometime-aru?" Ku asked getting even more exited, an unpredictable person, who had an unpredictable fighting method, she was ecstatic.

"Maybe... but I am still recovering" Naruto said feeling a bit sheepish.

"Recovering? From what?" the girls asked in curiosity.

"Well... to be honest? I was malnourished and all ragged out when the staff found me passed out," Naruto said looked a bit guilty.

"Ah... I am sorry-aru... then I will wait till you are all better, it's meaningless if you can't fight... it would be a hollow victory" Ku said feeling a bit depressed.

Naruto chuckled and they looked at him as he apologized "Sorry... you remind me of an old friend... he was very energetic like you, ... he was really strong and he was really good at taijutsu" Naruto said as he started looking sad and depressed.

"Taijutsu? You mean martial arts?" Ku asked a bit confused, not understanding the term.

"Not really... but it had a sense of style... I incorporated some of his moves with mine... assimilating them to my, for a lack of better word, style" Naruto said.

"You are making me more eager to fight-aru" Ku said whining a bit.

"Well I am going away now... thanks for the meat buns Chao-chan" Naruto said with a smile thanking Chao.

He then left the apartment as he waved them good bye as he walked away.

"So, what do you girls think?" Haruna asked as she turned to the other girls with a smile on her face, this was excellent gossip material.

"I think he might be strong... he carries himself as a fighter-aru" Ku said with a thoughtful face.

"NO! I mean as a guy!" Haruna said getting a bit hot under her collar.

"Eh? I am not interested in that" Ku said as she turned away, she wasn't interested in love... not right now.

"You are so boring..." Haruna said sighing.

"I think he is kinda cute" Chao said with a smile, she liked the guy, he looked like a fun person.

"I know! His whisker marks make him look exotic... maybe he is a Gaijin?" Haruna said.

Nodoka and Yue then inched away before getting dragged into this... a wise choice indeed.

Somewhere else Naruto begun to shiver ever so slightly

Naruto wandered off and went to the dorms... he had heard Takahata said there was a communal bathing area, and since Chibi-chan's cottage did not have a shower and he realized he was starting to smell...

"Time for a bath then" Naruto said as he went into the dorms and looked for a sign for the bathing area, "ah found it."

He entered and was blinded by the steam... but then, he saw the bathing area, it was a beautiful place, looked like a dream, there was a jacuzzi, a small island in the middle of the bathing area, there were exotic plants decorating the place as well.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed.

He left his dirty clothes in the washer and drier combo and put it to wash. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bath there was nobody around so he decided to take his time.

Once there, he rinsed himself to rid of some grime and dirt he still had, washed his hair and rinsed it all away, then he made his way into the bathing area, he dipped and let the hot water sooth away his worries, the bath was so relaxing that he felt asleep in the water, not knowing he would soon have a unexpected visit.

**15 minutes later**

Naruto begun to wake up as he heard steps coming in, there were many, steps from the sounds of it.

Naruto then woke up fully as he heard the door open, it was a rather tall girl with tanned skin and long black hair, a short girl with pale skin and long black hair, the other one was the pine-apple haired girl, only this time her hair was down, the other was a girl with short black-brown hair, and the lavender haired girl.

Naruto shivered in fright... being Ero-senin's disciple meant watching him get beaten near death for him watching girl bathing. Also, he learned that females do not really enjoy being looked upon when they are nude... at least not without permission.

Naruto was about to bolt out when the girls went in... and Naruto's danger sense went over-drive.

Naruto looked at them, his eyebrow twitched every now and again in both fear and nervousness.

The girls looked at him in shock, the tanned girl and the paled skinned girl blushed (the pale one was more noticeable) as well as the other girl with dark brown hair and Ako.

"Ermm... hi?" Naruto said as he covered himself with a towel.

The girls took a look at themselves and Naruto turned around.

"Uhmm... I am SOOO SORRY..." Naruto said as he put his hands protectively... an instinct he developed when Ero-sennin decided to drag him down with him.

"Naruto-sensei... what...are you doing?" the girl with short black hair said.

"Er, you are... not going to go and beat me up?" Naruto asked.

"Well... me and Ako here wouldn't... I don't know about Mana-san and Setsuna-san though... this was just an accident right? Besides... you were here first" the girl said as she covered herself with the towel.

Mana (the girl with the tanned skin did the same... though her... *ahem * assets made it nearly impossible to do so, and Setsuna (the pale skinned girl with short black hair) did the same.

"I... should be leaving now... yeah" Naruto said as he inched away ever so slowly and left the bathing area.

"Uhmm... by the looks of things... he doesn't have a... favorable experience with women" Mana said as he saw the new teacher leave, bolting out like the hounds of hell.

"You mean he's..." the black haired girl said as she let the sentence hang for them to pick up.

"No!" Ako yelled almost immediately and defensively, "He can't be he was... a bit flirty with me" Ako said with a slight blush.

"Ehh? Really now?" The black-brown haired girl said with a smirk, "What did he say?" she asked with a grin.

"AH! YUNA! IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!... when... he woke up... he said 'I must be in heaven... I am seeing a beautiful angel in front of me'" Ako said with a deeper blush and hid her face under her towel.

"Wow! Go Ako!" Yuna said as she glomped her friend.

The other two girls sighed as they continued to wash themselves, not interested in the blond... at least not in the exterior, the pale skinned one, Setsuna, was interested in him, Naruto looked like a fighter... the look in his eyes and his toned body...

She shook her head... "_I have Ojou-sama to think of_"

Mana on the other hand... she could see those eyes... one that have seen a lot of wars.

Mana knew those eyes... and she wanted to know... how a boy like him got those eyes.

**Outside**

Naruto was breathing rather erratically... he had come close to death's door... again. Now he was waiting for his clothes to dry up.

"Come on... hurry up..." Naruto said as a few minutes later the machine went *ding! *

He took his clothes and began to dress again... he liked the feeling of his freshly washed clothes on his body and the smell of freshly clean clothes.

"Well... I guess I am done for the day" Naruto said as he walked away, to clash with something soft... and squishy.

"Ara ara... are you okay, Naruto-sensei?" the person said.

Naruto looked up to see a brown haired girl, she had a maternal look on her and giggled, until Naruto realized the position he was in and jumped back a bit.

"I am SO SORRY! I... I don't know what's going on with me today" Naruto said freaking out.

"Ara ara... its okay it was just an accident, you better be careful Naruto-sensei" the girl said with a smile.

Naruto then took the roster out "You are... Naba Chizuru right?" Naruto said as he coughed a bit trying to gain some of his composure back.

"Hai... that would be me" She said with a tender smile and patted him.

"So Chizuru... what can I help you with?" Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Uhmm. Nothing really I am just wandering around... I wanted to unwind a bit and look at the stars" she said with a tender smile.

"Ah... that's right, you are in the astrology club, right?" Naruto said as he checked the roster book once more.

"Ara ara... you seem to be taking this seriously" she said with a tender smile as she looked at him with a maternal look.

"Well... I should be, I am a teacher after all" Naruto said with a foxy grin of his, making Chizuru blush slightly.

"Well... would you mind accompanying me?" she asked.

"Sure... I couldn't leave a young lady all alone at night now could I?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank SO very much Naruto-sensei" Chizuru said with a smile as she dragged him along.

Naruto shivered a bit... but decided to help nonetheless, what could possibly go wrong?

They went to a tall tower and Naruto could see the whole town of Mahora

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! I CAN SEE THE ENTIRE TOWN FROM HERE!" Naruto said

"Yes... it's wonderful. I come here often to look at the stars... I love doing so... the mysteries, the beauty" Chizuru said having a longing look.

"I know what you mean... when I was a kid I used to look at them as well... I also learned how to navigate using them" Naruto said.

"Ara ara, you're knowledgeable about the stars?" Chizuru asked.

"Not really... I had to learn stuff like that, it comes in handy when you are somewhere you don't know and there's no compass at hand" Naruto said remembering his ninja days.

"True... would you like for me to teach you about them?" Chizuru said as she took out her telescope.

"Really? I would like that very much" Naruto smiled.

She positioned the telescope and aimed at the Leo constellation "you see that group of stars?" Chizuru said as her breasts touched Naruto's arm.

"Y-yeah... what's so special about it?" Naruto asked with a slight blushing but thanks to his dealings with kunoichi's he could still remain calm.

"Well... that is the Leo Constellation, the constellation is a group of stars... and this particular one is shaped like a lion" Chizuru said as she moved a bit to help Naruto see the constellation better. Her breasts now resided on top of Naruto's blonde head.

"That's cool! Never knew something like that" Naruto said amazed at the stars and the beauty they held.

"Yes... is a beautiful thing" Chizuru said as she moved her hair out of the way and smiled.

"Chizuru... you mind if I call you Chizuru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind, I would like that very much... may I call you Na-chan?" Chizuru asked.

"I don't mind... but I prefer if you just call me just Naruto, if you call me like that... I think it would create some misunderstandings" Naruto said as he smiled and scratched his back of his head and laughed.

He noticed she was shivering a bit... it WAS a tad cold this late at night... he took off his jacket and gently put it around her.

"Here you seem cold" Naruto said.

"Thank you very much Naruto" Chizuru said with a slight blush.

"Say... it also says you volunteer on the day-care center in here... right? If you need any help... count on me" Naruto said with his sunny grin.

"I will take you up on your offer Naruto" she said with a smile.

For some reason... he felt at ease with her... but also a part of his brain told him something...

This girl... she was dangerous.

He did not understand WHY... but he knew it to be so... somewhere in his mind he knew this girl will become, as his old friend used to say, troublesome.

But for now... he wanted to spend some time with her... until he realized how late it was...

"Sorry Chizuru-chan but I got to go... I got work to do tomorrow... ja ne! Oh! You can give me that back anytime... ok?" Naruto said as he sped off.

Chizuru sighed

"Oh well... time to watch the stars again" Chizuru said as she begun mapping the stars once more, but still entertained the thoughts of the new hottie teacher with a smile in her face "she then sniffed the jacket... his scent was all over it... and Chizuru then caught herself on what she was doing and blushed.

"Ara ara... what's wrong with me tonight?" she said with a blush as she acted a bit coy.

**With Naruto**

Naruto noticed something... his strength, even though he was recuperating, it was nowhere NEAR the speed it was before... he wondered what was the reason for that.

He then felt the mental tug of the fox... Naruto had wondered why he wasn't talking recently... and dived into his mind... quiet easy to do since is mostly empty... only jutsus were in there... and not THAT many either.

"_**I see you've come... I thought you might**__** have**__** forgotten about me**_" Kyuubi said with sarcastic sneer.

"_Yeah... like one could forget having cancer... what do you want?"_ Naruto said irritated.

"_**You seem... perplexed about your recovery time... do you want the answer?**_" The fox said with an evil smirk.

"_You ACTUALLY have an answer? Or will you just tease me for a while... have ME kick your furry ass... AGAIN... and have you tell me?_" Naruto said with his own smirk.

"_**YOU INSOLENT APE!**_" Kyuubi roared as he banged against his cage.

"_So... what's the deal... if I don't heal I am more prone to dying... so spill_" Naruto said

"_**There seems to be... a barrier of sorts... I don't recognize the energy nor the means that it was made but is slowing the process of my youki you STOLE from me from coursing **__**through**__** your body and speeding your healing... I don't think it was intended to be that way... but is affecting you as a side effect apparently**_" Kyuubi said.

"_Well crap... maybe I should take one of Sakura's soldier pills_" Naruto said.

"_**NO! NO WAY IN HELL! THOSE THINGS ARE NASTY... AND I EAT CARCASSES... trust me... save it when you **__**really**__** need it" **_Kyuubi said.

"_Yeah... I get it.. ok thanks for the info... I guess_" Naruto said as he walked out of his mind.

"Yeah... time to head to home" Naruto said as he walked his way back to the cottage

Naruto went in and looked around and found Chibi-chan asleep on the couch, Chachamaru nowhere in sight.

"Jeesh... you fell asleep here... you are gonna catch a cold out here" Naruto said as he sighed, he then carried the little blonde girl to her room... and tucked her in. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Night Chibi-chan..." Naruto said as he slowly closed the door.

Naruto chuckled to himself... "_Listen to me... I sound like a dad_" Naruto thought.

Naruto then found himself facing Chachamaru.

"Hey Cha-chan... how are you doing?" Naruto said

"I have been having a pleasant day... I trust yours was as well Naruto?" Chachamaru asked

"Say, Chachamaru.. you don't happen to know someone who could help me do some shopping? I need to buy some clothes for the trip" Naruto said.

"I believe I MAY have someone in mind" Chachamaru said with her monotone voice.

Chachamaru pulled out a rectangular device and it begun to ring...

"Hello, is this Misa Kakizaki? I need to call a favor... Naruto-sensei needs some help with shopping and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to assist him... yes... I see... very well I will tell him to meet you there... thank you very much for your help" Chachamaru said with her monotone voice.

"Eh... Cha-chan? What just happened?" Naruto asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"I asked a fellow classmate to help you with your shopping as I myself will be unable as I have to tend to master, you have to meet Kakizaki-san tomorrow at 10 AM by the train station... she will be able to help you" Chachamaru said with her usual monotone voice.

Naruto then smiled.

"Thanks Cha-chan! You are awesome!" Naruto said smiling at the Gynoid (not that he knew she was one).

The Gynoid cheeks slightly blushed under her ceramic face... and bowed to excuse herself as she left to prepare for the next day.

Naruto then changed to his boxers... he needed to sleep early to wake up early.

"Man... I don't feel like sleeping, but I just have to turn in..." Naruto said as he went to bed.

Then... his body begun to slowly turn down and begun to fall asleep. His body...was shutting down to recover his chakra, he was nearly at 8 percent so far... he needed the rest more than he thought.

He fell asleep on his bed and slept rather soundly.

He had many dreams that night... most of them were of the old days... if you could call them that, he remembered his home... his friends... his teachers... he cried as he slept.

"I miss you all... I am sorry... I am sorry" Naruto said in his sleep over and over.

**The next morning**

He felt as a ray of sunlight peered out the front... he was sure there were no windows, he opened his eyes, but couldn't see clearly, everything looked blurry, he blinked a couple times more to find Chachamaru in front of him.

"Naruto, please wake up, else you will be late meeting up with the other students for your shopping trip today" Chachamaru said.

"Naruto blinked a couple times, he just woke up and couldn't process the information very well, then...

"EEH! AW CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of bed with a mortified look on his face.

"Cha-chan,thanks for the wake-up call" Naruto said as he got dressed, forgetting the Gynoid was there.

"BYE!" Naruto said as he dashed out, his bed made and rinsed his face on the sink before leaving, leaving a confused Chachamaru

"What just happened?" Evangeline asked to her servant and partner.

"I believe Naruto was in such a rush... he forgot I was in the room and changed in front of me" the Gynoid said.

Evangeline then sputtered and laughed, making the poor Gynoid look a tad ashamed "That idiot brat... kahahahha! he's too stupid... still I wonder WHY the old man let a normal person into my cottage... this bears investigation" Evangeline said with a smirk on her face, if there is something she liked was unraveling a mystery, and Naruto was an enigma... wrapped up in stupidity.

Naruto then sneezed.

"Sheesh... who is talking about me now?" Naruto asked himself as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay... if I remember correctly from what I saw on that balcony with Chizuru-chan, the train station should be somewhere over..." Naruto said as he wondered and spotted long purple hair, he took out his roster and looked at it, her name was Misa Kakizaki, who was accompanied by two other girls, one had brownish-red hair and 2 small pig tails, her hair was done in a bun-like fashion but with some of the hair 'leaking' out, she was rather cute looking, and her brown eyes were gentle and had a playful look in them her name was, as Naruto confirmed with his roster, Sakurako Shiina, and the other one had short dark hair, she looked a bit of a tomboy, but carried herself a bit more feminine, though not noticed by most people, her name is Madoka Kagimiya.

"So... where's blondie? We been here for two minutes already" Misa said

"Maybe he's lost?" Sakurako offered

"Maybe... he's new to the area after all" Madoka said being a bit pensive.

"So...what do you girls think of him?" Sakurako asked with a grin

Now this got Naruto interested, he wanted to hear how his students opinion on him.

"He's very cute! He's got a lot of the cute factor going on for him... his eyes though... they look gorgeous!" Misa said

"HEY HEY! You got a boyfriend already! Leave some for the rest of us!" Madoka said a tad irritated.

This made Naruto twitched his eyebrow... "_Wha?" _not understanding the conversation that well

"I think I like his hair... with the contrast of his lightly tanned skin and eyes, that's a good combo!" Sakurako said

"Really I thought my eyes are rather nice myself" Naruto said behind the girls, making them jump in fright.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" They yelled in fright as the rose their arms up to the air due to the shock.

The blonde chuckled at that "It isn't nice to be eavesdropping on conversations" Sakura said with a mock glare.

"It isn't nice to talk about someone behind their backs" Naruto countered.

"How long you been there sensei?" Madoka asked nervously.

"Just call me Naruto... I don't care for honorifics... tell your friends too... I am tired of saying it" Naruto said.

"Well, we are going to Harayuku to buy clothes, I trust you brought a good amount of money with ya" Misa said with a smirk.

They entered the train and it speed off the station, Naruto then looked out the window to see the sights... things have definitely changed... this place was bigger than his home village.

After a good ten minutes on the train, Naruto and the girl stepped out, unknown to him the girls agreed to this for a few reasons which will be listed.

The first one: they were curious about the teacher, Sakurako and Misa more than Madoka, and wanted to coerce some answer from him by lowering his guard.

The second: He would make an excellent 'bouncer' from the guys that heckle them by asking them out, meaning they now had more time to enjoy themselves without having to worry about guys hitting on them.

The third: this was also a 'mission' of sorts, given to them by Asakura, the class reporter and member of the newspaper club, also known as 'The Mahora Paparazzi', for 20 meal tickets it was an easy gig.

Sakurako and Misa then spotted a creppe stand "MAN I AM HUNGRY! LET'S BUY ONE!" Sakurako said as she rushed for the cart with glee, Misa close by

"HEY! DON'T JUST GOOF OFF!" Madoka yelled as she was a bit frustrated.

"Sorry Sen...Naruto... they can be a bit troublesome to deal with" Madoka said.

"JEESH... now I am hungry too...wait for me!" Madoka said, Naruto followed close by.

"Let me treat you all... is the least I could do" Naruto said feeling a bit bad about this.

"Is fine" Madoka said shaking her hands a bit worried.

"No no... I insist... just help me pick one up... I have NO idea what to get" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Soo... you like sweet or sour?" Madoka asked.

**Moments later**

Naruto and the girl were walking down the streets talking and chatting about different things

"You played pranks?" Sakura said

"Yeah... from what I can tell...the twin girls in class... they play a lot of pranks too, no? Maybe I should teach them a thing or two" Naruto said while laughing.

True... the twins were undefeated on pranks... their only target that managed to get away was Kaede, the one with the eyes closed.

They entered a store when the food was all eaten up, the girls giggled as they shoved a lot of clothes onto Naruto and he had a vague idea the girls were using him as a dress-up doll of sorts.

After trying a lot of outfits they bought a nice bulky selection (Mainly anything with orange... but not as much as Naruto would have hopped... the girls did say he should try other sunny colors and some cool colors)

Naruto agreed begrudgingly and so they left with many packages at hand, Naruto carrying the most... mostly due to the girls begging for his help.

Naruto, being a sucker, agreed to help.

Sakurako and Misa then spotted a guy handing out flyers... it was for a karaoke place that was holding a special today.

"WE SHOULD GO SING!" Sakurako said with glee on her face.

"ALLRIGHT! LET'S SING TILL WE ARE HOARSE" Misa yelled.

"Well... we ARE done with shopping... so I suppose" Madoka begun to say.

"Hey... isn't that...what's his name... Negi and Konoka?" Naruto asked.

Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka leaned on his head as they peered out from a wall.

Naruto arched an eyebrow... this looked a bit suspicious, however Sakurako pulled all of them into a corner.

"THIS IS NEW! NEGI-SENSEI AND KONOKA ARE OUT ON A DATE!" Sakurako said with steam coming out of her nostrils.

"Maybe not... I mean... we DO have a fieldtrip" Naruto said.

"Maybe they came here kinda like a brother-sister thing? They do seem to be more like that" Madoka suggested.

"NO WAY! BROTHER-SISTER KIND OF THING... THEY WOULDN'T COME HERE FOR THAT KIND OF THING! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" Misa said.

Naruto blinked and decided to play along, if anything to get to know this girls a bit better.

"Wanna spy on them? I can help" Naruto said with a mischievous grin, Sakurako and Misa joined in, but Madoka felt a tad uneasy but caved in momentarily.

Naruto pulled a sheet out from seemly nowhere and grabbed the girls, then when they got close enough he pushed them against the wall and put the sheet over them, the sheet did the rest, it took the color and texture of the wall. Negi however sensed something and looked behind, only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong Negi-kun?" Konoka asked rather sweetly.

"Nothing... I thought I felt something... must be my imagination" Negi said.

Naruto took a mental note "_Negi has sharp senses... __gotta __be cautious of that_" Naruto thought.

"Naruto, this is awsome! How you did that?" Sakurako asked excited about this.

"Is a little trick I picked up, I kinda like to think myself as an illusionist of sorts" Naruto lied trough his teeth.

"WOW! COULD YOU SHOW US THAT TRICK?" Misa asked getting ideas on how to use this.

"Sorry" Naruto said, "but you know the magicians creed... 'Never reveal the secret'" Naruto said with a wink.

Sakurako and Misa pouted but complied nonetheless.

Naruto and the girls begun their little side mission which they dubbed "Operation forbidden love" (That was Sakurako's idea... Naruto was leaning more for just calling it a mission).

They spied as they saw Negi and Konoka shopping, what really got them winded was when they begun to shop for clothing and Konoka asked for his opinion, the mood was totally romantic, even if those two did not notice it.

"AWAWA! T-T-THIS MIGHT BE A PROBLEM!" Sakura yelled as she flailed about.

"I'LL BE SCANDALOUS IF ANYONE FINDS OUT!" Madoka yelled feeling nervous as well.

"IF THEY HEAR OF THIS NEGI-KUN'S GONNA BE FIRED!" Misa yelled, also flailing about.

Madoka took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit, after all she was the most... rational one of the group.

"W-wait... calm down... isn't it more likely Konoka is the one hitting on Negi rather than the other way around?" Madoka said.

"Well... he IS 10... I doubt he even knows about romance... let alone dating and girls" Naruto said as he nodded.

"Oh! I see" Sakurako said as she pounded a fist on her palm as understanding.

"Yeah... that seems to be the case" Misa said as she put her hand on her chin, as in thinking it over a bit.

"I mean... Konoka lives with Negi, doesn't she? And Asuna goes to bed early..." Misa said.

"Then Konoka might started to jump-start her maternal instincts" Madoka said.

"I think you girls might be over thinking things" Naruto said a bit worried about the mental images the girls were having... he could tell they were no good... if their blush was any indication of it.

"A-ANYWAY, WE GOT TO CONTACT THE AUTHORITIES!" Misa said as she put the rectangular device on her ear, still Naruto still had NO idea what that the heck that thing was... all he knew it was apparently for communication.

"T-T-THE AUTHORITIES! YOU MEAN THE STAFF FROM SCHOOL!" Sakurako yelled.

"YOU IDIOT! HE'LL BE FIRED AND KONOKA WILL BE EXPELLED!" Madoka yelled.

**Back at Mahora campus**

*RIIIING RIING RIING *

Asuna woke up, still half asleep she answered her cell phone, a white ermine was sleeping on her bed where her panties lay about.

"Uhm? Yes?" she said still half asleep "Kakizaki? What the heck is it?" she asked sore being woken up on her free day so early.

"_Stop sleeping in until noon on a holiday damnit! We've got trouble! Look at this!"_ Misa yelled over the phone.

Her cell phone vibrated and on the screen said "you got a picture mail."

She opened it, and that's when her day went to hell on a wicker-basket.

The image was of Konoka and Negi, who looked rather pleased being with each other.

**Back to the cheerleader trio + 1**

"WELL? ISN'T THIS A SECRET DATE!" Misa yelled.

Madoka and Naruto just moved their heads... the girls jumped the gun really fast.

"I take it this happens a lot" Naruto said.

"You got no idea" Madoka sighed in resignation.

"Well... at least they make life interesting... don't you think?" Naruto said with a smile.

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THOSE TWO? ASUNA, SURELY YOU HAVE TO KNOW **SOMETHING**!" Misa continued ranting.

"ASUNA! SHE'S GOING TO STEAL NEGI-KUN FROM YOU!" Sakurako said with a sweet tone at the end.

**With Asuna and the sleeping ermine**

"This is stupid! There's no way something like that would happen" Asuna said as she dropped herself back to her bed to sleep more, making the ermine bounce in the air with the undergarments.

"AAAA~A! H-HEY, C'MON! DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! ASUNA!" Misa yelled over the phone.

**Back with the quartet**

"ASUNA! HELLO!" Misa yelled.

"AWE... maybe Asuna didn't believe us" Misa said with a slight pout.

"Well... a picture alone like that isn't going to cut it... you need more evidence... that is just circumstantial at best" Naruto offered as he patted her "By the way... they seem to be on the move you know?" Naruto said.

The girls snapped out and begun trialing them once more.

"I am sorry I dragged you out on your free day... I guess you rather be getting ready for the school fieldtrip that starts the day after tomorrow, right?" Negi said with a light pout... he felt a bit guilty at having Konoka help him out with the task he had.

"No... I am happy" Konoka said with a slight blush and a happy face "...To think you would be worried about me" Konoka added with a sweet tone.

All 3 girls were blushing... Sakurako had a bit of a droll going on in her face.

"HYAAAN~! THEY'RE IN A GOOD MOOD! I AM SO ENVIOUS!" Sakurako said shrieking a bit.

"Well... if they are serious... shouldn't we just... you know... let them be?" Naruto said.

"NO WAY!" Sakurako and Misa said in unison.

"I wanna find out what happens next... this is better than tv drama!" Misa said excitedly.

"_What's a TV drama?_" Naruto thought not understanding the term... but shrugged, it didn't matter right now.

**On campus**

*Riiiing RIIING Riiing riiing *

Asuna was eating a burger and some fries along with the white ermine, who was chowing down a single fry... Asuna picked the phone and answered.

"Ye~s? What? You again Kakizaki? What do you want?" Asuna said a bit moody since she woke her up.

"_It's amazing! It's incredible! The two look like they are going to elope and ditch school and get married!_" Misa said.

"_Where the hell you see THAT? No, rather... What the HELL is wrong with you girls!_" A male voice sounded on the background.

"Wait... who is that? Is that the new teacher we meet the other day?" Asuna asked.

"_Yeah... he needed help with some shopping so we took him under our wing... he is __new__ around here and we also needed to do our shopping... so why not kill two birds with one stone?_" Misa said "_Anyways, look at this and tell me I am wrong"_ Misa said.

"_Oi... leave the two alone!"_ Naruto said on the background but she hanged up.

"You got picture mail" Asuna's cellphone said.

To the rossete's luck Ayaka just passed by...

"Eh?" She was curious and looked at the screen.

On the screen was a candid picture of Negi and Konoka sharing a parfait drink, Ayaka then steamed and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! EVEN IF IT'S A JOKE, THERE ARE LIMITS!" Ayaka yelled as she waved her hand in anger and frustration.

Asuna was running for her life with some tears on her eyes due to fear from Ayaka's response "I DON'T KNOW! I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T KNOW!" Asuna yelled as she ran away.

**Back to the improvised ****quartet**

"Let's support their love! We will stake our name as cheerleaders on it!" the trio said as they pulled out their pom-poms.

This time it was Misa's phone that rang.

"Eh?" Misa said as she answered.

"_HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!_" A voice roared that made them all fall back.

**With Asuna and Ayaka**

"THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE CLASS PRESIDENT OF 3-A! THERE IS AN ABSOLUTE PROHIBITION ON INMORAL STUDENT-TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS! YOU **WILL** STOP THEM RIGHT NOW" Ayaka yelled with fright on her face, thinking Konoka was trying to steal Negi away from her.

"_Just up you shotacon!"_ A voice said on the background, belonging to Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ayaka yelled "BETTER YET, WHO ARE YOU!" Ayaka roared in anger as she blushed.

Misa handed Naruto the phone "_Well... I would be your new PE teacher... I think I introduced myself the other day... how do you do? I find it rather hypocritical of you to try that when you yourself would be doing what they are doing... and maybe__ worse_" Naruto said over the line.

Asuna was trying her hardest not to laugh... the new teacher had her pegged... and said so so flippantly... she was beginning to like this new teacher... however she fell to the floor as she was having difficulty breathing for trying to hold her laughter, even more so when Ayaka was just wording things... but nothing came out... he had her and she was so furious that she shattered the cellphone

"You owe me a new cellphone" Asuna said looking a bit angry... but had tears on her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Come on Asuna... you are coming with me!" Ayaka said with a frenzied look on her face as she pulled Asuna and the white ermine in tow.

**Back with the quartet**

"Hey... let's continue spying... but maybe we should conceal our identities... why don't you girls try this?" Naruto said.

They then did a rather instantaneous costume change... and a bit of gender bending on Madoka's part... much to her displeasure, Naruto however was wearing something a bit more concealed, he looked what Sasuke was wearing when they were young... but with more Naruto-centric colors (meaning orange... in case you don't get it).

"Not bad..." Naruto commented "You look rather cute... but... why are you dressed like that Madoka? I think those outfits would look good on you" Naruto said with a smile, making the girl blush a bit by the comment.

Negi and Konoka were shopping for matching clothing and other health related stuff, and Naruto was seeing a pattern... the clothes were MUCH bigger than Negi's obvious size... and obviously neither one of them worked out... Naruto then begun to put the pieces together.

"Saaay... who else lives with Negi?" Naruto asked as they walked by the teacher and student.

"Asuna-san... but... why do you ask?" Madoka said as the two other girls giggled in excitement.

"Don't you find it odd that they are buying clothes... for women... and dumbbells... and that neither one of them work out nor would they fit on those clothes?" Naruto said.

"But... if not for Negi... or Konoka... then..." Madoka said as realization hit her.

"Yup... I think there is something they are doing for Asuna-san... question is... Why?" Naruto said and he went deep in thought...

"Wait... what day is today?" Madoka asked.

"I think is the 20th... why?" Misa said.

"AWW CRAP! TOMORROW IS ASUNA'S BIRTHDAY!" Sakurako suddenly realized.

"So... they are shopping..." Misa said.

"For a birthday gift for her!" Madoka finished.

Negi and Konoka then went to a little store where they bought a little music box... and then they begun to walk away... Naruto and the trio then begun to trail them... hiding behind a tree or in a bush every now and again.

"Hey Negi-kun, are you tired? Do you want to find a quiet place to rest for a while?" Konoka asked innocently.

They trailed them to the quiet place they left for... it was pretty empty place... nice place to escape the bustling of the city.

"AH, today was fun! I got to see Tokyo, too!" Negi said as he stretched a bit.

"hehe" Konoka chuckled a bit in a cute and innocent manner "are you alright Negi-kun? You're swaying all over the place, sit down and rest for a while" Konoka said.

They sat down on the steps and took out a couple of sandwiches and a pair of canned drinks, after eating however Negi's body gave up... he was really tired from all the shopping and he swayed a bit as his eyes begun to close.

Naruto and the girls looked at them.

"Aww het got all tired and is falling asleep" Sakurako said.

"He's a kid after all" Madoka said with a tender smile.

Negi then finally gave up and fell asleep... Konoka let him use her lap and she stroked his head... Naruto felt a tinge of pain in his heart... Konoka was so motherly... so cute... he wished he meet someone like her when he was a kid...

"Just by looking at your sleeping face... Negi-kun, you're still a child aren't you?" Konoka said with a tender smile as her eyes closed.

"Maybe I pushed him a bit too hard today? Fatigue fly away!" konoka said as she smiled as she moved her hand in gesture.

Naruto noticed something... a small but unmistakable light coming from her finger.

"_That's right... she is his granddaughter... ergo she must have magic... damn... I forgot something so simple... I better take note of that_" Naruto thought.

Konoka then pounded her fist on her palm, she had remembered something.

"AH! That's right! The card!" Konoka said.

"_Card?_" Naruto thought with a bit of confusion.

"A card will appear if I kiss Negi-kun!" Konoka said.

This made the quartet blushed in shock, she slowly leaned forward, and slowly lowered her lips close enough to kiss him.

"Nah... I guess I better not after all. I shouldn't kiss him while he's asleep, even if he's just a kid" Konoka said with a bit of a smile" she said as she let a small "Tehehe"

Naruto then turned to the other side... he had grabbed the cheerleading trio to stop them from ruining their hiding spot.

"HEEEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" the unmistakable voice of Ayaka yelled as she was running alongside with Asuna.

"Eh? That's... Iincho? And Asuna?" Konoka said a tad surprised at their arrival.

Ayaka was panting madly as she had run plenty a distance, Asuna however was less winded than her.

However they were both shocked to see both Konoka and Negi in THAT position.

"Why are you all here?" Konoka asked in pure sweet tone.

"Hey girls..." Naruto said as he and the cheerleaders went around looking all natural "fancy meeting you all here" Naruto said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey Konoka, whats up?" Naruto asked.

"Hello sensei... is nice to see you around here, what are you doing around here?" Konoka asked.

"Same as you... and also buying some stuff for my own... they" Naruto pointed at the cheerleaders "were helping me out, since I am new to this place" Naruto said.

Negi then begun to wake up "EH! Everyone? And Asuna-san too! Why are you all here?" Negi asked as he bolted awake.

"Looks like they figured it out" Konoka said with an apologetic look.

"EEEEEEH? What are we going to do... it was supposed to be a surprise" Negi said.

"Figured it out... then..." Ayaka said.

"Then you two are really going to..." Asuna said with a blush.

"uu~n we have no choice... it's one day early but... err..." Negi said as he brought up a small bag.

Negi smiled "Here you go... for the 21st of April... Happy birthday!" Negi said as he handed her a small box.

Asuna was taken aback by the gesture... and Ayaka was rather confused.

"We went all day looking for something to get for you... I asked Konoka to help me out a bit" Negi said with a sheepishly face.

"It's a music box that plays your favorite tune! We planned giving it to you tomorrow... but" Konoka said with her index finger up.

"Here... I also got something for you" Naruto said as he handed her a rather impressive looking art set.

"I didn't know your birthday was tomorrow until I saw them shopping... kinda figured out after I put one and one together... I apologize for my overlooking of that... however I think you might like it" Naruto said with a sunny grin.

The cheerleader's also begun to load her up with various gifts they also bought.

Asuna was speechless... she blushed and tears of joy begun to form on her eyes.

"T-thank you Negi... Konoka...everyone.. It's all so sudden... I... I'm so happy" Asuna said.

"Since we are all here... why don't we go do Karaoke? I have a flyer that says there is a place offering discounts for birthday parties" Sakurako suggested.

They all decided to go there...

And they had fun all night long, enjoying music and singing and getting to know each other... Naruto took SPECIAL CARE not to let Ayaka anywhere NEAR Negi... sitting just between them, much to Ayaka's chagrin and Asuna's relief.

"Best... shopping day... ever!" Naruto said with a roaring laughter as they all rose their glasses to cheer for Asuna's birthday...

All in all, Naruto couldn't complain... he was sure he was going to like being here.

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 3: The Toads in the train... is Naruto-sensei a spy from the west! The Monkey incident!

The sun shone brightly as Naruto woke up... he opened his mouth to yawn and then left his room, he went on over to see why was the place so quiet... he walked to Eva's room and looked over to see Evangeline still asleep on her bed, she looked like a little princes, Chachamaru was awake though and was sitting down on the living room.

"Morning Cha-chan, ready to go to the field-trip?" Naruto asked.

"I am sorry, but I won't be able to accompany you on this trip" Chachamaru said.

"Eh? Really? That's a shame... I wanted to spend some time with you and Chibi-chan" Naruto said.

"Who are you calling Chibi-chan... you mongrel" Evangeline said with a glare, she yawned a bit as she walked down the stairs...it was too early for this crap.

"Say Chibi-chan, why aren't you ready? I thought you might be going" Naruto asked.

"I can't... I am unable to leave the campus" Evangeline said, it was a half lie, she couldn't leave... she was a prisoner in here because of that bastard mage... Negi's father, Nagi 'The Thousand Master.'

"That's a shame... say is there something you might want me to get for you?" Naruto asked.

Evangeline was taken aback by this "No... but... thanks for asking" Evangeline said with a slight tinge of pink color on her cheeks.

"No problem... just trying to be friendly with my roomies. I am all set... Chibi-chan? Behave... stop getting in trouble" Naruto said as he ruffled her hair leaving a dumbstruck Evangeline...

"_HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD! I WILL DESTROY HIM AND HIS BONES AND HIS ASHES!_" Evangeline roared in her mind as she blushed in anger and shame.

Naruto, however, misunderstood her blush and smiled.

"Take care Chibi-chan" Naruto said as he left with a couple of bags on his hands.

"Chachamaru... let's go to his room... we must investigate him further" Evangeline ordered.

"Yes, master" Chachamaru said as they opened the door.

Once inside they looked around, the room was bare, just a few personal items lying around, however what caught her attention were the pictures.

She observed them, in it Naruto looked happy and natural, she smiled as she saw Naruto's child form in the picture, and he looked rather annoyed, from what she could tell, it was from the raven haired boy to his side.

The other one was one of a group, all of them were smiling, she noticed the lack of the raven haired boy, however she saw a pale-pink eyed girl was staring at the blond rather longingly... the other was of a blond haired man, he was quite handsome and looked like Naruto... Evangeline wondered if Naruto would look like that when he gets older, then he saw another picture, the same older blond man, this time with a red haired woman, she looked content and had her hand on her stomach, clearly indicating she was pregnant... then was a picture of the woman alone... the pictures were rather old (the ones of Naruto's parents) and realized something, the parent's must be long gone.

Also proving her point on her thoughts about Naruto's parents being gone was the fact that the edges of those pictures looked rather eroded by touch... a lot of marks were on the edges.

Evangeline sighed... "Let's leave Chachamaru" Evangeline said with a sigh... she felt a bit bad doing this, even an evil mage has standards.

"Are you certain master?" Chachamaru questioned.

"Yeah... I'll have my time to find out... one way or another" Evangeline said with an evil smirk... she liked a challenge and she decided to up the difficulty... it was no fun if she got answer the easy way.

**With Negi**

Negi was wide awake, watching the clock tick the minutes and seconds to the day of the trip, there was a clue of his father whereabouts.

*BRRRIIIIIN! * the watch rung, Negi rose immediately and shut the alarm out, waking up Asuna in the process (he crept up to her bunk while asleep again)

Negi then put on his clothes and fastened his backpack and his staff "YAHOO! I've been waiting so long for this day!" Negi said brimming with excitement "THE DAY OF THE SCHOOL TRIP!" Negi shouted excited.

Negi then began to wake up the other girls "ASUNA-SAN KONOKA-SAN! GOOD MORNING!"

Asuna then rubbed her eyes as she woke up "Uu~uun... damn, you...are so noisy" Asuna said as she began to change.

"PLEASE WAKE UP!" Negi said in an energetic and hyper way "TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE SCHOOL TRIP! We can't be late!"

"So early" Konoka commented "Negi-kun sure is energetic."

Negi then explained that as a teacher he had to go early, Asuna then decided to catch some extra "Z's."

Konoka however decided to make something nice for Negi and then stopped to consider something, then began anew, she made another set of onigiri.

Konoka gave Negi 2 bags "Here you go, give one to Naruto-kun" Konoka said with a wink.

Asuna then was all motherly asking Negi about the tickets and passport and fixing his collar... Negi then rushed off.

Negi and Naruto then bumped into each other as they took the tram to the Japanese bullet train station, Naruto was lucky since he had NO idea how to get there, and finding Negi helped him...A LOT.

"Hey Negi, excited about the trip?" Naruto asked with a grin as he himself never went on school functions.

"Yeah... I am!" Negi said with a childlike smile.

A few minutes later they arrived and much to both teacher's surprise, the students were already here.

"Hey! Morning" Naruto said to the class, then looked at Shizuna "morning Shizuna-san" Naruto said with a warm smile.

She blushed but nonetheless delivered her own greeting to him and Negi.

The class greeted the two teachers, Ako and Makie were looking at the blonde though... and Yuna as well, and she began to tease Naruto about the bathing incident but stopped after awhile.

Naruto then felt a presence hiding behind a pillar, and looked into his roster, according to it was Setsuna Sakurasaki.

Shizuna then said that the trip was to begin and Negi and Naruto paired up to control 3-A, The teachers and the students then slowly began to crowd the bullet train.

"Ah yes, before I forget, here you go Naruto-nii... this is from Konoka, she said to give this to you" Negi said handing a small package to Naruto.

"Thanks Negi" Naruto said as he opened it, it was some onigiri, still warm, he took one and took an experimental bite... it was delicious.

Then the cheerleading trio and the twins came in, the trio commenting about the birthday bash they had and the fun time on the karaoke, the youngest twin was a bit sore that she was not invited while the eldest was sneaking into anther compartment, she was caught by Naruto who carried her by the collar, much to her dismay... that was group 1.

Group 2 was a rather large group, consisting on Kaede, Kasuga (Misora), Yotsuba (the chubby girl... not that Naruto would ever say that... considering who he had for a friend and his... reaction to **that** word), Hakase, Ku Fei and Chao.

Ku Fei was egging Naruto for a match while Naruto excused himself as still recuperating... Chao and Yotsuba however began selling Nikuman around the train.

Kaede however was eying Naruto... something caught her attention about him...she was not sure why but there was something...familiar about him.

Group 3 however had a few people Naruto recognized as well, he went over his roster to get their names right but he specially recognized 3 of them...

Asakura was taking pictures while another shorter girl with short hair and freckles was a bit panicky, the girl behind her was a tad annoyed and Chizuru was amused at Ayaka's antics trying to get Negi's attention, only to be stopped dead on her tracks by Naruto.

"UH? Oh! Hey Chizuru-chan! Good morning" Naruto greeted.

Chizuru bowed lightly "Good Morning Naruto-kun how have you been?" Chizuru asked a slight blush on her face was seen, the other girls however looked at them with intent. It was weird of Chizuru to be this way.

"I been well, I trust you been the same?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, by the way... thanks for loaning me your jacket... it was rather warm" she said with a tender smile.

Now THAT got the girls thinking, what were Naruto and Chizuru doing alone at night?

Ayaka was trying to get Negi to herself on the green wagon (VIP class on the train) but Negi got out of it due to his obligations.

The other group was group 4, and noticed the dark skinned, tall girl... Mana, if Naruto's memory served him right, Ako was there as well, she was feeling unwell however and another student. This time Naruto took out his roster to identify the person, as Akira Okouchi. This girl was rubbing Ako's back as to help her nausea she was having, there was the other girl he meet at the baths as well, Yuna Akashi... as well as another girl with a brownish-pink hair and a bubbly attitude, Makie Saski, who was inviting Negi to join her team on the free day activity and also hinting it to Naruto who chuckled and simply said "Will see how it goes... I might just take you up on your offer."

Then group 5 appeared, this was composed of Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka ("Thank you very much for the onigiri" Naruto said with a cheerful and contagious smile" which she countered with a "You are very welcome" and a tender smile of her own), Nodoka Miyazaki (Naruto felt a tang of pain in his heart, since she reminded him of Hinata...) also there was Yue and Haruka.

Negi was feeling a tad overwhelmed when he remembered that Naruto would be helping him if he needed help, he kinda relaxed a bit on that particular thing when he noticed something amiss.

"Hey, wait... that was the 5th group right... am I missing one?" Negi asked himself as he recounted.

"Negi-sensei" a female voice said

Negi and Naruto both turned around, it was the pale girl from the bath... Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"Ah, hello Setsuna-san... sorry about the other time" Naruto said with a blush as both adverted their eyes from each other.

"I- it was an accident" Setsuna mumbled a bit self conscious of her body.

Naruto looked at the girl behind her... and looked at his roster again ("_I swear, this is like a BINGO book from my village_" Naruto thought) he found the girl's name... Zazie Rayniday.

"I was meant to be the leader of group 6, but without Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san group 6 is essentially just the two of us" Setsuna informed.

"Uhmm... I knew Chibi-chan's not coming WOULD bring some troublesome implications" Naruto said in a thoughtful pose.

"Chibi-chan? Who are you referring of?" Negi asked.

"That girl... Ev-something girl" Naruto said.

Negi and Chamo and Asuna paled "_He's going to die! There's no way Evangeline-san would even ALLOW him to breath let alone live if he ever called her that_" the trio thought on horror and fright.

"Eh? Something wrong?" Naruto said innocently.

The trio shook their heads...

"Say... why not just disband group 6 and merge them with other groups? That should do, right?" Naruto offered as a suggestion.

Negi nodded "Is that okay with you two?" Negi asked.

"I don't mind" Ayaka said.

"Sure... why not?" Asuna said.

"Eh?" Konoka said noticing the other girl.

"Se-chan! Looks like we're in the same group!" Konoka said with a smile, happy at the news, however the other girl bowed and left for another wagon, leaving Konoka speechless and a tad sad.

Naruto took a note to talk to Setsuna about this... he did NOT like that.

The train began to leave the station as the girls started to chat excited about the trip, Naruto had to (almost) tie up the twins, since they started running up and down the place, not that Naruto cared, he understood them quite well, he was feeling quiet hyper himself.

What worried him most was Konoka and Setsuna... the latter was cold to the former...

Naruto vowed to find out what just happened between those two.

"Alright everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin! Please make the most out of these 5 days and four nights" Shizuna said.

The class cheered loudly.

Negi then asked the class to behave and respect the locals and to be careful as to avoid injury...

However, JUST as he finished saying that, the lady with the lunch-cart walked in and accidentally collided with Negi.

She apologized, but the class started to laugh at the irony... Naruto included.

"Sheesh... will he be ok?" Asuna wondered.

Naruto and Negi then walked about as they saw a couple of girls playing what seemed to be a card game, interested, both Negi and Naruto observed the game.

"It's a popular trading card game!" Yuna said with a smile.

"It's a game were you duel with magic" Yue said with a smile, she was really enjoying the game.

Negi smiled a tad awkwardly and Naruto was fighting to contain a laugh.

"All right! I cast "spell of flames" on you for 5 points" Yuna exclaimed.

"Damn I was killing you slowly with my "Frog Perdition" card too!" Haruna said.

"Arg... these stupid frogs" Haruna said as she dug into her backpack to get Yuna's prize, they were betting with chocolates.

Haruna opened the box and a toad jumped out, scaring the girls.

"GYAH! A FROG!" Haruna and Yuna said shocked, Yue was as well, but she showed more on her face than by her words.

Kaede however was worst, she was shivering in fright.

Naruto looked around and gasped...

Those toads... he knew them... at first he thought it might be a trick of the eye... but it was there, right in front of him.

The toads however continued to appear from almost everywhere, from one of the twin's bento, from Shizuna's thermos (which shocked her into fainting)

Negi turned around and saw the disaster that was occurring, distracted by his small chat with Chamo.

Naruto stepped in and looked both sad and angry... sad at seeing his old time friend the toads and angry at someone manipulating them... since he was the new Sage, he was the sole and ONLY holder of the toad summoning contract... whoever did this was going to have a slow and painful death.

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I ORDER YOU ALL TO STOP!" Naruto roared.

The girls looked at Naruto... and then they heard nothing...

The frogs slowly turned their heads and looked at the blond... many of them looked teary eyed, but most of the girls thought of it as an optical illusion... toads don't have emotions... right?

He picked a particularly odd looking one and then he said "Why?" in a whisper to the toad in his hand.

The toad talked to him in a whisper as to not let the others hear him "I am sorry Aniki... someone used a powerful jutsu and we became compelled to follow the orders... I am glad you are alive" the toad said to him "for us it has been years but centuries have passed... we thought you where gone!".

"Right now I am not able to summon anything bigger than you... tell Gamakichi and the elders that I am alive... and that I will talk to them soon" Naruto whispered.

"All of you vanish" Naruto said... the toads then jumped into the boxes, and thermos... when the girls saw the interior of said containers... they were all gone

Negi then began patting himself... and pulled out a letter, he sighed in relief... only to gasp on shock when a bird flew by and took the letter.

Negi then started to follow as well as Naruto... Negi bumped into Asuna and Naruto... well Naruto jumped over her and began to run on the roof to avoid been seen.

Naruto then saw up front and saw Setsuna drawing her sword and sheeting it back in one fluid movement, slicing the bird in half... no blood came.

"_That looks like Konan's origami jutsu...!" _Naruto thought.

Negi rushed behind him and crashed AGAIN against the lunch-cart lady but he got his bearings and continued following the bird's trail... well, ONLY trail.

He arrived and saw Setsuna picking up the letter, she noticed his arrived.

"Negi-sensei" she said.

"Sa...Sakurazaki-san?" Negi said a bit confused.

"Uhm... I believe you dropped this" Setsuna said a tad sternly.

"AH! MY IMPORTANT LETTER!" Negi said in shock.

"T-Thank you! You really saved me there!" Negi said relieved.

"Does it belong to you sensei? It would be wise to be careful sensei, especially... when we arrive to the other side... if you'll excuse me" Setsuna said as she walked away, neither person noticing Naruto who was looking at Setsuna.

"_Iiiinteresting... you just peaked my curiosity... now I got TWO things to figure out... no wait... THREE things, well... this trip is going to be fun indeed_" Naruto mussed to himself.

Naruto then looked down to where Negi was

"THAT GIRL IS SUSPICIOUS ANIKI!" The ermine whispered.

"_OH? Is that a summon? Reminds me of Temari's... uhmm...darn, what was it called?._" Naruto thought.

"You better keep an eye on her!" the ermine said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi said.

"Look... look under your feet!" the ermine said.

"EH? The bird?" Negi said shocked.

"She must be the one who was controlling it" the ermine said.

"But... that would mean..." Negi said feeling afraid.

"Yes... she could be a spy from the west... and I wouldn't count out that Naruto guy... pretty suspicious that he came JUST a few days before the trip... and the frogs were VERY submissive to him... only a summoner can control the summons" the ermine said.

"Aww man... that means even Naruto-nii? First Evangeline and now those two?" Negi said as he felt emotionally and mentally drained.

"_Nice job you stupid ferret_" Naruto thought with annoyance "_This will make my trying to help him even more... troublesome_" Naruto thought.

After Negi left Naruto jumped down and picked up the paper bird's remains... he kept it to use it to be able to find its owner... trying to sniff it he came out with nothing... the person was good not leaving a trail to follow... it only added to the chase... something that Naruto enjoyed, like a certain vampire.

Naruto then appeared as the train came to their stop... when they exited Naruto shielded his eyes a bit and saw the area... he gasped.

It looked beautiful... sure things have changed... A LOT! But... the changes have not been ALL bad...

Asakura then asked the class to line up for a commemorative picture... Naruto was walking away when someone (Asakura) grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Come on... you might as well be in it as well!" Asakura said with a feline grin.

Naruto was behind them, shouldering the twins on his shoulder, since they were a tad too short .

Sakurako, Misa and Madoka were next to Naruto along with Chizuru to his other side.

"Hey... think I could get a copy?" Naruto asked.

"Sure... why not?" Asakura said.

"Rambunctious class eh?" Naruto commented to Negi with a light chuckle on his part.

"They sure are" Negi said... forgetting for a second about Naruto's status as a 'would be' spy.

They arrived at Kiyomizu temple.

"KYOTO!" Sakurako yelled energetically pumping her fist to the air.

"This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuna said.

"Someone try jumping off!" Fuka said.

"All right then" Kaede said.

"STOP THAT" Ayaka said.

"This is... the Kiyomizu main temple's famous stage, isn't it?" Yue said.

Yue then explained a bit of the history of this temple, Chao, Negi and Naruto were pretty surprised.

"I knew you were smart... as I thought... you just hate studying... don't you?" Naruto said to Yue, who lightly blushed a bit.

"Don't worry... I had a friend who was like that... he was the smarted guy ever... PERIOD... IQ of over 200 hundred... but was too lazy to even lift the pencil to take the test... he was a funny guy" Naruto said as he remembered Shikamaru and his trademark phrase.

The rest were looking from the temple's borders at the sights... they commented on the nice weather and some of them took pictures. ALL in all it was a quiet time... in contrast with what had happened in the bullet train.

Yue then remembered something.

"That's right... I forgot.. if you go further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life, it's quite popular with the girls" Yue said.

Ayaka then grabbed Negi, however, Naruto pulled a fast substitution and unknown to Ayaka she was pulling Naruto who was grinning.

"Hey.. .I didn't know you liked me that way... well I think you are cute and all... but shouldn't be get to know each other a bit better?" Naruto said making Ayaka squeak in fright and blushed in shame at getting the wrong boy... and a bit from being called cute.

"By the way there is a waterfall that is quite famous as well... if you drink from those streams you'll stay healthy, do well in school and even get married... depending on which stream you drink from" Yue added.

The girls quickly grabbed Negi and Naruto and pushed them down to the waterfall.

Negi was walking calmly as Naruto was chatting with the other girls and getting to know each other a bit better. Makie-chan was a very nice girl, followed with Ako... he like being with them, Makie apparently was trying to get to know Naruto better and Ako... well she was torn in between talking to him or running away in embarrassment (due to what happened in the bathing area), because of being torn with that she was not aware she was wobbling and almost tripped down the stairs.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a well toned chest.

"Jeesh... that was close, you ok, Ako-chan?" Naruto asked as he examined the girl who was blushing, Naruto thought that she might be running a fever and put his hand on her forehead and put another on his.

"Fever? No... you seem fine... just be careful ok?" Naruto said as he checked her temperature and then released her.

"H...hai" Ako said with her face in a bright pink/red color.

"What a nice girl" Naruto said with a smile as the girl ran with a heavy red blush on her face.

They all stopped when they saw a strange stone in the ground.

"Uh... according to this, if you make it from here to the stone without opening your eyes, you'll find success in love? One of the girls said.

Ayaka. Makie and Nodoka decided to test their luck.

Nodoka and the others walked a tad disoriented until Ayaka used her martial arts skill and targeted the stone and ran... Makie was a tad sore and lightly opened her eyes... Naruto then noticed something... there was a dug-out part in the ground.

"_A pitfall!... wait it doesn't seem deep... well, let see how this turns out_" Naruto thought.

Ayaka was a few feet away along with Makie, Nodoka was still wandering about trying to regain her composure and find her way to the stone.

Then disaster struck when they both feel down the trap... Naruto and Negi and some of the rest came over to help, Naruto helped Makie as Asuna helped Ayaka, Setsuna then appeared, she was half hidden and looking their way.

"_If she keeps going like that is going to create even MORE confusion... stupid girl_" Naruto said.

After that incident the girls reached the waterfall when he (Naruto) heard some soft tapping on the roof... Someone was there... however due to the students he couldn't do a thing... then as quickly as it came, it left, Naruto decided to let it go and watched the students struggling to get the marriage stream.

Now Naruto was not a drinker... he never was one... however due to his travels with Ero-sennin he was really good at detecting booze... he noticed as well some of the girls faces have gotten flushed.

Naruto then face palmed as it was too late... all of the girls were passed out... drunk out of their arses...

Naruto and Negi both investigated and found a barrel of sweet sake pouring down one of the waterfalls (can you guess which one?)

Naruto, Asuna, Yue, Konoka and Negi tried to cover this incident as they dragged/carried the girls into the bus and off to the inn.

**Later at the inn**

The girls that were not drunk... correction... **drunk enough** to pass out, started playing around a bit.

Naruto decided to follow Negi a bit and hid behind them using a camo-sheet and hid behind them as Asuna came by.

Negi was fretting and Asuna had a worried face.

"Oh! Negi! NEGI!" She shouted trying to get the child teacher's attention.

Negi snapped out and looked at her "oh! Asuna-san..."

"I've told them that the drunk students went to sleep on their rooms... thank KAMI Naruto-sensei helped me and covered up with a bogus story... kinda saved us from a LOT of trouble,but... can you tell me what's going on here?" Asuna asked a tad worried, she felt something was out of place here.

"Well... the truth is..." Negi said hesitantly.

"JUST TELL HER!" the ermine said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow... apparently Asuna was in the know-how of magic's existence.

"EEE~H? 3-A IS BEING TARGETTED BY SOME WEIRD MAGIC ASSOCIATION FROM KANSAI!" Asuna said shocked.

"Yes! Is called Kansai magic association..." Negi said.

"I knew there was something odd about those frogs" Asuna said.

She huffed a bit "Another one of your magical disasters eh?" Asuna said

"I am sorry" Negi said feeling a tad down.

She then relaxed and smiled "I guess you want my help again uh? No problem... I'll help with what I can" Asuna said.

"Thanks Asuna-san!" Negi said a bit moved by her helpfulness.

The ermine (now identified as Chamo by Negi) told them about his suspicion of Setsuna being a spy...

"I don't know... I heard that Setsuna was a childhood friend of Konoka, but... I never once saw them together" Asuna said as she began to think.

"Wait... if it what you say is true..." Chamo said.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Negi said as he dug into his backpack and pulled his roster.

He opened it and saw Setsuna's picture... in it said "Setsuna Sakurazaki, Kendo Club" and in handwriting bellow it said "Kyoto Shimenryuu."

"DAMN! SO SHE'S FROM KYOTO! THAT MEANS..." Chamo paused for dramatic effect.

"That means?" Asuna and Negi asked

"THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT! SHE'S AN ASSASSIN FROM THE KANSAI MAGIC ASSOCIATION!" Chamo said.

"Do... do you really think so?" Asuna said.

"And to add... the boy... Naruto... he's even MORE suspicious! Did you see how those frogs reacted!" Chamo said.

"Uhmm... I don't know... he seems like a nice enough guy... I don't know him very well but I doubt it" Asuna said.

"NAIVE! It's that kind of thinking that will get us killed in a battle!" Chamo said "for a spy, the first rule is to gain the enemy's trust! Then... when they are vulnerable... stab em in the back" Chamo said.

"_Sounds like he knows people like that..." _Naruto thought with a sweat-drop.

Shizuna then came by walking with a yukata... Naruto couldn't help but looking at her... she looked beautiful... he blushed and shook his head... he needed to clear those thoughts... he could come back to those thoughts LATER.

Asuna then asked Negi to take a bath, since it was the teacher's time to use the bath, Negi entered the bath and Naruto stealthily followed him in.

"Hey! What's going on Negi" Naruto said as he waved him and got into the hot water inside.

"AH! oh... Naruto-nii... how are you?" Negi asked.

"I am doing good... man was today hectic" Naruto said as he dipped himself further in and put the towel on his head.

Chamo then whispered something on Negi's ears "Say... how did you come by to be a teacher here?" Negi asked.

"_Fishing for information eh? ok... I get the game..._" Naruto thought.

"Well... I was found passed out under the world tree... I've been in a coma for almost a month... I found out the place I used to live... well... is gone..." Naruto said "So... I laid there... thinking about what to do... when the headmaster offered a helping hand... you see... when you have no purpose... no reason to do things... you are not really alive... you only drift in a sea of uncertainty and float with the sheer power of hope... but sooner or later you will drown on it... he gave me the most important thing in the world..." Naruto said smiling.

"What's that?" Negi asked.

"A purpose... let me tell you something Negi, and take it to heart, without something or someone to live for, you are not really live... you are just floating in a sea of uncertainty, you just drift and hope... until you drown" Naruto said looking at the moon that rose in the sky.

"What do you live for Naruto-nii?" Negi asked.

Naruto grinned "I told you right? I live for you and this class's sake" Naruto said.

"But... THAT'S WRONG!" Negi yelled "to not even think about yourself at all" Negi said.

"Oh... But I do... you see... I lived for the sake of my home-place; I wanted to become the next leader, so that I could protect everyone's smiles because that's all that mattered to me, their happiness was mine... but... they are gone now... I was drifting until the old man found me... and introduced me to you all... now... I want to you and those girls to be happy and safe too. If it's for their safety of those I care about... I will gladly give my life away" Naruto said with a jaded look and a sad but tender smile.

"You can't think like that... that way of thinking is wrong!" Negi said "to throw away your life so easily."

"Eh? Did it sound like that? Well... I suppose... but what I meant was... I am not going to just keel over and die... if I can live and safe them... I will do everything in my power to do so... or are you saying you wouldn't give your life to protect them?" Naruto asked.

"That's different!" Negi said.

"So you would eh?" Naruto smiled and patted him "Then is all okay... remember, protect this girls... always" Naruto said with a wink.

The conversation was interrupted as they heard the door open up.

"One of the teachers maybe?" Negi half asked, half said.

"_I hope is Shizuna...wait... what am I thinking! no bad Naruto,no,you do not go the Ero-sennin side, bad!_" Naruto mentally chastised himself.

They both peered over the boulder in the open air bath and saw a majestic sight... second time for Naruto really.

It was Setsuna in her naked glory washing herself with water to get into the bath.

"Wow... she is short... but beautiful... like a Yamato Nadaishiko" Negi thought out loud

Naruto then smacked the back of Negi's head

"Stop staring! I think we better hide" Naruto said sounding a bit worried.

"Eh? Why?" Negi asked.

"Ju-just trust me ok? Is a thing" Naruto said with a slight shiver of fear washing over him.

Setsuna sighed as she poured water on her beautiful pale skin.

"How troublesome...if Negi-sensei is indeed a mage... then I should take some action... but..." Setsuna said thinking to herself.

Naruto then saw Negi having a slight panic attack... forgetting about Naruto he pulled a small stick with a ball and hoop around it.

"Evil intent?" Sakuraski said.

Naruto decided to make himself scarce, but it was too late... again.

She used a pebble and broke the lights, blinding them.

"WHO'S THERE!" She yelled.

Negi began to run but because of the water his position was easy to locate even in the dark.

"You can't get away!" Setsuna said.

She then sliced the boulder... Naruto whistled in his hiding place, as Negi narrowly dodged it... the attack sliced part of his ahoge.

"FLANS EXARMATIO!" Negi shouted.

Setsuna's sword flew away... Naruto took the chance and jumped out of the water and grabbed the sword...

Setsuna smirked then lunged herself towards Negi and grabbed his neck and... his... well... ehm genitalia...

"WHO ARE YOU?" She said in a dangerous tone "If you don't answer I'll crush IT and SNAP IT OFF!"

Then she saw the terrified face of the person that she was attacking...

"huh?" she had a questioning look on her face "Negi-sensei..." she then released lightly.

Setsuna blushed as she pulled both hands out.

"AH! I.. I am sorry, Negi-sensei... ah" She said a bit shocked and embarrassed as Negi was shaking in fright at the experience.

Then... Setsuna saw the hand that was holding **it** and blushed even deeper "AH... err...this... I mean... well, to aim for the vital spot is just basic theory" Setsuna said but then felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders, she cringed... she hasn't sensed the person at all.

She was then thrown into a boulder and Naruto appeared in front of her with an elbow on her neck...

"EH! Setsuna-chan?" Naruto said now confused... the person attacking them was the same girl?

"Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna said.

"We **REALLY** need to stop meeting each other like this" Naruto said.

She blushed...

Then a scream filled the air.

"HYAAAH!"

"Eh? I recognize that voice!" Naruto said.

"T...that scream!" Negi said.

"Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna said.

Naruto and Setsuna arrived first, followed by Negi.

They expected to see blood and violence...

However... the vision they got instead...

A bunch of little monkeys were stripping both Asuna and Konoka... Naruto's eyebrow twitched...

"_Why the hell am I involved in perverted situations?... not that I mind_" Naruto thought.

"Wha... Negi? What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear!" Asuna yelled in fury as she tried to keep her panties on, same as Konoka.

Then the monkeys managed to take their underwear out from Konoka, all of them chattering in glee.

"Ahhh... Negi-kun! Naru-kun! Set-cha~an! Don't look" Konoka said as she tried to cover her shame...

"YOU DAMN MONKEYS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA? I WILL SLASH YOU UP!" Setsuna said pissed off.

"EH!" Negi shouted

"Is that a real sword? What the heck are you doing!" Asuna shouted as she punched a monkey out of her bra.

"Those are just Shikigami... they will turn to paper once I slash them so don't worry" Setsuna tried to explain.

A monkey then pulled the towel off Setsuna and she tripped over Naruto and Negi (who was holding Setsuna as to stop killing the monkeys) fell on top of Naruto.

Setsuna was clad naked right on Naruto's chest... while Negi landed in seiza on Naruto's stomach, and Naruto hit the floor hard head-first.

"ARG... damn it... that fucking... hurt?" Naruto said as he felt something warm... and he looked up...

Asuna gasped and Setsuna moaned a tad in the slight discomfort... then realized where she was... and what was going on, she blushed furiously.

Naruto turned red as a beet and jumped right out of the way with his hands up in the air.

"Wait! Where the... Konoka!" Naruto yelled as he went to chase after the monkeys... however Setsuna was faster and took out the sword "OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna yelled.

Then she used her sword technique and eliminated every monkey on the scene... freeing Konoka... Naruto then went back and brought her yukata so she could have some modesty...

Naruto then noticed something on a tree and saw it... a female was over there... but couldn't see it very well... she vanished a few seconds after.

"Se-chan! I don't understand what happened... but you saved me right? Thank you!" Konoka said.

Setsuna blushed and dropped Konoka into the water and dashed away.

"Ah! Se-chan?" Konoka said as the girl left.

Naruto went inside and did a sensible thing... he made a kage bunshin and left it with them... as he went after Setsuna.

-events in here happen in the exact same time, so it will look a tad confusing but bear with me... The author-

**Kage bunshin with Negi, Asuna and Konoka**

"Konoka-chan... sorry, but do you mind me asking... what is Setsuna-chan to you?" Naruto asked as he sat on a boulder, but not before handing Konoka a towel.

"Konoka... something happened between you and Sakurazaki-san before right?" Asuna said feeling bad about the situation.

"Un... I never really talked about it with you either Asuna" Konoka said.

"You know that before I moved and started living with you... I lived in Kyoto, right? When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion, it was located deep within the mountains so I didn't even have one friend to call my own... then... one day people from the shimeryuu came... Se-chan was the first friend I ever had, Se-chan was learning kendo she did things like drive away scary dogs... she protected me when I was in danger... but one day I fell in a river and I was drowning She did her best to help me... however we both got sweep up and were rescued by adults... after that Se-chan became busier and busier with kendo so much we never had any time to talk... and then I moved to Mahora... when I was in the first year of middle school, Se-chan also transferred in and we were able to meet again... but..." Konoka began to tear up, tears flowed from her eyes and Naruto (kage bunshin) couldn't take this much longer...

"It was like I had done something wrong... Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before" Konoka said as she sniffed a bit, Naruto... not being able to hold it in... went, and much to the shock of Asuna and Negi, hugged her, Konoka gasped at the sudden outburst but held on to him.

"It's okay... cry all you want" Naruto said as he patted her, and cry she did.

He was also hurting about that... he could feel her pain... not being able to be with someone you loved...

Naruto offered her something to clean her tears "Tears don't suit you... a smile from you is a million times better" Naruto said with his own contagious smile.

"Hai... thank you Naru-kun" Konoka said as she tried to smile

"I'll take Konoka-chan to her room, so if it's okay you look around... I don't want more monkeys... well... monkeying around like that around other students" Naruto said as he walked along Konoka.

After leaving Konoka on her room safely Naruto looked at her once more... "Konoka-chan?" Naruto said

"Yes?" she said, a bit of a confused .

"If... you ever need a friend... or someone to talk to... count on me" Naruto said with a tender smile with a slight blush and a wink... he closed the door and popped out of existence.

**With Setsuna**

Setsuna was dashing about the hallways... in retrospective it might have been a better idea to put something on first.

"I think you might need this" a voice said right to her side,

She stopped in shock to find Naruto next to her... and keeping up with her no less.

"Ah... thanks" Setsuna said while blushing... covering herself and tying up the yukata...

"We need to talk" Naruto said with a stern face.

Setsuna sighed and indicated an empty room... she sat down in seiza.

"So... 'Se-chan' is it?" Naruto said, Setsuna growled at him using that nickname... something Naruto ignored.

"First... I want you to forgive me for what I am about to do" Naruto said solemnly.

Setsuna looked a bit confuses, Naruto rose up and then.

*CONK *

"OUCH! What the-! Sensei!" Setsuna said nursing the bump on her head with a few tears of pain and indignation.

"That... that was for being an idiot... I mean... seriously... aren't you supposed to protect Konoka? Leaving her like that... what the heck are you thinking..." Naruto said irritated.

"Ex-excuse me?" Setsuna said shocked.

"Really now... and attacking like that without looking who is the attacker? Are you trying to kill your allies?" Naruto said.

"I... wha..." Setsuna mumbled.

"I admit... the swordsmanship part WAS kinda awesome... but still, did you have to be so cold to Konoka-chan? She really wants to be with you... she misses you... you are her FIRST friend for God's sake" Naruto said irritated.

Setsuna was shocked... "When did you-?"

"Learn that?" just a second ago... Konoka told us about your story... well... not to me... but to my bunshin... kinda got the information back... now... explain" Naruto said as he sat down with his legs crossed over each other.

"I am not worthy" Setsuna said.

"Okay... how about you start explaining a bit better?" Naruto said.

"I am not strong enough to be by her side" Setsuna said.

"Do you want another smack on the head?" Naruto said as he glared at her... making Setsuna blush.

"Because... is my duty to protect Ojou-sama, but I am not strong enough to stay by her side... I failed her once... when we were children" Setsuna said.

"Yes... the river incident..." Naruto said.

Setsuna nodded.

"I promised myself to never allow that to happen, that is why I dedicated myself to my art, and I devoted myself to it... to never fail her again" Setsuna said.

He sat beside her and turned her around, she found it a tad uncomfortable being this close to him and slightly blushed "So you're her bodyguard... and you left her side directly after an attempted kidnapping!" He said, giving her another small bop on the head.

"DAH!" Setsuna again shouted in pain and nursed her head again.

"At least you didn't leave her alone." He finished with a frustrated sigh. Setsuna looked up and saw him as he sighed.

Her expression of pain and stoic shock changed to that of resignation at his words.

"You say your job is to protect her... here's a tip from someone whose done it before... is MUCH EASIER to do it up close!... it is stupid to keep your distance, it'll make it THAT much harder to do your job right, just stick with her, re-establish your friendship with her... I know she would like that" Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder with a fatherly smile.

"I can't do that!" Setsuna said with a blush.

"Have you seen Konoka? She was a wreck! You say you are going to protect her... well... protect her! Protect her from the guilt and pain YOU cause her as well" Naruto said as he put both hands on her shoulder and looked directly into Setsuna's eyes.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Setsuna asked him.

"SHE WAS CRYING! SHE BLAMES HERSELF! THINKING THAT SHE DID SOMETHING WRONG AND THAT IS WHY YOU ACT SO COLD AND DISTANT Naruto yelled, feeling irritated.

Setsuna was shocked at the revelation... "Is... is what you are saying true?" Setsuna asked.

"Sheesh... I thought girls were supposed to be better at reading the emotions and crap..." Naruto said "Why is it so hard? Don't you like her?" Naruto asked.

"No, I mean I do, it's just" Setsuna said a bit obfuscated.

"Then what the hell is the problem! Go!" Naruto said as he smirked and patted her.

"Thank you for the advice Naruto-sensei..." Setsuna said with bow.

"Just call me Naruto... I like it better... and... sorry about what happened in the bath... again... and again" Naruto said with a blush as he had seen her naked twice in the same day... once closer than the other.

"It... It was an accident... ok...?" Setsuna said as she blushed as well.

"Naruto... I suppose you have experience as a body guard?" Setsuna asked.

"heh... picked up on that eh?... yeah I done my fair share of it... from bridge builder to priestesses; I've even guarded a couple princesses in my time" Naruto said with a smile as he remembered his days as a konoha shinobi..

"Is that why you are here? To protect Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked.

Naruto poked her forehead lightly "Not just her... the whole class... yourself included" Naruto said with a playful wink.

Setsuna blushed a bit "I...I see" Setsuna said.

"By the way... don't tell Negi I know about magic... he's not supposed to know... okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... Naruto-sensei" Setsuna said.

"Oi, what did I just say about the formalities?" Naruto chided.

"Yes, but I rather call you sensei" she responded meekly.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Fine, in class and functions you can call me sensei, otherwise it's just Naruto, got it?"

"Hai" Setsuna responded with a bow and exited a slight smile appeared on her face .

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 4: Monkeys, Mages, Deers and Vulpine Ninjas!

Setsuna was busy putting talismans around, as Naruto was in his room rummaging for items to use... he was looking for weaponry he could use, but would not be TOO noticeable, he opted to take a few senbon needles with him since they are easy to hide, Naruto was still playing around with his hair and thinking about something that had happened with Setsuna this night... he couldn't feel but thinking he kept running into her and doing perverted things by sheer accident.

Somewhere over at the Hinata housing complex, a young man with glasses sneezed violently.

**Inn's lobby at night**

"Hey Sakurazaki-san" Negi greeted "What are you doing?" Negi asked curiously.

"It's a barrier to repel Shikigami" Setsuna said.

Now Naruto offered to help her since the frames were a bit higher than what she was.

**10 minutes earlierb**

"Look... all I'm saying is just let me do it, I am taller, just go rest and I'll take care of the talismans" Naruto said to Setsuna.

"It's alright... I can do it" Setsuna said as she tried by rising on her tip-toes.

The result was hilarious as Setsuna tried to stretch herself, not even close to the goal... then when she pushed a bit too hard she fell flat on her ass.

Naruto then begins to shiver... not out of fear, but rather, out of him trying to control the overwhelming urge of laughing out loud, something Setsuna appreciated.

"Here... let me help you" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah! Naruto what the!" Setsuna said as Naruto easily picked up the lightweight Setsuna up.

Now in here was a fundamental problem you see... Setsuna and Naruto both forgot that she was actually naked underneath, after their talk they got SO into it that the both of them just forgot. So after raising Setsuna, her derriere was clearly exposed to him, not that Setsuna immediately noticed, it wasn't until he was lowering her that she felt a prickling sensation from one of Naruto's spikes on his hair, it touched somewhere rather... intimate.

Setsuna blushed and gasped... and moaned rather inaudible at the feeling.

"I-I think is much better if we brought a stool or something" Setsuna said.

"Y-yeah... I'll bring it to you... I am... gonna take another shower... yeah" Naruto said as he left with a tinge of blush on his face.

**Back to the present**

"Uhmm... Setsuna-san...you can use Japanese Magic too, can't you?" Negi asked.

"Yes, it compliments my kenjutsu" Setsuna said.

"I get it! You are like a magic knight!" Chamo said.

"Ah! Is it alright to discuss about this in front of Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, it's alright" Negi said.

"I am already knee-deep in this" Asuna said with apologetic look on her face.

"Well... the attacks of the enemy are escalating... if this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put in the line of fire too. We have to devise counter measures" Setsuna said.

"Negi-sensei, I've heard you are a most talented Western mage, can you think of anything? It seems our countermeasures are not effective and it's increasing the enemies' confidence and morale" Setsuna said with a sigh.

"I-... I'm sorry... I am not a fully pledged mage yet" Negi excused himself.

Chamo and Negi excused themselves for doubting Setsuna, that would make cooperation a bit easier.

"Wait! I wanted to know something... is Naruto-nii in on this? Is he a spy?" Negi asked remembering Chamo's words before.

Setsuna didn't really know... sure what he said and HOW he said it was 100 percent true... however that is NOT to say that he COULD be an EXCELENT liar, but... something told her that he was truthful to her, call it... woman's intuition.

"I can't really say for sure, but I can say this... I don't believe that he is an enemy" Setsuna said.

Well... she promised not to give Naruto's knowledge of the situation up to Negi... but managed to make it a bit easy for Naruto to be able to help now, since most of the doubts about him were clearing away.

Then she begins to tell them about the Eastern sorcery... charm users, like western mages have the same problem... they are open to attacks when making their spells. To counter that western mages have partners, and the charm users use demon warriors called Zenki and/or Goki.

She then explained about the relations of the Kansai magic association and the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu.

"WAIT! THEN PEOPLE FROM THE SHINMEINRYUU ARE OUR ENEMIES AS WELL?" Negi asked shocked at the revelation.

"Yes... I guess they would view me as a traitor because I left the West for the East... But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama...so I have no regrets... as long as I am able to protect her... I am satisfied" Setsuna finished the part with a tender smile.

It was settled... the quartet (plus Naruto, not that they did know) decided to join and protect the class form the Kansai magic association... calling themselves "The Guardian Angels"... much to Setsuna's annoyance.

**With Naruto**

"Okay... I am not even at 20 percent of my total strength, but I have enough to make at the very least a dozen kage bunshins. I only need a few so... I think I can manage" Naruto thought as he made one.

"You, follow Negi, he might need backup, the rest patrol the area, but all of you keep out of sight" Naruto ordered.

"Sure thing boss!" the clone said as he disappeared.

"I will go with Setsuna then... I kinda like that girl, something about her feels... familiar for some reason. I wonder why?" Naruto asked himself as he walked upside-down on the roof's rafters.

"You don't really have to hide from me Naruto" Setsuna said.

"I wasn't... how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he jumped down to her side.

"I am doing well... and you?" Setsuna asked as the pair patrolled the area.

"Well I asked a few of my bunshins to patrol... if something happens I will know immediately" Naruto said.

"How so? You got any communication devices with them?" Setsuna asked.

"No, when they dispel themselves, the information is relayed back to me and ANY other bunshin of mine" Naruto said.

"I wasn't aware the kage bunshin could do that" Setsuna said.

"Well... I didn't notice at first... maybe it's just that" Naruto said as he shrugged.

"That being said... you are a ninja, right?" Setsuna half asked, half stated.

"Yes... I am" Naruto said, then Naruto began to think something.

"Se-chan..." Naruto said... this made the girl blush a bit... she wasn't used to men calling her in such an endearing way. "I am wondering... those talismans... they keep the shikigami out right?" Naruto half asked half stated.

"Yes..." Setsuna said nodding.

"But... will it work if they are already inside?" Naruto asked, he didn't know but this question might raise a good point, he asked this out of ignorance of the magic on them...

They stopped in their tracks... Setsuna looked at Naruto... and Naruto looked at her.

They missed a CRITICAL element of the defense plan.

The enemy could ALSO be hiding INSIDE the inn!

Naruto and Setsuna then dashed back to group 5's room... a sense of dread came over Setsuna.

They arrived and saw both Yue and Asuna standing outside of the bathroom. The former doing a little dance... indicating her urgent need to use said facilities.

Naruto decided to hide as to not reveal himself, unless necessary.

"Konoka, are you still in there?" asked Asuna while continuously knocking the door.

"Sorry, I am still using it" Konoka's voice came.

However Naruto noticed something odd about the voice.

Yue, reaching her limits, got rather frustrated and angry, alongside with Setsuna the door reached its limit and was knocked down.

Only to find a charm on the toilet, using Konoka's voice.

"AGH! WE BEEN TRICKET!" Setsuna yelled in anger.

**With Negi, outside of the inn.**

Negi was walking around and talking to Chamo about a card's properties (not that Naruto knew what they were talking about)

Negi then put the card on his head and began talking as he were talking with Asuna, when he did not get a reply his cell phone began to ring.

"NEGI! THIS IS TERRIBLE! KONOKA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!" Asuna's voice shirked over the device.

"EH!" Negi said shocked

Naruto (kage bunshin) then noticed a strange noise and looked up... still hidden under the tree's foliage and saw...

"Giant...monkey? Wait... did Jii-san gave his summoning contract to someone?" Naruto wondered confused by this event.

The giant monkey then landed in front of Negi and both Negi and Naruto noticed the person the monkey was carrying was Konoka.

"Ara... I ran into you just then it's the cute little mage" the monkey taunted.

"Konoka-san!" Negi yelled in anger as he pulled his wand... only to have a bunch of smaller monkeys attack him, preventing him from casting a spell.

The kage bunshin then noticed 'boss' arriving and dispelled himself, the real Naruto quickly processed the situation and begins to pursue the giant monkey.

The 'The Guardian Angels' trio freed themselves from the monkey shikigami and started to track the giant monkey, following the trail left behind.

**With Naruto**

To help track them Naruto pulled a senbon needle from his sleeve and threw it to the monkey piercing deep enough to get the person inside, but not enough to gain notice to it, but it was leaving a slight trail of blood. Enough to make it noticeable to other's but not enough to make the person worry.

"_Must have scratched myself against something_" the costumed person thought (unknown to Naruto that it was a costume)

A few minutes later the trio+ ermine were hot on her heels.

"OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna yelled.

"KONOKA!" Asuna yelled.

The costumed person tsched... "What persistent people!"

She then ran into the train station, if she got into a train and it left... it was ALL over.

Naruto however made a couple of traps in a few seconds to delay her just enough

**Trap 1**

As the costumed person ran, she failed to notice a puddle of oil, it was small and unnoticeable. However it served its purpose, as soon as she stepped in she did and impromptu split.

"_GYAAAH!_" She yelled in pain, she was not used to doing stuff like that. She quickly stood herself up ... only to be victimized further.

**Trap 2**

As she began to run again she didn't notice a tripwire. Naruto was a master of traps and pranks... something that came in handy more often than not. As she stepped on the tripwire, she then noticed something. About 2 dozen water balloons came flying her way, hitting her all over making her sputter out water and slowing her down, the costume weighed down by the absorbed water.

The trio stopped and just HAD to laugh... they did not know HOW it happened... and even thought the situation was serious... this was just too much.

The suited person blushed in fury and indignation but was followed closely by the team.

Naruto then entered the charm protected area as if it was not there, apparently he was not affected by such things, however the others had to rely on Setsuna to break the protective charms before advancing.

Naruto then arrived inside the train and used his camo-sheet to hide, after all he was here to monitor Negi and act ONLY if it was absolutely necessary (his helping him by leaving trails was not DIRECTLY helping Negi, so it was okay, at least that is how he justified himself.

The costumed person then made a smaller monkey (shikigami) appear.

"Charm-san! Charm-san! Help my escape!" she chanted.

The charm then blasted a torrent of water and inundated the wagon.

Now Naruto was not worried, thanks to his abilities he could survive underwater WAY longer than an average and the NOT so average human, however Negi and the others were another story.

Negi tried using his magic but was unable due to having to actually chant it, Asuna well... she had some... wardrobe malfunction, so to speak.

Setsuna however was angry... she was reminded of her failure... she was unable to do anything in the water... she couldn't swing her sword.

She gritted and her eyes steeled and put more pressure on the sword's handle.

"ZANKUUSEN!" Setsuna yelled as her sword created a vacuum blade and slashed the door making the water flood out of the wagon allowing everyone to breath again.

The train stopped and the water fell out... along with the other passengers (the quartet... Naruto was in place thanks to chakra) and the suited person.

"Did you see that monkey girl? You'd better give up these attacks and hand over Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded.

"Hahahaha... you're not bad... but I am not giving Konoka-ojou-sama back!" she said with an evil smirk.

This confused both Negi and Asuna, Naruto however (by sheer luck, since normally he was VERY dense) got it almost immediately.

The monkey lady begins to run away again, the others begin to follow and Naruto followed suit, though in hiding.

Setsuna explain as they ran about Kansai magic association not liking Konoka leaving to Mahora, the members wanted to use her power and magic to gain complete control of kansai magic association.

Naruto then took this more personal... those people... they reminded him of Madara and THAT my friends... was not a good thing.

His eyes flared red and then began to engulf the monkey lady with his killing intent (well... to be exact, it was the fox's but it doesn't really matter)

This made her freeze in her path

She shivered as she saw a pair of demonic red eyes as it stared at her...she felt a pair of cold but strong hands grab her neck and rip her apart. this never happened... she was just seeing the intent of the person...the sensations felt PRETTY REAL!

"Wh-Wh-WHO IS THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" She demanded... however her voice and her body betrayed her... she was shivering and her voice was quivering quite noticeable.

Naruto then threw a senbon at Setsuna with a note...

Setsuna grabbed the senbon, without alerting the teammates.

The note said "I'll handle it... will play with her for a while"

**With Naruto**

Naruto then walked out of the dark corner... his eyes were red rather than the usual sapphire blue.

"Release her" Naruto demanded.

She then saw the young blond boy, all alone standing before her and begins to laugh.

She sighed in relief "Ahh... here I thought it was a monster or something... but if you come for Konoka-ojou-sama... there is no way I will give it to you."

Naruto pulled a pair of kunai and made a mad dash towards her "RAAAHH!" Naruto roared as he dashed towards her.

His killing intent overwhelmed her spirit... she began to shiver again.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled as the woman then put Konoka in front of her... Naruto then jumped back.

"Bitch... using her as a hostage now? I will kill you" Naruto roared.

**With the trio+ ermine**

The first thing they felt was uncontrollable fear.

Negi was the first, next to Asuna, to fall down and throw up, Setsuna was also taken in by the sheer killing intent but did not succumb as extremely as the other two due to being used to it... however the effects where there.

"_Like... a demon's_" Setsuna thought, she hoped it was from him... otherwise fighting something like that was next to suicidal... AND stupid.

Asuna began to cry in fear... "W...w..What is this?" Asuna yelled in fright as her skin began to crawl

Negi however was both afraid and outright angry.

However he held himself back... he knew if he stepped one step, it could cost him his life... he wasn't much of a fighter but even he could feel it… the dreadful and cold feeling out there, acting as a barrier of sorts. warning everyone about their possible (and more than likely) demise (if they weren't the allies of the person who caused it).

**With Naruto**

Naruto was having a really crappy day, he was angry... no scratch that he was outright furious to the point of ALMOST freeing kyuubi… again.

He then felt another presence.

Naruto jumped away as he heard a loud crashing sound from a nearby window.

A girl with a larger than usual sword and a smaller one came to the scene... and attacked Naruto.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto yelled as he pushed her blade with his own kunai

The sword's woman however proved to be a match to the under-powered Naruto and managed to lead him away of the place, luckily however that was only a kage bunshin.

**With the trio+ ermine**

The killing intent slowly disappeared and they all got a breath of relief, allowing them to get their bearings together.

The original Naruto let a sigh of relief... his clone went all nuts over something... he was relieved that he was lead away... a bit more and we would have a kyuubi to deal with, albeit a seriously de-powered one, but a BIG trouble nonetheless.

When the group arrived the charm user looked at them and sighed in relief... good the demonic feeling boy was not with them.

"You did good following so far" the lady said taking off her costume... she regained her confidence since she was battling a weaker enemy this time.

"It's the lady form the train!" Negi said in shock.

"That's right... I had a little trouble before... but it has been taken care of... this is as far as you'll go... I'm going to let you have the third of my charms-chans..." She said with an evil and smug smirk.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Setsuna yelled as she charged, however she was slower than Naruto and therefore.

"CHARM-SAN! CHARM-SAN! Help my escape!" she said as she threw the charm.

"TAKE THIS! KYOTO 'DAI' CHARACTER BURN!" The woman yelled as the fire erupted.

Setsuna was running into the fire unable to stop the attack in time.

Naruto decided to run interference once more and used his ninja wire to pull Setsuna back, however he used too much strength and made her fall back... Asuna then grabbed her Yukata and it lifted up... she STILL wasn't wearing anything underneath it, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Hohoho... those flames will repel any normal person... well then this is good bye" a smug grin plastering her face.

"Rasterl mascir magister... flet una vente FLANS SALTATIO PULVEREA!" Negi yelled as a powerful gust of wind emerged blowing the fire away.

"Cool attack!" Naruto commented to himself still in hiding.

Negi then pulled a card, Naruto looked at it... it had the picture of Asuna holding a rather cool looking sword, he did not know however what the purpose of the card was.

Negi stood in front of Asuna and Setsuna (Who was kneeling on the floor fixing her yukata to be a bit more... modest).

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! KONOKA-SAN IS A STUDENT AND A PRECIOUS FRIEND TO ME!" Negi yelled as he raised his hand in the air.

The card begins to float, a few inches into the air.

"Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas... Ministra Negii Kagurazaka Asuna!" Negi yelled.

Asuna's body then begins to glow with power.

"Nice trick, but... what does it do?" Naruto wondered.

Both Setsuna and Asuna charged to the evil charm user.

"Aniki! Use IT now!" Chamo yelled.

"YES!" Negi agreed looking serious "_Remember... protect them well... give it your all, protect the girls with all your might... that is the purpose we both share...and... if you have something to protect... you will become as strong as you can be_" Negi remembered those words Naruto said to him empowering his resolve even further.

"Asuna-san! I am going to bring out your personal artifact! It should help you in the fight!" Negi said as he dashed up the stairs.

"A WEAPON! I GET A WEAPON! ALRIGHT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Asuna said.

Negi pushed his magic into the card... however... instead of bringing out a sword.

"WHAT THE HELL! A FAN!" Both Asuna and Naruto yelled... thought the former in his mind... he was controlling himself (and failing) from laughing.

"AH WHATEVER!" Asuna yelled as she jumped into the air to smack the charm user.

However, out of nowhere, a Giant monkey and a giant bear that looked like plush toys appeared and blocked them both, Asuna and Setsuna.

The charm user then picked up Konoka and laughed "Hohohohoo! My "Enki" and "Yuuki" are pretty strong, you know! You'll never be a match for those two" the charm user said.

"KONOKA!" Asuna yelled in desperation then she smacked the monkey demon on the head... and it began to dissolve and disappear.

"_WHAT!_" Naruto and the charm user thought in unison.

"Keep going I'll take care of this... I'll leave this to you!" Setsuna said as she fought against the bear demon.

The kage bunshin then was dispelled and Naruto got back the information

"_Damn... that girl got my bunshin good..._" Naruto thought.

"GIVE US BACK KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna yelled as she charged forward.

Then the swordswoman that was fighting the bunshin crashed the party, again.

Both Setsuna and the other girl crossed swords... however the other swordswoman rolled on the ground.

Setsuna paled (if it was possible) "_This sword style... did they bring a Shinmeinryuu swordsman along?this is bad!_" Setsuna thought.

"Ouch ouch" the girl said as she dusted herself.

She looked like a rather delicate and beautiful young lady now that Naruto had a better look at her.

"You... are from shinmeinryuu?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes... my name is Tsukoyomi... Sorry I was late, but I was distracted by a shadow" she apologized.

"It seems you're my senpai in Shinmeinryuu, but... I've been assigned to protect her, so I've got to take it seriously... The shadow that I was fighting was rather interesting, too bad it ended too quickly" Tsukoyomi said.

Then she charged and attacked Setsuna, she was rather fast, however to help Naruto attacked with senbons, Tsukoyomi however blocked it, but it was enough to give a small window to Setsuna who silently thanked Naruto.

Asuna was attacked (read: harassed) by the monkeys.

The charm user began to dash away "Hohohoho! Ok, we'll stop here! We're only dealing with an amateur middle school student and an apprentice swordsman after all" the charm user said as they little monkeys carried Konoka.

Then she froze in place, she forgot the mage... "AH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BRAT!"

" TOO LATE! Undecim spiritus aeriales... vinculum facti inimicun capten! Sagitta magica! AER CAPTURAE!" Negi yelled.

"HIII! SOMEONE HELP ME!" the charm user said, the monkeys pulled Konoka to use as a shield.

Naruto got pissed!

Negi was shocked "AH! DIVERGE!" Negi yelled.

The arrows of magic diverted from the target.

Konoka's yuta slipped letting Naruto and the rest see Konoka's beautiful skin.

"LET GO OF KONOKA-SAN! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Negi yelled.

"I SEE...now I know your type you're too weak... you'll back off as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly hurt!" the charm user said.

She then tossed Konoka onto her shoulder.

"HOHOHOHOHO! WELL, THIS GIRL WILL CERTAINLY COME IN HANDY! I SHOULD KEEP USING HER LIKE THIS! OHOHOHOH!" She laughed.

Naruto was brimming in anger... he wanted to help, but bit his lip to stop himself.

"What are you planning to do with Konoka!"Asuna asked as she was caught by the bear demon.

The charm user then put her hand on her chin "Well... I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her, she'll be nothing more than a puppet who listens to our every word. It will be great! Hehehe" She said with a dark chuckle.

Naruto snapped... no way he was going to let her get away after saying that.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Negi and Asuna said... their eyes serious and full of rage.

"Looks like I win this time... uhuhuhuhu... looks like Konoka-ojou-sama's bottom has sure become pale... cute, isn't it?" she said as she caressed it.

"See you later brats..." She said as she spanked her slightly.

"ROAAAR!" a bestial roar was heard.

The place then became cold in the presence of the mysterious killing intent, everyone stopped breathing a second or two, not even a heart-beat was heard... everything went quiet after the roar...

**The next second**

A large red appendage rushed in, destroying the demon holding that captured Asuna and knocked Tsukoyomi out of the way, it then grabbed the charm user and pulled her towards him, but rather than give away his location, he smashed her against a pillar.

She yelled in pain and bleed as she was reapeatedly and brutally asaulted by the tendril of energy as she was a mere rag-doll

Asuna took the opportunity to smash the charm-user, then Setsuna attacked, along with Negi.

Negi used a spell to protect Konoka from harm as she fell from the charm-user's hands.

All of them looked at her with blood-lust (something that surprised Naruto... when it came from Negi).

The charm-user then decided to retreat and took along Tsukoyomi.

"I'll remember this!" the charm-user yelled.

Naruto then dashed to the scene catching up to the team.

"Guys! Are you okay? I ran here as fast as I could when I saw a huge monkey carrying Kono-chan" Naruto said as he gasped for air (in order to sell the scene).

He had a set of clothes for Konoka... and walked up to her Setsuna moved forward as she held Konoka on her arms.

"OJOU-SAMA! PLEASE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Setsuna yelled in fright.

"Nn? Uh? Se-chan? Naru-kun?... Ah... I had a strange dream... being kidnapped by monkeys... and you... Negi-kun, Asuna and even Naruto-kun came to save me" Konoka said.

Setsuna sighed in relief... "Thank goodness you are alright now!" Setsuna smiled.

Konoka was shocked... and then smiled, a few tears formed into her eyes... "Thank goodness... Se-chan doesn't hate me after all" Konoka said happy at this discovery.

"Here... you must be cold... I brought something with me... thought it might come in handy" Naruto said as he turned Negi's head around have gave Konoka a change of clothes (A yukata he grabbed as he dashed out of the inn)

Setsuna then walked out as she blushed in embarrassment.

"We'll see each other at the free day! It's a promise!" Asuna said as Setsuna ran away, but inwardly smiling feeling good about reconnecting with her best friend.

"She's just a bit shy..." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Naruto and the rest then went back, narrowly avoiding giving up his identity.. AND saving Kono-chan.

**The next morning**

"Ahh... no... don't... don't take... it's MY ramen" Naruto muttered in his sleep.

Unknown to him... there were 2 little girls that were looking at him sleep... it was the twins... Narutaki Fumika and Fuuka.

"Wake..." "UUP!" "NARUTO-SENSEI!" they yelled as they jumped into his futon.

Naruto then opened his eyes and saw the girls in midair.

"AH CRAP!" Naruto yelled.

They landed on his chest, "Ophhh!" as the air was taken out of his lungs.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Fuuka laughed as Fumika looked apologetic.

Naruto narrowed his eyes... he was still half-asleep thinking he was in a dream "so you kids wanna play uh?" Naruto half stated, half asked.

The girls felt a cold shiver run on their backs as Naruto had a predatory smile.

**Minutes later**

"GIAAH! I AM SORRY SENSEI!" Fuuka said as she was hanging on a pole from her panties, same as her twin...

Naruto was still half asleep however, and decided to wash his face.

"Uhmm... what's this?" Kaede said as she walked by amused at the sight in front of her.

"Kaede-nee! Help us!" the twins said with tears on her eyes.

"Uhmm... apparently you pranked the wrong person this time eh? Degosaru" Kaede said.

"Never mind that! Help us! I... I think my butt just went numb!" Fuuka said as she trashed about.

"Hai hai" Kaede said as she jumped up and helped the twins.

**Dinning hall**

"All right Mahora middle school students!" Negi announced with Shizuna behind him smiling, next to her was a now fully awake Naruto dressed in his original orange jumpsuit.

"Itadakimasu!" Negi said as the girls said the same and begin to eat. Naruto sat down with Setsuna, Kaede and Mana, however Konoka decided to sit with her causing the girl to blush and rush away, creating an awkward scene.

"Hahahahaha... this is so fun, apparently Setsuna is fun to tease..." Naruto said as he whipped a tear of laughter.

Naruto begins to think of ways to tease Setsuna and most importantly Chibi-chan.

"Hey... Makie-chan?" Naruto called.

"Eh? What is it?" Makie asked with her bubbly personality and bright smile.

"Uhmm... how about I go with your group? I would like to spend time with some of the other students and get to know more of you" Naruto said.

Makie blushed, the way Naruto worded it sounded bolder than what he intended.

"S...sure Naru-kun" Makie said with glee.

He looked at Mana "Hey Mana-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine Naruto-sensei" the tanned girl said.

"You don't mind if I join the group, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really" Mana said.

"Aww Mana... don't be so cold with Naruto-sensei" Yuna said as she slapped Naruto's back.

"Fine, fine" Mana said as she sighed, still a tad embarrassed about the... 'bathing incident' as she came to know it.

"So... since we have a free day today... where do you want to go? Any plans?" Naruto asked

"Well... I was thinking about visiting Nara" Makie said.

"Nara...?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see the deer in there" Makies said.

"_Wait... there is a place named after Shika's family!_" Naruto thought.

"I also got some business over there... I need to deliver a letter to a temple nearby" Mana said.

"Sure I don't mind, should we go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Mana said as she shrugged.

They left for the park.

"Oh my god! You really DID that to the twins?" Ako asked.

"I was half asleep... I thought I was in a dream and one thing led to the other" Naruto said.

Mana chuckled a bit.

"So... what is this place about?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Nara is well known for the deer, they don't fear humans so they are pretty nice, and you can feed them" Mana said.

Naruto stepped in a felt the steps of deers it was a sound he was all too familiar to him, due to being friends with Shikamaru.

You see, Shikamaru's family state had a large deer area, they harvested their horns to use as medicine and Naruto used to hang with Shikamaru when there were no missions, so he played around with the deer.

He found himself surrounded by them, Makie was overcome with fear, holding on Naruto with a death-grip.

Naruto then saw the biggest deer in there... and he then begins to chuckle.

The deer had THAT look, the same look Shikamaru always had.

A tired, bored look, he could have sworn he heard the deer said "Mondosuke." (Troublesome)

Makie put an experimental hand on the deer's nose, the deer looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded. The deer then walked forward and nuzzled against it.

Naruto then patted the deer, the girls looked at them (The deer and Naruto) they looked like they KNEW each other.

Makie however was a tad afraid, they were now surrounded by a multitude of deer, and begun to squeeze on Naruto's arm even harder.

"Easy, they will not do anything to you, they are friendly" Naruto said.

To their shock, the largest deer nodded, then he looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto then chuckled those eyes were saying "I see you are with a lot of pretty girls eh? Lucky."

"Well Mana, since the girls are satisfied, how about we go to this shrine of yours?" Naruto asked.

The girls looked at Naruto, well more like Mana, she was carefully looking at the blond, studying him if you will... something about him didn't seem right.

"Mana-chan, if you keep looking at sensei like that they will think you are trying to bed him" a voice said from behind, making the Latin girl cringe a bit in fright.

It was Kaede, Mana narrowed her eyes at her... "You wanted me to get some info... didn't you? Let me do my job then" Mana said.

"Hai hai" Kaede said in her laid back manner as she left with a small smirk.

Naruto was talking with Makie, and Yuna, and Ako.

They were giggling as they asked a few questions about him, he answered as best as he could.

"Yeah... as I said... I was passed out... was in a comma when I woke up with Ako right next to me" Naruto said.

"EH! Really? How long were you out?" Makei asked.

"I think it was close to a month... I accidentally scared her" Naruto said looking apologetic to Ako.

"It's okay..." Ako said blushing and acting coy.

Makie looked at Ako and looked at her rationalization that she might... MIGHT like Naruto-sensei, she smiled with a cat-like grin and looked at Ako who begins to sweat when looking at her she was going to be in for a rough questioning.

"Hey... sorry I almost forgot about you are... Akira-chan right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sensei... uhmm sensei?" Akira said.

"Yes? Akira-chan?" Naruto said.

"May I speak with you in private for a moment?" Akira said looking a tad stern.

Naruto was a bit confused, but accepted.

After they got out of earshot of the girls... and Akira looking around making sure there was no one around looked at Naruto straight into the eyes.

"What is your relationship with Ako-san?" Akira asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Akira raised an eyebrow "Well... I don't think this is my place, but...Ako is hurting, you see... she was rejected by a guy she liked not too long ago" Akira said.

"I see so... you want me to beat the crap out of the guy?" Naruto asked.

Akira was kinda shocked "WHAT! NO!... it's that... the way you talk to her... you're kinda setting her hopes up" Akira said.

"Akira-chan, do I look like the kinda of person who would do something like that?" Naruto asked.

Akira sighed "All I am asking is... to mind her feelings... I know she is a strong person... but she is still a girl" Akira said.

"Don't worry... I am not very good with women, but even I know enough about that don't worry... I am not looking to date. Besides, I don't have the best of luck with women" Naruto said remembering his interactions with women which more often than not ended in tears and pain, at least on his part.

"Also, I don't think I am her type" Naruto said with a light chuckle.

Akira's eyebrow twitched, was he really THAT dense?

However, Naruto appeared genuinely truthful, much to Akira's dismay. He was like Negi, a pure soul, something odd due to him being a teen.

"Just don't hurt her ok?" Akira said putting her hands on his shoulder and looking at him in the eyes.

Naruto then turned away, the sun was in front of him, he stretched his arm and did the 'Good guy' pose.

"Of course... is a promise of a life-time!" Naruto said "and I never go back on my word!" Naruto said as he looked at Akira and winked, with a bright sunny smile, Akira blushed slightly.

They walked back to the group as they got back, some of the girls explored the temple. Naruto did as well on his own.

As he explored the temple he meet a rather old looking person... he looked REALLY old, he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Naruto.

Naruto raised an eye-brow, this man had a spark of lights in his eyes and Naruto could tell he was REALLY smart, something he no doubt figured that came from his apparent age.

The old man bowed as best as he could, Naruto, though being a tad crude and uneducated, returned the bow out of courtesy.

"Well met young man" the old priest chuckled.

"Hello there Jii-san" Naruto said with his usual smile.

"I must say, it has been a rather long time I seen one as the likes of you" the old priest said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I am sorry. I meant I never expected to see a Sage, much less one as young as you" the priest said.

"W-what? How did you know?" Naruto sputtered out.

"Well I served in this shrine that encases the kami here for a long time... I can feel the energies of the world and yourself being in tune, most people spend a lifetime hopping to achieve this, and you have done it, and you are not even 18 from the looks of it" the old priest said with a chuckle. "I thought age finally caught up to me and I was finally going senile" he said with a smile "So, young Sage, a question if I may?"

"S-sure? Naruto said, not entirely sure on what to do.

"May I ask for your name?" the old priest said.

"I am... Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto-dattebayo and yours?" Naruto asked.

"The name's Hinoriko Omori" the old man said with a hearty chuckle.

Before the old priest could say anything else they were cut short by arrival of group 4, who had been done doing their wishing and buying some stuff to take back home, approaching Naruto they stopped to see who he was talking to, Mana then bowed, the students apologized and waited for them to finish their conversation.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Looks like my students found me"* Naruto said.

He looked rather impressed at the girls and waved them to come closer "Students eh? I shouldn't be surprised at you being a teacher**, but 5 young girls? Well, I suppose some people have all the luck" The old man cackled.

"Eh?" Naruto was confused, but the girls behind him blushed accordingly (thought Mana was doing a stellar job of holding it in)

"So... how much has Sage Naruto taught you?" the old priest asked.

"Eh? Sage?" they asked confused about this.

Naruto then realized what the old man meant.

"I am a teacher... I am working at a school" Naruto said, he then hissed "They did not know about that" Naruto said a tad angry, part of his cover was blown.

"Oh, I am sorry Sage Naruto, forgive my lapse" the old priest said.

"It's fine. I didn't tell you, so is mostly my fault anyways" Naruto said with a sight.

"Eh... Naru-kun, what's a Sage?" Makie asked.

"Isn't that what they call a wise man?" Ako half stated.

"Yeah...you could say that, I am a form of it, now how about we go to eat? I am starving" Naruto said as his stomach roared changing the subject into something less questionable.

"I know a place, how about it? My treat?" Mana said who had a rather mysterious smile like she was pleased by it.

"ermmm... sure, I guess" Naruto said feeling bad about it, but not complaining due to his hunger.

Makie and Ako were hanging on his arms as Naruto grinned happily at the situation. He never felt like this before being looked up to, but without the pressure, he enjoyed it.

**Back at the inn**

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Negi rolling on the carpet holding his head.

"Ermmm... what's going on?" Naruto asked after seeing a rather disturbing scene.

"It appears Miyazaki Nodoka confessed to Negi during the trip sensei" Setsuna said.

"Wait... bu-but... he.. 10.. he is only 10!" Naruto said with a tone of shock and a bit of jealousy.

"Sakurazaki-san! You shouldn't have told him that!" Asuna scolded "PLEASE! Don't tell anyone, it will cause A LOT of trouble!" Asuna pleaded,

"Don't worry about it, lips are sealed" Naruto said with a wink.

**In another part of the inn**

"Soo.. what did you find out degozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Not much, I couldn't really test him, there were other people around so I just stuck with observation" Mana said.

"And? Spill it Mana" Kaede egged her on.

"He doesn't act like a fighter, he is really carefree and happy. Also he's a bit... dense about girls apparently, kinda like Negi in THAT department" Mana said with a chuckle.

"There's almost no visible signs of combat training, no calluses, scars, nothing that you can spot on a fighter or a front-line soldier... it doesn't really make ANY sense, other than his toned muscles there is no other signs of him working out" Mana said.

"Also the head priest called Naruto-sensei a 'Sage' and mistook us for his students, how could he be mistaken for a 'Sage' of all things is beyond me, but Naruto-senesi didn't seem to mind and looked a bit afraid at the priest revealing that information, the head priest even vowed REALLY low and apologized to him, I was really shocked when I saw that... so that's all I got, what about YOU?" Mana asked after she gave her report, pointing towards Kaede.

"Uhmm... I found a small case with an assortment of pills but, they looked more like candy" Kaede said.

"How do you know they weren't candy then?" Mana said.

"There was a note under the pills..." Kaede said.

"Note? What note?" Mana asked curious

"My aren't you the curious one today-degosaru. I was getting to that until SOMEONE interrupted me" Kaede said with a playful smirk.

"The note said they were soldier pills, whatever THAT is, the large brown ones were given to him by someone named Sakura and the white ones, red and off-blue colored ones by someone named Tsunade, but other than that I found nothing much" Kaede said "Only another note about his old friends, it was a rather sad one." Kaede said looked a tad downcast, that was a rather private and heartfelt letter, stating that they felt grieft-struck about not being able to see him again.

"So we are back right where we started, this is getting interesting... now about my fee" Mana said.

Kaede sighed "Fine, seeing as there is no helping it, how much is it?" Kaede said.

"Well... my usual fee for this mission is 3,6000 yen, however adding the miscellaneous expenses for the mission's sake it would be around 5,5000 yen" She said as she extended her hand.

"Fine... bloodsucker" Kaede joked as she paid her.

**Somewhere else in the inn**

Naruto and Negi were both stressed out. They decided to just relax for a while only to find more complications that will arise, both of them walked up to each other and passed each other. Then they stopped and they sighed miserably.

"This is so troublesome" they said as they sighed yet again.

In heaven... a pineapple haired young man was chuckling at his former friend's dilemma he was facing as a teacher, something HE thought would NEVER happen.

"First time for everything eh? At least my catchphrase lives on" he chuckled.

Chapter end

Notes on this chapter:

*- in this part Naruto refers to students as students, meaning students in a normal school, however in Japanese language student can also be said as Desechi, meaning disciple, this is the way the old priest understood what Naruto said...

** Teacher can also be said as Shishio, that means master in martial arts or in religion (Buddhism), this is the way the old priest understood.


	5. Chapter 5

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Author's notes:

Somedude: Really? seriously? I think so too... the story I copied it is called from my imagination, written by my brain, seriously that chapter is original an dfollowing closely to cannon... anyways I hate it when people post crap anonimously... seriously.

Anyways I am going to finish writting chapter 12 and then start posting every other day 1 chapter... I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it.

Chapter 5: Excavation of the Truth! Reporter Extraordinaire! The Biggest Plan Ever, Night of Pactios!

Unknown to both Naruto and Negi, the girls heard about someone confessing to him, the girls curious about this decided to recruit the investigative camerawoman of the class... Asakura Kazumi.

It was going to be a hectic day for them. Naruto and Negi BOTH shivered when the girls knocked on her team's room.

Asakura however was annoyed, she already had an idea WHO it was, and she was MORE interested on the mysterious young blond teacher. Now HE was the news she wanted to find out.

Young, barely 16-17 from what she could tell and a teacher, granted it was PE and he looked rather fit (Read: hot) and was not only able to keep up but actually keep control (somewhat) of the class working along with Negi.

Asakura sighed, well even if this was a mundane story and not a hard hitting one as she would have wished for she decided to run with it.

She walked to the ONLY person she KNEW would do something like this.

"Hello! I am coming in, is 'Honya'* here?" Asakura asked, "Ah! Perfect! You are all by yourself!" Asakura said.

"Yes, what is it Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked.

She began to drink her boxed juice when Asakura asked the question.

"Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Asakura said jokingly, however Nodoka's reaction was epic.

She did a rather violent spit-take washing at Asakura's face.

"W-w-w-wh... I..! I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka said shocked about that.

"Nahahahahaha! I'm just kidding! You confessed to him today, didn't you? How did it go?" Asakura said as she dried her face.

"Eh...h...h-h-how did it go? I...I was able to tell him how I feel... that's all" Nodoka said while blushing, feeling ashamed and sad at not being able to hear Negi's response.

"I didn't want a response from the start... so" Nodoka said.

Unknown to them Naruto was listening in on them from the rafters.

Yes, no doubt about it, Nodoka painfully reminded him of her.

"Hinata..." Naruto said in a whisper choking back the feeling of sadness and the tears that fought to get out.

The girls heard something... and looked around for the source of the noise.

They found nothing.

"_Damn it... I am getting emotional, what am I? A chick!"_ Naruto mentally berated himself.

Asakura then ruffled Nodoka's hair "Ahaha! You're so cute, Miyazaki!" Asakura said "We can't have that! You're not in elementary school anymore! Well it doesn't matter" she said.

"AH! This could be troublesome for sensei so PLEASE keep this quiet!" Nodoka asked.

"Hai hai, don't worry, I am supporting you so give it your best!" Asakura said.

Asakura sighed and deleted the tape "Well there goes that scoop, this might irritate Iincho and the rest, but if things keep going the way they are... well nothing really serious will happen" Asakura said to herself unknown to her Naruto was still following her as he walked on the rafters.

"Man this class is so peaceful... I need a scoop to will make their blood boiling" Asakura said.

She then spotted Negi and decided to ask HIS version of the events.

Negi however looked WAY stressed... Naruto saw that look, he was both mentally and physically and most importantly emotionally exhausted from the apparent confession.

"Negi exited the inn and begins to wander aimlessly.

Then as he walked out Negi and Naruto spotted a small white kitten and a minivan speeding up to it.

Negi dashed forth to save the kitten getting in front of the minivan.

Asakura was scared "_HE'S GOING TO DIE!" _Asakura thought in sheer horror.

"Rastel mascir magister Flans paries aerialis!" Negi chanted.

The minivan flew out of the way as Negi struck it with the staff making it flip over him while holding the small kitten. The van then landed perfectly intact a few feet away.

"_WHA- WHAT THE HELL!_" Asakura thought shocked.

"_Negi… you are an idiot_" Naruto face palmed.

"Are you okay driver-san?" Negi asked.

"what... just now... wha?"

"_Wh-what was that? A... Aikido?"_ Asakura thought as she hid behind a wall.

"HEHEHE that's my aniki! Even when he's feeling out of it, he's still got it where it counts!" Chamo said "But you REALLY should try to avoid doing magic like that" he chastised.

"Ahh... sorry about that" Negi apologized.

"_D- did that ermine just talk?_" Asakura thought as her face turned a hue of blue.

"Well, I am just glad no one saw us" Negi said.

"We'd better get out of here" Chamo said "and drop this kitten somewhere safe."

"_He... he's flying!_" Asakura and Naruto thought in shock.

"_MAN! I WISH I COULD DO THAT!" _Naruto thought.

"_This... this... THIS IS THE STORY I BEEN WAITING MY WHOLE LIFE FOR! MY ULTRA HUGE SCOOP!_" Asakura thought with tears of joy running out of her eyes.

**Moments later**

Negi and Naruto were in the bathing area, well Naruto was hidden using a jutsu from his first real ninja mission opponent he ever had.

It worked rather perfectly due to the place being hidden in steam and there was a lot of water to help.

"Kigirakure no Jutsu" Naruto whispered as the steam rose up hiding him perfectly.

Negi sighed as he dipped deeper in the water.

Then he heard someone enter the place, but couldn't see well who it was due to the mist.

"Ara~ Negi-sensei!" Shizuna said with a sweet tone at the end.

"_Eh? Shizuna-sensei? Wait... something does not add up..." _Naruto thought as he analyzed this "_WAIT A MINUTE..._" He thought as he narrowed his eyes and noticed something odd "_Did her breasts shrink?_" Naruto thought.

If there was something he learned by being with 'top-heavy' girls was to differentiate and see minute changes in the, included but not limited to their bust size, Ero-sennin taught him that sometimes, Kunoichi or shinobi would hide as a female ally. A good way to tell apart would be by asking questions and most importantly... their chest size.

"_Who is this person?" _Naruto narrowed his eyes looking with a bit of worry.

"SHI-SHIZUNA-SENSEI!" Negi said shocked.

"You did great today! Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked sweetly.

"N-NO... THAT'S ALRIGHT!" Negi said flustered as he tried to find his glasses.

"Uhuhuhu, the truth is, Negi-sensei" she said with a sexy tone "I know all about your little secret" she said as she approached and pressed her chest against his back.

"EH!" Negi said shocked.

"You... are a mage right?" she said with a smile.

Naruto pulled a senbon, this fake was good, but if she did something he was going to eliminate the threat.

"EEUUU! D-did you hear it from the dean? b-but..." Negi said stuttering due to the shock.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request… I... want to see Negi-kun's magic" she said.

"EEH? I... I CAN'T DO THAT! I CANT!" Negi yelled shocked, however 'Shizuna' pushed Negi into her breasts "Nee~eee, show me, Negi-kun" she said.

'Shizuna' then smiled "_Uhuhuu, he's overwhelmed by my body! Now show me some magic"_ she thought.

"hmm... huh? What's wrong Negi-kun? Do you really like them THAT much?" 'Shizuna' asked.

"Shizuna-sensei... did your breasts get smaller? I know is rude to ask but..." Negi said, as Naruto was holding his sides laughing but managed to drown it out by putting his fist on his mouth.

"W-WHA... HOW RUDE! I'M THE 4TH LARGEST IN THE CLASS YOU KNOW! I even let you touch them" 'Shizuna' said, the last part in a mumble, but audible enough for Naruto.

"_A student?_" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"4th largest in class? WHO ARE YOU?" Negi shouted in demand.

"Damn! I guess you've worked out, so I've got no choice! One minute I am the big breasted teacher" She said as she pulled what looked to be a mask.

"_Okay... color me impressed... that was pretty good for a civilian_" Naruto thought.

"And next I'm a breaking news reporter! MY TRUE IDENTITY... IS 3-A, SEAT 3... ASAKURA KAZUMI!" She said as she ditched her disguise.

"AAAH! ASAKURA-SAN!" Negi shouted.

"_Aww crap what do I do, what do I do!" _Naruto though in fright, this was bad... REALLY BAD!

"This is bad! She found out! Erase her memory!" Chamo yelled.

Negi then prepared his spell but Kasumi pulled out a cell phone.

"WOAH! HOLD IT!" she yelled "See this phone? Don't you dare make a move! With one press of this "send" button I'll send your secret straight to my home page for the world to see!" Asakura yelled.

"_THIS IS BAD!_" Chamo and Naruto thought in unison with shock on their faces.

Negi begins to tear up "Uhh… why? Why are you doing this?" Negi asked.

"huhuhu! It's because of the scoop! It's all for the sake of the scoop!" Asakura said "Sorry about this Negi-sensei, but I am going to have you cooperate with my ambition" Asakura said.

Naruto shivered... this girl reminded him of Ino when she wanted gossip.

"Eh? A-Ambition?" Negi said stunned.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL HAVE THE EYES OF THE WORLD ON ME WITH MY DISCOVERY OF A REAL LIVE MAGE! I'LL HAVE EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWS AND THE NEWSPAPERS AND MAGAZINES OF THE WORLD CRAWLING AT MY FEET!" She exclaimed excited about this "YOU, THE POPULAR NEGI-SENSEI, will be THE STAR IN TV DRAMAS AND NOVELS PRODUCED BY ME! YOU'LL EVEN GET A HOLLYWOOD MOVIE AS WE GO WORLD WIDE!" Asakura exclaimed.

Negi not being to take it anymore began to cry, his crying was releasing his magic, making it go all crazy kicking up a wild wind, Asakura was picked up by the sheer power of the wind, while Naruto was using chakra to stick to the floor.

Negi then realized what was going on when he saw Asakura fly up.

Negi dashed and picked up his staff, and flew to save Asakura.

However Asakura took a picture as Negi begins to fly.

Naruto however took her amazement of the magic display to his advantage and threw his senbons to the phone shattering the screen and effectively destroying all evidence.

Asaskura then smiled and wanted to show Negi the picture she took but saw the screen shattered and inoperable.

Naruto decided to get away as his "girls coming DANGER!" senses went overdrive.

Fuuka, Ayaka, Makie, Yuna and Asuna entered the bathing area to fins Asakura holding Negi with only a towel on her and they begin to jump on her for doing 'perverted stuff'.

Naruto didn't manage to get away, so he hid behind the repaired boulder, the one that Setsuna had sliced on their first meeting.

After that, Chamo asked Asakura for an alliance of sorts, in order to make some damage control and so the most unholy of alliances was formed.

Naruto sighed, more fuel to the already fiery inferno this mission was.

After the 'Reporter incident' as Naruto dubbed it... Naruto decided to follow both Chamo AND Asakura... he felt uneasy with the two of them together.

**Later that night**

Naruto found that Negi told Setsuna and Asuna the incident and about his status as a mage being found out.

Asakura then walked in, Asuna was rather pissed and asked Asakura to back off and stop harassing Negi.

Asakura said that she shouldn't worry, she was gonna be tight lipped about it and was going to actively work to keep the secret by helping protect the secret.

She even handed him some of the pictures she took with her camera.

After that Naruto followed Chamo and Asakura and made a few bunshins to keep patrolling.

The girls started to get rowdy and started switching rooms and playing around, however their rough housing gained some unwanted attention.

One of the older teachers (one that had the temperament of Naruto's old teacher Iruka, when mad) called Niita shouted and told them all to be quiet and stay in their respective rooms or else they will be forced to sit seiza position all night.

The girls groaned in disappointment… that sucked.

"Boo! This is boring! I wanted a pillow fight and pay back Naruto-sensei for what he did earlier" Fuuka said.

"I wanted to have an indecent chat with Naruto-kun" Misa said.

"and I wanted to sleep on the same futon as Negi and Naruto-kun" Makie said.

"ALRIGHT! I GET THE PICTURE! NOW HURRY BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOMS!" Ayaka shouted, also feeling disgruntled about this decision.

Naruto observed this and raised an eyebrow, these girls were pretty forward to the point it was scary.

Asakura then came over and gave the girls an idea for a nightly game.

"How about this? This game is called "War of the lips... a plan to get with Negi-sensei or Naruto-sensei during the school trip!" Asakura said.

Now THIS got Naruto gawking "_Wh-what did she say?_" Naruto said as his eyebrow began to twitch.

"EH! A kiss with Negi/Naruto-kun!" the girls said with glee.

"SHH! Not so loud!" Asakura hissed.

"The rules are simple... there is going to be a group, each two people, they must not get caught by Niita-sensei and get a kiss from Negi-sensei or Naruto-sensei, though the primary target is Negi. You are allowed to sabotage other teams, however your only weapons are only the pillows, there is going to be a wonderful prize for those who win! However, if you get caught by Niita-sensei, you sit and can't be helped by anyone, furthermore you are not allowed to squeal on the others" Asakura said.

"H_mm sounds like a ninja training mission, but without the deaths. This might be fun_" Naruto smirked.

Ayaka gave her full-hearted support to this game as class rep.

After the other girls left she begins to talk to Chamo.

"So... this prize you speak of...?" Asakura said.

"THE PACTIO CARDS! WE'RE GONNA MAKE A WHOLE BUNCH OF EM!" Chamo said as he pulled 3 cards... one was an SD Konoka and SD Asuna, the other was the card Negi used against the charm-user lady to give Asuna her weapon and increase her abilities.

"Say, I know Negi-kun is a mage, but what about Naruto?" Asakura asked.

"Don't worry... the circle is covering the WHOLE inn, anyone who kisses Negi or Naruto will obtain a card immediately. One card is worth 50,000 ermine dollars... we are gonna make like bandits!" Chamo said.

Naruto heard all this and smirked... "_Alright... you wanna play? Let's play_" Naruto said with a smirk.

Asakura then dressed up as Shizuna and tricked Negi into staying in his room... however unknown to anyone but Naruto, Setsuna and Asuna (not that the former knew about Naruto knowing about it) Negi was given Substitution stencils... a special magical item that served as a dumb version of the kage bunshin.

Naruto that was following Asakura (a kage bunshin) saw that she set up the equipment and that the groups were chosen already.

Team 1 was formed by Fuuka and Fumika (The Narutaki twins), Team 2 was Ku fei and Kaede, Team 3 was Chisame and Ayaka, Team 4 was Makie and Yuna and last but not least Team 5 with Yue and Nodoka.

Asakura had hacked into the cameras to record the whole event and televised in CCTV to the tvs in the rooms, all the non participants were eagerly watching.

Naruto deciding to enter the fray knocked the door "Hey Asakura-chan! Open up" Naruto said.

Asakura and Chamo panicked but complied.

He was grinning.

"Can I place a bet?" Naruto asked.

Asakura arched an eyebrow "Wha? I mean yes?"

"Okay, I put my last 10 meal tickets on Nodoka-chan" Naruto said... oh and don't worry... I am not like Niita, so I am letting you girls have your fun, but I am not going to save any of you, a game is not fun without some element of danger after all" Naruto said winking as he left.

"This nii-san is really good" Chamo said.

"EH? What do you mean?" Asakura asked.

"He is a really good person... if the girls are going to kiss him too... we might make more pactios, but... I only set it for Aniki" Chamo said in dismay.

Ayaka and Chisame were a team... however Chisame's heart was not set on this to say the least.

Ku Fei and Kaede were a team, Ku Fei was acting giddy, and it was going to be her first kiss after all.

Yuna and Makie were hoping to get a kiss with either one of the teachers.

Fuuka and Fumika were in it for payback for the humiliation.

"But what if we get caught?" the younger twin asked.

"Don't worry we got Kaede-neesan's ninja skills" the elder said.

"_Ninja? They are ninjas? Okay this is getting interesting..." _Naruto thought as he spied on the twins.

Nodoka looked embarrassed for this, but Yue egged her on. Yue was a bit disappointed about her class for making this kind of game after Nodoka confessed.

The game started.

Naruto walked through the halls, the original one that is, but neither one knew that Negi used the stencils. Now in order to use them Negi had to write his name... but he was not used to writing with a brush and miswrote his name several times and tossed the failed stencils in the trash.

HOWEVER this proved to be the worst idea ever... and with class 3-A the Murphy's law are ALWAYS in effect, everything that CAN go wrong WILL go wrong.

The botched stencils came to life taking the same form as Negi and began to watch television since they weren't give any orders like the one successful stencil.

Asakura then made at the TV screen show a layout of the inn, each blinking spot was a team and they were tracking they movements. Niita was in the lobby as Naruto walked by to distract Niita in case he got wise about the game, he was having too much fun for this to end early.

Makie and Yuna were walking and debating on how to take Negi or Naruto's lips... but Niita with around it was hard for them to sneak around. Then Makie, Yuna, Ayaka and Chisame meet suddenly as they were going to turn a corner.

Makie and Ayaka then exchanged blows, hitting each other, Yuna charged in but Chisame just side-stepped and tripped her, Ku Fei then joined the fray.

Naruto, unable to control himself any longer, decided to join in.

He took a pillow from Makie, who was down and gave her an apologetic smile as he jumped over Ku Fei and hit her behind the head, slides under Kaede, and smirked at the expression Kaede had.

Her eyebrow was raised as in intrigued at Naruto's moves.

"If you want Negi or me you gonna have to earn it girls! Aahahahaha!" Naruto laughed as he dashed out of the way into the corner.

The girls ran to catch him and turned the corner, but they did not see him and they presumed that he rushed away somewhere else, they split on the other corners to look for him.

Once they left Naruto appeared once more, he hid on the wall using his camo-sheet.

"That should make things more interesting" Naruto said.

"Naruto-sensei? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I SAID TO GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Niita bellowed.

"Uhmm... this is bad, I still haven't played enough... sorry Niita, but I need you to sleep for a while" Naruto said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu!" Naruto said as Niita began to see feathers.

"What is...going... on?" he asked as he fell down falling fast asleep, Naruto carried him to the lobby where he but a blanket over him.

"Sorry... but I wanna play some more!" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then looked around and found a spot without cameras... he used his kage bunshin and did a henge and turned into Niita.

"This should be enough to fool Asakura-chan..." Naruto said as he decided to retire from there.

"Let's see what is going on around here" Naruto said as he opened a door to find Chisame who had left the group to do some more important things, namely update her website.

Since neither had realized about the other was in front of the other they collided, the camera was recording all of this.

"GYAH!" "What the-!"

Naruto and Chisame landed on the floor, Naruto on top of her.

Her glasses got knocked out of her face and landed on the floor, Naruto as to not crush her put his arms to push himself up.

Naruto looked at her face that started to blush when he saw her face up close.

"_C-c-cute"_ Naruto thought as he saw her, then he realized their position.

"AH... sorry about that Hasegawa-chan" Naruto said as he jumped up and put his hands up, then relaxed and helped her up.

"Ah... thank you" Chisame said whilst blushing, she was a really insecure girl OUTSIDE her computer world, she saw how good looking he was up-close.

"You better be careful... Niita is still around... don't get caught, ok." Naruto said with a wink and began rushing out the room.

"_He... he's not so bad..._" Chisame thought with a blush.

Asakura was commenting on everything happening around the place and Naruto's collision with Hasegawa... the girls were blushing at the scene they saw on the TV.

**Outside the inn**

Naruto's kage bunshin was currently observing the library duo.

"Uhmmm impressive... they thought this trough really well, the LEAST likely place to be attacked or ambushed is in here, nice" Naruto said as he looked at the girls crawl about.

Naruto silently followed them to protect them in case of an accident that might occur.

They reached Negi and Naruto's room (They shared a room but Naruto being older was allowed more leeway and could patrol with the older teachers) and entered through a window and then opened a door to the hallway where Negi and Naruto's room was.

Then from the roof, both Fuumika and Fuka entered using a rope ladder.

The twins then decided to confront the library duo "Narutaki ninjutsu style! Bunshin jutsu!"

Naruto then started to laugh about it and gave up his location.

"You... bwahahahhaa... you suck at ninjutsu.. you girls are so bad it that you can't even make a single one!" Naruto laughed holding his sides, not being able to reign it in.

The younger twin was crying about what Naruto said while Yue raised an eyebrow at this.

"AH CRAP! I am also a mark!" Naruto face-palmed remembering the game.

Then the twins jumped at him "REVENGE!" The twins shouted.

"AH!" Naruto yelled as he rolled under them and winked and whispered to Nodoka's ears "Good luck" and winked as he jumped on a wall and jumped out from a window.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" the twins and Yue said in shock.

They looked outside the window to see Naruto anywhere, but couldn't.

"BOO!" he shouted as he appeared on top of them, hanging on the roof with his legs.

The girls shrieked and fainted in fright.

"AHAHAHAH! This so much fun!" Naruto said as he jumped in only to find Kaede and Ku Fei.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto said.

Ku Fei smiled and Kaede put herself against the wall... she was observing for now.

"NOW IS ROUND 2-ARU!" Ku Fei said as she jumped to attack.

Naruto grabbed the Narutaki's pillows and blocked her attack, however she gave him a kick (using a pillow) and he skidded back. Naruto however used that to go against the wall and use it as a spring-board using the momentum to gain greater speed.

Naruto then swung the pillow and Ku dodged, only to receive a blow to the face by the other pillow she did not take into account on his left arm as it rose up, she then jumped and exchanged blows, hitting each other simultaneously.

Naruto was only buying time for Nodoka, but he got lost in enjoying the fight.

Naruto then decided to go a bit more serious, he rushed up to her, and she kicked the pillow up, but Naruto slides under her and hit her legs, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

"Hahaha! I got ya!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Not bad-aru" Ku fei said.

Kaede however decided to intervene and wanted to take a kiss from Naruto since she didn't have MUCH interest in Negi.

"So just you and me, eh? I think I heard the twins saying you taught them ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I got no idea what you are talking about-nin nin" she said looking upwards and whistling innocently.

"_She... she's worse than Kakashi sensei when he makes up excuses... I mean 'nin-nin'? COME ON!_" Naruto thought.

"SO... I suppose you want to get a kiss from me?" Naruto asked.

"Uhmm... I suppose you wanna do this the easy way... or the hard way?" Kaede asked a grin working its way on her face.

"Now... why should I ruin the fun? Easy is not really fun, you want it? Come and get it!" Naruto shouted as he jumped and pulled the ladder rope which went up on its own, at least to Kaede's eyes.

The truth was that there was a pair of Kage bunshins pulling the ladder.

The bunshins disappeared as the original one was running on the roof, Kaede on hot pursuit.

He jumped down, she followed, Naruto was impressed, this girl was good. She could easily be a chuunin, but he couldn't sense ANY chakra at all.

Naruto then jumped into a tree and jumped again using the branch as a spring-board Kaede did the same as both of them jumped into the moon, their figures could be seen as shadows and they began to smile at each other, this game of cat and mice was getting fun indeed.

"Why are you running away? Is kissing me really that bad-degozaru?" Kaede said.

"Not necessarily... but I wanna milk this for what it's worth... besides I haven't had fun like this in ages!" Naruto said smiling.

"I see" Kaede said while smiling.

Naruto then heard a commotion in the inn, he was rushing to it, but Kaede took this opportunity and tackled him.

Both Kaede and Naruto collision ended up in both rolling across the floor due to the speed and the force of the tackle, they landed, Kaede on top of Naruto with a cat-like smirk, they saw Negi entering and Nodoka walking up to him to talk to him.

Naruto then pulled Kaede down and put his finger on her lips.

They watched as Negi explained that he was only 10 and he didn't understand much about romance or girls, but he wanted to get closer. So he asked if they could start as friends first.

Nodoka accepted, happy about his answer, then Kaede lowered herself and kissed Naruto as Yue tripped Nodoka who kissed Negi.

Naruto's eyes grew to sides of platter at the kiss, he had completely forgotten about Kaede.

"How was that kiss?" Kaede said.

"Actually... not bad... it's my first kiss to be honest" Naruto said "Sooo... I really don't have anything to compare it to" Naruto said "_Except __**THAT**__ kiss..._" Naruto remembered the incident at the ninja academy, not something he liked to remember.

"So... I win as well" Kaede said as she rose up from the floor.

"But, you didn't kiss Negi-sensei" Yue said.

"But Negi-sensei is not the ONLY target now was he?" Kaede said, Negi gasped in surprise.

"YOU kissed Kaede-san?" Negi said shocked at this.

"Don't be acting all high and mighty you mini-playboy" Naruto said "besides... SHE kissed ME... not the other way around" Naruto said... then Niita began to wake up stirring on the couch.

"We might want to run" Naruto said.

Everyone then scattered before Niita was fully awake.

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

Chamo and Asakura managed to get a pactio card from Nodoka and a few botched cards from the girls who kissed the fake Negi's.

And that is how the night ended... along with Sakurako and Naruto getting a TON of meal tickets, now THAT meant that Naruto could have a GREAT ramen rampage and eat his fill.

Chapter end

Author's translations:

*= Honya means Bookstore/book-keeper/Librarian


	6. Chapter 6

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 6: Sages, Ninjas and Mages... Identity revealed?

Naruto woke up the next day, he was feeling a bit numbed about what happened... sure... he didn't mind the kiss (though it was part of a game, but for him it still felt pretty good) he then discovered the prize for kissing Negi was a card, custom-made with an image of Nodoka. Naruto asked her if he could hold it nothing out of the ordinary happened, he patted her head.

"Congratulations are in order then" Naruto said "I hope your first kiss was memorable" Naruto said with a 'nice guy' smile.

Nodoka blushed rather furiously and Naruto chuckled "You remind me of a good friend of mine" Naruto said with a hint of sadness as he smiled tenderly at the memory.

Nodoka saw the looks of hurt on his eyes and decided not to press the issue, Naruto walked away for nourishment, meaning he raided the kitchen for anything remotely edible.

After eating Naruto helped Nodoka out a bit when the girls heckled her a bit about last night's occurrence, something she appreciated due to her shy nature, she then excused herself and went to look for Negi, unknown to her, Naruto was doing the same, but hiding as to not let the others know about him knowing about mages, due to the dean's orders.

"_This might been easier if I could just outright help em_" Naruto mentally grumbled.

Nodoka (and Naruto who was walking on the roof) then found the newly formed 'defense team' (Setsuna, Asakura and Asuna along with Negi and Chamo) talking amongst themselves.

"GEEZ! What are we going to do about these, Negi? How do you intend to take responsibility for making all these cards?" Asuna said rather furious, her face reminded Naruto of Sakura when she was angry at him.

"_Wait... make them? How? Uhmm... let's listen to this a bit more_" Naruto thought.

"AH! MEE!" Negi said shocked.

"Aww, come on Anee-san" Chamo said.

"Yeah... what's wrong with making a little profit on the side" Asakura asked.

"Asakura! You and that Ero-ermine stay out of this!" she yelled furiously.

"Ok" Asakura said retreating at her fury.

"Ero-ermine!" The ermine said shocked.

Naruto inwardly chuckled, Asuna reminded Naruto of himself now.

"Honya-chan is just a regular girl! We can't get her involved in something as complicated as this. We can't do anything about the copy of the card that was given as a prize, but you mustn't use the Master Card" Asuna said.

"It would help to conceal your status as a mage" Setsuna added to it nodding about what Asuna had just said.

"But... Asuna-san, you're just a normal girl too" Negi pointed out.

She poked his head "A bit late to say that, how can you say that after all be been through?" Asuna said annoyed.

"But... you are right, we need to keep this a secret from Nodoka-chan" Negi said.

"_Yet you are speaking in a corner where ANYONE could eavesdrop... and they called ME stupid back home_" Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes at this.

"Well anyway you might want to take this. This is the copy of the master card of yours ane-san!" Chamo said as he handed Asuna her card.

"Eh? I don't want it... besides it can only be used to communicate right?" Asuna said.

"WRONG! YOU CAN ALSO CALL OUT YOUR ARTIFACT EVEN WHEN ANIKI ISN'T AROUND! IT WILL DEFINETLY COME IN HANDY!" Chamo yelled.

"_Kagurazaka-san also has a card, it's not just me...is... that ermine talking?_" Nodoka thought.

"To bring out the item you hold it like so and say "adeat"!" Chamo explained.

"EE~eeh? But that's so..." Asuna said... but she caved in due to curiosity "Adeat" she called out. The card shone and the giant paper fan appeared "WAH! IT REALLY APPEARED!" Asuna exclaimed.

"AWESOME! IT'S LIKE MAGIC!" Asuna said.

"To store it back you say 'abeat'" Chamo said.

Asuna was ecstatic, "COOL IT'S LIKE I AM A MAGE TOO!" having fun with the fan.

Naruto however was busy banging his head on the wall, seriously? In the hallway? And Nodoka just found out about them no less, and their plan was to protect her from the truth.

"_I finally understood why Shikamaru said 'troublesome' so much_" Naruto said as he was done hitting his head against the roof's surface.

Nodoka only heard part of the conversation, not that Naruto or Negi knew

"_I couldn't hear __everything__ they __were__ saying, but... this isn't just a normal card_" Nodoka thought, then on impulse she decided to try something out.

"A...adeat" she called out.

The card shone brightly and transformed into a beautiful book, on the front it read 'Diarum Ejus', the pages were pure white as fresh snow.

"EH... ah... waah... the card turned into a book... how mysterious" Nodoka said.

She passed the pages and they were all blank, however images began to appear on the pages. She stopped flipping the pages, at the same time Naruto lowered himself a bit to see over her shoulder (think like Spiderman).

Then Naruto and Nodoka (though the former did not know about the latter) shared the same facial expression, they were both blushing like mad. Nodoka was about to flail and hyper ventilate too as Naruto noticed.

In the page was a picture of Nodoka kissing Negi and stating about her desire of wanting a romantic kiss sometime. Naruto then noticed the footsteps and got back to his hiding spot and was leaving… at least that is what he WANTED to do, but curiosity got the best of him.

"What's wrong Nodoka?" the voice of Yue called out.

"AH! YUE!" Nodoka squeaked in surprise.

"You're standing there spacing out, Haruna will go on a rampage on one of her crazy ideas again" Yue warned.

"U...un...?" Nodoka was a bit shocked when the page changed, this time the image was of Yue and Negi-fake (The one from the failed stencils) and it was saying about Yue's almost intimate moment with it and that she almost foolish enough to succumb to him and called herself stupid for almost falling for that rouse.

Naruto was lost at to what happened... he knew a few of the girls were caught in what looked like a small explosion. This needed further investigation.

Naruto was snapped out of his mussing when Nodoka slammed the book shut. Yue noticed the book and grew curious.

Indeed... Murphy's Law is always in effect in Class 3-A.

"What kind of book is that, Nodoka? Latin? That's quite rare" Yue said admiring the book.

Nodoka was dizzy due to all the ideas running on her "_T-T-T-THIS BOOK IS... IS VERY BAD! ALL ABOUT THIS BOOK IS BAD AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" _Nodoka thought.

Haruna then came and diffused the situation thanks to her flying kick... and Naruto made himself scarce, to keep an eye on Negi. Today was another free day so he had a chance to deliver the letter, Naruto still wondered WHY he wasn't chosen for it. He could do it rather quickly and avoided all the problems they suffered, but the dean's made his choice so there was nothing he could do.

However it looked like Negi sneaked out when he was busy spying on Nodoka

"God damn SOB... now how the hell do I find them?" Naruto asked himself.

Then Naruto remembered, the old dean gave him one of those devices the girls had... a cell phone is what it was called, as he remembered.

He saw the lists of numbers to call and surprisingly he found Setsuna's number in there.

He then keyed the numbers and punched the green button that read 'send' and a ringing tone began to sound.

"Hello? Sakurazaki Setsuna speaking, who is this?" the voice said.

"Hey, what's up Se-chan?" Naruto said with a grin "I finally learned how to use one of these things... took me a while, but I got it right."

"Who is... wait... Naruto? How did you get my number?" she asked. She was blushing at the other end of the line.

"AH... Jii-san gave me a list... look it doesn't matter... where is Negi?" Naruto asked.

"Well... he is with me at an arcade with the rest of the group...we kinda got caught" Setsuna said feeling a bit embarrassed. "So we are trying to entertain them and let Negi and Asuna get away in the distraction" Setsuna said. "AND DON'T CALL ME SE-CHAN!" Setsuna said angry and blushed deeper.

"Aww, but it suits you... anyways... where is it located?" Naruto said.

Setsuna mumbled something "stupid blond playboy" she said low enough as to not be heard by Naruto. "It's a 20 minute walk from the inn" Setsuna said.

"20 minute walk... got it" Naruto said hanging the phone.

"er...where is that place exactly?" Naruto asked himself... then he felt a slight vibration on his pocket... it came from the phone.

"3 blocks to the north, 5 blocks to the east, and 8 blocks north" Setsuna said as she sighed.

"Thanks Se-chan... oh... one more question?" Naruto asked.

"yes?" Setsuna said.

"What's an arcade?" Naruto asked.

Setsuna face-palmed and hanged the phone up.

"Se-chan... hello?... hmm... the call must have ended. Oh well"Naruto said as he dashed out of the place jumping on the electricity-poles and following the directions Setsuna gave him. He finally found it and saw Setsuna, she looked rather odd, like she was concentrating or meditating.

He jumped next to an alley as to not attract attention.

"Psst... Se-chan!" Naruto called.

Setsuna looked around and then found a hand closing her mouth and pulling her into the alley.

She tried screaming, however the hand muted her yells, she then turned and punched the assailant.

"OCH! SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled as he nursed his face.

"NARUTO! OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY" Setsuna apologized.

"Nev…ah...ermind" Naruto said in pain "Is Negi or Asuna over there?" Naruto asked.

"No, they managed to get away" Setsuna said.

"I see... also...sorry about that... I was hoping to pull you into the alley to avoid the others noticing us" Naruto said.

"Since you need to find them I will send you a small application for the cell phone, hand it over" Setsuna said.

She fiddled with the cell phone's buttons and a small *ding* was heard.

"There... this should help you locate Asuna or Negi's cell phone. I sent my own shikigami and... uh oh..." Setsuna said.

"Uh oh? 'Uh oh's' are bad, what happened?" Naruto asked worried.

"Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san are trapped in the shinto gates in an endless loop, my shikigami is keeping me informed, but they might need help. I can't leave ojou-sama's side though" Setsuna said as she began to get panicky.

"Hey... isn't that Nodoka-san? Where is she going?" Naruto asked out-loud.

"I think you better hurry, it's only a matter of time when they decide to attack, and they might just be waiting for them to break mentally or physically" Setsuna said.

"Wait its better if we cover all our bases. I will be by your side, I know you are strong, but it never hurts to have back-up" Naruto said.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he did the all too familiar sign.

Another Naruto popped up.

"Okay... I want you to stay by Se-chan's side and help her if necessary, protect the students and try to keep our skills to a minimum" Naruto ordered the clone "Go all out only, and ONLY if things get out of hand" Naruto said.

"Yes boss!" the clone said.

"Boss?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, since I am the original one that's what they call me" Naruto said as he shrugged.

"Thank you very much Naruto" Setsuna said as she bowed in appreciation.

"I said it before haven't I? I will protect you all" Naruto said with a wink and ran up the wall and jumped to the next building and ran across the roofs. "Be careful though, the bunshin I make go in one hit, however I get all their memories once they go poof!" Naruto warned.

"_Eh? Do kage bunshins do that?_" Setsuna thought to herself, well it didn't matter, better than nothing.

Naruto left as he hurried to the place the cell phone indicated.

"I gotta admit... this technology is pretty nifty, wish I had something like this back...then..." Naruto said, he begins to get a bit introspective, but shook those thoughts aside. There are people depending on him.

This left Naruto (bunshin) with Setsuna.

They walked out of the alley, first Setsuna and a few minutes later Naruto as to not cause a scene.

**With Naruto**

The real Naruto arrived at the thousand gates. The place was covered with a thick fauna of bamboo. It looked so beautiful, he looked around and found Nodoka there and she was staring at the sign, then looked at her book.

"_Damn... I got to find those kids fast!_" Naruto thought as he jumped into the bamboo thicket

"W... who's there!" Nodoka asked startle by the sudden noise.

Not hearing anything else she decided to continue reading her book.

**Inside the Bamboo thicket**

Naruto arrived, however another boy appeared... and he arrived with a rather HUGE spider.

"Hey... it looks like the spider from the yondaime's test!" Naruto exclaimed remembering that time before the chuunin exams where Guy tricked him into it.

The boy and giant spider combo arrived creating a commotion in his entrance and lightly scaring Asuna.

"How about you fight me before you start talking big like that eh? NEGI SPRINGFIELD" the boy said.

"You... YOU ARE THE BOY FROM THE ARCADE!" Negi exclaimed.

"That's a demon spirit protector... so this guy, he must be an onmyou-user! This is a partner vs demon mage vs sorcerer!" Negi said

"GOT IT!" Asuna said as she dashed she cocked back her fist as Negi activated the contract.

"DON'T THINK I AM GOING TO GO SOFT ON YOU CAUSE YOU ARE A BRAT!" She yelled

The boy jumped off the demon spider as the girl punched, denting the body inwards and blowing the spider away with near Sakura level strength.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed.

"_Note to self... Asuna, do NOT piss her off_" Naruto said as he shivered remembering the beatings he got from Sakura and Tsunade.

"ADEAT!" She yelled as she jumped and destroyed the spider... no returned the demon to its charm.

"NICEE anee-san there is really strong.. I like that" the boy said, but then frowned when he saw Negi "But you... you are nothing than a small fry! Aren't you embarrassed having a woman protect you! That's why I hate western mages" the boy said.

"You are spouting crap cause we beat your roach protector!" Asuna said.

"Oh... but you are mistaken onee-chan... I am NOT a magic user" he said with an evil smirk.

"BE CAREFUL... this guy might be..." a mini Setsuna said.

The boy jumped off the roof of a little store and charged towards Asuna, immediately she swings her fan to hit the boy, who dodged and bobbed about avoiding all her attacks.

"Ha! You can't touch me! Give it up!" he said then he shoved her out of the way.

Negi begun his incantation... however the boy pulled a set of sutras and used to protect himself from Negi's flans exarmatio, he then smirked and cocked his fist and punched him out before he could put his magical barrier

"NE...NEGI!" Asuna yelled worried for him.

The boy then begins to attack Negi while Asuna chased after them with her fan trying to hit the boy, but he dodged or parried her attacks as the boy continues attacking Negi.

"STOP SQUIRMING AROUND YOU SHRIMP !" the boy yelled in anger before delivering a devastating punch to the face knocking Negi into the floor, blood flowed from his mouth.

"HAHAHA! How does it feel? I broke through your silly barrier, betcha you felt THAT huh?" he said with a proud voice.

Negi narrowed his eyes in furry and pain... he looked pissed and wanted to continue this.

Asuna was pissed "Y-YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US FROM THE START YOU WERE A FIGHTER INSTEAD OF A MAGE!" Asuna yelled in furious indignation, clearly visible in her face.

Naruto face-palmed... this girl was really an idiot... yeah, granted he USED to do things like that, but now... seeing it from the outside, I guess it looked pretty stupid huh?

"**Whatever**... you were the ones who just assumed" the boy said nonchalantly.

"AND STOP PICKING ON NEGI! I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Asuna said as she pointed at him with her fan.

"Fighting is a man's job! I don't hit girls, even ones absurdly strong ones as you" the boy said.

"Anyways, you western mages aren't so tough. I bet your father was a weakling as well you shrimp!" the boy said mockingly.

This made Negi shiver out of sheer fury and he was going to stand up to attack.

"We need to retreat anee-san!" Chamo said to the mini-Setsuna.

She was going to throw a bottle of water and use a spell to form a mist when suddenly.

"Kigirakure no Jutsu" a voice said.

A rather thick mist begins to roll in and mini-Setsuna figured who was the one to do this, she silently thanked the person by bowing towards the voice. Naruto grinned and winked.

"Anee-san! Quickly grab aniki and run!" Chamo yelled.

"M-mist? Where did it come from! I can't see a thing!" the boy yelled as he tried clawing it out.

Asuna got Negi and made haste to get out of there before the mist disappeared, however Naruto manipulated it so that it was thinner and had more visibility where Negi and Asuna were and managed to escape, much to Naruto's satisfaction and to the other boy's annoyance.

Naruto then undid the mist and begins to study this boy. He had wolf/canine like ears, and an attitude that just screamed Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto choose to follow his charges and make sure they were safe.

Once Naruto arrived he saw Asuna taking care of Negi and cleaning the blood, as Negi explained a bit about his past.

He explained that he learned to fight in order to find his father and that he learned to fight in order to find him. How he was still inexperienced and had a long way to go to reach his father, or else he would fail.

"That's why... I have to beat that guy here and now!" Negi said with determination.

"B-but how are you going to win against him aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Don't worry... I think I got a plan" Negi said with a smirk and put a thumb up.

Naruto continued watching them some more as Negi rested to recover as much as possible while he to formulate a plan.

"_Not bad... let's see what you got_" Naruto thought as he smirked "_I wanna see a proper way that a mage fights, let me see your determination_" Naruto said mentally.

Negi then begins to run again by the halls and Naruto followed them he noticed Nodoka around.

"_Good... she's still safe_" Naruto thought.

Negi appeared in front of the wolf boy and casted another spell.

"Rastel Mascir magister! Evocatio Valcyriarum contubernalia gladiatoria contra pugnent!" Negi yelled as a horde of what appeared as bunshins appeared.

"HAHA! SO FINALLY GROWN SOME BALLS EH SHRIMP!" the boy yelled as he charged in.

"IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!" He asked as he hit the 'bunshins' and dispel them.

He then threw what looked like kunais and destroyed a few more, but he was so into the fight that he did not notice something else coming his way.

"SAGITA MAGICA SERIES FULGURIALIS!" Negi yelled as the boy used a few sutras to deflect the brunt of the attack.

Negi was nowhere near done "Unos fulgor coneidens noctem in mea manu ens emitent inimicum edat" he said.

The wolf boy was surprised... those projectiles packet a punch.

"FULGORIATO ALBICANS!" Negi yelled releasing a torrent of white lightning towards the wolf boy.

They boy shouted in pain and fell from the gate to the floor.

"Wh-what was that? THAT WAS AWESOME! DID WE WIN?" Asuna asked.

"NO! NOT YET!" Mini-Setsuna yelled.

The boy then charged from the smoke and dashed at incredible speeds (not to Naruto, he was used to higher speeds)

"NOT BAD! NOT BAD AT ALL! I ALMOST FELL DUE TO THAT ATTACK. YOU DESTROYED ALL MY PROTECTIVE CHARMS! BUT NOT FINISHING ME OFF WAS A MISTAKE AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" The boy yelled with murder in his eyes. He was enjoying this, he wanted to kill him now, and his blood was boiling in excitement.

He then did a sunshin bunshin (speed bunshin) and hit Negi right in the stomach followed by hitting him in the face.

"LISTEN TO ME ONEE-CHAN! I AM NOT A FIGHTER! I mean... jeesh, this isn't a video-game... I AM AN INUGAMITSUKAI! AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT!" He said as he summoned wolves from his shadow "I am also trained in ninjutsu too" he said as the shadows became wolves and jumped Asuna, however rather than attack her, they started licking her and incapacitated her by making her laugh and giggle.

Negi then tried to chant another spell, but the wolf-by prevented him by viciously attacking him as he tore his magical barrier little by little.

He then punched with enough force to send Negi to a boulder, he then dashed again and grabbed his head and begins to viciously punch him.

"HAHAHAHAH! WITHOUT A PARTNER TO DEFEND THEM, YOU WESTERN MAGES ARE A JOKE! TAKE THIS SHRIMP... YOU'RE FINISHED!" the boy shouted as he cocked his fist back to finish Negi off.

"NE-NEGIII!" Asuna shouted.

"Sim ipse pars per secundam dimidiam... Negius Springfildes" Negi said in pain.

*paff *

"Wha!" the boy said shocked as his final punch was blocked, Negi used this shock to his advantage and poured every ounce of magical power to his fist.

He then dashed and reappeared under the wolf boy.

"Raster Mascir Magister... Unos fulgor concidens noctem... in mea many inumucum edat..." Negi said.

The boy then was falling and Negi caught him in the palm of his hand.

"_WH-WHAT?" _The boy said in his mind.

"NOW! FULGURATIO ALBICANS!" Negi yelled as he poured the white lightning at point-blank range to the wolf boy who yelled in unbearable pain.

The whole area where Negi was standing was now washed in the lightning.

The boy was sent flying by the sheer power of the current.

Naruto whistled in amazement that looked kick ass.

"_Wh-what the hell did he do to me! I... I can't move! It.. it can't be!" _The boy thought as his body began to twitch due to the electric current still in his body.

Negi then appeared towering over the wolf boy as he laid on the floor... he raised his face as Negi looked at him in with unbridled rage.

"HOW WAS THAT! THAT'S THE POWER OF US WESTERN MAGES!" Negi said with a look of seriousness.

Naruto then took the chance to destroy the shadows using his senbons and destroyed a couple of the wolves and managed to free the girls (well one girl... the other one was just a shikigami) and the ermine.

They cheered for the victory... however...

"H...HOLD IT! THIS IS THE FIRST... THE FIRST ITME A MORTAL HAS **EVER** INJURED ME THIS SERIOUSLY... I'll take back what I said before, but this isn't over Negi Springfield, not by a long shot!" he said as his hair began to grow longer and change color. Naruto felt a familiar sensation about it.

It felt similar to the kyuubi's.

"_A jinchuriki?_" Naruto thought.

"_**No... huhuhuh... a half-breed**_" Kyuubi said amused at this.

When the boy rose up he had a beastly appearance a tail emerged from his pants and his hands became like claws.

He charged once more, his speed had increased times three from what it was before

His attack power also increased dramatically... a single punch created a huge crater, nowhere near Sakura or Tsunade's magnitude, but nevertheless lethal, the young mage managed to avoid it...barely.

Negi decided to continue fighting. Naruto was about to interfere when the wolf boy disappeared when they heard a shout.

"TO YOUR LEFT SENSEI!" A girl's voice shouted.

Negi then jumped away and dodged the attack.

Negi, Naruto and the wolf boy looked from where the voice emanated and saw none other than.

"NODOKA-SAN!" Negi shouted.

Nodoka was panting, she was tired but had a satisfactory smile on her face.

"H-H-Honya-chan? Why are you here!" Asuna yelled.

"Uhmmm... that's because... you see... AH!" Nodoka then turned again to the fight at hand.

"To your left! To your right! A spinning kick from behind on the right side!" Nodoka warned as Negi blocked, dodged and countered using the information Nodoka provided.

"_Okay... now THAT is awesome! I want a book like that... maybe if I had a book like that I would be into reading_" Naruto said as he observed the fight.

"_Wh-what is it with this nee-chan? I thought she was just a normal person! But she can read my every move_" the wolf boy thought.

Negi then cringed in pain.

"THIS IS NO GOOD! ANIKI HAS RECEIVED TOO MUCH DAMAGE! IT'S DANGEROUS TO KEEP GOING ANY FURTHER!" Chamo said.

"I... I think I can get us out of here" Nodoka said.

"Eh? alright ojou-chan" Chamo said taken back by this.

She took a deep breath.

"E-excuse me, Kotaru-kun! How... how do we get out of here?" Nodoka asked.

"_What's this girl playing at?_" Naruto though "_Wait... don't tell me_" Naruto then smirked.

"What! Are you nuts? Why would I tell you that?" he said.

Then he saw the book Nodoka was holding and the look in her eyes, she got the information she need.

"W-we need to head east and find the sixth gate from this area we need to destroy the runes hidden in the top, left and right sides" Nodoka said.

Chamo and Asuna were thoroughly shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAA?" Kotaru yelled not believing the secret exit got found out.

Negi then took this opportunity to escape and shoot out 3 magic blasts and destroyed the runes.

He got on his staff and scooped up Nodoka and speed away to reach the gate.

"U.. uhmm... Kotaru-kun... I'm sorry" Nodoka said apologetic.

"Kagurazaka-san! Slash open the space where the light is coming out from!" mini-Setsuna said.

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" She yelled as she broke the now flimsy barrier.

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU GET AWAY!" Kotaru yelled as he charged after them.

"Don't worry! I'll close this barrier again!" mini-Setsuna said.

"_Ohuh! That's bad! I don't wanna be trapped here!"_Naruto thought as he made a mad dash using a kage bunshin to slingshot himself.

Setsuna then just finished the last part of the spell when they saw something yellow and orange roll in front of them... surprising the group, however due to the speed he was going he hit a rather large boulder, conking his head.

"ITAI! ITAI!" Naruto yelled in pain as he nursed his head, the group looked at him rather shocked.

"Hehehehe... hi?" Naruto said sheepishly.

**Minutes later**

They all sat down as they enjoyed refreshments, when Asuna decided to break this silence.

"Okay... you are telling me that you saw Honya-chan here come over and decided to trail her, just in case since she was all alone and got caught in something dangerous?" Asuna asked.

"Something like that, and when I heard you were going to seal the loop again I knew I had to make a mad run for it, I didn't want to be trapped with that guy" Naruto said.

Asuna then smacked him with the harizen.

"Like hell I'll believe such a bad lie!" she said.

It didn't hurt much since she wasn't powered by magic... but boy did it sting.

"What do you guy think?" Asuna asked Negi, Chamo and mini-Setsuna.

Mini-Setsuna looked at Naruto... who told her with his eyes 'just keep quiet... don't worry.'

"I trust Naruto-nii..." Negi said.

"I don't really trust him... but if aniki says it's okay then I'll go with it" Chamo said.

"I trust Naruto-sensei" mini-Setsuna said.

"Thanks chibi Se-chan" Naruto said with a candid smile, making the shikigami blush at the use of such an affectionate nickname.

Nodoka then asked what was going on and Negi, seeing that the cat was out of the bag, decided to explain the situation to them.

Nodoka however was not really surprise and took things in stride.

"Hey Negi... how are the injuries?" Naruto asked.

"I am a bit sore... but with a bit of rest I can get back in a few" Negi said.

Naruto then looked in his pockets and found a rather small case and raise an eyebrow at this, he opened it to find a few red and blue pills and chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned" Naruto said as he played with the pills, looking at them with some nostalgia

"What is it?" Asuna said.

"Here take this... it will make you feel better" Naruto said giving him a red-ish pill.

He drank some water to wash down the pill and felt a slight burning sensation on his body... he felt his wounds and pains were leaving.

"Say... can someone explain to me what that book and fan are?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-nii, those are items called artifacts. They are powerful items given to those who perform a pactio" Chamo said.

"OH..I see..." Naruto said as he nodded..

"You got no idea what a pactio is, do you?" Chamo half asked, half stated

"Not a clue" Naruto said sheepishly making the group fall to the floor at the revelation.

"A pactio is a magical contract, it connects 2 people, allowing the Magi to power his helper or guardian, the person protecting the magi would then receive a powerful item. The item they get depends on their personality, abilities and other factors, take Ane-san's for example, her artifact is powerful against summons, while the jou-chan's appears to have the ability read minds" Chamo said.

"WHAT? YOU FOR REAL!" Naruto asked exited about that.

"Yes..." Chamo said a bit taken back by his enthusiasm.

"How do you form a pactio?" Naruto asked.

"Well normally is by kissing" Chamo said.

Naruto then begins to gag... remembering what happened when he finally got his first genin team members.

"You can also do a blood oath... that also works" Chamo said.

"WAIT! you told me to kiss Negi!" Asuna said.

"But nee-san, you ARE a girl...aren't you? I thought it might be easier than give you a scar" Chamo said.

Naruto sighed and then noticed something Chibi-Setsuna was flickering on and off existence!

"Chibi Se-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto said.

"I... I can't stay with you guys any longer. Something is happening to the real me and is cutting the connection! I am sorry" she said as she returned to a paper form

"This... This is bad" Chamo said.

**With kage bunshin Naruto, Setsuna and the rest of group 5**

Naruto was flanking Konoka's right while Setsuna her left as they dashed.

Naruto looked upwards from the corner of his eye and spotted their pursuer, who then threw a lot of senbons.

Naruto and Setsuna both deftly stopped them and hid them (Naruto on his sleeves, Setsuna... well not sure... but she hid them)

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING A MARATHON ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" Haruna said as she gasped for air.

"Eh? Cinema village? If you wanted to go you could have told us!" Haruna and Yue said.

Naruto looked at Setsuna and she nodded.

Naruto carried Konoka and along with Setsuna jumped the fence.

"Sorry girls! How about we spend some more time another time?" Naruto said with a wink as he landed on the roof and then jumped down with Setsuna at his side.

"Uh... how did they do that?" Yue asked "And most importantly... aren't you supposed to pay before you go in?"

"2 girls and a hottie young teacher all alone? Could it be? JEESH! This is getting exiting!" Haruna said.

Naruto then spotted the assailant and returned her senbons, making the girl have to jump back or use her short sword to deflect them.

"My, what a troublesome boy... naughty naughty... taking senpai away from me" Tsukoyomi said as she landed on a telephone pole.

Naruto, Setsuna and Konoka then decided that the best way to blend in and loose all their pursuers is to put on a costume, Naruto hated everything inside so decided to do a little trip to the bathroom

"Henge!" Naruto said as he transformed into this outfit he wore when he fought Pain.

He then walked back out, "How do I look?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad" Setsuna said nodding.

"Any luck re-establishing connection to the shikigami?" Naruto asked.

"None... I am sorry" Setsuna said.

"Se-chan! Naruto-kun!" Konoka called.

"Yes?" Setsuna and Naruto turned to see.

"Tadah!" Konoka said as she appeared in a beautiful kimono looking like a princes of yore.

"Wow! You look stunning!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! You look quite handsome yourself, what are you supposed to be?" Konoka asked.

"A Sage" Naruto said as he put a giant scroll on his back.

"Ojou-sama! What are you doing with those clothes?" Setsuna asked.

"There is a changing room where you can borrow clothing to fit in! COME ON! LET'S FIND SOMETHING FOR YOU TOO!" Konoka said as she dragged Setsuna.

"AH! WAIT! NARUTO! HELP!" Setsuna said.

However Naruto smiled and waved.

"HAVE FUN!" Naruto said.

Konoka then gave her a set of Yuunagi costume (ironically the enemies of the Shinmeinryuu)

"Why am I wearing manly clothes?" Setsuna said.

"It looks good on you... besides aren't you a swordswoman?" Naruto said.

Setsuna sighed in defeat.

"Besides that way you are now her SWORDSWOMAN protector... she is the princess and you are the knight" Naruto said.

"And you?" Setsuna asked.

"I am but a lowly pawn, all of you are the king that means that if necessary I will sacrifice myself to ensure that you all stay safe" Naruto said with seriousness in his face.

He then adjusted his weapons pouch and then a few girls squealed in delight

"WOW! You guys look so cool! Can we take pictures of you?" the girls said

"I suppose... what do you say Kono... I mean Kono-hime" Naruto said with a smirk.

"SURE!" she said with a smile as the girls took a picture of Setsuna being embraced by Konoka while Naruto was behind covering both with his Sage cloak, then they took a picture with only Naruto with Konoka... and then finally one with Setsuna and Naruto, in this one she was blushing rather noticeable as she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her waist.

"_Uhh... I guess this is kind of fun, now that I think about it... we used to play like this all the time_" Setsuna said reminiscing old times, she then ran up to the girls "Say... could you send me a copy of the picture?"

"Sure! Give me your mail address" the girls asked.

"Don't forget me!" Naruto said with a smirk followed by Konoka.

Yue and Haruna were spying on them.

"All I see is 3 people having fun... there IS such a thing you know?" Yue said to her friend.

"No, there is no mistaking it" Haruna said.

"HUHUHUHU!" Said a voice from behind them.

It was Asakura and Iincho's group.

Then a carriage arrived stopping right in front of the trio.

Naruto pulled the two girls and drew out his kunai he had on his sleeves.

"You are" Naruto said.

"Hello... I am from the Shinmeinryuu~~" she said as she delicately stepped out of the carriage "I mean... I am the rich noble woman from the western house, Swordswoman... I came to collect my due... I shall be taking your princess as payment" she said.

"_So... you wanna act... alright_" I am sorry, but this swordswoman is not protecting this princes, she's merely my assistant... if you want the princess... you got to go through me first" Naruto said with a smirk.

"_A-assistant?_" Setsuna thought in despair her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Who do you take me for Sage? I will also protect Ojou-sama along with you!" Setsuna said as she decided to keep the act, no need to disturb the peace since everyone thought it was part of an act.

Konoka then glomped both Naruto and Setsuna "KYAAH! THAT WAS SOOO COOL Se-chan! Naru-kun!" she said.

Naruto looked sheepishly while Setsuna blushed.

"Is that so? I guess I have no choice then" Tsukoyomi said as she began to pulled out her white glove off and threw it at them.

Naruto caught it with a sharp look in his eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama... 30 minutes, at the "Nippon-bashi" opposite the main gate to cinema town" Tsukoyomi said.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along... you can't escape..." Tsukoyomi said.

Then her eyes turned cold and murderous, a total contrast with her cute exterior. "Setsuna-sempai" she said releasing killing intent directed at them. Naruto shrugged it off as it was nothing, but then realized something.

He looked and saw Konoka shivering she was holding on them with a rather strong grip and her face was paler than usual, he took her hand and knelt down.

"Don't worry Kono-hime, this sage and this swordsman will lay our lives for you" he said kissing the back of her hand, making the crowd go wild.

He wasn't doing this as part of an act, but rather to reassure Konoka "Don't worry... neither Se-chan nor I will let anything hurt our princess, right?" Naruto said looking at Setsuna.

"Right" She said nodding.

However the rest of the girls appeared and decided to join the act, which made Naruto worried.

The rest of the girls changed into more 'battle ready' outfits.

"Yue you look adorable like a miko" Naruto said chuckling a bit.

"Shut it" Yue said annoyed.

"Natsumi? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! Naruto-sensei... hello" Natsumi greeted.

"That costume looks cute on you" Naruto commented.

"Ah... T-thank you" she said blushing a bit.

Setsuna whispered a bit, hissing at him at the same time "This is not the time to be flirting... we got trouble in our hands" Setsuna said to him in a hushed tone.

"Who's flirting?" Naruto asked confused.

"I can't believe this" Setsuna said as she face-palmed.

"uhuhuhuhu!" a voice chuckled... they knew the owner... and this only meant one thing.

Tsukoyomi was standing at the other side of the bridge... she held a long sword on her right and a short sword on her left.

"Looks like you brought the cavalry with you... this will prove fun. Alright, let's begin, Konoka-sama, Setsuna-sempai, I will make you both mine" she said with a sweet face however her eyes relayed her true intentions.

"How about you deal with me first?" Naruto said as he stepped forward.

Konoka then squeezed Naruto and Setsuna's shoulder harder.

"Naru-kun...Se-chan... be careful... that girl, she scares me" Konoka said.

Not looking at her Naruto said "Don't worry hime... I won't let her hurt you, even if it kills me, we will keep you safe... I promise" Naruto said as he continued looking at the enemy.

"Naruto...are you sure this is wise? You are using a kage bunshin... and if she hits you once..." Setsuna hissed at him

"I got a few more clones as back-up... don't worry" Naruto whispered back. "At least 1 should be around here"

"I wanna fight senpai, you are a sore... get out" Tsukoyomi said.

"Now now... don't you wish to get back at me from the last time we fought?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Tsukoyomi then hardened her gaze "YOU... you are that person… I remember now" she said.

"You are the most dangerous one. I believe it would be smarter to fight you first...haa~ such a shame... I wanted to taste sempai first."

Naruto vanished from sight and appeared next to Tsukoyomi as she managed to parry Naruto's attack. Naruto then picked a kunai he dropped with his feet, making it stick to the sole with chakra, and attacked her slashing her face.

Naruto smirked as he jumped over her and grabbed her shoulders, he then held them and threw her against a building, she used the strength of the throw to bounce from the building and attacked Naruto, who parried with his kunai... both kunai and sword begun spark as they collided, then Naruto jumped back... he couldn't afford to use his chakra... This Naruto was still at only 15 percent of the original Naruto's full strength, not to mention that, due to being a bunshin, had only a part of chakra from the original. He needed some time to rest and get his strength back, so he decided to do what any ninja would do without chakra.

Taijutsu.

Naruto charged and yelled "KONOHA DAISEMPU!"

Naruto mercilessly started with a high-speed low kick, linking it to a middle kick, immediately chained by a series of high kick, launching the girl into the sky.

"GYAH!" She yelled in pain as she flew upwards into the sky, the peanut gallery bellow looked at the fight with excitement.

"What do you think? They are using wires?" one asked.

"Must be, still this looks SO COOL! Leave it to Cinema Village to come with stunts like this" another one said.

Then Naruto jumped into the air and finished it off with a powerful heel drop making her break the bridge.

She landed on the water and swam to the shore while Naruto stood on the water.

"Se-chan! I'll handle things here, protect the princess!" Naruto yelled as he parried another attack from Tsukoyomi who managed to get up and was on the attack again.

Naruto then launched a barrage of kunai and shurikens at her.

**With the real Naruto and Negi 5 minutes before**

"Okay... I'll use this shikigami stencil and follow Setsuna's chi" Negi said.

Naruto then called Chamo over, the ermine looked hesitant but complied.

"Chamo... I need your help on something. Listen you can't tell Negi about this ok? The old dean asked me to keep an eye out for the class and I left a bunshin with Setsuna. I want you to keep Negi from finding out" Naruto whispered to the ermine.

The ermine sized him up a bit but accepted, as Negi made a chibi-shikigami Negi and floated away towards Cinema Village.

"So..." Naruto said "anyone want some more tea and snacks? I think I saw a vending machine around there" Naruto said.

"That would be nice" Nodoka said.

"Sure... thanks Naruto" Asuna said.

Naruto got the vending machine and bought some snacks and drinks.

"So... got any funny stories to share about Negi?" Naruto asked Asuna.

"Well... let me tell you some, I got a WHOLE lot" Asuna said with a smirk.

Naruto knew he was gonna get along with her JUUUUST fine... provided he didn't piss her off.

And so Naruto begins to listen to Asuna's tales of Negi's as they sat on a rock, drinking tea.

**Back at Cinema Village**

Naruto was fighting an uphill battle and he knew it.

No matter how much he put into it, Tsukoyomi had a great advantage over him.

That advantage was she was using Chi, strengthening herself and her techniques, while Naruto was using simply his physical strength.

Naruto used every trick in his book to fight the girl, but due to his small amount of chakra he currently was given... well his options where limited, to say the least

Setsuna looked worried but Naruto saying he had a bunshin calmed her down a bit.

Negi-shikigami then floated down to Setsuna's shoulder and Setsuna looked at him... she decided to help Naruto's bunshin and asked Negi to take Konoka away to save her from the enemy... she did an incantation and gave Negi a normal human appearance... and as a extra service gave him a ninja costume.

"Wow! I am a ninja!" Negi said with no small amount of glee.

Naruto was dangerously low on chakra, not a good thing

Negi fortunately took Konoka, while Chamo jumped off of Negi's head into Naruto's shoulder.

"Wha.. Chamo? Aren't you supposed to be with Negi?" Naruto (bunshin) said.

"It's okay... the real you told me about this, but I don't think your secret is gonna be secret much longer, he took Konoka with him. Please Naruto-nii, help my aniki!" Chamo said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry... I am on it" Naruto said.

"Hey Se-chan! SWITCH!" Naruto said as he slapped her palm and she jumped into the fray.

Naruto then did a sunshin to where Negi-shikigami was going with Konoka. Naruto managed to find them as he ran on the roofs and sniped with senbons and kunai the evil spirits chasing after them (Thought they looked more like cute mascots than anything.)

Naruto then saw them enter into a castle and he sighed in relief.

"Good... they should be fine now" Naruto said as he caught his breath, then he realized something.

The spirits were low class, all of them, not only that, but the way they attacked.

"It...looks like..." it hits Naruto like one of Tsunade's punches... when she was on her period, and Jiriaya managed to get away from her fury... and he said something stupid... and had a ton of paperwork over-due.

"AWW CRAP!" Naruto said as he jumped down and entered the castle.

"I am sorry... but I am not gonna allow you to continue" said a cold but systematic voice.

Naruto stopped in his tracks... the mannerism in the voice.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked confused. "_No...__impossible__... Itachi is dead... Sasuke DID get his revenge_, _but… he sounds JUST like him_" Naruto thought

From a dark corner a young boy with shock white hair and cold penetration eyes appeared.

"Any chance you can just go and let me follow my friends?" Naruto asked already knowing full well the answer.

"You wish to fight? A shadow like you... is a wast of effort to fight against me" he said in a monotonous and disinterested tone, dismissing him as a potential threat.

Now Naruto found a few things to be annoying and irksome

Perverts (Ero-sennin was the most annoying), ignorant people who jumped to conclusions (Guess why?) and people who think they are the biggest thing since sliced bread.

"Well then... we got a problem... you see, the kid and girl up there, they are my charges... and seeing that you won't move." Naruto said as he vanished.

He appeared under the boy and kicked him upwards.

At least that was the intention... when he grabbed his feet, the boy's hand turned red from the power on Naruto's kick and even some steam rose from it.

"As I said before... a shadow is useless against me" the boys said.

Naruto smirked and begins to glow.

The boy raised a questioning eyebrow at this event.

"Say boom bitch" Naruto smirked

*BOOOOOOOM! *

The clone did a suicide attack at the boy, taking advantage of him lowering his guard, another bunshin the came from a corner of the caste and rushed into the fray.

"AOI SHOGEKI! (Blue Impact, a tech from Naruto in one of the games... it can only be used when he wears the green suit Guy gives him... still it kicks ass!)" He yelled as he immediately charged his attacks with his chakra.

With merciless attacks he did what could be described as the Konoha Senpu, with demon like speeds he made a combination of high and low kicks, he did this 4 times and when the boy decided to block the next high kick Naruto smirked as he shoved a ball of blue light into his stomach his trademark technique: The Rasengan.

The boy was shocked and pushed forth all his magic into his personal barrier to cancel the attack. The strength, power and violence behind the attack was so great that broke through and cut his face.

He looked otherwise uninjured. Naruto tsked.

"You must be a tough son of a bitch to still stand straight after that" Naruto said as he steeled his gaze on him

"I see I underestimated you... I will wear this small wound as a way to remember this mistake" the boy said.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, no...rather demanded.

"You may call me Fate... Fate Averrancus. As for you... I don't really care what you are called, in the end... I will kill you eventually" Fate said as he vanished in a puddle of water.

"Damn... that guy was good, he's strong... stronger than boss and I are right now at any rate" Naruto said as he sighed... he was relieved because he was the only other clone in this area.

Then he heard something he never wanted to hear.

"Hey look! Up there on the roof! There is a ninja facing a demon archer!" a guy said.

"Must be part of the show!"

"The little girl and the swordswoman are still fighting, they're getting closer too! This is exiting!"

Naruto dashed all the way up to find the charm-user with a demon holding a rather freakish large bow pointed at Negi.

"Move one step and I will fire" the charm-user said.

The wind picked up, this was going all to hell so fast it wasn't even funny.

Konoka lost her balance and was about to fall, Negi moved a bit to save her from falling, however the demon then shot the arrow.

"AH! IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! IF WE KILL KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA, WE ARE SCREWED!" The charm-user yelled.

"But… you told me if he moves shoot him" the demon said.

The arrow however was going straight for Konoka, she opened her eyes as she felt the cold presence of death arriving with the arrow.

"KONO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Everything moved in slow motion, then Setsuna appeared and put herself in the path of the arrow.

Then she felt herself being pulled away by an invisible force and was standing where Naruto was just a few seconds ago.

Naruto's eyes changed color, they were no longer the kind and beautiful Azure blue...

His eyes were cold and cruel and most importantly... they were bloody-red.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY STUDENTS!" Naruto yelled and then roared.

His roar, powered by kyuubi's power deflected the arrow.

"TRY THIS AGAIN... AND I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" Naruto yelled as his fingernails became like claws.

The charm-user was nervous, but she wasn't sure what to do, then she looked at her demon summon.

The demon... he was shivering at the mere sight of the blond.

"No... no way... you... you are supposed to be a myth... you don't exist... you can't... it can't be..." the demon then became incoherent.

"I think is best we leave Chigusa" Fate said as he tried to make her move, however she was shivering violently.

"You... from that time... it can't be... just... what are you!" she yelled.

"Let's go... he is nothing but an impostor" Fate said.

Chigusa refused to me.

Fate then slapped the woman out of her fear-induced trance and managed to escape.

The clone then begins to feel tired from using the kyuubi's chakra... it **HAS** been a while since he used it after all.

"I told you... I would protect you" Naruto said caressing her face and siled tenderly making Konokq blush. The clone then popped out of existence... his chakra finally gone.

**With Naruto, Asuna, Nodoka and the sleeping body of Negi**

"So... you are telling me that Negi creeps into your bed and calls you his nee-san?... oh my god, this is perfect blackmail material, thanks!" Naruto said as he laughed at this.

"Naruto-kun! Don't be mean to Negi-sensei" Nodoka chasticed.

"Ah, calm down... I am just kidding" Naruto said. "_Or not_" he meantally added as he chuckled

Suddenly, as his clones vanished, he frowned... he knew Negi had noticed him over there. He had used quite advanced techniques after all, Kawamiri, Aoi shogeki, Kyuubi's chakra, there is NO WAY Negi did not see him, I mean they weren't more than 3-4 feet away.

Negi then groaned a bit and woke up from his slumber.

He turned to Naruto and looked at him a tad angry.

"Explain... now" it was an order, Naruto was taken back by this.

Chapter End


	7. Chapter 7

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Author's notes: I put out a pic for this pic on my profile, check it out and give me your opinion about it, if anyone can do me a favor? can someone add a tooth shpaed dagger to his hand? (kinda like a kunai made from a large canine teeth) thanks a lot!

Chapter 7: Revelations and even more Situations, the End of the Delivery!

"Explain... NOW" Negi said as he looked at Naruto who sighed. He knew he was not going to be able to hide it forever, after all this kid got into so much danger that it looked parallel to Naruto, except the kid was actually a genius, unlike Naruto.

"Well it looks like all pretenses are useless... damn, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to blow my cover so early" Naruto said, making Negi and the girls tense, Naruto arched an eyebrow at this.

"Why so tense? … AH! No, don't worry, I am here because the dean asked me to keep an eye on you all. As for you Negi, I was ordered to only step in if necessary... I think a demon shooting at you and Kono-chan was more than enough to act. Sorry about hiding it, but you gotta understand, I had my orders" Naruto said.

"Then can I ask you a question?" Asuna said.

"Ermm... sure?" Naruto hesitantly said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT DELIVER THE LETTER INSTEAD! WE HAD TO GO THROUGH A LOT OF CRAP!" Asuna bellowed in anger.

"Hey... from what I could tell, this was a mission, borderline test even. I can't say you failed, but you came pretty damned close, I think I would give you a C-... maybe a C+ for effort, but you failed to notice Konoka's abduction, didn't take into consideration that the enemy might be inside the inn, allowed Konoka to be kidnapped... I was rather impressed at your fight with Kotaro though and you did well protecting Konoka at the Cinema Village, but you forgot your body was only an illusion so my bunshin had to step in, and let me tell ya it was hard getting to you in time there was someone else blocking my way, I had to use a pretty powerful attacks just to scratch the bastard..." Naruto said.

"Wait... you are grading him?" Nodoka said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and now I got to write a report and fill a LOT of paperwork... you would think that humanity would find a way to get rid of paperwork wouldn't you... this will be fun" Naruto said adding the sarcasm at the last part.

"NEGI-KUN! ASUNA-SAN!" a voice called out.

They all turned around and saw Setsuna and Konoka... along with the rest of the peanut gallery.

"How did you all get here? What the hell Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna said.

"Just now, Asakura-san and the others caught me... I tried to give em the slip but they kept finding me" Setsuna said apologetic.

"You are WAY too early to escape the great Mahora Paparazzi that easily!" Asakura said.

She explained how she managed to find them, she secretly slipped a GPS enabled cell phone on her backpack and just traced it.

They began walking to the head temple (Kansai Magic Association's HQ) all carefree and happy walking towards the rather huge styled Japanese styled mansion, there were Sakura trees everywhere, it looked surreal and gave it an even more majestic look.

"AH! WAIT EVERYONE! TH-THAT'S THE ENEMY BASE, RIGHT!" Asuna yelled as she pulled out her card.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he made the hidden kunai mechanism activate and a kunai begin to slip into his palm.

Negi grabbed his staff ready to nuke anyone with his spells.

"Something's coming" Naruto said, as said figures came from the door, he grabbed his kunai ready to cut and slash at a moment's notice

"WELCOME BACK... KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA!" a group of rather fetching Japanese styled maids said as they bowed.

Naruto looked at Negi and then at Asuna and finally at Setsuna.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto then asked.

"SA-SAKURAZAKI-SAN! WHAT EXACTLY IS ALL THIS?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna was a bit nervous about this "We-Well.. the thing is... This is both the HQ for Kansai Magic Association and... Konoka-ojou-sama's home" Setsuna said.

"... and you decided to tell us this NOW?" Naruto and Asuna yelled in unison in disbelief.

"So...sorry" Setsuna said blushing feeling foolish.

"Now, I had thought that it would be dangerous for ojou-sama to be near home, but my plan backfired in Cinema Village... thank goodness Naruto...sensei was there and managed to buy some time for me and allow Negi to take Ojou-sama away, and even managed to save us from an arrow from piercing her and me" Setsuna said looking grateful at Naruto.

As they entered Naruto felt like he was back on his own time, this place looked like a daimiyo's palace, a few archers, and maidens playing instruments to give ambience to the place, this place looked rather grand.

Negi sat on seiza next to Naruto and Asuna, Konoka sat next to Naruto and next to her was Setsuna.

Then something came to Naruto's mind.

"Wait... this is your home right, Kono-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That's right... is rather nostalgic... I haven't been here in a long while" Konoka said.

"_Then... that means_" Negi, Asuna and Naruto thought in synch.

They then heard footsteps as a man came in, he had a kind face, thought it looked age, Naruto identified that look, it was that of a leader, a leader who's probably seen a fair share of battle.

Asuna blushed when she saw the man, Naruto arched an eyebrow at that.

He did not know Asuna was into more 'Dandy' (read older) men.

"I apologize for the wait" the man said.

"Welcome Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates... and their teachers Negi and Naruto" the man said as he slightly grinned at them.

Konoka jumped and glomped him "DADDY! IT'S BEEN A RATHER LONG TIME!" Konoka said.

"Hahaha... there there Konoka" her father said as he patted her daughter.

"He... he looks rather fetching" Asuna said, a blush adorning her face.

"EH!" Haruna said in shock.

"I don't get your tastes at all" Asakura said

"It's older men" Yue said.

Naruto conked her head "Don't you dare hit on your best friend's dad... it's creepy" Naruto said.

"Ahh... sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't!" Asuna said flustered.

Naruto snickered before he burst with laughter making Asuna more embarrassed.

"U-uhmm... leader-san, this... From Konoe Konoemon Dean of Mahora Academy and East's leader to the Western leader, please accept this letter" Negi said as he handed the letter to him.

He opened the letter and grinned, it was his father in law telling him to keep a tighter rein on his subordinates.

"This is fine... in appreciation of the eastern leader's will, we will negotiate to end the discord between east and west, please tell him that and with that said your mission is complete, you should be proud Negi-kun" the leader said.

Naruto smirked and ruffled Negi's hair. "Told ya! See I told ya you will do good there Negi" Naruto said as he gave a toothy smile.

"Since it's this late going back on the mountain, you won't be able to make it back on time, so why not stay the night? I believe a celebratory and welcome back banquet is in order after all" he said.

"Uhm... we are in the middle of a school trip... so..." Negi said

Naruto tugged him and whispered "Don't worry... I left some clones disguised as the students... so don't worry" Naruto whispered.

"Ah... never mind, we will stay after all " Negi said.

**A few minutes later**

The whole place was filled with music as they all enjoyed food and drinks... Naruto got a bit tipsy and begins flirting with both Asuna and Konoka and to a lesser extent with Nodoka (to her dismay and to Haruna's amusement) until Asuna punched him on the face when he playfully hugged her.

"Ouch... what iz wrung with... ya? I am just beeng afshionate... you.. you gosh... nao shenshe uf humor" Naruto said a bit slurred due to the liquor "shtill, you look rather... cute" Naruto said as he blushed due to the liquor... fortunately his body was burning it off quickly, thankfully he only drank half a bottle.

Naruto then looked as Setsuna bowed and kneeled down to the leader who seemed amused at her formality, he thanked her for protecting his daughter.

Setsuna apologized that she nearly failed, if it wasn't for Naruto's intervention they would have lost Konoka, not that she said that... after all he wanted his privacy, and she was not going to talk about him unless Naruto himself wanted her to.

The elder then said about Konoka's power becoming more active, stating that it was probably due to the botched pactio with Negi.

Negi got flustered and nervous about it as he looked rather crossed at Chamo who was trying to hide and apologized about that, not know anything back then.

After the banquet was finished ("Aww... no ramen?" Naruto said as he finished his 12th dish, as the girls looked at him... can you really blame him? He hasn't eaten like this since his last mission with a princess and that was a LONG time ago)

Some of the girls began exploring the mansion and Naruto stuck with Negi to rest in a room for a while waiting to use the bathing facilities.

**Bathing area**

The bathing area was rather luxurious, it looked traditional Japanese with bamboo shoots growing and many boulders to give it a calming setting and a few paper lanterns illuminating the area.

Asuna threw some water to her body to wash away the grim and sweat, sighing in content "Ahhh... so many things happened… this is sooo refreshing" Asuna said as she rustled her hair and the water made its way down her body.

"You must be exhausted, so please take your time bathing" Setsuna said.

"But really this bath is rather huge" Asuna said as she sat down in the hot water, relaxing and calming her tired body. "Wait... if Konoka's father is the leader of the association, doesn't that means that Konoka is..." Asuna said

"Ah... that...that is..." Setsuna said trying to find a way to answer.

"AH! MORE IMPORTANTLY! I HEARD HOW YOU OFFERED YOUR BODY TO PROTECT KONOKA! Though Naruto pulled you out of the way... not sure how though..." Asuna said the last part mumbling.

"Somehow it feels like Setsuna-san is a knight protecting his princess" Asuna said jokingly "kinda different from a usual body-guard" Asuna said.

"WH- I-I- IT—IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! Et tu Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna said as she flushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Talking about that... how about you, eh? The way you tried your hardest to help Negi-sensei seems a little odd" Setsuna said getting back at her.

"AAAH! WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Asuna said as she flailed in the water splashing water everywhere.

"FOR A NORMAL PERSON LIKE YOURSELF TO BE IN SUCH A DANGEROUS SITUATION AND EVEN HELP!" Setsuna said as she splashed water as she also flailed about.

"WRO... BUT OF COURSE I WOULD BE WORRIED! HE'S A BRAT!" Asuna yelled as she was panicking.

"THEN IS THE SAME FOR ME! I ALSO WORRY FOR OJOU-SAMA!" She yelled.

Then both of them turned around and took many deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Uhm... Kagurazaka-san, the truth is..." Setsuna began to say.

"Eh? Uhhhhmmm... somehow... Asuna is fine you know? I find it a pain in the ass since is way too long... so just call me Asuna" Asuna said.

Setsuna chuckled a bit "Then the same for you... just call me Setsuna" Setsuna said.

"Asuna-san, the thing is... there are many things I need to talk to you about... but... could we do it later with ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked.

"Eh? Yeah... that's fine but" Asuna began but was cut out as she heard laughter.

"Hahahaha"

"eh?" Asuna said confused.

"But really... to be a teacher at age ten, that must be really hard" the leader said from behind the screen door.

"Negi's class is a bit rambunctious, but he manages. I help whenever I am able, but all in all they are pretty nice girls" Naruto said as he chuckled.

"THOSE VOICES ARE FROM NARUTO, NEGI AND KONOKA'S DAD!" Asuna yelled in shock as Setsuna was nervous and ran in circles.

"AWAWAWWA! WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!" Setsuna said as she flailed about.

"I leave Konoka to you, Negi-sensei" the leader said.

"Yes, I understand" Negi said.

"I will try my hardest to help as well" Naruto said as they opened the screen door, both girls hid behind the boulder close by.

Asuna and Setsuna both begin to blush heavily.

"Setsuna-san...why are we hiding?" Asuna whispered.

"So...sorry... just now my usual habit came out" Setsuna said.

"So... the question is... who are you" the leader asked Naruto.

"Well… my name is Uzumaki Naruto... Uzumaki is my mother's maiden name, I don't use my father's last name... I wasn't officially registered with his name for... complications that could come out" Naruto said, he noticed the leader's scars in his body, he was right on his earlier analysis, he was in many fights and wars.

"OH? Was he a politician or something?" the elder asked.

"He was the leader of my ninja village where I came from" Naruto said.

"Ninja village? Wow, what clan are you from?" the elder asked "ninja's have been on the decline lately, it became a dying art... such a shame too" the elder said.

"Clan... I don't have one" Naruto said.

"But you said" the elder said.

"My mother and Father died the day I was born, so I was never registered to any of their clans. I went to the academy to learn how to become a ninja" Naruto said.

"A ninja academy? There are no such things... I should know" the leader said.

"Of course... that was from my time-line... after all I just got released" Naruto said.

"I am sorry... 'released'? What do you mean?" the leader asked.

Naruto sighed, it was time to tell them his story.

**Flashback** **to Naruto's era**

Naruto was panting as he was fighting the one that wanted to become a god, a maniacal entity born of madness and hatred... its name? Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

"Give it up Uzumaki... you will become my precious host... your death will bring into fruition my plans to control this wretched world" Madara said behind his mask that looked like the Juubi.

"Like hell! I will NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTROL PEOPLE'S WILL!" Naruto yelled as he did a kage bunshin and shuffled with them and spread out, a few of them were headed towards Konoha and gave the news about Naruto's plan.

Madara destroyed the bunshins with rather ease as the real Naruto stood on a clearing inside a beautiful forest, they were close to the fire nation.

Naruto looked to the sky and smiled.

"_I wonder... when will I see this beautiful sky again_" Naruto thought as Madara made a mad attempt to attack him, however he was taken by surprise by a bunshin as it kicked his face, making him skid into the forest.

"BOSS! This is from our friends... they... they are rather sad... but… they wanted me to say this to you "Take care Naruto-kun... and... don't ever forget us"" The clone said as Naruto's eyes begin to tear up, the clone gave him the items his friends had brought for him and the clone made a seal on the shoulder to house the scroll that housed the items.

Madara then appeared and stabbed the clone through the stomach.

"It's time Uzumaki" Madara said with glee, his plan was on his hands.

Naruto then begins to form hand signs and slammed his hands to the ground.

This was a technique he made with Yamamoto before he was taken by Madara... the last resort.

"Avalon Death by sleep" was the technique's name... as he put his other hand on his body.

The left hand was on his chest a small seed given by Yamato begins to resonate with his chakra and grew at accelerated speeds, pushing Naruto downwards towards the ground, then a barrier encased him, it was a barrier of sorts created by sage chakra. Madara tried everything against the tree, he tried to get Naruto by phasing though the ground, but nothing was working... this boy, a few decades his junior has outwitted him and put a sudden halt to his plans.

"CURSE YOU UZUMAKI! CURSE YOU ALL OF YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Madara yelled in anger and frustration, his plans would no longer work, this was his last attempt to capture the last jinchuriki and revive the Juubi... now it was no longer feasible.

**Flashback end**

"And that is how I came to Mahora, one day something began to stir in me and I managed to claw my way out, but I was severely exhausted. Then Jii-san gave me a job and helped me adapt to this new society" Naruto said.

"I see... I am sorry about asking that" the leader said.

"We are shorthanded here, so all those with skills are out on other jobs, but starting tomorrow afternoon my subordinates will come back and we will catch the rogue group" the elder said.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said with a smirk.

"So... what was that monkey-lady's objective?" Negi asked.

"Monkey... AH! You mean Amagasaki Chigusa... you see, her parents died in a war with the western mages so she has a deep seated hatred towards them" the leader said.

"Why is she targeting Kono-chan?" Naruto asked, THAT was the million dollar question.

"She wants a trump card..." he said.

"Trump card... I don't understand" Naruto said.

"Konoka is a person who has a powerful magic stored on her body, the magic power she has is one that greatly surpasses that of your father, the Thousand Master" the leader said.

Naruto balled his hand... the parallels between him and Konoka were beginning to show, both of them unaware of their status... both not knowing the burden they had on them.

"You should have told her" Naruto muttered.

"Eh?" the elder said.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER! DAMN IT! WHY ARE ADULTS SUCH IDIOTS!" Naruto yelled in anger "BECAUSE OF THAT... BECAUSE OF THAT I ALSO...DAMN IT" Naruto said as he went out and threw more cold water over him to cool himself off a bit.

The leader sighed... Naruto was right... this was partially is own fault for not telling his only daughter about this.

"Ah... elder, how do you know about the Thousand Master?" Negi said.

"You mean about your father?" the elder said and chuckled a bit "I know him quite well... at any rate, I was that idiot, Nagi Spriengfield's... inseparable friend after all" the elder said as he grinned winked and pulled out his thumb up.

Naruto, Negi and the leader then began hearing voice approaching... unfortunately Naruto was already inside the bath area.

"Look, what I am saying is that what happened in Cinema Villa was not normal" Yue said 'There is no way Setsuna and Naruto could do all those flips and jumps, it was inhuman."

"It was wires and parkour" Asakura stated trying to hide the truth from the ones not on the know-how.

Naruto felt his luck was running thin, like Tsunade when gambling.

"Oh god... I am going to die!" Naruto said as he was freaking out and trying to hide as they headed toward where Asuna and Setsuna were hiding.

"TH... they are coming this way! What do we do!" Asuna hissed.

"E-E-E-EVEN IF YOU SAY THAT..." Setsuna said as she was a wreck and flailed around.

Now Naruto was running on TOP of the water and then saw Setsuna and Asuna and collided against Setsuna.

They skidded and hit the rock and when he tried to get up and nurse his head, he accidentally kissed Setsuna, who blushed at this, Negi on the other hand landed on Asuna, his hand was on her breast and she moaned at the feeling as he squeezed it accidentally not knowing what he was grabbing, much to Asuna's shock.

Setsuna jumped back at the kiss and slipped due to a soap-bar on the water and grabbed Naruto's towel (it was on his waist) and pulled him down with her, his towel undone and on top of Setsuna with a blush on both teen's faces.

And the girls came in... and Naruto felt a cold shiver on his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SE-CHAN!" Konoka yelled.

"Whoa! Nice view..." Asakura said.

"Must... use...inspiration... new doujin!" Haruna said as she began to jot down things.

Naruto then realized his current position and jumped out of the bath and curled up and shivered in fright... the girls gave him a confused look... when nothing happened Naruto uncurled.

"Okay... seriously, what's up with that? This is the second time you did that" Setsuna said.

"Do what?" Asuna asked.

"Curl up and shiver in fright like that... why? It was an accident" Setsuna said.

"I...I am sorry... is just that... nah...never mind" Naruto said as he sighed in relief... "I... I better leave, sorry" Naruto said as he tied up his towel around his waist and left... but not without ripping Haruna's paper out of her hands... a conditioned reflex he developed with Ero-sennin.

"HEY! MY INSPIRATION!" Haruna yelled, but Naruto was not listening... there was a look of sadness and melancholy... he then walked out the room and sighed... then he blushed a bit.

"Se-chan's lips... are very soft" Naruto thought to himself as he touched his lips. He hasn't kissed before, Kaede's kiss was from a game so he didn't took much thought into it, however the kiss with Setsuna felt more meaningful, partly because there was something connecting them (and NO it wasn't the fact that he had seen her naked before) it was a feeling Naruto wanted to know... he couldn't describe it, but it was familiar, like he had felt it before.

Naruto smiled, he better apologize to both Setsuna AND Konoka later... but right now he needed to take a nap... he was tired, confused and a tad aroused about the accidental kiss.

Set-chan was quite a beautiful girl after all.

Naruto and Negi were in the same room and he laid lazily on the futon, it was quite soft.

"Hey Negi, is there a chance we could form a blood pactio?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Naruto-nii? Really?" Negi said.

"Yeah... I mean from what I heard it could be useful" Naruto said.

"Sure... I don't mind... Chamo?" Negi said.

"Sure let me set the circle up" Chamo said as he drew the circle with a chalk.

Naruto smirked as he stepped into the circle, he took a kunai out and gave it to Negi, he prickled his hand and blood came out, he winced a bit, Naruto then slashed open his.

"Okay Naruto-nii! Now you have to put your and with blood on his and the contract will be formed" Chamo said.

Naruto then clasped Negi's hand and light emanated.

"PACTIO!" the ermine yelled as a new card appeared and it flew into Negi's hand..

Then, he began to observe the card. The image was of Naruto with a blue aura surrounding him, he was wearing a cloak reminiscing from the 4th hokage on his arm has a chain with a seal and on his hand he had a sword that looked like a fang, on his back was a rather huge scroll too. Behind the image of the boy, there was the clear shape of a magic circle. In the right upper corner, there was the word 'prisma' above the word 'Tonus' and over a light circle of said color. In the upper left corner of the card was a 'IX', the Roman way of writing the number 9. Above the picture, in the middle, were the words 'Charta Minister'.

In the lower half of the card the most evident thing was what he guessed was the name. It was written 'Usumaci Naruto', the surname above the name. Under it, written in smaller characters, there was a strange writing, 'Heros Inrequietus'. In the lower left corner of the card was the world 'Astralitas' and lower, almost on the edge of the card, the world 'Sol', and between them, the symbol of said planet, a large circle with a single dot in the middle. And in the lower right corner of the card, again the number 'IX'.

Finally, between the last two things, there were four more words, one above the other. The first word, from up to down, was the word 'Virtus'. Under it, in bigger characters, the word 'Iudicium'. Under it, in the same characters as 'Virtus', the word 'Directio'. Under it, in the same characters as 'Iudicium', the word 'Auster'.

"Wow… I look awesome on it!" Naruto said as he grinned insanely about it, he looked like his dad after all.

Naruto then was refreshed as a wave of magical power flowed into him helping his chakra production.

"MUCH BETTER!" Naruto exclaimed as is chakra spiked to a whopping 40 percent total.

"Eh? What happened?" Negi asked as they begin to walk, Naruto's original plan to rest was, thankfully, undone thanks to the pactio formed with Negi, his energy began to come back to his old self.

They begin to walk around and talking about the trip and how relieved Negi was that Naruto was an ally, Chamo also apologized for jumping the gun about him, Naruto let bygones be bygones.

Then, Naruto felt something wrong in the air.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAH!" a women's voice yelled out

Then he heard a crashing sound and the sound of something falling, he counted four.

Naruto pulled out his kunai and Negi dashed out followed with Naruto, he then opened the panel door.

Naruto and Negi then saw a horrible scene.

Nodoka, Asakura and Haruna were petrified... literally.

Negi bemoaned this situation and Naruto conked his head.

"Idiot! This is no time to freak out!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry! This is petrification spell... they are not dead, if we beat them they will come back to normal!" Chamo said.

"You know... I fought against someone who could do this once before... nasty guy I tell ya" Naruto said.

"But... we are inside the HQ... they shouldn't be able to do anything!" Negi said.

"No use thinking of that, hang in there... we got a job to do" Naruto said.

Negi balled his fist "_Damn it... this is my fault...! because of me... because of me my students are..._"

"Negi! Call Asuna! Quick!" Naruto said.

Negi put his card on his forehead.

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" Negi called.

"Is Asuna there? Tell her I say hi" Naruto said.

"This is no times for jokes!" Negi said.

"Oh... trust me... it is" Naruto said.

**With Asuna and Konoka**

"Negi? Naruto! Where are you?" Asuna said.

"AH... that's right the card" Asuna said as she put the card on her forehead.

"Negi, are you ok? I'm with Konoka right now" Asuna said.

"_Asuna-san! Be careful! The enemy managed to penetrate the barrier, they are going to target Konoka again... meet us at the baths. Naruto is with me right now, move it and be quick!_" Negi said.

"Got it!" Asuna said.

"A-Asuna, what happened?" Konoka asked, she was getting worried.

"Konoka..." Asuna began... she stopped and she thought on HOW to word this, she clasped her shoulders and looked straight in the eyes.

"Konoka... listen closely" Asuna said.

Konoka gulped, Asuna was serious.

"Some bad people have come here and are targeting you, we are going to meet with Negi and Naruto at the baths, they will help us there" Asuna said.

"B...bad people? Like from Cinema Village?" Konoka said.

"Yes, but don't worry... Because I will protect you" Asuna said as she pulled her card.

"ADEAT!" Asuna yelled as her card become a giant fan.

**With Naruto and Negi.**

Negi was running around with Naruto.

"Mea Virga!" Negi yelled, then Naruto heard something rushing in... Naruto then dodged the incoming object.

It was Negi's staff.

Naruto and Negi then begins to run to a corner when they both sensed something around.

Naruto then blocked a blade with his kunai and Negi positioned himself to attack with the staff.

"Se-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at the girl... who then blushed due to remembering what happened on the bath.

"Come to the baths! We are meeting Asuna and Konoka there!" Negi said.

"Negi-kun... Naruto-kun... Setsuna-kun" A voice said, it sounded raspy and tired.

They turned around and saw it was the leader, but there was something wrong... he was a bit paler than usual and was sweating.

Naruto then noticed it, his robes and half his body were petrified.

"ELDER!" Negi yelled.

"I... I am very sorry you three... I think, I overestimated the temple's protective barrier" he said as he coughed, Naruto could tell he was resisting the petrification... but that was all... it was just a matter of time.

"It is because of the extended peace we had... taking advantage of such thing...f-for a former companion of the Thousand Master... This is pitiful" the elder said feeling angry at himself.

"LEADER!" Setsuna yelled.

"You three... you will be for a big fight... and be weary... the enemy... the boy with white hair... he's an enemy of a different caliber, if it were a normal person both me and the barrier wouldn't have been so easily defeated, it will be hard for you three... contact the principal... and I am sorry... please take care of my daughter" the leader said as his body finished turning to stone.

Naruto put his hand on Setsuna's shoulder and nodded they speed out to find their friends.

**By the forest**

It was dark, the sound of the rustling leaves was heard, and a faint sound of foot-steps was heard.

In the night a small figure could be seen, it was a small girl... it was Yue.

"_Ju...just what exactly happened?_" Yue thought frantically running without direction... she needed to find someone... ANYONE.

"_Is this real? What's real to begin with... wait... what am I thinking! This isn't the time to be splitting hairs...and then that boy appeared... I need to find help_" Yue thought.

"But... who will help? The police will think I am crazy...wait... who is to say... that those 2..." Yue said then stopped, she pulled her phone and dialed.

**Back at the inn**

"This is Nagase-degozaru. Oya? Baka black?" Kaede said.

"Mmm? What's wrong, Yue-san... calm down first-degozaru...uhmmm...uhmm... I see..." Kaede said as she took a bite of a potato chip.

"... in other words... you need help getting your butts out of the frying pan eh?" Kaede said.

Ku looked at her confused, while Mana walked in.

"What's up Kaede" Mana asked.

**With Negi and the rest**

"Negi... we need to inform the old man... we might need more help... I may be strong... but I am nowhere NEAR my full strength yet" Naruto said.

"I see... you are right, we need to inform him of this anyways" Negi said.

**At Mahora on the old man's office**

*Clack *

A hand laid down a white piece down on a Go board.

The old man began to stroke his rather long beard as in thinking about what to do.

"Do-" he began.

"No do-overs" a girl's voice said.

"How stingy... what happened grace with age?" the old man complained as he picked his phone.

"Yes? Who is this?" the old dean said.

"Oooh! Negi-kun! Hoho! You delivered the letter, good, good" the old man said.

The girl's head turned a bit when she recognized the voices on the phone.

"Wha? WHAT WAS THAT! AT THE WESTERN HQ? I SEE... WHAT? EVEN THE LEADER!"

"_Yes, this is serious... we need backup!_" Negi said on the line.

"Yes, I'll send Naruto-kun there with you" the dean said.

"_Is he talking about me... give me the phone_" Naruto said over the phone.

"_Old man! We need help! I neglected to say this but I am still trying to regain my total strength... can't you send someone?_" Naruto said over the line.

"Backup... but with Takamichi overseas" the old man said "Oh!" he said in shock as he realized who was playing Go with.

"What is it old man? If you don't shut your mouth flies will get in" the girl (Evangeline) said.

**Back at Kansai HQ**

Negi, Setsuna and Naruto speed through the halls of the mansion looking for the bathing hall, hoping to find the girls safe and sound.

"If they dare touch them... I will make them regret being born" Naruto said as his eyes changed from red to blue

**Bathing area**

Konoka was looking around fidgeting, she was nervous and rightfully so, as Asuna was looking around.

"Konoka, stay right behind me, damn Naruto and Negi aren't here yet" Asuna said

"Se-chan isn't here either" Konoka said as she held Asuna's shoulder.

Then from behind them from the bath water something begins to slowly rise up

It was Fate, from Cinema Village. He slowly began to creep behind them hoping to grab Konoka and leave like that.

Then Asuna turned around and smacked him with the fan once she felt a disturbing a presence.

"Amazing, you have the instincts of a trained soldier" the boy said, showing no emotions "But to protect this lady you are a failure, go to sleep for me" he said as a powerful cloud of dust cloud picked up.

"AHH!" Asuna yelled as her clothing began to petrify.

"ASUNAAAA!" Nodoka yelled.

However her clothes shattered and left her nude "KYYAAAAH!" she wailed in embarrassment.

Now this got him interested, she resisted the effects of his spell.

"ASUNA!" Konoka yelled as a shadow appeared behind her. The demon then scooped her up.

"Well then, I shall be taking the princess" he said in his monotone voice.

"Like...like I will just let you do that! I won't give you Konoka that easily!" Asuna said.

"Go" he said in a bored tone.

"AH! WAIT!" Asuna said as she covered her breasts with an arm.

"Vari vandana" he said as he pulled a sutra "Water hands" he said as his sutra disappeared and the bathing water stirred, then it rose and formed hands.

The hands then grabbed her arms, her waist and the sides of her chest.

"Eh... wai- wha-what are you doing..." Asuna said as she paled.

The hands then begin to move and tickle her.

"WHAA! AHAHAHAHAHAKYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Asuna exploded with laughter.

"GYAAHAHAH! WAI... STOP... IAHAHAHAH" She yelled and trying to fight her laughter.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS... AHAHAHHAA AND THESE PERVERTED ATTACKS!" Asuna yelled.

Fate then was reading a book "Uhu? So I messed this up... I did not intent to do that... didn't mean to take her clothes either" he said as he scratched his head with his finger as in thought.

Then he sighed "Just now you resisted... no... rather it had no effect... I know it was not your artifacts power, what did you do?" Fate said.

"He? Wh-What? I don't know things like that, pervert!" Asuna said as tears of laughter formed in her eyes.

"Oh well... I 'll just have you laugh until you either choose to tell me or die, you choice" Fate said as he snapped his fingers and the hands began to tickle her once again.

**Moments later**

"RAH!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the door down.

They found the body of Asuna twitching her face blushing bright red

"ASUNA-SAN!" they yelled.

"Are you alright? What happened" Setsuna asked.

"uu...uuu... Setsuna-san... I... I... al..already" Asuna said as she gasped for air.

"Ha-don...don't tell me" Setsuna said shocked.

"Eh? Did they do THAT!" Naruto said.

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! I am sorry, Setsuna-san... Konoka... They took her...be careful... that guy... he might still be around" Asuna warned.

"COME HERE BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he charged Fate who appeared behind them, levitating ready to attack Setsuna.

Naruto slashed his face making it bleed.

"This time you are fighting the real deal, you son of a bitch" Naruto cursed.

"You tried to attack Se-chan... took Asuna's chastity ("HE DID NOT! I KEEP SAYING THAT!" Asuna yelled on the background) turned my friends and students to stone..." Naruto said as his eyes began turning red.

"As their teacher... Neither I nor Naruto will sit idly by! Prepare yourself!" Negi yelled.

Fate closed his eyes and sighed "So what will you do Negi Springfield?... Defeat me? I would better hope not... neither you nor that other boy can do much to me... it's better for you to leave it be" Fate said as water begins to swirl around his body.

Naruto then threw a barrage of kunai at him, but Fate just used the water that was swirling about his body to repel the weapons.

Then the water ate him and he was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto said as he smashed the wall.

"That guy used a 'gate' using water to teleport, he's a pretty high class mage" Chamo said.

Negi gritted his teeth, he was furious about this situation.

"Are you okay Asuna? No injuries?" Setsuna asked.

A towel then flies by and Negi grabbed it and put it over Asuna's shoulders.

"Asuna, wait here, Naruto-nii and I will DEFINETLY bring Konoka-san" Negi said as he looked serious and focused.

"We need another plan... AHHH! I GOT AN IDEA! THIS WILL WORK!" Chamo said.

The ermine smirked and chuckled... Naruto backed up a bit... this ermine reminded him of Ero-sennin.

"Setsuna-san... what do you think about Negi-aniki?" he asked.

"EH! HOW IS **THIS **RELATED?" Setsuna said and blushed.

"Well... what I wanna say, without going round it... Setsuna-nee-san and Aniki would go "CHUU!"" Chamo said as he did a kissy face.

Naruto face-palmed and Asuna face-planted.

Asuna and Naruto both then pinned the ero-rodent don't to the floor "WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU SAYING DURING THIS SITUATION!" Asuna and Naruto yelled.

"AAHHH!" Chamo yelled in pain as the air came out of his body.

He then coughed... "NOT LIKE THAT! I MEANT A PACTIO! PACTIO!" Chamo yelled.

"Ah..." Asuna said understanding now "Yeah right" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"but... it is so sudden! To just kiss" Asuna said.

"Besides you have to think about Negi and Se-chan" Naruto said.

"I-I have... ojou-sama... and Naruto (thought the second name she mumbled in a VERY low voice) to think about" Setsuna said.

"It's fine isn't it? Just do it and go "Chuuuu"" Chamo said as he did kissy faces and kissy noises.

Naruto and Asuna kicked and smashed the rodent into the wall in unison.

"I... I give!" he moaned.

"We can't waste more time Setsuna-san, Naruto-nii, let's go!" Negi yelled.

"AH! Wait for me! I am fine! Just give me a minute to change into something" Asuna said.

**Outside the mansion by a forest clearing**

"WOAH! Yo-you did it, newbie! And so easily! We should left you do it from the beginning" Chigusa said.

"Ufufufu...but now we have Konoka-ojou-sama in our hands, all we have to do is take ojou-sama to** that** place it will be our victory" Chigusa said.

Fate looked bored and uninterested or rather stoic perhaps would be the right word?

"NNN,NNN!" Konoka said muffled due to the talisman sealing her mouth.

"Don't worry ojou-sama, we won't do anything bad to you" Chigusa said "Come... let's go to the altar" Chigusa said.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Naruto yelled.

Asuna was on the right with her fan, Negi to the far left while Setsuna was in the middle with her sword drawn.

"That's as far as you'll go" Negi said.

"Hand over Ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled.

"You guys again... wait... one is missing?" Chigusa asked.

"I am not gonna let you anywhere" Naruto said as he appeared behind her and Fate and twisted around to stab her with his kunai.

"GYAH!" she yelled as she saw the dangerous blade come towards her face, Fate however reacted and grabbed his arm stopping him at inches away from her face.

Naruto then grinned as he twisted around and did a heel-drop on his head making Fate eat dirt.

"Continue with the plan, I will take care of him" Fate said with his still monotonous voice, he then cocked back his fist making a magical mandala appear and then punched Naruto who skidded on the water, however he did not sink, he was standing on top of it.

"Well thanks to the new guy stalling the blond kid... I will show you a part of ojou-sama's powers... you will regret your decision of leaving the temple" Chigusa said, she then flicked and threw a talisman on Konoka, she then begins to glow.

"NNN!" she moaned.

The lake then begins to glow and Konoka begins to twitch as her face turned redder, demons started rising from the summoning on the lake's surface.

Then the group gasped... they were surrounded by a wide variety of demons.

"You guys go and play with the kids, this is payback for the other time, since you are brats so I told them not to kill you, so don't worry" Chigusa said.

"BYE!" She said as she jumped into the air with her monkey summon, who was carrying Konoka.

The demons then begin to chuckle... "What's this? We finally are called here... and for a bunch of brats? Sorry kids... we were summoned so we can't go easy on you, don't curse us for this" a demon said.

Asuna began to shiver in fear "Se...Setsuna-san this... this is too much" she said as she felt a cold chill run through her body... it was like before they got to Chigusa the first time, but not as bad.

"Asuna-san calm down... it will be okay" Setsuna said.

"Aniki we need you to put a barrier to buy some time!" Chamo said.

Negi put up a wind barrier up to buy time to figure out what to do.

**Meanwhile with Fate and Naruto**

"Another shadow I see, you don't care much about me and this fight do you? You did a good job, you had me fooled there" Fate said analyzing him.

"However, a shadow will not stand a chance against me" Fate said as he sighed, why were humans so pathetically stubborn?

*krak!*

A swift and powerful round-house kick, courtesy of another bunshin, smashed into his face... Fate then found himself surrounded by what appeared to be a 1000 clones.

"If one doesn't cut it...how about 1000!" they yelled in unison as they all ganged up.

"Dear... I might be a bit later than I wanted to be" Fate said as he sighed, he hated things like that.

All the Naruto bunshins charged at him with the same familiar blue sphere... only difference was that this ball was not a basket-ball sized one, it was big enough to be a mini-van.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto bunshins yelled as they shoved the attack at Fate.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A loud explosion happened.

Fate then appeared relatively unharmed, only a couple of bruises and a bleeding lip.

"This has been the most trouble a shadow has ever given me... you got my interest even further, what is your name?" Fate said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo!" Naruto said as he twirled his kunai around "But right now I gotta help my friends... so see ya!"

A magical circle appeared under him and teleported him away, this was not a clone but the actual Naruto himself.

"Ingenious... luring me away, shuffling with his shadows and confusing my senses... add to that the son of the Thousand Master... interesting indeed" he said.

**Back with Negi**

"Hey guys" a voice said as the body of Naruto begins to materialize in front of them.

"NARUTO!" Asuna yelled in surprise.

"Yup... good thing I did a pactio with Negi, eh?" Naruto said laughing "What's the situation in here?" Naruto asked getting serious.

"Well... we are surrounded by demons" Asuna said.

"Okay... a lot?" Naruto said.

"A LOT!" Asuna said.

"Okay... Negi, you go after Konoka-san... I will help the girls here" Naruto said while patting his head.

"I get it, I am counting on you to keep them safe" Negi said as he undid the barrier.

"Jovis tempestas fulguriens!" Negi yelled. A powerful whirlwind of thunder then shot out defeating over twenty troops of demons. Negi then shot out, with the current of electricity, towards where Chigusa and Konoka were.

"If you fight calmly you'll be fine the enemy isn't fearsome as they look. I with my sword, Naruto with his skills and you with your fan... we have more power than they can deal with, just think of this as fighting with local punks" Setsuna said.

"That's not really reassuring" Asuna said.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, this made Asuna look at him.

He was smiling "Don't worry, I will do all I can and make sure to protect you" Naruto said grinning and smiling at her, his eyes full of hope.

"T-thank you" Asuna said.

"Well well... these are some brave brats" the demons said.

"Well then... let's go demon slaying!" Asuna said as she charged along with Setsuna and Naruto.

Naruto then begins to glow red.

"Hey... doesn't that kid, the one with the blond hair looks familiar?" a demon asked.

Naruto's eyes then changed into slits, his eyes now cruel and cold... his whisker marks became more defined, his canines elongated as his body was enveloped by the energy of the demon in him.

"ROAAAR!" Naruto gave a bestial roar and made the demons shiver.

"No way... this brat... it can't be!" some demon whispered in fear.

"The demon of the leaves... but... isn't that a myth?" another demon whispered.

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" Naruto yelled as he poured all his demonic chakra's strength into his lungs, his body then expanded in size and then blew out a gush of air filled with concentrated chakra, eliminating hordes of the demons.

"GO GET EM GIRLS!" Naruto yelled as they looked at Naruto's face, it was serious and was concentrating on something (not letting the power corrupt his mind).

Asuna and Setsuna then begin to defeat their own demon opponents.

"Asuna! Take the 30 on the right, Setsuna take the 60 on the left!" Naruto ordered.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Asuna shouted the question.

"I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE 300 ON THE FRONT!" Naruto said with s confident smirk.

Asuna then got about 15 demons out of the way when the demons decided to target her, due to her artifact. However both Setsuna and Naruto appeared behind and in front of her.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the blue ball to the opponent's stomach.

"Shinmenryuu Oogi! Hyakuretsu Oukazan! Setsuna said as she slashed the demons, cherry blossom petals begin to fall as the demons got slashed.

"Wow... nice kenjutsu!" Naruto whistled impressed.

"You're pretty good at this!" Asuna exclaimed "thanks for the save Naruto!" Asuna thanked.

"Don't thank us yet... we got a lot of work to do still, I hope I go the strength for this... I haven't have an all out fight like this in years... literally" Naruto said as he jumped over Asuna, using her back as spring-board and kicked a demon bird on the face and throwing a senbon into another demon's eye.

**Minutes later**

Setsuna and Asuna both were back to back as Naruto was still going crazy with his 300 strong demon army he was fighting against.

Asuna and Setsuna panted, their clothing was a bit ragged but they suffered minimal damage due to Negi's magic boosting their defenses.

"W-we're... a good combination, huh?" Asuna said.

Setsuna had a small cut on her face and smiled, "Maybe ... we would be long gone if Naruto haven't been here... he cut our workload to only a 20 percent of the total army" Setsuna said.

"Hey... when this school-trip is over you GOT to teach me some kenjutsu Setsuna-san" Asuna said smiling impishly.

This shocked Setsuna "EH? T-That's fine but... I- I am still in training myself" she said.

"WTF! What's with these girls? They beat 150 of us in three minutes? Are these girls monsters?" a bird demon said.

"You are one to talk" said another demon.

"What about the blond one... he feels like one of us" another demon said.

"No... he feels different... more pure... his power is more … ancient... I don't know why but he reminds me of **HIM** the demon of the ancient times, the time before magic" a demon said.

"I think we are lucky we are not in the other group... those guys are getting slaughtered" another demon said.

"Gyahahaha! I like these girls... they are full of spunk... say, by the way..." a huge muscular demon said "is it fashionable nowadays for women not to wear underwear?" he asked.

"She's still a brat, but is really well formed" another agreed.

This made Asuna realize her predicament and blushed "AH! I forgot! He petrified all my clothing! And they saw me... with no panties..." Asuna said.

"Eh? She's not! Get her!" The demons yelled as they started to chase after her.

Asuna then begins to cry and moan "NOOOOO! WHY DOES THIS THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEE~EEE!" She yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed in the distance.

"Asuna-san! Don't lose focus!" Setsuna said.

Then something that shouldn't happen, happened... a pillar of light appeared piercing the night sky.

"I DON'T think that was supposed to happen... was that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked.

"No... this is bad... this is VERY bad" Setsuna said paling a bit at the sight in front of them as the demons whistled in amusement.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" the demons mussed.

Naruto then felt it... a presence with the same power as his very old (and psychotic and somewhat sociopath) old friend.

The power that was comparable of the Bijuu Ichibi Shikaku of the sand.

"No way the brat can hurt THAT thing... I need to help him... but HOW?" Naruto thought.

Then it hit him... Naruto smirked, he KNEW what he had to do.

"I think the world should see the second coming of the Toad Sage" Naruto smirked.

"Setsuna! Asuna! I need you to cover me... I am going to try something so I can help Negi! Think you can hold them out of me? I need a couple minutes to prepare!" Naruto yelled.

"I am not sure! We'll try though!" Asuna yelled back as she defeated a bird demon by smacking it.

"That's all I need!" Naruto said as he sat down.

The demons stopped... Asuna and Setsuna stared at him.

"Meditating? What the hell!" Asuna yelled in anger, as the demons raised an eyebrow at this, they didn't know wherever to continue attacking the boy or the girl with the fan. Both of them were dangerous, one for being too strong, and the other due to her artifact

"Keep fighting! I am sure Naruto has a trick up his sleeve" Setsuna said as she continued to attack.

However things are rarely that easy, a few of the demons were of a higher tier and pushed Setsuna beyond her limits as they tried to cover Naruto, however a demon managed to capture Asuna.

"Sorry girly... but our orders were to eliminate you all" the demon said as he readied his giant club to smash Asuna's brains.

"HYAAAAH!" Asuna yelled as the weapon came within inches of her face.

"ASUNA-SAN!" Setsuna yelled, unable to help because she was hard pressed fighting the stronger demons.

**Chapter end**


	8. Chapter 8

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 8: The meeting of the tall Kunoichi, the Mage, the Sage and the Wolf

Negi was flying towards the pillar of light when he saw it.

"INUGAMI!" Negi yelled in shock. He yelled "DEFLECTIO!" as he created a magical barrier to protect himself, from the attack. However it was too strong and shattered his barrier and knocking him out of the air.

Negi reacted fast enough to use a minor wind spell to slow his speed and land gently on the ground.

The person staring at him was none other than Kotaro.

"We meet again eh Negi!" Kotaro said.

"Get out of the way! I am in a hurry!" Negi said.

"Heh... don't be like that!" Kotaro said.

"Why are you helping that monkey-onee-san! She took my friend and is using her to do horrible things!" Negi yelled.

"Hmph! I got no idea what Chigusa-nee-san is doing! All I signed up for was to fight western mages! And I hit the jackpot! I GOT TO MEET YOU NEGI! AND FOR THAT I'M GLAD! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I'VE MEET OF MY AGE WHO CAN PUT A FIGHT AGAINST ME! NOW LET'S FIGHT!" Kotaro said.

"FIGHT! THIS IS MEANINGLESS! IF YOU WANT A MATCH WE CAN FIGHT AFTERWARDS!" Negi yelled.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! You won't fight me as seriously if we fight like this. You wanna pass? You gotta get past ME!" Kotaro said.

Negi growled.

"IF YOU USE YOUR FULL POWER AND BEAT ME... YOU MAY JUST BEAT ME AND GET ON TIME... YOU'RE A MAN, AREN'T YOU!" Kotaro said taunting Negi.

Negi's face became somber.

He snarled "Fine" he said.

"HEH THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Kotaro yelled as he charged.

Negi began to breathe erratically, as his eyes shifted to a cold and steely gaze.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Negi yelled as he pushed all his magical power to his fist.

"BRING IT!" Katoru roared.

"RAAAH!" Negi roared.

"ORAH!" Kotaro yelled.

Then a whistling sound came out of the night sky, a rather huge weapon and landed in between them.

"EHHH!" Kotaro yelled.

Then a person appeared and disappeared from his sights, followed by the feel of a soft palm on his chest which discharged a huge pressure out of it, hurling Kotaro back towards the trees tearing the ground.

"GAAAAH!" Kotaro yelled in pain as he landed against the tree.

"AN AFTERIMAGE! SPLITBODY ATTACK! WHO... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kotaro demand.

The image of the person then vanished. Negi was in utter shock about this, looking into a nearby Sakura tree, he found the assailant.

It was Kaede holding Yue bridal style.

"N...NAGASE-SAN! YUE-SAN!" Negi yelled, shock clearly visible on his face.

"Getting hotheaded and loosing yourself at an important moment... you're still lacking in concentration Negi-bouzu" Kaede said.

**With Naruto and the girls**

Setsuna was unable to do anything... Asuna was going to die.

"_No choice... I got to use __**that**__ power_" Setsuna said as she concentrated and her skin began to tingle.

*CHIIING! * A sound came out, as the demon that was holding Asuna vanished. In the same instant many more of the same sounds came out and several more demons began disappearing.

"Looks like you are having some trouble here" a female voice said as she stepped on a boulder.

"Eh...EEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" Asuna yelled.

On the boulder two girls were there, one had a rifle, that girl was Tatsumiya Mana, to her side was none other than the martial arts nut Ku Fei.

"I'll be billing you for the help later, Setsuna" Mana said with a smile.

"UWAAA! Is that big one real? He looks strong-aru!" Ku said.

Then an explosion of power and a gushing torrent of wind picked up, blowing all the skirts and dresses (of the girls) up and knocking down some of the lower level demons and some of the mid level demons.

All the demons, Asuna, Setsuna, Ku, and Mana stared at the epicenter of this event.

They looked and it was their teacher, Naruto Uzumaki, however something was odd.

His eyes were toad-like, an orange pigmentation surrounded his eyelids and his iris was yellow.

His outfit was the one like on the pactio card, he was using a henge to keep his real clothes from showing.

The girls looked in amazement as they felt the warm power he emanated... the demons however were a different story.

"NO! RETREAT! RETREAT! THIS IS BAD! THE END IS NIGH! THE END IS NIGH!" The demons began to yell in fear.

Naruto then looked at the demons and did a hand sign.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as a 100 bunshins appeared.

"_Senpo Cho Oodama Rasen Darengan_!" Naruto yelled.

All the clones had a giant energy ball easily the size of a small house and dashed throw it forth as it cause pure devastation among the demons.

"DAAAHH!" The demons yelled in pain as the demon army begin to dissipate... only a bit more than a handful was left.

"ANY OF YOU INJURED? ARE YOU ALL OKAY?" Naruto asked worried about taking too long trying to enter into sage mode.

"N...no... we are okay" Setsuna said.

"You cut it a bit close! Damn it you baka!" Asuna said but was however relieved that he destroyed so many demons.

"I better go and help Negi... I'll leave the cleanup to you girls... sorry" Naruto apologized.

"Go and help out little teacher" Mana said.

Naruto nodded and did a series of hand signs Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground as a chain of letters began to form.

Then a gust of wind and a white smoke appeared shielding whatever happened for a few minutes.

"YO!" a voice bellowed.

The girls did not see where it came from.

"Naruto-nii! You are alive!" the voice said again.

"GAMAKICHI! DEAR KAMI YOU'RE HUGE!" Naruto said looking up and smiling with a happy grin.

The girls then looked up.

"Th...is that... is that a frog!" Asuna yelled.

"HEY! I AM NOT A FROG I AM A TOAD!" Gamakichi said.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" Setsuna said.

"GAMAKICHI! LET'S GO! WE GOT TO HELP SOMEONE! WE GOT TO STOP A DEMON FROM COMING OUT!" Naruto said.

"A DEMON! YOU MEAN...A BIJ…" Gamakichi said but stopped himself... he remembered, there was not a single left save from Naruto's own.

He saw Naruto's stare and smirked, he missed the blonde idiot a lot.

"Let's go then Naruto-nii!" Gamakichi said. Naruto then jumped on his head.

"LOOK OUT WORLD! THE TOAD SAGE IS BACK!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist.

"TO THE PILLAR OF LIGHT!" Naruto said as the toad jumped into the night sky making a strong gust due to the sheer power of his jump, raising the skirts and dresses of the girls.

"GEESH! THAT GUY AND HIS TOTALLY UNREASONABLE STUFF!" Asuna yelled in anger as she was pulling her skirt down from the gust of wind.

The demons were shivering in fear.

"That... that was scary as hell" a demon said.

"To think the myths and legends were true... to fight one such as that... is pure suicide" the other demon said.

"Hey...what about the girls?" yet another demon asked.

"Should we continue?" a fox like demon asked.

"Yes... but it would be wise NOT to kill them... just... knock em out... if he gets angry he might unleash **it**" another demon cautioned.

**With Negi, Kaede, Yue and Kotaro**

There was a Fuuma Shuriken embedded on the ground, Kaede slowly walked forth with Yue on her arms.

"WHO ARE THESE NEE-CHANS?" Kotaro barked.

"EH? N-Nagase-san?...b...but! Eh? H...how? How did you?" Negi muttered not understanding what just happened.

"I called her on my cell phone, Negi-sensei" Yue said, as Kaede gently placed her on the ground

"Y...Yue-san..." Negi said.

"Leave things here to me, you are in a hurry after all right?" Kaede said.

Negi was flailing... apparently the 2 girls now knew about his secret.

"Now is not the time to be confused Negi-bozu, we'll talk details later-degozaru" Kaede said.

Kaede then gently conked his head "Don't worry about this one... now is the time to act not to think."

"B...but..." Negi said and then Kaede shoved him away.

"DAH!" Negi said.

"GO! NOW!" Kaede ordered.

Then the sky darkened as the moon was overshadowed by something.

"NEEEEE~EEEEGIIIII!" a voice shouted.

They all looked up as the dark blotch became orange and bigger... with webbed-feet?

*BOOOOOOOOM! *

A large orange...thing appeared.

"Hey Negi! Get on!" Naruto yelled.

Kotaro, Negi, Yue and Kaede looked up to find the source of the voice.

Kotaro gasped, Yue did not know WHAT to do, and Negi's mouth was open wide, Kaede...

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Kaede shrieked in fright.

"I SAID I'M NOT A FROG! I AM A TOAD!" Gamakichi yelled in anger.

"NARUTO-NII! WHAT THE!" Negi said shocked.

"GET ON! WE'LL GET THERE FASTER!" Naruto yelled.

Negi looked up again.

"Oh... right... hold on" Naruto said as he jumped down and scooped him up, and jumped back on Gamakichi.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya" Gamakichi said as he jumped away.

"Is... is the frog gone? The big... orange frog..." Kaede said shivering... Yue looked at Kaede.

"HEY WAIT A SEC! COME BACK HERE NEGI!" Kotaro yelled.

"That animal... was huge... and it talked" Yue said calmly.

Kotaro then began to chase after them but Kaede stopped him by throwing her kunai in front of him.

Kotaro then turned around and was pissed "HEY... you! The tall nee-chan over there! Don't get in my way! I'm not into fighting women!" Kotaro said as he snarled.

"Jmph... so your name is Kotaro, huh? Yare Yare" she said.

Then she seamlessly disappeared from Yue's side and was walking towards the wolf boy.

"You've got good eyes... to recognize Negi-bouzu as your rival-degozaru... but you can throw away all your inhibitions... because for the time being, I am stronger than Negi... though way bellow our other teacher" Kaede said.

Kotaro was taken aback by this, surprised even.

" Kouga Chuunin Nagase Kaede... has arrived!" she said as she made half dozen bunshins while another one took Yue away from the battlefield.

Katoru gasped... then smirked in joy.

"FINE BY ME!" he said summoning his shadow wolves.

**Back at Mahora**

"WHAT! What do you mean it's no good you old fool! You said I would be able to leave the academy right!" Evangeline said smacking the floor.

"Hmmm... I thought we could deceive the spirits governing the barrier for some time since the school trip is related to "school-work" but that idiot Nagi used so much damn power, to tell you the truth it might be futile" The old man said.

"Don't you just 'humph' DO SOMETHING 'BOUT IT OLD MAN! Don't make me kill ya" Eva yelled.

"Master is getting worked up... maybe you wish to see Narut-" Chachamaru said but it was interrupted by Evangeline.

"Why would I want to do that! I JUST WANNA GO OUT!" she yelled.

"I GOING TO WIND YOU UP GOOD!" Evangeline said.

"AAAH, please... you shouldn't wind it too far..." Chachamaru said.

**Back with Naruto and Gamakichi**

"I see it! The pillar of light! We are close to it" Gamakichi yelled.

"You got a plan aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Don't worry... I have a trick up my sleeve" Negi said "I am gonna try a delayed spell I've been practicing!" Negi said.

**With Chigusa, Fate, and Konoka**

"Are you almost done?" Fate said bored.

"Just a bit more" Chigusa said.

"I see... they're coming you know?" Fate said.

"WHAT!" Chigusa yelled in fear.

"Continue with the ritual... I'll handle this" Fate said bored and summoned a demon.

"Rubicant stop those two" Fate ordered, the demon nodded and gave a toothy grin and flew away.

The demon charged towards the boys, "Gamakichi! Destroy that demon!" Naruto yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" he said as he pulled out his huge dagger and slashed the demon in half.

"NEGI GO! I'll cover you" Naruto said as he did a few hand-signs.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Naruto said pouring his sage chakra into it, covering the whole area.

"They think the mist will be enough to cover their approach? How naive" Fate said bored.

Negi jumped from Gamakichi "Thanks a lot Naruto-nii! Gamakichi-san!" Negi said as he flew out with his staff.

"Making new friends eh?" Gamakichi asked.

"You can say that" Naruto said.

"Now... I need to make a few bunshins... Kage bunshins!" he said as three bunshins appeared and sat and calmly rested on Gamakichi's head

"Go on and hide away... I'll dispel them when I need more senjutsu chakra!" Naruto said as he jumped down.

Negi sped forth on his staff and chanted a spell to power himself up with his own magic and speed into the mist.

"There you are" Fate said with his bored, monotone voice and raised his hand and blasted the place where Negi was with his spells.

However the only thing that was petrified was Naruto's bunshin in a henge who smirked and flipped him off, the staff clacking across the ground.

Then he heard a step behind him, this surprised him.

"WAAAAAAH!" Negi yelled as he used a pillar to push himself forth using as a springboard and punched right to his face.

It did not work, the magically powered punch was stopped by an even more powerful barrier.

"I told you... you were better off not trying... I have to admit the shadow posing as you, and you coming close quarters against me was... commendable... however foolish" Fate said as he grabbed Negi's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You bore me" he said "You are not used to close quarters, yet you go up against an opponent who is far superior to you? So the son of the Thousand Master is, but a child after all... It seems that I overestimated you."

With that said he readied himself to finish off Negi.

"Hehehehe...fufufufu" Negi and Chamo chuckled.

"Did we fool you?" Negi said with a smirk as he raised his captured arm and put his palm on Fate's chest.

"EMITAM" Negi said as he released his stored magic arrows of binding.

"_A spell without chanting?"_ Fate thought surprised at this... then he realized something "...I see! A delayed spell" Fate said as his body was bound by the arrows.

"AH! DAMN STRAIGHT! HE CHANTED IT AS WE USED NARUTO-NII'S BUNSHIN AS DISTRACTION IN THE MIST! AT POINT-BLANK ANTI-MAGIC BARRIERS HAVE MINIMAL EFFECT! HOW YOU LIKE US NOW BIATCH!" Chamo yelled.

"Mea Virga!" Negi yelled "This spell is only the most basic one, and will keep you for tens of seconds, but that's all I need to rescue Konoka-san!" Negi said as he dashed to the altar.

"WHAT! Where is Konoka-san? She's not here! She was here a moment ago!" Negi yelled.

"What... what the hell!" Negi yelled as he looked up.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked up... this looked pretty bad... this guy was still not fully materialized and had the power similar to the Ichibi.

"Ufufufufu... you're too late... the ritual has been done" Chigusa said as she levitated with Konoka.

"This... THIS IS HUGE! THIS IS STUPIDLY HUGE!" Negi yelled.

"Two-faced four-armed giant demon "Ryoumen Sukunanokami" a giant demon god created 1600 years ago... the summoning was a success! The legends say he was 180 feet, but he seems MUCH bigger" Chigusa said with a cruel smile.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO AGAINST AN OPPONENT LIKE THAT, ANIKI!" Chamo yelled

Lightning begins to form on his body.

"WHAT WE DO IS WE GO ALL OUT BEFORE HE IS FULLY MATERIALIZED!" Negi yelled

"RASTEL MASCIR MAGISTER! FLET UNA VENTUS ESPIRITUS AERIALES!" Negi said as the thunder and wind begin to spin around his body.

"W...WOAH! HOLD THERE ANIKI! THAT SPELL... YEAH IT **MIGHT** WORK AGAINST **THAT**, BUT YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR LIMIT OF YOUR MAGIC!" Chamo yelled "EVEN IF YOU PULL IT OUT... A SPELL LIKE THAT... IT WILL HARM YOU!"

"FUM FULGASTIO EFULET TEMPESTUS... AUSTARINA!" Negi yelled as the magic concentrated on his hand.

"W...WHAT!" Chigusa yelled in fright looking and feeling the magical power.

"VOIS TEMPESTUS FULGURIENS!" Negi yelled as he shot his most powerful spell of lightning and wind.

The attack then hit the demon at full force... but it was useless, the demon's magic resistance was even higher than Negi's magic attack.

"No... No way..." Negi said as he panted, being spent after using the last of his magic reserves.

"fufufufu...fufufufufu... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you got? The son of the Thousand Master! It's like you did nothing! With Konoka-ojou-sama's power under my control NOTHING can stop me now! Bring reinforcements... I have nothing to fear!" Chigusa laughed.

"I will show you fear" a voice shouted in the darkness.

"W...what!" Chigusa yelled.

"I will make you regret... touching Kono-chan's body and using her power for this... I will make you shiver in fright... I will make you never able to sleep... you made a WRONG MOVE!" the voice shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Chigusa yelled.

"GAMAKICHI! NOW!" The voice yelled.

A giant orange toad appeared, jumped and kicked the demon down.

"WHAT! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Chigusa yelled.

"So... it was you... the one who tried to control my friends on the train... and the one who took Kono-chan and wanted to use her power... I see... I am Uzumaki Naruto, The sole holder of the toad summoning contract, and the Toad Sage" Naruto said as he appeared on Gamakichi's head.

He was wearing his black headband with the symbol of Konohagakure, and his Sage coat and his orange jumpsuit, his coat rustling against the cold night's wind.

"Kono-chan is an important person to me... give her back, else be prepared to fight your last fight" Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

The demon snarled as he unleashed his power making forth a powerful gush of wind, the demon looked weary of the boy for some reason.

"Gamakichi! Attack the damn thing!" Naruto yelled.

"SURE THING BOSS!" Gamakichi yelled as he rushed in and attacked the demon with his huge knife.

The demon faltered a bit but backhanded Gamakichi and threw him into the lake.

Gamakichi skidded on the water and corrected his position.

"Damn... Pops fought against something like that!" Gamakichi said.

"Yeah, back when I was 13 on the chuunin exams, remember?" Naruto said.

"Oh... yeah... I remember... it was a long time ago... kinda forgot" Gamakichi said.

The demon roared as Naruto made hand-signs.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, as 2 Narutos appeared next to the original.

The original put his hand up as the two others begin to 'rub' the air around the original's hand.

Negi then looked at Naruto, his eyes full of determination and fire.

"The will of fire that runs in my soul will not allow me to let you get off easy... manipulating my summon friends, putting my friends and students in danger... as the toad sage and (unofficial) Hokage of Konohagakure I will punish you Monkey woman!" Naruto said as he created a shuriken of energy.

Negi gasped as he saw the shuriken... it looked beautiful, being colored white, but it looked deadly... with a hint of brutality one might say.

"DEMON! MONSTERS! I FEAR THEM NOT! I FOUGHT AGIANST TRUE MONSTERS WHERE I COME FROM AND I REFUSE TO GIVE UP KONO-CHAN! COME THEN DEMON AND MEET YOUR MATCH!" Naruto yelled as he threw the shurinken towards the demon.

"Futon: Rasenshurinken!" Naruto yelled as he threw the attack.

Negi then heard a cracking sound and saw Fate break the bondage that kept him from moving.

"I won't kill you... but... you face me, and you should have at least expected to be hurt" Fate said as he nonchalantly walked towards him slowly, as he was the harbinger of death.

Negi was panting, he was fully spent.

"You pushed you physical and magical power beyond your limits, you did well Negi-kun I commend you" Fate said as he slowly raised his hand to deliver a petrification spell.

"ANIIKI! DO IT NOW!" Chamo yelled.

"EVOCATEM VOUS! MINISTRA NEGI, KAGURAZAKA ASUNA, SAKURAZAKI SETSUNA!" Negi yelled as 2 magical circles shone on the ground.

Then the circles flashed and both Setsuna and Asuna appeared in front of the severely tired Negi.

"Setsuna-san... Asuna-san... Konoka-san, Naruto is fighting to help her" Negi said

They turned around to see Naruto throwing the energy-made projectile.

The demon then put his arms up to block it.

His magic defenses stood up... but only for a second, the attack broke the barrier and cutting his 2 left arms.

Then... the shurinken expanded and began to spin even faster and faster, slowly pulling in the demon.

"ROOOOOAAAR!" The demon roared in pain as it punched wildly trying to free itself, and managed to hit Gamakichi.

"AAARGH!" Gamakichi yelled... the clones got hurt and they vanished before more senjutsu chakra could be harvested.

Naruto then felt reaching the limit of Sage mode "Damn it" Naruto yelled... he had one more shot... a rasenshurinken was out, not enough senjutsu chakra.

**With Negi, Setsuna and Asuna**

"So... you got help, that's not going to change anything" Fate said as he began to move his hands "Vishu talri shutal vangait bashirike galiote meta octo podon kai cocoon onmetin waven tou eve ton kuratanon parailsan!" Fate yelled, and then a powerful beam shot out and covered the area in smoke.

"I think... I may have overdone it" Fate said, still showing NO emotion or reaction whatsoever.

Setsuna, Asuna and Negi however managed to somehow escape the attack radius.

"Negi? Are you okay? You look terrible!" Asuna said concerned.

"Ye...yes, are you okay? Oh... you're hurt" Negi said touching her face, concerned about Asuna.

Setsuna then turned around, shock noticeable on her face "NEGI -SENSEI! YOUR ARM!" Setsuna yelled.

Negi looked at her and nodded telling her to keep quiet "It's okay... barely graced me" Negi said, his right arm was slowly tuning to stone unknown to Naruto or Asuna.

However... a slight touch was all it needed.

Then Naruto yelled once more, his last tech he could use... after all he was spent, he hasn't fought like this since he was sealed so... he was still getting used to his body again.

"Senpuu: Oodama Rasenrengan!" Naruto and his clones yelled as 2 huge balls of blue light formed on their hands and dashed out, Naruto and his clones (holding 2 Senpuu: Oodama Rasengan each) rushed to the demon and shoved it on his face, chest and stomach creating a huge crack in the body-armor of the monster.

"T-that's it for me... man that was good to be able to go all out like this" Naruto said as his eyes and eye-lids reverted to normal and began to fall down.

He landed on the lake and went deep into it... however Gamakichi managed to get him and pulled him out.

"Damn boss... you got messed up" Gamakichi said.

"Don't blame me... I haven't fought like this in a LONG time" Naruto said, he then rose up again and pulled something from his coat... a brown looking pill.

"Oh my god... thats Sakura's aint it?" Gamakichi asked... no, rather stated.

"Yeah...it gives a pretty good boost... regardless of its taste" Naruto winced at this as he pinch his nose and swallowed the pill (A feat on its own due to the texture of the pill, making it hard to swallow) his body then begun to heal and his chakra bolted up to a whopping 10 percent... well he was nearly at 0.3 percent.

Naruto walked towards the trio, wobbling and feeling sick due to Sakura's pills, (how the hell did she give a pill such a horrible flavor!)

"You two get away from here... I'm going to save Ojou-sama" Setsuna declared "Naruto managed to weaken the demon, but Chigusa still has ojou-sama... she located herself on his shoulder, I can make it there by myself" Setsuna said.

"Need me to toss you there?" Naruto asked as he limped towards them.

"You are also spent... you barely have any strength... thank you for helping me so far... but... this part I must do on my own" Setsuna said.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Go for it" he said.

"B...But how are you going to reach that high!" Asuna asked.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, Naruto... I... have kept a secret from you all... including ojou-sama... once I reveal my true self... I'll have to say goodbye" Setsuna said.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this.

"But... if it's you guys... I don't have any regrets" Setsuna said as power begins to radiate.

"_**kuhuhuhuh... I see... so this girl... interesting...**_" Kyuubi thought to himself as he watched this unfold.

Then from Setsuna's back 2 giant angel wings sprouted and shocked Negi and Asuna... Naruto, not so much (Konan remember?)

"This is my true form... I am a monster...just like them" Setsuna said as tears formed on her eyes.

Isolation... rejection... fear...

"Please... don't misunderstand! I really want to protect ojou-sama... that is real, but I've kept something like this... because... I was afraid... afraid that ojou-sama would hate seeing this ugly form."

"I... I... EVEN MIYAZAKI-SAN HAS MORE COURAGE THAN ME! I AM PATHETIC!" Setsuna said as tears welled up.

Then... she felt something that made her blush and gasp.

Asuna and Naruto were touching her feathers on her wings

"Wow! So soft, fluffy and warm!" Naruto said, rubbing his cheek against the feathers, gaining further blush from Setsuna.

Asuna was touching, feeling and even sniffing her wings.

Naruto and Asuna closed their eyes and raised their hands up, Setsuna looked at them oddly... did they have a question?

*SMACK! CONK! *

Asuna slapped Setsuna's back while Naruto conked her head.

"BAKA! Do you REALLY think Konoka/Kono-chan you hate for that?" Asuna and Naruto said.

"I think they are cool!" Asuna said with a sunny smile and a wink.

"And I think they make you look beautiful... you remind me... of a person, a good person who wished me luck in bringing peace to my land... she was like an angel... though her wings were of paper, yours are the real deal... you are a beautiful angel Se-chan" Naruto said with a wink, making Setsuna blush and start to cry, Naruto then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay... don't cry... do you really thing something like this would stop Kono-chan from caring about you?" Naruto said "I don't know her long, but I can tell... she is not who would EVER abandon you" Naruto said as Setsuna cried a bit more... he was right... she was being foolish.

"Konoka's been your friend since childhood... and you have been keeping her safe from the shadows all these years, what have you seen during that time?" Asuna asked "Konoka is not the kind of person who would do such a thing... you are being silly" Asuna said.

"Go! I'll help Asuna-chan and Negi here with the freakboy over there" Naruto said pointing at Fate with his thumb.

"That's quite rude you know... I am right here" he said with the same emotionless tune.

"Yes!" Asuna said.

"Right!" Negi agreed but a bit weakly.

Setsuna the crouched and took off flying past Fate who turned around to attack her.

"Thank you for trying your best, Naruto-kun... Negi-sensei" Setsuna said with a smile as she sped off to the demon-god.

Fate then moved his hand to attack and shoot down Setsuna but a kunai flew by and sliced his cheek and a magic arrow came by, but he deflected that.

Naruto and Negi panted... they were spent, all the attacks they received and delivered were catching up to them.

"So Negi... what now? The only thing I got right now is just useless attacks... won't work on this guy whatever low level jutsus I got... and my taijutsu won't do much good... I am physically spent... not to mention I SUCK at genjutsu" Naruto said.

"Wait... you can make illusions?" Negi asked, interested at this.

"NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" Asuna said.

"_Hey...boys, can you hear me boys_" A female voice sounded on their heads.

"Wait a minute... that voice... is that you Chibi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"_Quiet you! I see you've messed the demon-god __quite__ good... you're still not able to go full out for some reason but no matter... that was entertaining to watch... and you Negi this shouldn't be all you got... show some spirit, if you can last a minute and a half more, I'll finish the rest, entertain me for that time_" Evangeline said on a psychic connection.

"Good to hear ya Chibi-chan... I missed ya... I bought some gifts fer ya... didn't know WHAT to get you so I bought a bit of everything" Naruto said.

"_Thanks... but this is not me helping you... this is me helping myself... you see... I been given permission to enjoy the rest of this trip once I finish this_" Evangeline said with a mental smirk.

"_You are too smart for your own good... do you think you can catch to your father like that? Sometimes... you just gotta charge right in... consequences be dammed, you should take a page out of Naruto's style_" Evangeline said.

"Did... did Eva just praised Naruto-nii?" Chamo said with his jaw on the floor.

"Never mind that! Negi... think we can last that long?" Asuna asked.

"Dunno... say... Naruto-nii... why don't you try your artifact?" Negi asked.

"Good idea! ADEAT!" Naruto yelled, a fang shaped dagger appeared in his hand, and a huge scroll appeared on his back.

"So... anyone knows what my stuff does?" Naruto asked.

"Read the scroll... maybe it says something" Chamo suggested.

Naruto pulled out the scroll and undid it, the title was 'S**einou** no **Sukuro-ru' (translated to 'Scroll of abilities/skills)**

**"****It says... to activate an ability or skill you must have seen said ability and skill... or had the ability or skill used against you... well that helps" Chamo said.**

**Naruto then chuckled... and then outright laughed.**

**"****Damn... I NEVER thought I might be getting something like this... man if Sasuke was still alive... he would be pretty jealous and pissed off" Naruto said as he approached the scroll.**

**"****It says you have to name the skill or ability and you will become the person who had the best control or the best use of said ability or skill... your strength will be yours and whatever wounds and status you might have carry on with this, this is the first level of this scroll, the more you go the more potent it will become... wow, you got an evolutionary artifact" Chamo said.**

"Mangekyo Sharingan" Naruto said as he put his hand on the scroll and then it shone brightly engulfing him.

From the light a man with black hair, tied back in a pony tail came out, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and had a surprising happy face, it did not go with him (to Naruto's opinion) and looked at Fate.

"How about we settle this... Fate?" the Naruto/Itachi person said.

Naruto/Itachi rushed in with Asuna, who was at the ready, both of them smashed Fate, but he parried Asuna's blow was Naruto/Itachi's attack got through.

"Asuna stay with Negi" Naruto/Itachi said.

Fate attacked Naruto/Itachi but for some reason, Fate was being deflected and his attacks predicted with ease.

Fate launched a spear of stone, getting Naruto/Itachi through the chest "One nuisance dealt with."

"I agree" came an equally monotonous voice behind him, as the 'body' dissolved into a swarm of crows that pelted Fate from all sides.

"You are already in my doujutsu" Naruto/Itachi said as he looked at Fate, the crow's eyes changed into the Sharingan.

"What's going on...changing to another form shouldn't increase your fighting abilities... what's this?" Fate asked.

"In this form... my name is Itachi... wielder of the Mangekyo Sharingan... with it I can see through all your taijutsus, genjutsus and any moves you can make" Naruto/Itachi said with a smirk.

"And now... fight with the shadows in your mind" Naruto/Itachi added as his eyes changed color and shape.

Asuna and Negi saw as Fate was hitting and punching things, however the space was empty, only Naruto/Itachi was there chuckling darkly as the boy spent himself hitting nothing but shadows in his mind.

Then... he turned back to normal, Naruto blinked as he saw himself back on normal.

"Ah... I forgot to mention... it only lasts 30 seconds, and you can't use it until an hour... the time you can use it and the 'reboot' time becomes longer and shorter respectively" Chamo said.

"SAY THOSE THINGS BEFOREHAND ERO-RODENT!" Naruto yelled as he dodged Fate's punch, who got out of the genjutsu, and kicked him in the chin, the magical barrier around him was still strong but felt the sting of the kick.

Fate then felt Asuna's intent and disappeared to attack her from the sky with a round-house kick Chuck Norris would've been proud of.

Asuna crashed into the floor and bounced off it due to the sheer power behind that kick.

"ASUNA-SAN!" Negi yelled as he dashed to help, Fate however appeared and smashed Negi with a magically powered fist sending him flying towards Asuna, they both crashed into each other, Fate then dashed to continue his barrage of attacks on the two of them. Naruto then grabbed Fate by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the ground. He looked directly into Naruto's eyes and kicked him in the chest, a sickening crack sound audible to all to hear.

Naruto bite his lip to stop himself from shouting in pain as he poured chakra into his arms and begins to barrage Fate with all his might, he could muster at the moment, however Fate's defense was good and minimal damage occurred.

Fate then jumped into the sky and did another invocation Naruto stood up and tried to dash away, but was unable to reach in time, Asuna's clothing begins to turn to stone... and then shattered, not affecting Asuna in the least.

"I knew it! You completely canceled my magic! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU FIRST... KAGURAZAKA ASUNA!" Fate yelled as he was to attack Asuna with a powerful magically enhanced punch.

It hit her, but it turned out to transform into a log, Asuna was with Naruto who was smirking, Negi took the chance to grab his hand to stop him, using all the magic he could force out.

"A-Asuna... a-are... you okay?" Negi said as his eyes hardened as he looked to Fate's own.

"Un... I am fine Negi..."Asuna said as she smirked evilly.

"NAUGHTY BRATS! NEED TO BE PUNISHED!" Asuna yelled as she smashed her fan into Fate.

"_MY BARRIER!"_Fate thought in shock, it was visible on his face.

"What do you know... he HAS another setting besides 'boring' and 'bored' Naruto joked as he begins to form a small blue sphere.

"Aniki! Now!" Chamo yelled.

"WHOOA!" Negi yelled powering his fist with magic once more

Setsuna then swooped in to rescue Konoka... Naruto charged in with his rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

*SMACK! BOOOM! *

Both attacks connected causing maximum damage (from Naruto) and an ugly bruise (from Negi)

Fate keeled over and laid on the floor in pain.

**With Setsuna**

Setsuna slashed the demon and scooped up Konoka from Chigusa's grasp...

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright!" Setsuna yelled in worry.

"Peel!" she said as the seal over Konoka's mouth undid itself, she then began to open her eyes.

"Uuuhn? ah... Se-chan... hehhe... I knew it... you came for my rescue again" Konoka said.

"eh...S-Se-chan... your back?" Konoka asked, shocked at this.

"EH... ah... These are" Setsuna began to say, unsure how to tell her.

Konoka smiled sweetly at her friend "Beautiful wings... just like an angel" Konoka said as they flew by the new moon in the night sky.

Setsuna sighed in relief.

Those same words... it was the same words Naruto said to her... 'beautiful.'

She blushed.

**Back on the ground**

"D... did we get him?" Chamo asked.

Fate then rose from the ground "This is the first time... someone has managed to hit me like this... NEGI SPRINGFIELD AND FRIEND!" Fate said as he got murderous intent.

He then punched Negi in an attempt to kill him.

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled.

"You took your time Chibi-chan" Naruto said as he dropped to the floor... the vigor cause by the pill was wearing out and the 'side effects' were showing up, but he swallowed it back down... he couldn't afford to look weak right now.

A hand grabbed Fate's arm... he looked down to see a person emerging from a shadow.

"_A shadow gate?_" Fate thought.

"Looks like you've been taking care of my roomie and his friend... amateur" Evangeline said as she then completely materialized and punched him, making him skid back many yards.

"Wow... nice!" Naruto commented.

"Evangeline-san!" Negi and Asuna yelled in cheer.

"Now we are even, boya" Evangeline said with a smirk.

Then Naruto noticed a strange sound and looked by where the demon god was.

Evangeline gave an impressed whistle "You did that damage to that?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah... but I was still a bit off... haven't gone all out like this in quite a while" Naruto said.

"I see..." Evangeline said.

"Is that Cha-chan?" Naruto asked pointing at the night sky where a faint light was seen.

"Yes... she wanted to spend some time with you... she was non-stop talking about you" Evangeline said.

"Master... I would appreciate if you did not involve me on this... also the barrier shell is ready" Chachamaru said on the mental link.

"Do it" Evangeline said.

A loud Boom from the weapon was heard and the demon was covered on a boundary field, containing it.

"Listen and listen well... you did REALLY good, but you got ways to go, in a large scale fight like this, a magic user's role is to be the high powered artillery... in this situations, firepower is EVERYTHING" Evangeline said.

"I'll show you the ultimate power of the ultimate mage!" Evangeline shouted as she flew up.

"Chibi-chan... you are giving a peep show over here" Naruto pointed out... she stopped and tried to cover herself up and blushed in embarrassment.

"LOOK AT MY POWER!" she yelled.

"She's getting really into this eh?" Naruto said.

"Y... yeah" Asuna said, she now knew... Naruto... he must be suicidal to antagonize Evangeline like that.

"LI LAC LIC LAC LILAC! QUEEN OF ETERNITY, BOUND UNTO ME BY CONTRACT... I CALL UPON THEE! DARKNESS THAT IS FOREVER... ETERNAL GLACIER!" Evangeline yelled as she froze the demon-god.

"Cool... I knew someone who could do something like that" Naruto said.

"O-One after the other... Who the hell is this!" Chigusa yelled.

"You choose your opponents poorly woman... this is a spell of near absolute zero, 150 four-way field-effect freezing spell... not even that so called demon-god could do anything against it... FOR LO AND BEHOLD! I AM THE VAMPIRE EVANGELINE, GOSPEL OF DARKNESS! LOOK UPON MY MAGICS, YE MIGHTY, AND DISPAIR! AN EVIL MAGE WITH NO EQUAL!" she yelled.

"Yeah... she's SOOO into this" Naruto said smirking.

"ALL THAT LIVES MUST EQUALLY MEET DEATH! I WILL BRING YOU ETERNAL PEACE!" she yelled. The demon then began to crack.

"Cosmic catastrophic" she said as she snapped her fingers and the demon-god cracked into a million pieces.

"I could have taken it, you know?" Naruto said feeling a bit sore about being out-staged.

Evangeline "HAHAHAHA! FOOLS! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S SOME LEGENDARY DEMON-GOD OR WHATEVER! BUT HE'S NO MATCH FOR THE LIKES OF ME!" Evangeline yelled, proud of herself.

"Gotta admit, that was some impressive shit right there" Naruto said.

"E...Evangeline-san" Negi said relieved as he panted, he was tired, Naruto raised an eyebrow to this.

"hpmh... how was that kids? Did you see how awesome my powers are? Eh?" Evangeline said as she softly landed on the ground.

"You did well Chibi-chan, you did well" Naruto said patting her head, Evangeline blushed as she enjoyed the feeling, but then realized something.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE GIRL YOU BASTARD" Evangeline said.

"WAIT! I thought you couldn't get out of the school's barrier" Negi pointed out.

"That's true, while that is correct we are currently using a ritual that is deceiving the spirits of the barrier, the principal has to sign a document every 5 seconds that states "Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes"" Chachamaru said.

"As a reward, the geezer is to stay in rubber stamp hell until I finish my sight-seeing of Kyoto tomorrow" Evangeline said with a pleased smile.

Naruto then laughed "AHAHHAHAHHHA, aaah yes... paperwork, the true enemy" Naruto said.

"Will the principal be ok?" Asuna asked worried.

"Umph he needs to work a bit, he kinda deserves it for overseeing something like this... I have all my powers back while I am outside the barrier" Evangeline said as her body glowed "in other words I am at my strongest as long as I am in violation of the curse... fufufu... it feels good to go all out after so long... eh boyas?" Evangeline said with a tender and happy smile.

"Looking good Chibi-chan" Naruto said.

Naruto then felt the killing intent.

"Hmm? I guess this was too much for you, are you ok?" Eva asked Negi.

Negi and Naruto then dashed towards Evangeline.

"CHIBI-CHAN!" Naruto roared as Negi jumped to tackle Evangeline out of the way.

*SHUNK! *

Blood splattered to Negi's and Evangeline's faces both of them were horror-struck at the sight before them.

Naruto's stomach was pierced with a lance of stone, courtesy of Fate.

Blood spattered everywhere, Asuna looked pale in horror... Evangeline mouthed something but couldn't make a sound.

"Idiot" Fate said.

"NARUTOOO!" Asuna yelled in horror.

"C...Chibi...chan... are you...okay?" Naruto said with a smirk as he begun to pass out.

Then... Naruto's body began to glow in an ethereal orange power... his body glowing with a power none of them felt before... his body changed into one of energy and Naruto smirked.

"WRONG MOVE ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled as he stretched his hand as to grab something...

Then from his hand a claw of energy shot out and grabbed Fate's arm and shattered it... however...

"Mizu bunshin? Fucking coward" Naruto snarled as the arm became water he pulled himself out of the spear.

"How dare you treat my house guest like that!" Evangeline said.

"hphmmm...apparently you are Evangeline the doll master eh, and this blonde kid... I see... I am at the disadvantage here, it would be wise of me to leave" he said as his body became a puddle of water.

Naruto then turned back to normal and collapsed right after Negi.

"NEGI! W-W-WHATS WRONG!" Asuna yelled.

"NEGI-SENSEI?" Chachamaru yelled.

"HEY!" Evangeline yelled.

"NARUTO! IS HE OKAY?" Asuna yelled in concern.

"HE LOOKS TIRED BUT FINE... DAMN THAT KID TOOK SOMETHING LIKE THAT... THE IDIOT!" Evangeline yelled in frustration, once again the blond was acting like **him**.

"NEGI-KUUN! NARUTO-KUUN!" Konoka yelled as she was running toward the dynamic duo.

"Naruto! Negi-senesi!" Setsuna said.

Naruto managed to pull himself up as he put his hand over his stomach, he then pulled a little red pill and bit it... the wound stopped bleeding.

"Blood pill... helps close a wound and increases blood production... only have a single one left" Naruto said as he stood up, he was winded and tired, a side-effect of using Sage Mode.

Kaede and Yue also ran there, worried about the results.

"Negi... he's in a dangerous condition" Setsuna said.

Negi's entire right arm was petrified and was slowly beginning to reach his neck... "Negi-sensei's magic resistance is high so the petrification process is slow... however at this rate... he will be unable to breath once his neck is petrified and he'll suffocate" Setsuna said.

"D-damn it Negi... don't you dare die on me" Naruto said as he wobbled and had to be helped by Asuna who was covering herself with Evangeline's cloak.

"CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?" Asuna asked Evangeline.

"I...I...I am pretty horrible at healing magic... I am an undead after all" Eva said.

"BUT!" Asuna said but there was nothing to be done.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said looked at Konoka.

She nodded.

"umm... Asuna... is it ok if I kiss Negi-kun?" she asked.

"W...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! AT A TIME LIKE THIS..." Asuna yelled.

"Awawawa! Not like THAT... I meant a 'pactio' thing" Konoka said.

"Eh?" Asuna said shocked about that.

"Everyone...Se-chan told me about everything... I am grateful to you all... my classmates worked so hard to help me today... if I couldn't do this much..." Konoka said.

Konoka then knelt down and cradled Negi in her arms.

"Hold on..." she said whispering to him as she lowered her face and kissed Negi in a tender kiss.

Then a huge bubble of light appeared.

**Moments later**

It was black... pitch black "_Am I dead?_" Negi thought. He slowly begins to open his eyes, he blinked a couple times since the images were out of focus to him and looked like blurs.

"Unn... Konoka...san?" Negi said as he finally regained focus, next to her was Naruto smirking, he looked like crap but still held a sunny bright smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Negi" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Negi with a look of relief.

"Thank goodness... you are all okay" Negi said.

**Moments later**

They were cheering their victory and survival, afterwards Naruto told everyone that he needed a walk, all the people that were petrified were turned back to normal and all ended well.

"Wait... what about that monkey-woman?" Naruto said to himself as he walked into the forest.

**On the forest**

It was a horrible day to be Chigusa, she was running for her dear life... she jumped over bushes as she looked ever so often over her shoulder.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THOSE 2! TO THINK... MONSTERS LIKE THEM WOULD APPEAR...well... it doesn't matter... run away and live to fight another day" Chigusa said with a smirk.

"YOU... YOU ARE AN EVIL PERSON, ARE YOU NOT?" A child-like voice echoed in the forest.

Chigusa stopped and looked around to find the source of the voice "YOU DO EVERYTHING TO FURTHER YOUR OWN GOALS... EVEN IF IT MEANS SACRIFICING OTHERS IN THE ALTAR OF YOUR AMBITIONS... THAT MAKES YOU AN EVIL PERSON... BUT... THOSE EVIL-DOERS HAVE PRIDE..." the voice said.

Chigusa was freaking out and pulled her charms outs.

"WH...WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Chigusa yelled.

"SHOULD BE PREPARED TO BE DESTROYED BY OTHERS OF EVIL AS WELL" the voice continued.

A barrage of kunai and dagger-knives shot out landing in front of her.

"ARE YOU PREPARED?" The voice asked once more.

She turned around to see two figures, one enveloped in a red fox-like shroud made of energy... and the other one was a tiny doll.

The doll held a sword that twice her size on the right hand, and a trench knife on the left "If you are not, then you are a fool, nothing more than a third-rate coward trash" the doll said.

"Hello there... Chigusa-san... I still have business with you... what's this I heard about using my friends the toads?" Naruto said with a sweet smile, laced with poison.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" Chigusa yelled in absolute fright and terror... she recognized the boy... and the puppet was freaking her out.

"Those without dignity deserve nothing more than being compost for the earth" the doll said as she swung her blade.

**Moments later**

Naruto was sitting on the blade's handle drinking some tea as the doll sat on his lap.

Chigusa was so scared she passed out... she even wet herself out of the sheer terror Naruto exuded.

"Wow! You are kinda cool! Can you teach me that trick?" the doll asked.

"I like this sword... it's well made... kinda cool" Naruto said "I am sorry... I am Uzumaki Naruto... and you are?" Naruto asked.

"I am Chacha-zero... nice to meet'cha" Chacha-zero said with a salute.

"You know... I SHOULD kill her for using my friends like that" Naruto mused.

"REALLY?" The doll said with eyes growing big and bright "Can you make it bloody? I wanna watch!" she said.

Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she said looking a bit cross.

"Sorry... you reminded me of an old friend...he was pretty strong and blood-thirsty when we first meet" Naruto said.

"Oh! Can you tell me a story? I like stories with blood on them" the doll said with glee

"Ok, but you don't tell a soul about them... So, when I was 13..." Naruto begins to tell his story about a certain psychologically insane boy who later became his friend... and much later in life, became the Kazekage.

Chapter end


	9. Chapter 9

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 9: The Dove, the Fox, the Dolls and the Bat

"You are telling me **THAT** actually happen? No way!" Naruto said as he roared with laughter.

She was now resting on Naruto's head, she was sitting there and humming as she dangled about as Naruto kept pulling the knocked out Chigusa, dragging her along the ground.

"You are really awesome! Working with me like that I never expected someone to use knives like that!" Zero said.

"Soo... for what I can tell you are related to Cha-chan, right?" Naruto asked.

"Uhmm... you can say that" Chachazero.

"HE really did that to you both?" Naruto asked still laughing at the story.

"Yes... that's right... that punk did us both real good" Chachamaru Zero said.

"Garlic... REALLY?" Naruto chuckled...now he got something on Chibi-chan.

"Yes that's right" Zero-chan said with laughs and giggles.

**3 minutes before**

The sun rose up and the temple was still standing, Setsuna was outside with a sling bag, her belongings packed up.

"You're really leaving? You should at LEAST say goodbye" Eva said sitting on the wooden rail, next to her was Chachamaru, standing.

Setsuna's eyes teared up, she was fighting the urge to cry... "It would be... painful to see them face to face... especially **him**" Setsuna said.

"Well... I will contact my servant... for some odd reason she hasn't reported in" Evangeline said.

"_Master! Master! We got her!_" Zero said happily on their mental link.

"Uhmph, she just reported in, they got her" Evangeline said... then she went deep in thought.

"_Wa~ait... what did she mean... 'we'?_" Evangeline said.

**Back to the present**

"Yes... that's right... that punk did us both real good" Chachamaru Zero said.

"Garlic... REALLY?" Naruto chuckled...now he got something on Chibi-chan "I got to remember that for my material" Naruto said chuckling.

"Yes that's right" Zero-chan said with laughs and giggles.

Evangeline heard those lasts parts of the conversation.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THIS IDIOT!" Evangeline said as she rushed towards the doll and shook her.

"AAAH! M-MA-MASTER! I-I-DIN'T TELL ANYTHING!" Zero said as she was being shaken back and forth.

"Now now Chibi-chan... I can't let you do that to my little friend" Naruto said as he put a foot on Evangeline's head to stop her from trying to damage the doll.

"UZUMAKI! YOU BETTER MOVE OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" Evangeline yelled as she fought against the force of Naruto's foot.

"There there... the mean little girl can't hurt ya now" Naruto said as he cradled the doll in his arms.

Then as Evangeline thrashed about to get Zero Naruto noticed Setsuna's bag and sword all packed up.

"Se-chan... what... are you going somewhere?" Naruto asked as he looked at her rather oddly.

"I am sorry Naruto... I have to leave now" Setsuna said.

"Leave... WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled her towards himself "What about us? Negi, Asuna, Konoka!" Naruto asked.

Setsuna blushed as she fought back her tears... "I can't! Once I revealed myself... I HAVE to leave, is the law of the Crow clan" Setsuna said.

"Wait crow? No... rather than that... WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled.

"I did my duty, Konoka-ojou-sama is safe... I repaid my debt to the Konoe Family who raised me after my clan abandoned me" Setsuna said she then turned around and dashed away, tears flowing out "I'll leave the rest up to you" Setsuna said as she cried.

"WAIIT!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to her tackling her... due to the power he put in his legs and the speed of the trajectory he bowled over Setsuna, both of them rolled on the ground and Naruto landed on top of her, Setsuna eyes had tears in it... Naruto had his arms pinning hers down as he panted, he was very hurt, still he pinned down Setsuna as she panted as well, Naruto laying on top of her, shirtless... as he leaned on her "how... how can you leave like that? Kono-chan, Negi... Asuna... me... everyone will miss you, don't you remember what we spoke about before you baka?" Naruto said as he hugged her.

Setsuna began to cry, tears rolled down her face as Naruto then pulled up and let Setsuna cry on his shoulder... "No one will hate you... you are lucky you know? I had to fight claw and tooth for what you get so easily... to be honest, I am kind of jealous" Naruto chuckled and patted her.

"Also... you said you were a crow-tribe? You're a hannyo right? Yet you got white wings... you are more like a beautiful dove" Naruto said raising Setsuna's chin a bit and smiled tenderly "You will be loved and liked by your friends... I can guaranteed it, after all... remember who your classmates are" Naruto said.

"H..Hai..." Setsuna said as she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Ahh youth" Evangeline said as she sipped hot tea.

"Don't act like you are suddenly old, master" Chachamaru said.

Naruto then got up.

Eva sipped her tea as she watched Naruto intently as if analyzing the youth.

When Setsuna went back into the temple, Naruto's body began to twitch in pain.

"Holding it back, eh though guy?" Evangeline said.

"You noticed? Who knew you were this capable" Naruto said with a smirk as he winced.

"At least 7-8 ribs broken... the arm is slinging a bit, your legs are wobbly and you are not walking right... you must be in a lot of pain" Evangeline said with an evil smirk.

"So? What's your point Chibi-chan?" Naruto asked.

She then transformed into a beautiful older woman and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Ah... now THIS brings back memories" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't dare to call me such a thing! I am 700 year old immortal vampire! You don't have the age or power to call me such a thing" Evangeline said as she pulled Naruto towards her face.

"It kinda suits you" Naruto smiled sweetly, not afraid of her "So... what you mean is... if I was older or more powerful... I can call you that?" Naruto said, a playful smile appeared on his face.

"Yes... but as I said I am 700 years old vampire" Evangeline said with a smirk, she had won this fight.

"Uhmm... what do you know... I am almost 2 millenniums old" Naruto smirked.

"You are lying" Evangeline said.

"Nope... it's true... I was sealed under the, what's its name again? 'World Tree'? I was the one who 'planted' it... so to speak" Naruto said.

Evangeline stared into his blue eyes and saw the depth and emotions swimming in them.

She found no deceit on them, maybe some playfulness, but no lies or deception.

Evangeline went slack-jawed.

This guy... this... this idiot... had out-foxed her.

"Fine" she said accepting her defeat, she did not like this... he tricked her into agreeing to this... this denigrating name, as she turned back to her regular form, letting go of Naruto, however... she forgot a VERY important factor...

Size difference.

"Wha...?" both shouted as Naruto fell on top of Evangeline, bringing both of them to the ground.

"Told ya he'd manage to be on top with master" Zero said chuckling, clearly amused by this, Chachamaru making a slight nod.

Naruto then takes a good look at his position, laying on Evangeline, face barely an inch away, and his arms slightly wrapped around her from trying to brace for the fall, and the playful dark smirk on Eva's face. "You really are quite the playboy, laying on top of two girls in one night."

Naruto shot up after being bombarded by both Eva's and Zero's comments, which erupts his body in a wave of fresh pain, clearly visible to Eva.

She grinned, that anguish on his face made her feel better.

After getting a hold of himself, he offered his hand to help her up, while changing topic.

"Uhmm... anyways Chibi-chan... anything else I can do for ya?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Evangeline asked, as Naruto pulled her up.

"'Why' what?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Why did you step in and took that attack from that white-haired punk?" Evangeline asked "I am not like them... I can survive that quite easily" Evangeline said.

"... you are a precious person to me, and you took me into your home, sure you were not exactly thrilled with the prospect, but you took me in nonetheless... and I always pay my debts" Naruto said.

"You are an idiot you know that?" Evangeline said.

"Yes... but I am YOUR idiot" Naruto said poking her forehead playfully and smiled.

"I wanna thank you too Cha-chan... thank you for putting up with me, you been really nice to me" Naruto said.

"You are welcome Naruto" Chachamaru said as she did a small bow.

"Wow! That's a pretty cute outfit Cha-chan!" Naruto said as he gave Chachamaru a good look over.

"I appreciate your compliments" Chachamaru said as she bowed, her ceramic face blushed a tinge of pink.

"Hitting on a third girl now, my own servant nonetheless" Evangaline taunted with an evil smirk

"Oi, oi, stop misreading the situation…Say... can someone get a healer or something... I think... I am going to collapse now... yeah..." Naruto said as he fell down the floor at Evangeline's feet.

Evangeline sighed "Chachamaru... go call the elder" Evangeline said as she looked down at the blonde boy.

"Idiot" Evangeline muttered as the elder and Negi came out rushing towards Naruto.

**Moments later**

Naruto woke up a bit later, he was looking around. He was on a futon laying there "Urg... guess I passed out finally..." Naruto muttered.

"Hey there Naruto-kun, you awake I see" the elder said.

There was an older lady in the room dressed in a miko outfit.

"A new patient I see... this one is actually hurt" the lady said, she looked no older than mid twenties "Now... give me your arm" the lady asked, and Naruto complied.

"Uhmm... UH? HOW ON HEAVENS NAME! HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE STILL CONCIOUS... NO... LET ALONE ALIVE! You got almost half of your ribs broken! And your left lung collapsed! Your stomach was ruptured by something... a spear or something that was barely taken care of... your arm is dislocated, and the other one shattered! Now... TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" she said.

"EH!" Naruto said shocked.

"CLOTHES... OFF... NOW!" The lady shouted.

Naruto cowered and complied... she reminded him of Sakura... a more attractive, more sexy version of her... with brown hair, but still with the same commanding and intimidating aura.

"You know... you are a pretty ballsy guy... addressing Evangeline like that... 'Chibi-chan' what a terrifying name" the elder said as he chuckled "You remind me of that idiot" the elder said as he chuckled.

"You mean Negi's dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he would be one of the few people ballsy enough to call her like that" the elder said.

"Say... you said Evangeline is dangerous, why is that? I mean sure she froze the hell out of the demon-god and shattered it into a billion pieces, but... I wanna know the real reason... I think you can shed some light on it" Naruto said as he felt the healer's power work its way on his body.

"To be honest, I don't know the WHOLE story... but I know enough, Evangeline was a human 700 years ago and was turned into a vampire, one day she must have killed the wrong guy, they send bounty hunters after her, she killed and killed and became stronger and stronger until one day she fought against Nagi, that is Negi's dad, and lost... he cursed her to live in the light so she might learn to adapt and live a normal live..." the elder said "She's been sealed up there for the last 15 years...apart from that I know nothing else, I am sorry" the elder said.

"I see... no wonder she feels so alone" Naruto said as he looked pensive.

"Alone?" the elder asked.

"Those who lived life on the deepest darkest of solitude and sorrow, they can smell it... the scent of loneliness" Naruto said as he looked introspective.

"I want to extend my thanks to you Naruto-kun" the elder said.

"Thanks for what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You protected my daughter, and even captured Chigusa" the elder said.

"Nah... Zero-chan here did it, I just simply assisted" he said as he put the doll on a small table.

"Thanks for the assist! She was REALLY scared of ya! It was fun seeing terrified faces like that" Zero said.

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Wait... sealed, can you tell me more about it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Nagi used his power and created a barrier that keeps her in Mahora academy, that's all I know" the elder said.

"Well... we are done here... you just need to rest" the lady said.

"I can't rest! I found out something big... that barrier... is... inter... feeling... sleepy... wha?" Naruto said as he fell asleep like a log.

"I think you might had to mention that the healing takes a LOT out of the body don't you think?" the elder said looking at the healer.

"He didn't ask" she said with a playful smile "ermm... leader, what about...ahh..."

"The doll? Don't worry I don't think she will do anything" the elder said.

The doll looked at Naruto with a playful yet tender smile as she dangled her legs and watched over Naruto's sleeping form.

"I can tell... him and I, are going to be be~est friends" she said as she played with her knife/sword.

"Anyways we need to transport him back to the inn, it might be problematic but we don't want to needlessly worry the others" the elder said.

"It will be done" the healer said.

**The next morning**

Naruto laid on the futon on group 5's room, ever since then they group have grown tight. Setsuna and Konoka took turns taking care for Naruto for a while, Konoka tended to Naruto by grabbing a small towel and drying a bit of the sweat forming on his body, Setsuna noticed very few, if any, scars... only a single scar could be clearly seen, the healer had tried to heal the scar... however for some reason it remained in there.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean that scar won't go away?" Setsuna asked.

"It's as I said, it just won't vanish... this scar... it must have an emotional significance to the boy somehow... poor dear, this looks odd, there is a match for this scar on the back too..." the healer said.

"An... emotional-attached scar... I never heard of that before" Setsuna said.

"This scar... it symbolizes something to him, maybe someone he cared for... or a hated enemy did this, and he will unconsciously reject the healing process as to keep the scar to remind himself or whatever the scar symbolizes to him" the healer said as she sighed.

"For someone so young... he seems to have lived a troubled life" she said looking sad as she cleaned the boy's body.

"OI! Hands to the north not the south ere lass!" Zero-chan said as she pointed her weapon at the healer.

"I! WHAT! I AM SOOOO SORRY!" the healer said with a deep blush.

"Jeesh,what is it with the lasses in here... skank's trying to get her hands all over Master's new toy" Zero-chan said as she smiled and giggled.

**Flashback end**

Setsuna sighed, true... she wanted to know more about her blond teacher, I mean... who in her class didn't? But the reason is because she felt something familiar about the boy... something that connected them on a personal level, somehow he knew about her feelings. Something she never thought possible.

She looked at Konoka, who laid sleeping on her futon, taking a small nap.. this meant she was on Naruto-watch.

Naruto's eyelids were moving, he was having a dream of sorts, a small tear formed on his face

"I miss you all... my friends, my village..." Naruto whispered in his dreams.

To Setsuna's dismay he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, she blushed as she tried to break this, Naruto proved stronger than her, since she was not trying to harm him.

"I am sorry... forgive me... I didn't do it... it wasn't me... don't hate... don't leave me... why? Why all those cold stares? What did I do?" Naruto said in his sleep remembering his childhood.

Setsuna gave up and held Naruto tenderly and patted his head.

"Sleep now... and forget, you have a new life... and no one will judge you for what you are... didn't you say that to me a yesterday?" Setsuna said with a tender smile.

Naruto stopped mumbling and finally rested quietly.

Konoka, woke up and saw Naruto's arms wrapped around Setsuna, his face was asleep, but she saw tears in his eyes, she looked at Setsuna, who didn't notice her, and crawled up to them, she saw Setsuna's face and looked like a caring wife holding her husband or maybe even a child Konoka smiled, she hasn't seen her friend have that kind of face before, and quite frankly, she liked the sleepy face Naruto had.

Then Naruto put his weight forward "No... that's my ramen Chouji! Get your own" Naruto mumbled as he bowled over both girls, laying on top of them.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said as her eyes went white and wide as dinner plates.

"tehehe... looks like we are in a bind eh Se-chan?" Konoka said looking apologetic.

Naruto laid on top of the girls and they tried to move him out of the way, however his body was heavy for them.

"Oh dear... this is bad" Konoka said as she chuckled nervously.

Naruto then squeezed their breasts and they both moaned at the feeling "ramen... got to take the top off and pour... hot... water" Naruto said as he squeezed them some more.

Setsuna's eyebrow began to twitch and she blushed furiously "_What the hell do you think you are doing to Ojou-sama and to me!_" Setsuna thought as she was going to slice him up, she then realized he was still asleep and not only that... he was having a ramen related dream "_What! Are we not good enough?_" Setsuna thought with annoyance as her eye twitched.

"Ahh... Kono-chan... your ramen is amazing! So tasty" Naruto mumbled as Konoka blushed bright red.

Both girls then turn crimson as Naruto kissed Konoka on the cheek, "Thanks" he mumbled tightening his grasp on both girls.

"Se-cha~an... let me see your wings... so pretty... like... a dove" Naruto mumbled as he laid atop of the two flustered girls.

"Seems like Naru-kun is having a dream about us" Konoka said looking sheepishly.

*Snap *

Then the others woke up from their nap when they heard a camera shutter and a giggle.

Asuna's eye twitched at the sight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!" Asuna yelled as she tried to smack Naruto with her fan, but somehow he stopped it in his sleep.

She continued to try to hit him until she got him in the face.

"Arrg... Sakura-chan... let me sleep" Naruto said as he began to wake up.

Naruto then rose up and yawned, he smacked his lips and then he saw the faces of Setsuna and Konoka.

Setsuna was fixing herself a bit, putting her skirt a bit lower and putting her shirt back straight and trying to fix the few wrinkles on it, while Konoka was smiling, her face however had a small tinge of red.

"Wha... what happened? I was dreaming of ramen... then Kono-chan's cooking and me fooling around with Se-chan's wings... what the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-tama was having a dream and trying to act it while asleep... Naruto-tama did naughty things" a voice said.

They looked up and found a creepy looking doll.

"Zero-chan!" Naruto said with glee as Zero jumped to him. Naruto grabbed her and set her on his head.

"Isn't that..." Asuna said.

"Chibi-chan's? Yeah, apparently she likes being around me" Naruto said.

He looked at Setsuna who blushed even more and averted his gaze and coughed a bit.

"A... anyways we should get ready! We need to meet the elder soon!" Setsuna said trying to divert the topic from going to dangerous waters.

*Clack *

The door them opened with Evangeline upfront, behind her was Nodoka, and Asakura, Yue and last Haruna.

"BOYS AND COMPANY WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING SIGHTSEEING AROUND KYOTO WITH ME TODAY!" Evangeline shouted.

"Urmm... do you mind? I just woke up..." Naruto said.

"Eh! How are you up so quick!" Evangeline said astonished "They said it would be at LEAST a couple days."

"And here I thought you like me Chibi-chan" Naruto said with a smirk.

Evangeline frowned at this, before a evil smirk came over her face.

"Ooh, is that why you came on top of me last night?" she taunted.

"NANI!" Everyone shouts, along with glares coming Naruto's way.

"NO! I FELL! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto shouted, trying to defend himself from the anger boiling from several girls in the room, diminishing the glares, but not the tension.

"Aren't we supposed to meet the elder?" Negi said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Sou, sou and we have time, besides I wanna go around" Naruto said, thankful for a change in conversation.

"We are going to Kyomizu temple! The library trio is coming too" Evangeline said.

"We been there already" Asuna said.

"Let me sleep Eva-chan."

"Less-talking more getting up" Evangeline said.

**Several minutes later**

The elder was dressed in more casual clothing and was taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Hello everyone, did you all get enough rest?" he asked.

"Yeah... some more than others" Naruto said with a sigh.

Konoka took her father's cigarette "Smoking is bad!" He gave a sheepishly apologetic look.

"Please follow me, we are looking for a three story building" he said.

"Why are we here again?" Haruna asked.

"We are here to see Negi-sensei's father's holiday house..." Yue said.

"So... what happened to the... you-know-what?" Naruto asked.

"Well thanks to you and Evangeline's effort it has been sealed away rather tightly" the elder said.

"uhn... good work, Konoe Eishun" Evangeline said with a smirk.

"SAAAAY... can you tell me about that Fate Guy? Naruto asked.

"He calls himself Fate Averracus as he told you before, he came to Japan one month ago from the Istanbul Magic Association to train here...probably a fake name" Eishun said.

"Uhmm... seems you are concerned about this as well Chibi-chan" Naruto said.

"Aren't you? From what I heard you even used your artifact..." Evangeline said.

"I kinda like it, it's like I was back home" Naruto said.

"Anyways... what's that?" Naruto said pointing at a building.

It was an observatory like building covered in plants the place was big and filled with book-cases and books, it was clean and had a western look on it. Evangeline smiled.

"You seem happy" Naruto said with a smirk.

"A little" Evangeline said.

Negi admired the place, it held the clue of his father... the library girls where looking around and reading books.

"How is it Negi-kun?" Eishun asked.

"It's amazing! There's a lot of things I wish to check out... only if I had the time..." Negi said.

"You can come back anytime you want" Eishun said.

"Uh... chief, there is something I wanna ask about my father" Negi said.

"Hmm... I suppose, Konoka, Setsuna-kun, come here, you too Asuna-kun and Naruto-kun... there are things you should hear too" Eishun said.

Yue looked up at this.

"So... the thing with it is, I can make things even sharper by using wind nature chakra" Naruto said to Zero.

"That's awesome!" Zero said.

They all walked up the stairs a picture lay on a table "What's with this picture?" Naruto asked.

"These were the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arms" Eishun said.

"Comrades?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, this is from 20 years ago" Eishun said

"Whaa! This is your father? He's cute!" Konoka said.

"The one next to me is the 15 year old Nagi..." Eishun said.

Negi looked at his father's figure and his playful smirk.

Evangeline was looking at the picture intently with a slight blush.

"I was a young man, during the war. I fought alongside Nagi as his comrade, and then when peace returned 20 years ago he became known for his many heroic deeds, they called him the 'Thousand Master'" Eishun said "Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died in that war, that's why she bears a grudge against the mages of the west. That might have been **WHY** she did what she did" Eishun said.

"Hmm... that makes sense" Chamo said.

"I thought we have become inseparable friends after that... but... 10 years ago, he suddenly vanished, where he was last... what he was doing... no one knows, the official records have stated his date of death to be 1993... after that even I don't know... I am sorry Negi-kun" Eishun said.

"NO! That's enough... thank you very much..." Negi said.

"We couldn't find any clues eh? Is a real shame eh Aniki?" Chamo said.

"No... that's not true... I feel something from seeing Father's room" Negi said.

Eishun looked worried... "Negi-kun... about this..." Eishin said as he handed Negi a tube.

"HEY! EVERYONE! HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR COMPLICATED CONVERSATION?" Asakura asked.

She then turned around "Yue, you been busted since the beginning... you suck at eavesdropping."

Yue was taken back by this statement "They did?"

"I AM GOING TO TAKE A MEMORIAL PHOTO! COME DOWNSTAIRS" Asakura announced.

"A memorial photo?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah! I forgot about this group, but I took from the others" Asakura said.

"Nah, I'll pass" Eva said.

"Nah, you coming with us, what do you say Zero-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! I wanna picture with Naruto-tama!" Zero said with a smile.

"Come now Chibi-chan" Naruto said as he grabbed her head and put chakra in his hand to stick to it.

"ARG! LET ME GO DAMN YOU!" Evangeline said as she tried to kick Naruto. Only to rip his shirt off.

Naruto was next to Negi, giving him bunny ears while Zero-chan was on his head, Evangeline had a slight blush, along with Nodoka, Setsuna, and Konoka and a bit form Asuna, Chachamaru next to Evangeline, Naruto pulled Evangeline close to him along with Setsuna and Konoka, Naruto pulled Nodoka and put her next to Negi, as she blushed.

Asakura then took the picture, and then another of Evangeline throttling Naruto, then another of the girls trying to rip Evangeline off him, another one of Naruto with the library trio, one with Asakura, another one with Konoka and Setsuna (in this one Konoka and Naruto were VERY close to Setsuna, who blushed rather furiously) another of Naruto holding Evangeline like a kitten as she trashed about, another of the same girl giving him a round-house kick to the face, then a picture of Naruto, Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Setsuna, Chamo, Zero and Naruto and finally one of Naruto freaking out with Evangeline on his head, biting rather hard as he flailed around yelling "get her off me! get her off me!" Naruto yelled as Evangeline held her place with her teeth on his head.

**Hours later**

The class trip ended all of them were heading home, Negi and the rest of people were tired, albeit the rest of the class that did not participate in the demon's rampage were not tired but rather overly energetic, as per class 3-A's primary directive. Negi and Asuna laid side by side, Konoka and Setsuna resting on each other's shoulders, but the most adorable scene was that of Naruto and Evangeline.

"Awww... they look so adorable, like a couple" Shizuna said referring to both Asuna and Negi and Naruto and Evangeline.

"Maybe, but to me they look more like brother and sister" Nita said with his serious face.

And so the train sped out, back to Mahora where the mage teacher and the shinobi teacher were to work once again.

Zero-chan was resting on Naruto's head and fell into their laps, besides that the ride pretty much went without a hitch.

Chapter End

Author's notes:

I just LOVE how anonymous reviewers leave something like this:

"2010-11-06 . chapter 1

Horrible spelling/grammar and sotrytelling abilities."

This was not changed or edited... I find it extremely ironic,more so beaucause of the mistake.. yeah, I LOVE this kinda idiots... they make it SO easy XD


	10. Chapter 10

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 10: Chocolate, Map, Apprenticeship and Love potions (part 1 of 2)

"What a great trip! Got to see a new place, hang out with the students, and fight. All while collecting blackmail" Naruto cheered while looking through pictures of the trip. Chuckling at the ones with Eva struggling to get out of Naruto's hold and the ones she kicked him in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Evangeline roared.

"Did I say that out loud, I meant … fox…tail" Naruto sweated, "You're not buying it, are you?" he asked, Evangeline was shivering with rage.

Naruto then dashes for the door of the cottage as Eva lunges at him. Thus the struggle begins.

Chachamaru leaves the kitchen to see check whether her master finally killed Naruto, when things got quiet and there were no taunts from Naruto's end. She found an enraged Eva, holding a torn sleeve, huffing staring at the shattered window, where she assumes Naruto escaped.

"Better than you have tried to capture me! You are WAAY to early to even think about that Chibi-chan!" Naruto said as he jumped to the trees and vanished.

**Somewhere in the woods**

"Should, probably give Chibi-chan, sometime … too cool off." Naruto panted. "So, what do I do to kill some time…Oh, Negi got a clue about his dad, plus being around Negi, something interesting is bound to happen" Naruto said aloud as he headed to Negi's.

Along the way, he caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette.

"Yo, Kono-chan, Ohayo!" Naruto increased his pace to catch up to her, as she stopped and turned.

"Ohayo Naru-kun," she responded beaming her cheery smile to his foxy smile.

He noticed the bags she was carrying. "Coming back from shopping? Need a hand?" He offered.

"Huh, it's ok, home is not much further from here." She responded cheerily.

"I can't do that," as he took the bags from her, "come on before I decide to carry you too" he teasingly grinned.

She blushed before grabbing his arm and walking with him, "Now now, we can flirt later, first let's go home and have breakfast" getting a blush from Naruto from the sudden contact.

**An hour later**

Asuna had a strange dream... for some reason she dreamed of herself as a young girl traveling with Nagi.

Negi and Naruto were in Negi's loft studying the map he was given by the elder after the trip, trying to study it and see what they could find.

She woke up due to the 'skirt' 'skirt' sound coming from the loft. She awoke up to see Negi, Chamo and Naruto looking at the map.

"Morning sunshine!" Naruto said.

"Uh? Oh... right today's Sunday right? Is it afternoon already?" Asuna asked herself.

"Morning Naruto, Negi" Asuna said as she jumped from her bed to the loft.

Naruto offered her some chocolate he found on the table, he also had a few for himself, and took some to take to Evangeline... as a peace offering, after all... girls like chocolates, right?

"We found something interesting, apparently there is something in the clue, a map of Mahora Academy's Library Island, it seems that's what my father was researching the last time he visited that room" Negi said.

"MAPS ON THE ACADEMY! BUT WHY!" Asuna said.

"We don't know... but this is getting us psyched!" Naruto said.

"Watch me Asuna-san... Naruto-nii and I are going to do our best" Negi said with a wink and a thumbs-up pose along with Naruto on top of him smirking... she blushed as she looked at them both, both of them looked like Nagi, Negi in the looks and Naruto in the attitude... she was taken back and blushed.

"Is something wrong Asuna?" Naruto said as he moved closer, she could feel his breath and she retracted and pushed him away "N-Nothing!"

The doorbell then rung and from it emerged Ayaka and Asakura.

"Hey! It's Shotacon and Paparazzi girl!" Naruto said.

"Hey... I like that nickname!" Asakura said with a toothy grin.

"I AM NOT A SHOTACON!" Ayaka yelled.

"RIIIGHT!" Naruto said, "_and I am NOT a shinobi or a kyuubi jinchuriki_" he thought.

Ayaka brought some sweets and was even nice enough to give some to Naruto, he IS her sensei after all and she has a standing as class representative.

"NEGI-KUN! NA-KUN! CAN YOU COME WITH US AND PLAY?" Makie asked, behind her were Ako, Akira and Yuuna.

"WE HAVE A BREAK FROM CLUB ACTIVITIES TODAY!" Yuna said.

The cheerleading trio then barged in "LET'S GO KARAOKE!" Sakurako said.

"NARUTO-SENSEI! LET'S PLAY NINJAS!" The Narutaki twins said dressed in kunoichi outfits.

Then it happened, the bunshin Naruto inside the room saw the original and excused himself as the real deal came in with Konoka.

"I am hoo~me…UHYAH! Why are all these people..." Konoka said in shock as Naruto dived to save the groceries.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Asuna said as she got tired with all the hullabaloo.

"Negi-kun and Naru-kun sure are popular" Konoka said teasingly.

"Really? I was considered a dobe from where I was... couldn't get a date to save my life, much less any respect... well that's until I got older... still couldn't get a date though" Naruto said as the girls blinked.

"_Then how is it that you are a regular Casanova and a bonafide perfect flirt/gentleman out of any girl's fantasy!_" Asuna thought.

The real Naruto then spotted the chocolates... "uhmm... should take some for Chibi-chan" the real Naruto thought as he picked the packaged chocolates that his bunshin dropped.

"One down the hatch" Naruto said as he was taking the chocolates and ate it.

Negi and Asuna then left leaving Naruto and Konoka in the room.

"hmm... want some chocolate?" Naruto asked.

At that moment Setsuna came in as Konoka gulped down one of the chocolates.

Setsuna felt a shiver run in her back, especially when Naruto and Konoka stared at her with glazed eyes and they rose up and slowly came to her.

"O-ojou-sama? Naruto? Wha- what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"See-chan" they both said as they loomed over her.

"eep!" Setsuna yelled as both Konoka and Naruto landed on top of her.

"We love Se-chan" they said in unison as Konoka began to pull her skirt down and Naruto nibbled her earlobes.

"Ahhh" Setsuna moaned in pleasure as Naruto nibbled her ears and suckled on them making her shiver in pleasure.

"We are gonna make Se-chan feel good" they said as Setsuna had a shocked face.

"_OH my god!_" she mentally shouted, unable to voice anything but moans of pleasure.

"Se-chan... are you feeling good?" Konoka asked.

Naruto began to use his hands to massage her and undid her shirt.

"Se-chan... let's have a menage a trois" Konoka said with a sweet smile.

"AAAH!" Setsuna yelled as Naruto smiled.

"Nice Kono-chan!" Naruto agreed as he began to undo her uniform.

"NARUTO! YOU TOO! WAIT... what's a 'menage a trois'?" Setsuna asked.

"A three-some" Konoka and Naruto said.

"_HOW THE HELL DOES OJOU-SAMA KNOW OF SUCH A THING!" _Setsuna mentally yelled.

Before anything could happen however, the door opened and 2 shocked people looked at the view, of a mid stripped Setsuna and Naruto.

"And there's another pair" Chamo said as Asuna looked at them go like dogs on heat on poor Setsuna.

"AH~! Negi-sensei! Asuna-san! Please Help me! What's going on!" Setsuna said as she tried to crawl up to them.

Asuna grabbed the chocolates and threw em away, much to Chamo's dismay.

"Naruto... just... just go home" Asuna said as Setsuna looked at him kinda oddly with a red face and a furious blush.

**Checkered wipe-out**

**Moments later at Evangeline's cottage**

"Chibi-chan! I'm Hoo~ome!" Naruto said

"You're sleeping out tonight!" Eva roared as she glared at him.

"Oh, come on Chibi-chan you can't still be mad about earlier" Naruto said.

Evangeline's face was pretty pissed off.

"_Apparently you can..._" Naruto thought with a sweat-drop... then realized something, his back-up plan.

"Here...have a chocolate, I'll make you feel better" Naruto said extending his hand with a few chocolates.

"As if I'll trust you with unopened candy, Mr. 'Blackmail'" Eva huffed, with a glare.

"Oh come on trust me, see?" tosses one in his mouth and eats it. "See, if anything happens it'll happen to both of us." Naruto said, he was not informed of the chocolate's effect since Asuna thought she got rid of them all.

Eva glares at him a full minute before caving and grabbing some chocolate, "Fine, your allowed back in the house."

As she tossed the chocolates into her mouth Naruto scoops her up bridal style, surprising her.

"Great Chibi-chan, I'm glad that settled, I'd hate it if my precious Chibi-chan was upset at me." Naruto spoke in a gentle tone, drawing an immense blush from Eva.

"Ba-ba-baka, What do you think you're doing?" As she lightly struggled in Naruto's hold.

"Calm down my chibi-chan, I'm just carrying you inside," Naruto cooed.

"Well we're inside, you can … put me down now" Eva huffed.

"By the hesitation, doesn't sound like you want me to let you go" Naruto responded huskily in her ear.

"Cha-chan... do you want some chocolate?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose I could partake of some, even if it's not needed" Chachamaru stated.

"I... don't understand... ah hell I don't care I am just happy Cha-chan decided to join in too" Naruto said with a sweet and tender smile.

This would be the start of memory hell for the trio.

Naruto and Evangeline, followed by a meek-acting Chachamaru went to her room and began to talk and the mood begins to turn for the 'better'

"So THAT'S why Nagi sealed you huh?" Naruto said, "Son of a bitch, I would have killed to have someone like you around me... say, if I ever meet him, how about I kick the shit out of him for ya?" Naruto said as his eyes glazed over a bit

"I wouldn't mind... I would pay to see Nagi of all people get beaten up" Evangeline said.

Chachamaru was silent as Naruto got behind her.

"Cha-chan you need to relax a bit" Naruto said with a husky voice as his warm breath was felt on her ear.

Chachamaru begins to shiver and did a system diagnostic... no errors were found, so what was this sensation of warmth she was feeling?

"You have such a lovely color of eyes Cha-chan" Naruto said as he raised her chin up a bit to see her eyes as her face lighted up something fierce.

"Cha-chan... you are beautiful" Naruto said as he leaned in top of her... she felt self-conscious when he opened up her shirt and saw her body.

"Beautiful... like a work of art" Naruto said as he licked her body slowly making Chachamaru 'cry' in joy (meaning laser fluid flowed from her eyes.)

"N...Naruto... you... you can't" Chachamaru said as she panted, Naruto's hands begin to warm up and touched her body... Chachamaru panted more as her body began to twitch, Evangeline stared at them, and she looked rather crossed.

"I want in on it too" Evangeline said looking like a lost puppy.

"Come here then my beautiful draculina" Naruto said with a alluring smile, one like his father gave to his mother, making Evangeline blush and crawl up to him.

She sat on his lap and looked at him and got lost in his eyes, Naruto lowered himself and kissed the vampire with all his might.

"I don't wish to be alone" Evangeline whispered.

"I won't leave you alone my draculina" Naruto said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Chibi-chan..." Naruto said as he began to undo her uniform.

"Uhmmm... you are awfully frisky aren't you" Evangeline said with a tender smile.

"Is because I am crazy about you" Naruto said as he did a hand-sign.

"Kage bunshin" he said as another clone then began to show his affections to Chachamaru who moaned in pleasure.

Naruto then notices Evangeline appears a bit weak, probably due to her hay fever.

"Are you okay princess?" Naruto asked.

"I am feeling a bit sick" Evangeline said as she sniffled.

"How about we give you some medicine... will blood do?" Naruto said as he undid his shirt, lowered his body, lay on top of Evangeline, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Itadakimatsu" Evangeline said as she bit his neck as sucked his blood.

She moaned and gasped in lust as the power of the blood, Naruto's powerful energy filling her.

She gasped and moaned as she pulled out from sucking Naruto's blood.

"Ahh~! Soo good" she said with a lust filled voice, her face had a tinge of blush from the orgasmic experience the blood gave her.

"Uhmm... you are sooo good" Evangeline said as she panted lustfully as she undid her skirt and shirt.

"Chibi-chan wants to go on to the main course already?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I want you, my baka" Evangeline said.

Chachamaru then stopped, her body exhumed a thick steam from her body.

"Something wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"She needs some power... think you can give her some?" Evangeline said with a playful smirk

"What do I have to do?" Naruto said.

"Ahh... Naruto... that's really not... I mean" Chachamaru began to flail about.

"Screw her... with this" Evangeline said as she handed him a wind-up key.

"She's... a doll?" Naruto said. "No wonder..." he said as he walked up to her and put the key in her slot in the back then began to pour his chakra into it and twisted it.

"uhmm" she moaned... more chakra was put into it "Ahh..." she moaned a bit louder.

"AA~HH!" Chachamaru moaned rather lustfully and loudly, she panted and her mouth had a bit of drool, her panties soaked in laser fluid due to the orgasmic experience due to Naruto's power and quantity.

She passed out in the floor with a content smile on her face.

"And now for you my draculina" Naruto said as he pulled her panties down... and then both of them passed out after the chocolate effect's ran out.

**The next day**

Evangeline woke up feeling a migraine in her head, she had a bite mark on her body, a few hickeys... and most importantly for some reason her derriere was hurting... and even more important her underwear was missing, even more important.

"This isn't my bed... and... what's this hard... warm..." Evangeline said as she felt an arm on her body, she raised her eyes and looked at the owner of the arm... she paled, along with the passed out figure of Chachamaru, who was rebooting after last night's 'event', finally stood up.

"Good morning master" Chachamaru said as she rose up.

"Urgg... I don't feel so good... what happened last night? I can't remember anything... but I feel both sick AND good" Evangeline said as she went to the bathroom... "and WHY IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL am I in bed with HIM of all people!" Evangeline yelled in her mind... then she tried putting pieces together.

Ass hurting, morning sickness... him with a pretty satisfied smile.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Evangeline roared.

"Ah... master I don't think you should... AH!" Chachamaru gasped as she saw herself half naked and covered herself with her arms.

Evangeline prepared to jump up to kick him.

"Chibi-chan... you are... so beautiful... I won't let you alone... I will always be with you" Naruto said in his sleep.

Evangeline backed away shocked with a furious blush.

"RRR... I-I will leave you alive... for now" Evangeline said "and now... to find a cream for my aching butt" Evangeline said looking pissed.

After the two girls left Naruto woke up.

"Why do I feel I missed something VERY important?" he asked as he yawned... man I better move, I will be late" Naruto said as he began to change... for some reason he had a strange feeling in his mouth.

"Must be from the chocolate I ate last night" Naruto reasoned.

**Moments later**

"HAHAHAHA! There's a mid-semester test coming too, so please study hard too, Asuna-san!" Negi said with a smile

"Why bother? Asuna-chan is kinda... well... a baka ranger right?" Naruto said as he appeared from behind them

"GYAH!" Asuna and Negi yelled in surprise as they saw Naruto appear behind them.

"Hello Naru-kun" Konoka said with a smile.

"Hello Kono-chan, huh…Hey... isn't that Ku-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked the rail of the bridge.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" people yelled.

"What's going on?" Negi asked.

"Well... I think Ku-chan is having a fight" Naruto commented casually.

"This happens all the time" Kaede said.

"Yo! How are you Kaede" Naruto greeted.

"Hello there Naruto-sensei" Kaede said.

"TODAY IS THE DAY WE DEFEAT YOU, CHUUBUKENBU* BOUCHOU KU-FEI!" The people yelled.

She dropped her bag on the floor... as she began to royally beat the other people's asses.

"Ku won the academy martial arts contest, so every day, she gets an endless stream of people challenging her de-gozaru" Kaede said.

Asuna, Negi and Konoka were shocked at this.

"Weak-aru... come on isn't there anyone stronger-aru?" Ku asked.

"Wow! Ku-chan... that's kicks ass!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"OH! Negi-bozu! Naruto-kun! You're early" Ku greeted.

"Good morning Ku Fei-san, I..." Negi said as someone stood up from behind him.

"I... IT'S NOT OVER CAPTAIN FEI!" The person said as he stood up.

"UAHH!" Negi yelled in fright.

"NEGI-KUN WATCH OUT!" Konoka yelled worried.

Naruto and Ku both pulled Negi away and punched they guy's light out.

"A...are you ok-aru Negi-bozu? Sorry about that... good thing Naruto-kun there is fast... sorry about that" Ku said.

"Ye... yes" Negi said "Thank you."

"Wow... you two sure are strong" Negi said.

"Meh... comes with training" Naruto said.

"Nyahahahah! I still can't compare to Mana. Kaede and Naruto-kun... my specialty is hsing chuan and pa qua shuan-aru... I know a bit of hakkyokuken and shintai gouken too" Ku said.

"WAIT! YOU KNOW THE HAKKYUOKYKEN!" Naruto exclaimed making Ku back a bit.

"Ahh... yes, a bit" Ku said.

"Think... we could have a spar... I had... a friend who was a master of this..." Naruto said.

"REALLY! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME-ARU!" Ku said exited, however she saw the look of his... it was a bit sad, but happy.

After all this Negi began to teach class, time passes and then after a half an hour passes the class ends.

"Stand... bow...Eh... Ku Fei-san, I need to speak to you" Negi said.

E... EH? Me-aru?" Ku asked rather nervously.

"Uhmmm... but this isn't something to say in front of everyone else... Can you meet me at the world tree's plaza after class?" Negi said.

"I don't mind-aru" Ku said.

"Thank you... I'll see you later" Negi said as he left.

This is class 3-A... so an exchange of words quickly sparked a hullabaloo.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON!WHY DID SENESI CALL KU FEI ON HERSELF!" Fumika yelled.

"THE PLAZA IN FRONT OF THE WORLD TREE PLAZA IS FAMOUS AROUND HERE FOR BEING A CONFESSION SPOT!"

"EH? IS NEGI GOING TO CONFESS?"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

They turned around and looked at Ku.

"Isn't Ku...well... kind of an idiot?" Misa said.

"Yes yes, she's baka yellow" Makie said.

"Aren't you one as well Makie?" Fuuka said pointing at her.

"She's not sexy either" they said.

"No... that's a lie~e" a voice said in the horizon... it was Naruto, but no one could see him and they wondered who the voice was from.

**20 minutes later**

Half the class was there...

"and despite all of that... we came to spy on them anyways... in a big group too" Misa said.

"I'm a little worried after all" Makie said as Nodoka blushed.

"It's impossible... right?" Hakase said.

"I wonder what Negi-bouzu wants with me about?" Ku asked.

"Ku Fei-san!" Negi trotted up to her "sorry to keep you waiting" Negi said.

"Ah, Negi-kun is here!" Sakurako said.

"Negi-kun in casual clothes is CUTE!" Makie said.

"So... what's up-aru?" Ku asked.

"Uhmmm..." Negi said... then he clenched his hand.

"YAAH!" Negi yelled as he punched Ku, she was taken back by the sudden attack, however she snaked around Negi's arm and twisted it and put him in a lock.

"AH!" "THEY ARE HUGGING!"

"EH? WHO STARTED IT!" Misa yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"YOU MEAN THEY'VE SUDDENDLY REALIZED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!" Makie exclaimed.

"Come to think of it... didn't she leave her room on the third day of the school trip... maybe that's when?" Haruna said.

"FUFU..." Ku chuckled as she conked Negi's back on the head "You shouldn't suddenly try to punch you students-aru, you know" Ku said with a smirk. "If I was serious, you would've been with a fist lodged in the back on your head-aru."

"Ju... just what I expected from you, Ku Fei-san. U... Um... THE TRUTH IS... I... KU FEI-SAN I..." Negi.

"ARG! HE'S GOING TO CONFESS!" Ayaka, Nodoka and Makie were shocked.

"Hey, Negi! So you were here after all!" Asuna yelled and waved.

Negi looked around.

"Ah, Asuna-san! Naruto-nii!" Negi said.

"Oh!" Ku said.

"We're going bowling and karaoke because Naruto and Setsuna said they never done it before (Naruto to bowling, Setsuna to both), wanna come?" Asuna said.

Naruto was behind the girls and was smirking wildly hugging the girls.

"Ku-chan, do you want to come out too?" Konoka said.

"Oh! That sounds good! I'll go-aru! I love bowling, Setsuna-san coming I'll go too" Ku said.

"Don't worry Asuna, I'll be paying" Naruto said sighing, is the least I could do.

Asuna then looked at him... "Naruto... what's that?" Asuna asked pointing at his neck.

"Huh, what?" Naruto tries to look just seeing a little of what looks like a bruise. "I don't know, just a bruise I guess…weird those usually heal fast" Naruto said, while still trying to see what Asuna's pointing at, pulling his shirt's collar down, allowing more than just himself to get a better look.

"_ISN'T THAT A HICKEY!_" was the thought on several people's minds.

"Do… do you remember how you got that … bruise" Asuna asked blushing with a little anger.

"Not really, didn't get into any fight… well that's not important let's go bowling!" Naruto said, while pumping his fist forward.

"They interfered at SUCH a crucial time!" Misa said, as some were thinking.

"ALRIGHT! IF IT'S COME TO THIS, I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL I SEE THIS TO THE END" Ayaka roared, irritated.

"ARA, NEGI-SENSEI! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! IF YOU'RE GOING BOWLING THEN I SHALL ACOMPANY YOU!"

"Hey! It's Shotacon-girl!" Naruto said.

"NOT A SHOTACON!" Ayaka yelled.

"Riiight... and Negi isn't 10" Naruto said.

Naruto then got close to Ayaka and told her to stop walking a second.

"You DO realize you and the other girls suck at stalking... right?" Naruto said.

Ayaka chuckled nervously "Just so you know... so~oorry" Ayaka said looking apologetic.

"Sorry about this... looks like half the class is here" Asuna said.

"It's okay" Setsuna and Naruto said as he played around with the bowling ball.

Ku threw the ball and made a perfect strike.

"AH! SO THAT'S HOW YOU PLAY THIS" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his ball and made a strike.

Naruto and Ku then stared at each other and began seeing who could make the most strikes.

"WOAH! THOSE 2 ARE UNREAL! Yuuna exclaimed.

"Looks like Se-chan is hopeless like me at this" Konoka said.

"Ahahaha... is difficult to control the power" Setsuna said a bit embarrassed.

"Se-chan is easy... just, feel the flow" Naruto said as he shot the ball.

Ku Fei and Naruto then stared at one another before grins overtook their faces, thus the competition started.

"Not bad!" Naruto said with a smirk as he threw another one.

"You're pretty strong!" Ku said as she made another strike.

"We're never going to end if we keep going like that" Naruto said.

"You do realize how suggestive THAT sounded?" Hakase said.

Naruto was shocked and put too much chakra as he threw the ball and slipped with it.

"AWW SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he slide all the way from the floor and made a strike with his body.

He crashed against the wall and then stood up with swirls on his eyes... "Aww... that hurts... where am I?"

"Ku Fei-san! I wish to ask you for a favor... can... CAN YOU TEACH ME CHINESE MARTIAL ARTS!" Negi asked.

"HUH? Chinese Martial Arts?" Ku said.

"Yeah, the really strong boy I fought used a style similar to yours, Kotaro-kun was really strong too... SO I thought I'd ask you to teach me" Negi said.

"So... you want to become strong-aru?" Ku asked.

"Yes" Negi said with determination.

"AHAHAHAH! THEN IS OKAY! I LIKE STRONG MEN! MAYBE ONCE YOU BECOME STRONG ENOGUHT TO BE MY FUTURE SON-IN LAW! HOHOHOHO" Ku said.

"EH! Son in law!" Negi said shocked.

"AHAHAH I just kidding! For now" Ku said.

"Err... did I miss something?" Naruto said as he got out of the pin bowl machine.

Chapter end


	11. Chapter 11

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 11: Chocolate, Map, Apprenticeship and Love potions (part 2 of 2)

Naruto was in the classroom looking at the class to see if anything was wrong... however that was on the outside, what was actually going on was an entirely different matter, you see... he was asleep.

Yes, he was asleep, with his eyes wide open... no one noticed save for 3 people.

"The idiot... he's asleep like that... it's hilarious" Evangeline chuckled secretly, as Kaede and Mana noticed as well.

Naruto then shivered a bit and woke up... he was having a chat with the fox... nothing important, only an ETA of getting his full power and some complains about bite-marks on his neck that was taking a while to heal... he heard something about using too much chakra and puppets... but it didn't register to Naruto.

He noticed Chachamaru was avoiding his gaze, as well as Evangeline... weird.

Naruto then looked over the class and found someone sleeping and she was having a pleasant dream. He chuckled, after all he'd done the same thing back at the academy countless times, this time he was on the other side of the desk.

"yay... I won" Makie mumbled in her sleep as Negi called out to her.

Then a small piece of chalk flew towards her forehead and woke her up.

"Zztgx... UH! EH? Negi-kun? Naruto-kun!" Makie said as she abruptly woke up.

The class was chuckling at the look on Makie face and the slight trail of drool she had at her mouth

"Winning the gymnastics competition is great, but please do try to keep up with the lessons in English as well" Negi said.

"Ah... sorry about that, I was training this morning so I didn't get enough sleep" Makie said as she blushed.

"Well Negi, I got to go... I am meeting Minomiya-sensei, something about the gymnastics club or something? She thought I might be able to help" Naruto said.

"Ah? You are heading there? So am I, mind if we tag along?" Makie asked.

"We? Who else?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh... that...that would be me" Ako said blushing.

"Ah! Ako-chan, sure I wouldn't mind, besides class is over right about... *RIIING * now" Naruto said as they all left the room.

"Wanna race?" Makie asked.

"You know that's against the rules" Naruto said in a serious tone.

Makie and Ako pouted.

"Then again... I am not one to care much about things like that" he grinned as he took a head-start shocking the 2 girls.

*blink blink *

"NO FAIR!" they yelled as they ran after the blond boy.

"Hahaha! All fair in love and war ladies!" Naruto said as he chuckled.

Life was good.

**Gym storage room**

"It's not often you come to this side of the building Shizuna" a female voice said "How are those 2 child teachers we kept hearing about?"

"You mean Negi-kun and Naruto-kun? They are good boys and they are doing quite well... Naruto-kun actually asked me out for some coffee as a treat" Shizuna said.

"Ara? Isn't that Makie-chan? Is that a video from last year's competition?" Shizuna asked.

"Yes, there's a contest within the club to see who will be sent to the summer competition, this is for references so yes, it's last year's video" Ninomiya said.

**A few steps out**

"And Uzumaki wins the gold!" Naruto said with a smirk, as both girls were still running at full speed to see which of them will be second and last.

"Makie-chan really works hard in her club activities, how is she doing?" Shizuna asked.

"She might not make to the competition... sad to say" Ninomiya said as all the 3 people who just got in flipped out, especially Makie who did a 360 degree flip, due to her trying to break and hearing the story. Naruto had to grab her as to avoid her hitting the floor, he then pulled the girls against the wall and put his hand over their mouths to keep them quiet.

"Ara? Why not?" Shizuna asked.

"Well... it's true that her technique is precise, she has a lot of athletic ability, and she trains enthusiastically... that girl's cheerfulness is both her strongest... and her weakest point... to put it simply she's naïve... to put it in layman terms... she's childish. It's like watching a primary school kid perform, that's why I don't think she might be able to pass" Ninomiya said.

"Ouch, that's harsh" Shizuna said.

Makie began to feel depressed and Naruto knew how she felt... after all people said that to him.

Dobe... failure…

Sure not anymore, considering he became a sage and beat the ever loving crap out of Pain, who turned out to be his uncle from his mother's side... but still... harsh man, and she was a civilian girl.

After Naruto releasing the girl Makie ran away crying.

"I hope she's ok" Naruto said "Ako-chan... can you keep an eye on her for me? I am going to talk to Ninomiya, but I still have to act as if I heard nothing... I am going to try and help her if I can" Naruto said, Ako nodded as she ran after her friend.

"So this is how Iruka-sensei was with me huh? This feeling of being a big brother" Naruto said as he smirked.

"Hello Ninomiya-san, Shizuna-san, how are you doing?" Naruto said with his trademark smile making the two older women blush slightly. "I have a favor to ask of you Ninomiya-san... do you have any books on gymnastics? I would like to read them" Naruto said.

**Later that night**

"SO... what is the idiot doing now?" Evangeline asked.

"Naruto has asked for some privacy, he is trying to learn something and is using his room at full capacity.

"How so?" Evangeline asked.

"Currently there are about 12 copies of Naruto each reading books and learning materials right now, I cannot tell however which one is original and which one is the copy as they have the same readings overall" Chachamaru said.

"I see..." Evangeline said as she sighed, she wanted to ask the blond idiot some questions... and to WHY her posterior was hurting, and WHY was Chachamaru acting meek and coy around Naruto.

It's as she thought before, Naruto was an enigma... wrapped up in stupidity... and a bow of insanity.

**Early morning**

Naruto woke up at the earliest he ever done, he wanted to go and work out. While doing a run, he then spotted Negi training his forms, he chuckled while heading towards Negi.

"Yo! Negi" Naruto said.

"Oh! Hi Naruto-nii!" Negi said as he stopped, Naruto jumped onto the railing.

"Hey, how about we do some light sparing... seems you could use an actual opponent who you can practice against" Naruto offered.

"That makes sense" Negi said.

"Come then" Naruto said with a grin as Negi charged, both of them began to exchange blows.

"Come on Negi, you got to move faster!" Naruto said.

"H...Hai!" Negi said as he began to move his arms and hands faster as Naruto began to wobble to dodge Negi's attacks, it looked like the Hyuuga's taijutsu but... watered down... Naruto inwardly smirked... he KNEW the Hyuuga's patriarch would pop his balls if he saw this... 'abomination of the gentle fist' in use.

"Harder... hit harder" Naruto said as he used his OWN version of the gentle fist.

"How do you know how to use those moves?" Negi asked, surprised by Naruto's movements.

"Back home, there was a shy girl who had a strong heart and a strong will... she showed me little by little her style, even thought it was forbidden by her clan" Naruto said looking a bit sad at remembering an important person in his life.

Naruto coiled around Negi's arm and smacked him a bit and Negi jumped back as he did a sweeping kick, Naruto jumped over it and hit Negi once more.

"Too many openings you got to move faster! Stop thinking on a move ahead and think nothing... act on instincts they are your best friend in a fight!" Naruto said quoting his own perverted master.

Negi renewed his attacks with newfound vigor as Naruto smirked and renewed his own assault.

Then a small framed girl jogged by.

"Uh? What's that sound?" she asked herself, the girl? Makie Sasaki.

"Uh? Negi-kun? Naruto-kun? What are they doing so early in the morning?" Makie asked herself.

Then she saw the exchange of blows and the fluid movements between the two as they looked rather than fighting, she was seeing an event from a circus, both of them looked like they were doing a show, both of them grinning happily as they exchanged blows to each other while on the railing.

Makie then saw Naruto kick Negi in the face, or would have if Negi didn't rotate counter-wise to his current position letting Naruto pass by as they switched places.

"Woah!" Makie exclaimed as Naruto put his hands back and rushed while on the railing and Negi prepared his own attack.

"NARUTO-KUN! NEGI-KUN!" she said surprising both kids, more so to Naruto who was a ninja.

"ARG! Makie-chan! Naruto shouted taken by surprise... makes sense, civilian, no chakra and no killing intent.

"Woah! What you were doing... is that martial arts! It looked pretty cool!" Makie said.

"Yes… Ku Fei-san has been kind enough to teach me the day before yesterday" Negi said.

"Ehh... you two were really going at it!" Makie said impressed.

"Hey, hey! Are you two going to enter the Mahora martial arts tournament?" Makie asked.

"Uhmm... could be" Naruto mused.

"Hmmm... you both smell sweaty today... you two, somehow you two became much cooler since we came back from the trip" Makie said with a blush.

"Eh? You think so?" Naruto said with a grin while Negi blushed.

"Come on! Do it again!" Makie asked for an encore.

"Uhmph, kung fu is it?" a voice said

"Looks like you are really getting into it boy" Evangeline said

"Hey Chibi-chan! Cha-chan! Zero-chan" Naruto greeted.

Evangeline cringed and a phantom pain cursed trough her derriere once again, Chachamaru avoided his gaze and Zero was silently laughing at their actions.

She blushed indignantly at Negi, she looked... jealous?

"Are you practicing kung fu now, then? Maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice" Evangeline said with an 'I-am-not-amused' face.

"EH! You asked HER to be your master?... wow... I guess we DO think alike" Naruto snickered.

"Eh?" Evangeline asked confused, a small blush on her face, he couldn't have meant it that way… right?

"Story for another time... say Chibi-chan... do you know WHERE I got this bruise? It... it just won't go away for some reason" Naruto said as Evangeline noticed it and paled...

It was her fang marks.

"I...don't know" Evangeline said looking away in shame "A-anyways… Kung Fu huh? It's fitting that a child should like playing like that" Evangeline said as she turned away.

"AH! PLEASE WAIT!" Negi shouted.

"Are you jealous master?" Chachamaru asked.

"W-what! N…No!" Evangeline shouted "besides..." Evangeline said as she blushes, remembering a part when Naruto was undressing her, caressing and kissing her body.

Naruto sees her blush and blinks in confusion... just what the heck happened last night?

"Eva-chan! Why are you picking on Negi-kun? Why not let him become your apprentice?" Makie asked.

"It seems because she's jealous" Chachamaru said.

"Is that how you feel about the brat?" Zero asked.

"HEY! I AM TELLING YOU IT'S NOT TRUE!" Evangeline said as she pulled Chachamaru's shirt.

"HMPH" Evangeline said trying to regain composure, "I am not interested in playing with children, and I am **NOT** interested in talking with childish people like **YOU** Sasaki Makie" Evangeline said.

Makie snapped and before Naruto could do anything to stop this.

"WHA... WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU'RE PRETTY-CHILDLIKE YOURSELF, EVA-CHAN!" Makie yelled, Naruto then had a fit of giggles and was rolling on the floor containing it "MPH~! NEGI-KUN IS ALREADY REALLY STRONG! HE KICKED YOUR ASS BEFORE!" Makie said.

Evangeline's eye twitched in annoyance "NNN..." "_does she still have some of her memories left in her from THAT incident?... and she used to be my servant too_" Evangeline thought.

"Fine! Then I'll decide your apprenticeship test right now!" Evangeline said.

"This will only end in tears" Naruto said with a sweat-drop.

"If you can hit Chachamaru with your Kung Fu even once... then you'll pass, but you can only fight one-on-one" Evangeline said.

"ALL RIGHT!" Makie said enthusiastically "If that's all Negi-kun will definitely win!" she said with total confidence.

"AH! MAKIE-SAN!" Negi said in shock.

"Go for it Chachamaru" Evangeline said.

"Ah... but..." Chachamaru said a bit worried.

"Don't worry just go for it... just DON'T kill him" Evangeline said.

"Aww... but I wanted to see blood" Zero said

"Please excuse me Negi-sensei" Chachamaru said as she dashed and appeared in front of Negi as Naruto scooped Makie and jumped out of the way with her in tow.

Negi blocked the first strike as Naruto put Makie down, who was confused on what happened. Chachamaru then twisted herself and gave Negi a round house kick to his chest, he was sent flying towards the statue, Naruto then appeared and caught him, Negi was knocked out.

"AAHH! NEGI-KUN!" Makie yelled.

"If you can't hit Chachamaru once, then you'll go no further. I'll give you a break and make the time midnight on Sunday, the place will be here... well give it your best shot" Evangeline said as she chuckled darkly.

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled as she rushed at seeing the boy unconscious.

"NEGI-BOZU!" Ku yelled.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" Setsuna yelled.

"_Did... did I... just make things __worse__?_" Makie thought.

"Yare yare... this is getting interesting..." Naruto grinned "Thanks Makie-chan... this will be fun" Naruto said.

Makie then cried "AAAH!"

**The next day**

Makie and Ako were walking down a hall and Makie was feeling depressed.

"You're looking depressed Makie, are you ok?" Ako asked, worried for her friend.

"_What should I do? Because of me Negi-sensei has to.. I... I have to do something_" Makie thought.

Then she dashed out worrying Ako a lot.

**On the park outside**

Ku Fei and Naruto were practicing with Negi. Naruto was attacking him while Ku told Negi what to do, the only flaw however was Naruto's unpredictable attack pattern made it hard for Ku to coach Negi on how to defend himself. It ended with Naruto giving him a heel-drop hit on the head, making Negi roll on the ground.

"Come on Negi... you need to at least be able to block me if you wanna hit Chachamaru" Naruto sighed.

"I don't think Negi-bouzu is really up to that yet-aru" Ku said "However you are very fast learner Negi-bouzu, and you have the talent but I don't think you'll have no chance if it's only 2 day's-aru" Ku said.

Naruto sighed... he wasn't one to be able to teach like that, but he enjoyed the light sparing.

"Then... he won't be able to become Eva-chan's apprentice after all?" Asuna said.

"Negi-sensei is an amateur when it comes to physical combat" Setsuna said.

"Hey Se-chan how about a good spar? Why not include Asuna on it a make it a threesome" Naruto said with a grin, making the girls blush, Setsuna turning a much darker shade remembering the other day's 'incident', while Asuna's eye just twitched.

"You... you are doing that on purpose aren't you?" Asuna said with her eye still twitching.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked sheepishly, really not getting what he said.

"I... I can't believe it... a boy our age... and he is like a saint" Asuna said with her eye still twitching.

"What are YOU talking about?" Naruto asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing nothing..." Asuna said, followed with a large sigh.

"Okay, Se-chan don't hold back, Asuna-chan... try to survive this" Naruto said with a crazy grin.

"Aww... crap... this is going to hurt, isn't it?" Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

"Only when you breath... or think" Naruto said as a kunai appeared in his hand.

Setsuna unsheathed her sword and parried Naruto's attack while Asuna dashed in and smacked him with her harisen, only to be blocked with another kunai that came out of his sleeve.

"You did not THINK it was going to be THAT easy, did you?" Naruto said as he spun around and kicked her away.

Setsuna jumped and attacked from behind, Naruto jumped and avoided the blade.

Naruto grinned and winked at the girl who smiled and blushed "Come on! Why don't you try harder!" Naruto said with a grin as he landed on her sword and stood on it.

"You're pretty cocky aren't you?" Setsuna said.

"You could say is not misplaced" Naruto said flirtatiously as he dodged another fan swipe from Asuna.

"Not bad Asuna-chan" Naruto said as he blocked another strike with his arm.

Naruto jumped and landed on Asuna's shoulder and smirked as he gently tapped her head with his kunai.

"You're dead" Naruto said with a smirk.

Asuna landed on her ass in fright of the pointy object.

"Not bad, you trained her a bit, huh Se-chan?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"NEEEGI-KUUN! I BROUGHT A WHOLE BUNCH OF BENTOUS!" Makie said.

"EH! ah... thank you!" Negi said.

"You're going to need stamina right? Here have some" Makie said.

"She brought a lot-aru" Ku said.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, there's enough for everyone" Makie said as she fed Negi.

Naruto just watched while suppressing his laughter, as long as he could… which wasn't long.

"AHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE CHOUJI!" Naruto said bursting into laughter.

"AAAH! S-S-SOOORRY NEGI-KUN! B-B-B-BUT DON'T WORRY! WE HAVE A SPECIAL WEIGHT LOSS TECHNIQUE!" Makie said.

**Moments later**

"AHAHAHAHAH! Now you look... you look... oh god! I can't... too much" Naruto said as he rolled on the floor holding his sides.

Negi was now looking like a zombie.

"Ahaha... I am ok" Negi said.

"I am sorry... Negi-kun! This is all my fault! I thought I'd help but I been making things worse" Makie said.

"Sheesh Makie-chan... relax... you are trying too hard... I know Negi appreciates your attempts" Naruto said with a tender smile as he patted Makie.

"B...but there is only a few days... till... Sunday?" Makie then remembered something.

"AAAAHH! I FORGOT! I HAVE A SELECTION TEST FOR THE COMPETITION ON SUNDAY!" Makie said shocked.

"Oh... that's right" Naruto said.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Asuna asked.

"W...well... I have no confidence at all actually" Makie said as she cried "Sensei said that I was performing like a primary school student... and I cause all sorts of trouble for Negi-kun, too... I'm so useless..." Makie said with tears on her eyes.

"What are you saying? Baka-pink" Ku said.

"That's not like you" Asuna said.

"Cheer up" Konoka said.

Ako agreed.

"I know! Show us your gymnastics Makie-san/chan!" Asuna and Naruto said.

"EEEH? I can't do that" Makie said shocked.

"Come on! Show us!" Asuna said.

"Ah... I want to see too! I've never seen Makie-san's gymnastics before" Negi said.

"I always wanted to see how you look while doing it" Naruto said with his foxy smile.

"Unn... Negi-kun... Naruto-kun...J-just a little bit ok?" Makie said as she fidgeted, she coughed and jumped onto the 'stage'.

Naruto gaped as she moved with delicate and powerful moves looking like a gentle feather on the wind...also... because her panties were totally showing making Naruto blush, and have a slight nose bleed.

Her legs and movements they were beautiful and enticing to Naruto.

She then used her ribbon and began to do figures and dance with it, Naruto gaped in wonder at her.

She then stopped and did her pose "Uh...A... a... and that's how it...is" Makie said a bit shy.

Naruto was looking at her still blushing until Ako nudged him… rather painfully on his sides making him go back to his senses, she looked at him rather crossed and pouted.

"You... you looked beautiful and elegant, honest and direct, just like I expected from Makie-san!" Negi said.

"Really?" Makie asked.

"Of course, Makie-chan looked wonderful, like a feather floating in the wind" Naruto said with a smile.

"Th-thank you... but the test... is the day after tomorrow..." Makie said.

"That may be… but we've come this far... the only thing you can do is go the distance" Negi said "For the next two days... let's do our best, Makie-san!" Negi's eyes' full of determination.

"And I will be helping you as well" Naruto said with a smirk.

Makie blushed.

"Come on... let's continue training-aru!" Ku said.

"YES!" Negi said.

Negi began to exchange blows with Naruto and Ku Fei alternating.

"Asuna..." Makie said.

"hmm...?" Asuna said.

"Negi-kun and Naruto-kun aren't just cute... they are pretty cool" Makie said with a smile.

"EH!" Asuna said shocked, a certain ero-ermine was listening to this and thinking how to take advantage of this.

**The next day, early morning**

Makie began to run the steps up, when she saw both boys, Naruto and Negi both of them fighting on the floor exchanging blows as Naruto lowered his skill level to match Negi's current ability level.

"Hey Makie-chan/san" Naruto and Negi greeted, Chamo waved from Negi's head

"Wow! You look really nice... very cute" Naruto said as he threw a punch at Negi who managed to roll out of the way in time.

"You think so? Yay! I am glad!" Makie said.

"But... this is training right?" Negi asked as he threw a blow at Naruto who just side stepped it.

"Un! It's easy to move in these clothes" Makie explained as the boys jumped away from each other.

"Anyhow, Negi-kun!" Makie said.

"Yes! Makie-san!" Negi said.

"Makie-san has the selection test in the afternoon, the day after tomorrow!" Negi said.

"And you, your apprenticeship test at midnight tomorrow!" Makie said.

"There is 2 days left!" Negi said "Let's do our best" Makie and Negi said as Naruto chuckled.

"Since I got 2 days left I asked a special someone to help us to train" Negi said.

"Eh? Who? Who?" Makie asked curious about the identity of said person.

"HOHOHOHO!" a voice laughed.

"It is I!" the voice said, a girl was standing on the lamp-post.

"Negi-bouzu! From now onwards you will call me Ku-shishou!" she said... Naruto then noticed something and began to laugh.

"A... A BEARD! REALLY! HAHAHAHA" Naruto roared in laughter.

"Negi-bouzu this will be difficult in only 2 days to master this-aru are you sure prepared for some harsh training?" Ku asked.

"YES!" Negi said.

"This looks like fun! I'll do it too!" Makie said.

"Sure... I am in" Naruto said.

"Very well" Ku said "FIRST, WE MUST TRAIN YOUR SENSE OF BALANCE-ARU" Ku said as she was in a tree branch and grabbed a few sticks tied up. "YOU WILL PASS IF YOU CAN SUCCESFULLY DEFEND AGAINST THE WOODEN RODS FROM THAT POSITION."

Negi, Makie and Naruto were then tied by their legs and hanged upside down.

"KYAAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Makie shouted as her skirt went down and showed her panties.

"Hoi" Ku said as she let the rods fly, Negi blocked as many as he could but was ultimately hit by them.

Naruto then simple laughed, he had fun doing crazy stuff like this and simply cut the ropes of the rods and they fell down

"KYYYYYAAAN! WAIT WAIT! KU FEI! SOMETHING'S CAUGHT IN MY PA...PANTIES!" Makie cried out as the wires tied her up in a rather erotic fashion as the rods pulled her panties.

"Uhmm... white?" Naruto asked as Makie blushed even deeper.

"IIIIYAAA~AAAN! DON'T LOOK!" Makie cried.

"OK! NEXT WE HAVE SOMETHING MORE PRACTICAL!" Ku yelled.

"W...what's this?" Negi asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"IT'S THE CHINESE MARTIAL ARTS RESEARCH SOCIETY FAMOUS TRUE WOODEN FIST-ARU!" Ku said "THE ROBOT SOCIETY CREATED THESE WOODEN AUTOMATONS, DODGE THEM ALL AND HEAD FOR THE HILL!" Ku said.

Negi then got in and Naruto with him, Naruto blocked most of the attacks as Negi was pinned down.

"You got to tear them apart!" Naruto said as he kicked one as he dodged another punch coming from a 'blind-side' of his.

"_Gotta thank Kaka-sensei for that... who knew knowing how to prevent attacks from a blind-side was so useful"_ Naruto thought.

Negi then was kept pinned down by the wooden robots, then Ku kicked Makie in "You go too, Makie" Ku said.

Makie used her gymnastics abilities to dodge the attacks however.

"IIYAAAA~AAAN! AGAIN!" Makie cried out as one of the fists of the robots caught her panties

"MAKIE-SAN!" Negi looked again and then was punched by the robot.

"WHAT! YOU'RE ALREADY TIRED? THAT'S PATHETIC-ARU! You have to run 10KM with Iron Getas and learn the one inch punch" Ku said.

"S...Sorry" Negi said as he panted.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS KIND OF TRAINING! AND YOU STRECHED OUT MY PANTIES TOO!" Makie yelled.

"THIS WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"EEEH!" Both Negi and Makie looked at the blonde, he was sweaty but not out of breath.

Then Asuna and Setsuna then came in, Asuna was with her harizen and looked a bit tired "What kind of stupidity are you up to now?" Asuna said looking at the tired kids.

"OH! Asuna, Setsuna! Have you finished your paper route?" Ku asked.

"Isn't it kinda pointless unless you do this kind of thing every day? I don't think those two will be able to take it" Asuna said worried.

"Hmm... You MAY be right... then again I shouldn't compiled the entire menu from old manga and Kung fu Movies" Ku said.

Setsuna then looked at Negi and Makie "Sucks to be you" she said.

"M... MASTER!" Negi yelled

"KU FEI YOU BAKA!" Makie yelled.

"I am sooooo glad I woke up here... I mean it" Naruto said as he laughed his ass off.

**Later at Class**

Negi was teaching class, he looked normal as Naruto was outside making the older girl run laps.

"_Wow... Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are so __tough__... even after all that training... and I am still tired and sleepy_" Makie thought as she saw both Negi and Naruto.

Naruto was outside jumping and cart wheeling around as he passed the girls doing laps.

"COME ON LADIES! MOVE IT!" Naruto yelled as he smirked.

**Later at the park area, after classes**

"Nyahahaha! Sorry about this morning-aru I'll do it properly from now on" Ku said.

"Awww... I liked that, reminded me of my training" Naruto said pouting. Ku Fei's eyes sparkled for an instant before she shook her head to focus on Negi.

"Well, follow me Negi-bouzu, we need to practice for you to win against Chachamaru" Ku said.

"Let's continue our training from the morning, Setsuna-san" Asuna said.

"All right" Setsuna said as Naruto sat in meditation.

"What are you doing?" Makie asked.

"Training" Naruto said "Now please don't talk to me... I need to concentrate... sorry about that" Naruto said smiling.

He put in meditative pose as power began to swirl around his body.

Makie then looked at the rest as they worked out.

"Asuna is learning kendo from Setsuna-san too?" Makie asked.

"Eh...yeah, after my paper route" Asuna said

"Negi-kun is suddenly training too... why?" Makie asked.

"Eh... a lot of stuff has happened on the school trip... I just kinda got caught up in it, it's not something I have to do... but it's fun to train like this with Setsuna-san... well for Negi... he's different, he has, well, some kind of goal" Asuna said.

"REALLY! What is it?" Makie asked.

"That... uh... is it ok to tell her?" Asuna asked "it's not like I know everything."

"EEEH? DON'T BE STINGY" Makie yelled.

"Why not ask him in person?" Setsuna offered.

Makie was about to do so when she saw the energy and dedication Negi put on his attacks and learning how to fight.

Naruto was pouring with power from sage mode... activating it was taking less time.

Birds seated on his hair and animals began to congregate around him as he smiled and the animals surrounded him.

Naruto smirked and then called the power off... Naruto was sweating, using Sage mode had its drawbacks, and it tired the user after-wards.

**Next day Saturday 4:00PM**

"OK! That's enough Negi-bouzu, I done all I could within the time limit... the rest is up to you-aru" Ku said solemnly.

"You got 8 hours till showdown eh Negi?" Naruto said.

"HEEEY!" a voice called out.

"NEGI-KUN! ARE YOU HAVING SOME KIND OF MATCH TONIGHT?" Yuuna shouted as she ran towards them.

"I made some snacks and a fancy dinner!" Ako shouted.

"WOOT! FOOD!" Naruto shouted in joy.

They all got together as Naruto entertained them.

"So, do you think he's got a chance?" Yuuna asked.

"Well, Negi-bouzu IS a fast learner-aru! He learned techniques that would take a month to master within three hours, sheesh what's up with that? That's not fair-aru" Ku said.

"EEH-!" Ako said in amazement.

"As expected of the genius 10 year old teacher" Akira commented.

"WOOT! HE WILL WIN! GO NEGI-SENSEI/KUN" The girls cheered.

Asuna then sniffed the air.

"Hey Negi... aren't you kind of smelly?" Asuna said as she sniffed.

"Eh?" Negi said.

"Don't tell me you haven't been taking baths?" Asuna accused.

"NO!" Negi said shocked.

Needless to say Negi was taken by Asuna.

"Hold up! I think I need one too" Naruto said.

"Wait... isn't that shower normally a... female only?" Yuuna said.

Naruto was showering in the stall humming and old tune of his youth as he washed his body, next to him there was a stall where Asuna was with Negi, the kid moaning and complaining, after a while he felt eyes on him.

"Don't look, looking is the pervert's death... death will come painfully" Naruto repeated the mantra.

The girls that were showering around Naruto...

"Hahaha! They're like brother and sister" Yuuna taunted.

"Are they always like that?" Ako asked.

"NN... pretty much" Konoka said.

"Come to think of it... why is Negi-kun living with you?" Yuuna asked.

"Cause my grandpa is the dean" Konoka said.

Then he felt eyes again on him and then he turned around and saw some girl looking at him rather lustfully.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME TO SHOWER ALONE! REALLY NOW!" Naruto said getting fed up with it... it is kinda creepy.

"SOORY!" The girls said giggling as he shampooed himself.

"Okay, let's leave... I think Negi's clean enough" Naruto said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Asuna and Makie then took Negi out and Naruto walked with them as to sneak out... however...

"PFEW! I am all sweaty again today" Ayaka Yukihiro said, followed by Shizuna and Natsumi they both turned around as Naruto vanished, in fact he jumped to the roof like a frightened cat.

"Eh? I could have sworn I saw Naruto-kun in here" Shizuna said looking oddly around.

"ARA? Asuna-san, Makie-san, everyone" Ayaka said, as Naruto looked down "_Oh my GOD! They... they look sooo good, Shotacon-girl has a nice body... and.. WOAH! I WAS RIGHT! SHIZUNA-SAN IS STACKED!... and...Natsumi is VERY cute"_ Naruto thought as he had a small nose bleed "_I swear... even in death you are a bad influence_" Naruto thought.

"So... why are you two in the same stall?" Ayaka asked.

"WE ARE WASHING EACH OTHER'S BACKS!" Asuna and Makie said as they covered Negi... some time passed and Ayaka left the showers... Naruto then began to jump down when, all of the sudden.

"By the way Asuna-san, what are Negi-senesi's plans for golden week?" She said as she looked at the position and how Negi was at the moment... then she saw a shadow come from above...

"AWW crap" Naruto exclaimed as he landed on top of Ayaka, knocking each other out.

Thankfully he was 'extracted' by the other girls... no one wanted to see Ayaka's wrath on the blonde teacher after all.

**20 minutes before apprenticeship test**

"Hey Chibi-chan" Naruto said as he appeared before her.

Evangeline stared at the blond and blushed... "What do **YOU** want?" Evangeline said with a sour tone.

"Nothing much... just coming to see this apprenticeship test I heard so much about" Naruto said.

"Uhmp... that's none of your business" Evangeline said.

"Master! Can you set me up properly I won't be able to see the match" a voice said.

"Zero-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-tama, is nice to see you again" Zero said.

"You can sit in my head if you want, best place in the house" Naruto said as he picked Zero up.

"WEEE!" She said in glee.

"Is this really ok, master? The odds of Negi-sensei landing a blow on me are below 4 percent it would be insincere of you to at least give him a chance to succeed" Chachamaru said.

"Hey don't get me wrong here... I am NOT looking for an apprentice... that is a pain, I am making a special concession here by letting him pass if he hits you once, if he can't do that, then that's that... do NOT go easy on him, got that?" Evangeline said.

"Meh... 3 percent? That's a WHOLE lot more than what I used to get" Naruto said.

"Oh? How much did you get?" Evangeline asked.

"Uhmm... most of them had a negative 50 percent... or supposedly absolute 0 chances to survive or pass, I mean... most people I fought were monsters in their own right... and back then I was considered a drop out and a dobe" Naruto said shrugging.

"Uh... really? Seems I need to reevaluate you a whole lot now don't I?" Evangeline said.

"Well... It's about that time" Evangeline said.

Naruto then sat next to Evangeline as Negi walked towards them, Negi saw Naruto with a grin and waved at him "_Good luck Negi_" He mentally said.

"Negi Springfield reporting for the apprentice test as per requested" Negi said.

"So you came, well then let's get this started, if you can hit Chachamaru even once with your kung fu then you'll pass, the match continues until you are dead and you can't go anymore you got that?" Evangeline said with a cruel smirk.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "_Me thinks the lady did not think this out very well... no time limit? Surely Negi will notice_" Naruto thought.

"Are those the conditions?" Negi said with a smirk, Naruto noticed "_Not bad kid, not bad at all_" Naruto thought smirking.

"Hm? Yes... that would be it... however, more importantly... CAN'T YOU DO something ABOUT THE DAMN PEANUT GALLERY! THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE WOODWORK!" Evangeline said.

"S... sorry, they kind of followed me" Negi apologized.

"Naruto-kun/sensei? What are you doing with Eva-chan?" a group of girls asked.

"I thought I told you, I live with Chibi-chan and Cha-chan" Naruto said.

"EH? Eva-chan is sooo lucky" the girls said making Evangeline blush and shiver with rage and embarrassment, remembering what happened **THAT NIGHT**.

The girls then began to cheer for Negi as Chachamaru took her coat and skirt, she was wearing biker shorts.

"BEGIN!" Evangeline shouted.

Chachamaru shot out towards Negi, "Pardon me Negi-sensei" Chachamaru said.

As she punched, Negi had a split second reaction and managed to cast a buffing spell, to up his physical abilities and be able to fight at par with strong opponents.

He blocked Chachamaru's first hit and then her second hit came faster and stronger, due to the little rocket engines that popped out her elbows giving her more power and speed, however Negi rotated around, using the punch as an axis and then went to hit her face, however Chachamaru was at a ready and blocked his Kakkyokuken Tenshinkoda.

The girls were taken back by the furious and lightning fast attacks those two were having, Naruto looked at them mildly impressed.

Negi and Chachamaru began to exchange blows, going faster and faster, Negi poured every single inch of magical energy to his body to keep the pace, he was a mage and a damn powerful one for his age so he had the magical power to spare for a little while... however Chachamaru managed to get a kick in and send Negi flying back, after he landed he stumbled.

"NEGI-KUN!" Makie shouted in fright.

"It's ok! That's a lure" Ku explained.

Negi then positioned himself as Chachamaru's fist came flying by. He grabbed her hand and then used another technique, this one was an elbow blow.

Chachamaru, however was more than prepared, she used the wall behind her as leverage and jumped over him, Naruto whistled at this. That was damn impressive.

Chachamaru then used Negi's arms as an axis and put more power on her swing and kicked him right in the face, or would have if Negi did not use his wind barrier and a physical block with his arm to diminish the damage as much as he could, however the force was still great and he rolled over the floor for a good couple of yards, he laid down on the floor twitching.

"Well... that's that" Evangeline said a bit relieved and frustrated.

"Uhmm... I don't think so... you see, Negi is kinda like me... and if there is something I know about me... is that I can be pretty damn determined" Naruto said "Besides, you made sure you would have and apprentice with the rule you gave" Naruto said smirking.

"OOOHHHH... Naruto-tama knows something Master doesn't? Can you tell little ol me?" Zero said.

"Maybe later... this is getting fun" Naruto said as he sighed "Perhaps I should have taken HIM as my disciple... after all I never did get my own team back then... then again they might have died... taking in consideration who was after me" Naruto said.

Evangeline looked at him, this was another thing she had listened in on... still the pieces were not coming together... there were things left unsaid, but Evangeline was enjoying this game of puzzle too much, however she had another task at hand.

"Is that it? Is that as far as you can go? Go home and wash yourself" Evangeline said.

Both Asuna and Makie dashed down the stairs both of them worried for the youngest teacher.

Negi then stirred and slowly rose up, he was chuckling.

"Yup... just like me alright" Naruto said with a shit-eating grin.

Negi stood up, he was wobbling and looked tired, he was in a lot of pain but he still had a burning determination in his eyes. "Not yet... I'm not dead yet, Evangeline-san" Negi said.

"Uh? What ARE you talking about?" Evangeline said "The match is over, go home and to bed... shoo shoo."

"Now see here Zero-chan, this is what I mean when I said Chibi-chan did not thinks things trough" Naruto said smirking.

"You are really awesome you know that?" Zero said.

"It's a gift" Naruto said with a smile "How's the view from up there?" Naruto asked.

"Is good and comfy too!" she said with glee.

"The condition was 'UNTIL I DIE'... that means that there's no time limit, right?" Negi said with his own grin.

"W...WHAT! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE...!" Evangeline shouted then looked at Naruto who was chuckling, she was blushing... his face and actions right now was basically telling her "I told you so."

"I plan on keep going until I get a hit, no matter HOW long it takes, Chachamaru-san, let's continue" Negi said.

"B... but sensei..." Chachamaru said worried, she looked around and saw Naruto's nod.

Negi charged in, however Chachamaru sidestepped and gave him a powerful blow to the back of the neck.

Ako yelled as she saw Negi in pain... they were all worried as Negi was massacred by Chachamaru's power and strength.

Negi then tried to punch her face, but Chachamaru caught his fist.

"Chachamaru-san, please fight me seriously... if I pass by you letting me... this would be meaningless for me" Negi said.

Chachamaru looked sad but complied she then smacked Negi away.

"NARUTO-KUN/SENSEI!" DO SOMETHIN!" they yelled, however he was sitting down with a cup of tea watching the fight, looking at Negi's moves and his fight with the android girl.

**A few minutes later**

"uhmm... he looks like I did after I had my fight with Negi and Gaara... not bad" Naruto commented.

Negi was wobbling, his face full of bruises and a swollen cheek, he was panting and his heart beat was off the charts.

"H... hey come on now... I get it... you are motivated, I get the point... leave it at that" Evangeline said, feeling kinda sorry, she might be an evil mage but that doesn't mean she LIKES to see a little kid get all beat up like that... call it 'motherly instincts' that all women have.

"N...No... not yet... I am not giving up yet" Negi said as he attacked, only to receive a counter blow to the face.

"PLEASE SOMEONE STOP THEM!" the girls cried out, Naruto did not move an inch however.

"It's been over an hour already" Akira exclaimed.

Asuna tried to run up to them and stop this.

Makie blocked her way

"NO ASUNA! DON'T STOP HIM!" Makie cried out.

"But... LOOK HO INJURED HE IS!" Asuna yelled.

Naruto appeared behind Makie with a sad smile.

"She's right... help him now, and he'll probably hate you forever, I know him... I was... not I am like him... or rather, he is A LOT like me" Naruto said surprising Makie and the rest, Zero was still on his head.

Asuna gripped her card tightly.

"The kid has a goal, and like Makie said... you can't stop him, either you help him or you get out of his way... your choice" Naruto said as he put a reassuring hand on Makie's shoulder.

"Negi-kun is prepared, he has set a goal and he's working towards it... so please Asuna... don't stop him" Makie pleaded.

Chachamaru looked back but a second and it was all it took, Negi stumbled forward and managed to nick her with a weak punch.

"I... I hit it" Negi said as he was collapsing to the floor, only to find himself in Naruto's arms who managed to appear out of nowhere "Great job out there Negi... I am proud that you stuck to your guns like that" Naruto said with a grin and a wink.

"T...thank you Naruto-nii" Negi said.

The girls then crowded over congratulating him as Naruto seamlessly moved from the girls back to Evangeline.

"DON'." Evangeline said blushing.

"I am not going to say 'I told you so' but... I am not telling you that I may not, not be thinking about it" Naruto said.

"I hate you" Evangeline said glaring at him.

"Aww... but I just LOVE you Chibi-chan... you're like the little sister I never had" Naruto said with a smirk.

She blushed even more... and then she felt a tad sad... a sister, but still things could grow from there right? "_Wait...what the HELL am I thinking about!"_Evangeline thought.

Chapter end

**Omake!**

Evangeline, the Vampire girl. Naruto, Kyuubi jinchuriki

This is based on the chocolate event with Evangeline... also this serves as a explanation to Evangeline's pain XD

Also... please not that this Omake is EXTREAMLY lemon... readers beware

"I want you, my baka" Evangeline said with a sultry voice, Naruto loomed over her as he undid her shirt, slowly revealing her tiny framed body... her eyes begun to water a bit as Naruto, somehow, expertly caressed her body, making her feel tinges of pleasure where he moved his hands...

Slowly Evangeline turned more inwardly, to her REAL nature... she wrapped her arms around Naruto as he begun to nibble her earlobe, making her moan in immense pleasure... Evangeline moaned and gasped as Naruto cupped her breasts, Naruto then begun to lick her body, making the tiny vampire shiver in pleasure, she panted as Naruto tenderly caressed her face.

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" Naruto asked

"uhmm... what do you have in mind?" Evangeline asked, her face had a questioning stare

"I wonder... do you like playing dress up?" Naruto asked

**Minutes later**

Naruto came back with a box full of items... he laid them out as Evangeline said in the bed... she had a questioning look on her, Naruto then put her a set of black bunny ears on her.

"You look adorable my lovely" Naruto said as he lifted her chin up to inspect her, Evangeline blushed... she had never been called that... not even by... "_Who was that? I can't even remember anymore... I don't care... this feeling... this is all I care right now_" Evangeline thought with a slight blush.

Naruto then took off her panties... and begun to eat her out.

Evangeline then gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure coursing trough her body, she begun to moan a lot at the feeling.

"Oh? You came? Just like that?" Naruto asked and smirked

"I...Idiot... I haven't done such a thing... be grateful for this" Evangeline said, but in truth is that she was the one feeling good.

"Uhmm.. how about we up the ante?" Naruto said with a sly smirk

"Eh?" Evangeline questioned

"Turn around" Naruto said as he twirled his finger in the notion

Evangeline complied, feeling embarrassed as Naruto took out a small bottle and put a small gel like goo on his fingers

"This might feel a bit odd at first but bear with it my draculina" Naruto said as he slowly inserted his fingers on Evangeline's derriere.

Evangeline gasped at the sudden intrusion but purred contently after that... her body twitching as Naruto put the cream on her and after a few minutes too out the intrusion

"This will feel good my love" Naruto said as he pulled a black bunny tail from the box, it was also double as a butt-plug

he slowly inserted it as the girl begun to moan in pain and pleasure at the foreign object entering her.

Naruto then bit Evangeline on her neck, slightly as the girl twitched...it felt so good.

"How about it... you look like a beautiful bunny" Naruto said as he begun eating her up and she gasped at the pleasure waves being send to her.

"Yes, I am a bunny... then.. how about we make like bunnies all night long?" Evangeline said with a tender smile on her face as she wrapped her legs on Naruto as he begun to rock the small vampire girl's world and she begun to scream as he begun to love her.

The cottage shook and rocked a lot that night, and a lot of scary sounds were heard around it... up to this day they say the cottage and the area around it is hunted by evil spirits.

**The next morning**

"Urgg... why does my butt hurt so much?" Evangeline asked as she held her head, feeling disoriented, she mumbled a bit before she went back to sleep and a strong arm wrapped around her...

then... all hell broke loose.

Omake end


	12. Chapter 12

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 12: How to use the cards... partners... lovers? Negi and Naruto's turn to learn combat

Naruto yawned... it was rather early, however looking left and right... he was standing between Asuna and Nodoka, next to Nodoka was Konoka, next to Asuna was Setsuna. Negi was behind them with his staff at ready.

Evangeline was looking at them, averting her eyes from Naruto's... Chachamaru was blushing herself.

"Ok, let's begin! Setsuna, you must repress you 'ki', 'magic' and 'ki' will only conflict since you have no training at using both" Evangeline said.

Setsuna nodded. "Ok, here I go" Negi said, "Invoke the contract for 180 seconds, Ministra Negi Konoe Konoka, Miyazaki Nodoka, Uzumaki Naruto, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna" Negi said as he pour his magic power into them.

"Uhya hyaha! It tickles!" Konoka said giggling a bit, Nodoka panted in relief, Asuna smirked a bit "You never get used to it, do you?" Asuna said.

"Really? It's not that bad..." Setsuna said.

Naruto was sitting on the floor gathering the power and making it course through his body.

Negi's power coursed through the 5 ministra.

"Ok, next expand the anti-material shield onto everyone, full power" Evangeline said.

"YES!" Negi said as he did as he was told.

"Next expand the anti-magic shield, full power" Evangeline said as she took a sip of a boxed tomato juice.

"Y...Yes!" Negi said as he felt the strain in his body.

"Hold that for 3 minutes then fire 199 magic arrows to the northern sky, I expanded a barrier so have at it" Evangeline said.

"Urrgg... O...Okay" Negi said "199 spirits of lights! Gather unto me and strike at my enemy!" Negi said as he panted, getting tired from all the power he was putting out.

Then from his hands 199 arrows from light gathered out and shot out and hit against the barrier.

Both Yue and Ku looked amazed.

"Ooh~" Ku said amazed.

"So that's magic" Yue said.

"It's pretty" Nodoka said.

"It's like fireworks" Konoka said with a smile, as Naruto pulled out a blue pill from his pocket

Negi then fell to the floor tired out.

"Hold your horses... I got this" Naruto said as he sighed.

"You owe me for this" Naruto said as he put the pill into Negi's mouth and he got up, re-energized once more.

"T... thanks Naruto-nii" Negi said as he groaned.

"I have to make a new batch of these" Naruto said looking at his last soldier pill.

"Hmph... This is pointless if he's going to faint at just that. He might have inherited incredible magical power, but if he can't use it, it might as well not be in there" Evangeline roared.

"Oi, Oi, Evangeline-san! Aren't you being a bit too hard on him? "Chamo spoke, trying to gain some leniency for Negi. "He's still a kid and using more magic than what he used on the trip."

"Chamo... it doesn't work that way... he's gonna have to work his ass off to become strong" Naruto said.

"Exactly, so quiet sub-creature or I will cook you and eat you up" Evangeline said scaring the poor ermine

"SCARY! SO SCARY!" Chamo said as he shivered in Naruto's hair.

"There, there" Naruto said calming him down "Chibi-chan... you can't be like that, be nice" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Listen boy, excuses and tears... I will have none of em... if you make the slightest complain... I'll drink your blood till the last drop, don't you forget it" Evangeline said.

Naruto stood besides Evangeline, and lowered himself to her level, she leaned a bit since he looked like he wanted to tell her something.

"Chibi-chan... I think intimidation would have worked better if you didn't look like a gothic loli" Naruto said with a smirk.

Evangeline then jumped and did a roundhouse kick to the back of his neck, which he blocked with ease.

"Not a chance" Naruto said, as Eva flailed around, Naruto held her by her leg.

"Black panties with red laces? Niiiice" Naruto said with a grin.

"Pervert" Evangeline muttered but inwardly smirked.

"You DO realize that when you kick like that I can everything, right?" Naruto said

Evangeline continue trying to hit him... the imperative word being 'trying'.

"I... I UNDERSTAND! I AM COUNTING ON YOU EVANGELINE-SAN!" Negi said with renewed vigor, breaking the blondes from their flir…uhm…fighting.

She backed up a bit "C...call me shishio" Evangeline said.

"Hai… by the way shishou, if I wanted to defeat a dragon how long should I train?"Negi asked, full of optimism of getting stronger.

"What?" Evangeline asked, getting caught off guard with such an uncommon opponent outside of the magical world.

"Ehh, actually... I fought against a few dragons in my time" Naruto said.

"Really? What kind?" Evangeline asked, interested in this.

"Elemental dragons" Naruto said. "big ones at that" he added.

Evangeline whistled, those were both rare AND powerful, she smirked... the blond boy was interesting.

"So what's this about a dragon Negi? Care to explain?" Naruto said.

And so Negi told him what had happened, unknown to them Asuna was listening in.

"What's this about a dragon?" Asuna asked Yue.

"Well… what happened is..." Yue began to tell Asuna.

"Well that's enough for today" Evangeline said.

"H-hai shishio!" Negi said.

"Thanks for coming everyone" Negi said

.

"Meh... it's okay, that contract thing speeds up the recovery of my chakra for some reason" Naruto said.

"N...no problem" Nodoka said as Ku just waved him.

"Huh? Is something wrong Asuna?" Negi asked as the girl looked stoic and kind of annoyed.

"...Nothing~... I heard the story, so you went to Library Island yesterday without telling me uh, didn't you?" Asuna said.

"EH! UH...WELL...THATS..." Negi began being scared and shocked about Asuna's current mood and demeanor.

"...Why didn't you take me with you?" Asuna asked.

"Well... I didn't know what kind of dangers we'd be facing and..." Negi began.

"I heard about that too! I don't know about your dragons or anything, but there was something incredible there, right?" She said as she huffed. "THAT WAS DANGEROUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHIGN TO ME OR NARUTO! YOU DAMN BRAT!" Asuna yelled in anger.

Negi also got angry due to the confusion of this.

"B..BRAT! ASUNA-SAN!" He growled... however he took a deep breath.

"Asuna-san...you were never really involved with us in the first place... I thought that we shouldn't be causing trouble for you all the time... so..."Negi said.

This had NOT the desired effect however... it actually had an adverse effect.

"N... NEVER INVOLVED! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU NEGI-BRAT!" Asuna said as she pulled him up by the collar in anger and frustration.

"AWAWAWA!~ Asuna-san? You are choking me!" Negi said as he flailed around "Wh...what I mean is I didn't want to put an uninvolved person like you Asuna-san in any danger" Negi said.

Asuna got angrier and sadder "UNINVOLVED?Y... YOU... WHY DID YOU THINK I'VE BEEN learning KENDO FROM SETSUNA-SAN EVEN THOUGHT I AM SHORT IN TIME?" Asuna yelled.

"EEEEH? I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO DO THAT! WHY ARE YOU GETTING ANGRY AT ME?" Negi said scared.

"Why you ask... that's why brats are soo..." Asuna said in frustration "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU THOUGHT OF ME LIKE THAT! YOU BRAT! SHRIMP!" Asuna yelled as they continued to verbally fight each other.

"Y... you are not being any more mature than I am! And you are supposed to be the older one! VIOLENT MONKEY GIRL!" Negi said.

"What's that?" Evangeline asked.

"Looks like a fight" Chachamaru said.

"This seems interesting... tea? Coke?" Naruto asked as he pulled the beverages cans.

"I'll have the tea, thank you" Evangeline said.

"Oh yes... he's so much like me when I was a kid, it ain't even funny... somehow if I am right..." Naruto said.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A KID WHO HASN'T GROWN WHERE IT COUNTS!" Asuna yelled.

"Asuna-san is the 'paipan' who still wears bears undies!" Negi said "What? You think I don't know what 'paipan' means? WELL I DO! It means you have not grown any hair!" Negi said.

Naruto did a spit take "Oh shit! This is fucking hilarious" he said as he cleaned himself after doing the spit take... also at the HUGE foot in mouth by Negi..

"WHA!" Asuna said as tears formed in her eyes, shame, anger all rolled up into one.

"YOUUU!" Asuna yelled in anger "ADEAT!" she called out as her harisen came out.

"AH! DEFLECTIO!" Negi cried out, however Asuna smashed it "JEEEERK!" Asuna yelled as he slammed the harisen into Negi.

Asuna then realized what she had done... however her anger and indignation were greater than her concern... "I AM NOT SPEAKING TO YOU ANYMORE! IDIOT!" Asuna yelled as she left in a dash.

"Ah! Asuna!" Konoka cried out as she and Setsuna ran towards the dazed Negi.

"Yare yare, for a genius, that was an awfully dumb thing to say," Naruto mused.

Negi straightened himself a bit as he tried to call out to the fleeing Asuna "A…Asuna-sa…"

"…Sheesh…What kind of drama was that suppose to be?" Eva called out, cutting him off.

"Oh give em a break chibi-chan, they're young and as an old friend of mine would say their in the 'springtime of youth'" Naruto said with a grin.

"'Springtime of youth'? Are you serious?" Eva deadpanned.

"Careful I think if we say it one more time a green spandex duo will attack" Naruto said with a chuckle. Evangeline raised an eyebrow at this

"Regardless, I've got something to talk about with you Konoe Konoka and boy, when you're done playing around here come to the cabin"

"Eh" was the simultaneous response from Konoka and Negi.

There Evangeline started to explain that Negi and Konoka were giant tanks of magical energy, but have no control to maximize its use.

"Hehe, boy do I know how that feels, when will the similarities end." Naruto mumbled to himself as Negi was being consoled by Konoka, who was still mopping about how he got into a fight with Asuna.

"You're about to get killed if you don't stop moping brat!" Evangeline snapped annoyed how no one was paying attention to her.

Negi cried rivers of tears while trying to defend himself "Uuu…but Asuna-san…"

"Hmph…whatever, any conflict between you two gives me a good feeling…since it was both of you that gave me so many hardships" Evangeline mocked Negi, finishing with a dark chuckle. This just got more tears from Negi.

"Sheesh, you sound like a girl jealous that her crush is focused somewhere else" Naruto retorted.

"What was that!" Eva growled, killing intent blazing at Naruto.

"Oh you heard me chibi-chan" Naruto responded not flinching a bit as everyone else felt pressed back by Eva's bloodlust.

Eva then calmed herself and started over ignoring the grinning Naruto, "Regardless, back to the point of this meeting… Konoka, I have a message for you from Eishun."

"From Father?" Konoka asked in surprise.

"Now that you know the truth, if it is your wish, he would like me to teach you about magic" Evangeline said, also mumbling a little about something annoying, before turning back to talk with Konoka.

"Certainly, with your power…you could aim to become a Magister Magi," Eva told her flat out, leaving Konoka to her thoughts as she turned her focus back to Negi.

"Now you… in order to decide the direction of your training from now on, I'm going to let you choose your own combat style." Evangeline said.

"Combat…Style?" Negi asked, not sure what he was deciding on.

"Yes, from the battle during the school trip, I have thought of two paths you could pursue. To put it simply choose to either go through the Wizard's style or the Magic Swordsman training. A wizard is along range and depends on his disciples for support, while a magic swordsman fights on the front lines." Eva explained in further detail.

"Wizard or Magic Swordsman…" Negi muttered, after understanding Eva speech.

"Regardless, we'll cover both styles of training, that way you'll experience the difference between the styles and see which one better suits you regardless of its pros or cons." said Evangeline.

"Oi chibi-chan, speaking of training can I tag along, could use a good work out, I'm still out of touch with my full abilities strength-wise and combat-wise." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, you want to train with us" Evangeline grinned. "I guess I could allow it, but I'm a dark mage, I' don't do thing for free, I expect…kukuku…compensation."

"Hmmm, well how about this you don't charge me and I won't uses some of my…'foxtails'" Naruto grinned, getting questioning reactions from everyone, minus the distracted Negi.

"Foxtails?...WHAT!" Eva roared killing intent full blast, Naruto still not flinching in the slightest.

Negi who was oblivious to what was happening around him, his mind wrapped in his own thoughts, cut into the stare down. "May I ask a question?"

"Huh" both Naruto and Eva turned their focus to Negi.

"What is it?" Eva asked, sending one last glare at Naruto meaning this isn't over. Naruto just flashed his foxy smile in response.

"What style did the Thousand Master use?" Negi asked.

"Hmph… I thought you'd ask that." Evangeline said with a grin. "You should know from seeing me and the pale boy fight…as you become strong, the differences between them cease to matter. Having said that I will tell you… his style was a Magic Swordsman. He was so strong that he didn't need disciples."

Negi continued his self contemplating, a small smile on his face.

**Somewhere in the Woods later that night**

"Yo Taka-ji, what are you doing here?" Naruto called out to Takamichi.

"Hello Naruto, I brought a gift for Eva from the Chief of the West" Takamichi responded showing the bag to Naruto.

"Oh, that's cool, I'll walk with you" Naruto grinned.

"By the way, have you seen Negi, I wanted to talk to him and congratulate him on the job well done on the school trip" Takamichi inquired.

"Negi, oh yeah he's been here all day, I saw him run this way come on, well make a quick stop before getting to chibi-chan" Naruto said while changing direction leading Takamichi to Negi.

(A few moments later)

"I'm sure Negi should be around here somewhere Taka-ji" Naruto said as they both walked to find the boy and a surprise.

"Evocatem vouz Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna" Negi said as he summoned Asuna, who was in mid shower...

"Ero-sennin would have killed for this power Negi's got" Naruto mumbled with a blush, as he and Takamichi turned away from the bare form of Asuna.

Asuna was beet red and trying to hide herself, before screaming and hitting Negi as she ran away.

**Next Day**

Naruto and Asuna were talking a bit after yesterday's fiasco by Negi... Naruto was the 'go-between' for the time being...

"You really care about Negi, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't misunderstand, he's a kid that doesn't understand the stupidity of his own actions" she huffed, looking away from Naruto.

Naruto got annoyed "Geez, they're both angry at each other cause they want to protect the other one" he thought, "Well let's break focus of her anger from Negi first" he finished his thoughts with a grin.

"Ooh, I wonder…" Naruto said aloud with a questioning face, grabbing Asuna's attention.

"Wonder what?" Asuna asked a little distrusting of the answer.

"Huh, oh well I'm just trying to figure out whether your concern is that of an older sister or… well like Shota-chan." Naruto finished.

"WHAT!" Asuna roared, a blush filling her face, and attracting the attention of someone passing by.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK LIKE THAT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO COME TO A GUY BARELY OLDER THAN MYSELF FOR ADVICE!" Asuna yelled while turning to stomp away.

To her surprise, Naruto was in front of her as soon as she turned from him surprising her to take a step back tripping over a rock making her fall backwards, but before that Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Asuna took a moment to gather her thoughts together and blushed furiously as she felt herself against Naruto's chest, but was snapped out any stray thoughts when Naruto placed a hand on the top of her head.

She looked up to see Naruto with a gentle smile on his face, which coupled with where and how she was, brought her blush back to life.

"Sorry Asuna-chan, didn't mean to surprise you, though you didn't have to get that angry a simple rebuttal while calling me a baka would have been enough." Naruto grinned while rubbing her hair.

Asuna unsure how to respond, felt small and turned her head while muttering a "Sorry, baka."

"Better… now listen, I'm not going to tell you to forgive Negi or even make up with him, regardless of who is right or wrong, this is a problem between you and him…" Naruto calmly stated while keeping his eyes focused on hers. Before Asuna could say anything Naruto continued. "however, I would like to share a story of my own experiences, probably will explain why I understand Negi's determination and haven't tried to stop him, short of killing himself."

"I grew in a village called Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves... I was an orphan at birth and the village hated me... my father was a great hero you see... and he died along with my mother to protect the village from an attack... needless to say many people died that day, so I grew up, with the hatred of the village against me, Never knew who my parents were till I turned 16 and when I learned it... it was both shocking and bittersweet to say the least, Negi is the same as me... he has a burden and he carries it... he doesn't want anyone precious to him to be hurt or to be taken away from him... he's like me... one who becomes a shield... I also don't want you to be hurt... I worry for you, I KNOW what he did was not 'right' however, you have to understand... he is really concerned about you and REALLY cares for you Asuna-baka... now stop being so angry at him... wanna go out?" Naruto asked.

"Eh?" Asuna said unintelligently.

"Go. Out... you know... hang out get something to eat, drink, watch a movie" Naruto said.

"As... in a date?" Asuna said arching an eyebrow.

"If you wanna call it that... sure" Naruto said shrugging a bit. "I just think it'll help you unwind and allow you to think clear about the situation if you relax."

**Date**

"So what do you wanna do first a bite to eat, the movie… or me" Naruto said with a suggestive grin.

"Wha-wha-what!" Asuna roared a blush adorning her face, stepping back from Naruto.

"Bwahahaha… oh this is gonna be fun, you're so easy to tease Asuna-chan" Naruto said with a bright grin on his face.

Asuna's face turned red in anger as she bopped him on the head, "If you're gonna just make fun of me the entire time I'm leaving!"

Naruto put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit "Calm down, I'm just teasing you, hehe, you just need to calm down and relax. You really remind me of 'her'"

Asuna huffed in annoyance "That's not teasing, its sexual harassment and with our class you shouldn't give them incentive to maul you. Wait... who's 'her'?"

"An old friend of mine, she was JUST like you, brash, hot-headed and prone to misunderstand... beat the ever loving heck out of me too... Hehe, anyway I'll keep that tip in mind, but I still think it's fun to mess around with you, you seem to get really nervous with the suggestion of being paired up with guys… well at least Negi and me, probably wouldn't mind Takamichi… I think you have a crush on him, but asides us, the principal, and a few of the teachers, there are slim pickings for guys huh." Naruto commented putting a finger to his chin in contemplation missing the crimson blush on Asuna's face.

"How…WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" Asuna roared.

"Ara, told me what?... Oh your crush on Taka-ji? It's kind of obvious, when I first saw you, you were restraining yourself from bursting out in anger, but ever since then you've expressed yourself clearly and last night's …uhm embarrassment, in front of me, Negi and Taka-ji got a new reaction out of you" Naruto told her as if it was obvious to anyone.

"You just pretend to be slow about relationships and the girls around you, don't you?" Asuna deadpanned.

"What do you mean, what about the girls around me?" Naruto asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"N-nevermind" Asuna exasperated, while thinking to herself "_It has to be an act, no one is that sharp nd that naïve at the same time._"

"Let's go see the movie first, that okay" Naruto asked his smile never leaving his face.

"Fine, let's go" Asuna responded.

Naruto nodded and the two walked "_Great, hopefully the movie will catch her attention and move her into a better mood._" Naruto mused to himself.

"Uhmm... I wonder... Asuna, how about we make a few changes to the movies?" Naruto said with a grin.

"W-what do you have in mind?" Asuna asked.

"Something from an old adventure of mine" Naruto smirks and winks pulling out an old movie reel, written on it was "Clash in the Land of Snow."

Asuna blinks confused, "Where did that come from? …you know never mind… probably easier to accept that you just carried it with you"

"actually... It was sealed inside me... I can pull my stuff from the seals in my body... my master was an old seals master" Naruto said

"I... you... never mind... I am getting TOO used to this" Asuna said in resignation.

"Ok, now to get something to eat!" Naruto cheered as they headed to the counter and ordered some candy, popcorn and an extra large soda for them (Naruto having NO idea what a soda was... only to be instantly taken to it thanks to Asuna)

When they got in Naruto did a kage bunshin and went into henge... then he switched the movie reels and made an announcement.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances the movie "Bloody Tears" has been canceled, in sight for this a special feature film will be shown... if you do not wish to see it please head over the booth at the entrance to receive a full refund.. thank you and have a nice day" a feminine voice said, it was a Naruto kage bunshin in orioke no jutsu variant.

Most of the people left the place and only Naruto and Asuna remained, she looked left and right and was amazed at the now romantic atmosphere, however Naruto remained impartial, which annoyed Asuna somehow...

*The movie begins to roll and the opening credits appear*

"…I still can't believe it, how is it you were an actor?" Asuna asked.

"I told you, I wasn't acting, that really happened"

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe you were in real life danger and the director kept filming, geez next you're going to tell me you and a priest… no a priestess destroyed a great evil." Asuna taunted.

Actually... I did" Naruto said, Asuna was more than a little surprised at this "Also, the director...was kinda nuts and really into his work... he did what he wanted in the movie... at a whim he changed the whole movie deal and went heads first into danger to get the 'perfect' movie, crazy bastard... but a DAMN good director, movie was seen world wide..." Naruto said with a grin.

"What?" Asuna asked surprised "I don't know, sounds like something ridiculous enough that you would do, why did you act in a movie like that too?"

Naruto sighs in exasperation "Ok, you were starting to make me think you're a reincarnate of an old friend of mine, but now I'm positive your just baka-red."

"I'm not baka-red!" Asuna roared at him.

"I'm just saying, you've seen me fight and use some crazy techniques, heck I used the rasengan which was my finisher in the movie, why can't you believe I protected a princess or priestess?" Naruto said.

"Well, that's different" Asuna mumbled losing her stand in why it was just a movie.

"Huh, how is it different?" Naruto asked, getting tired of this argument.

"Well… it just…doesn't make sense…" Asuna said then realizing that NOTHING in her current life made sense, child/teen teachers, Mages, Ninjas, demons and the like... What made no sense was HOW she was getting used to this.

Asuna's mood begun to change and as the movie progressed she was laughing and feeling more open to the blonde at her side, Naruto had a bag of popcorn on his lap and Asuna dug right in without a care in the world, slowly she even begun to get closer to Naruto, who watched the movie with a hint of melancholy, Asuna looked a the boy

"_He must miss his friends_" Asuna thought "_I would be pretty bummed too if all my friends where gone and I was the last of em... only having memories to remember them by_" Asuna said as the blond watched his younger self and his old friends do battle with the tyrannical king.

"Whoa! He's pretty good!" Asuna said as he looked at Hatake Kakashi

"I... I don't know WHAT to say at that" Naruto said shivering slightly... Kakashi WAS pretty popular (at par with Sasuke... when he takes the damn forsaken mask... he would have to live with the notion that he would never know what's under there).

"He's a pervert you know?" Naruto said as they continue to watch the movie.

"Eh? The snow princess is pretty beautiful... you had a fling with her?" Asuna said with a smirk

"EH! Me and her? No way... I don't think I was her type

As the movie ended however the director decided to add some bloopers...

in the end he was on the hospital while she took a candid picture of Naruto who was recovering and gave him a peck on the cheek and signed a picture

"AHHH! they told me they took it out of the movie!" Naruto said as he blushed

"Ehh...the princess had the hots for you" Asuna teased

"Moh... how mean" Naruto said blushing and remembering the kiss as he rubbed his cheek where he was kissed

"AHAHA! Remembering something like that" Asuna said mockingly

"At least **I** got kissed by someone older... eh ASUNA" Naruto said taking a jab at Asuna who clutched her chest in pain of the words.

"Sorry sorry... I shouldn't have said that" Naruto apologized for it

Asuna looked at him "I happen to like older men" Asuna said "besides kissing a brat like him doesn't count" Asuna said

"you might be right" Naruto said "but... I never Did get a kiss from the girl I loved..." Naruto said looking at his old teammate smile in the movie

"I am sorry... I gone and done something bad for you" Asuna apologized

"I s okay... you know... you kinda remind me of myself back then... I was brash dumb... pretty hot tempered too, maybe is why we click so good you and I" Naruto grinned

Asuna then saw the superimposed image of Nagi behind him giving her the same grin... she rubbed her eyes/

"Is something wrong there Asuna?" Naruto asked

Asuna grumbled a bit... "close your eyes" Asuna said as she had a slight red-ish puff on her cheeks

"Eh... okay?" Naruto agredd

"No peeking" Asuna said with a cross look on her face

Naruto accepted and closed his eyes, Asuna then put her hands on his eyes "Just a little insurance" Asuna said

"I said I was not going to Lo-uhmmph!" Naruto said as he felt not being able to breath

Asuna then part away from him as she blushed a bit. She winked at him and chuckled

"Well... now we BOTH can say we had at least a kiss from someone our age group, ne?" Asuna said blushing at her own

"BEEEHHEEE!" Naruto shouted as Asuna grinned sheepishly...

**The next morning**

Naruto is training on library island depths on Evangeline's suggestion due to the destructive nature of his attacks. It was the perfect place due to being so far away and wouldn't cause much ruckuss

"I am working on a little something for you and the boya... on the meantime Library island is a good place as any to train, you might even find something interesting hidden there" Evangeline said to him

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 30 clones appears.

"ALRIGHT all of you, use the pactio card and train with it, the rest of you help me out and will work on chakra control while I'll make some more clones to work on elemental control."

"YOSH!" the clones shouted and began transforming into their old friends and foes.

*top part of the library*

Nodoka, Yue and Konoka were researching, trying to find books to help them deal with this magic stuff going on, Konoka most likely due to her wanting to learn about her own powers, and then they began to feel tremors.

"GIAAH! What's... what's going on?" Nodoka shouted in fright.

"I... I think it's coming from the lower levels" Konoka said.

"That did not feel like a regular earthquake" Yue pointed out.

They slowly began to make their way down to investigate the estrange tremors.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" a familiar voice cursed out.

"Eh... I know that voice" Konoka said.

They reached the end and found.

The whole place was filled with people of all sizes colors... AND genders... and there was a bunch of Naruto's practicing and meditating.

"Okay... I am NOT the only one who sees a bunch of Naruto-senseis around here right?" Yue asked as they all saw a bunch of Naruto going on an all out brawl with the many diverse people.

On the other side there was a waterfall, and 15 Naruto were splitting a waterfall with his own power.

"Okay... I KNOW that waterfall and that bridge wasn't here yesterday" Yue said with a poker face.

"Wow... Naru-kun is so strong and so determined... he and Negi-kun are so alike... they could pass as brothers..." Konoka says as she ponders on this.

"_I wish to know... why... why does Naruto-kun... I-I-I-I mean Naruto-sensei... he has the same 'feel' as Negi-sensei... I wanna know... why they seem so sad at times when no one is looking at them" _Nodoka thought, she then clenches her fists and vows to find this out.

After a while Naruto noticed the girls and was shocked, he was so concentrated that he did not even notice them "Kono-chan!, Yue-chan! Nodo-chan! Hey! How are you!" Naruto yelled and waved at them.

Konoka brought some bentos and they sat down to eat as all the clones popped out of existence.

"See you later, yeah!" said a clone that looked like Deidara "and remember... ART IS A BANG!" he said as he blew up and disappeared.

After eating and chuckling and talking a bit they took the elevator to the top floor...

Naruto left to relax and walk about the campus, and then Nodoka decided to pull a Hinata on him and began to stalk him.

Naruto then felt a slight shiver on his back "Now WHY do I feel like when I was back in the village?" Naruto wondered as he walked about, then turns around and finds nothing.

Nodoka was hiding behind a tree as she blushes and hyperventilates a bit.

"Okay... that was weird..." Naruto mutters to himself as he shrugs the feeling off.

After he walks away Nodoka calls out "Adeat!" her diarum ejums and then calls the target's name "Naruto-sensei."

Nodoka's diary's pages were pristine white, however as soon as she called Naruto's name her pages began to bleed black... then the diary began the read Naruto's thoughts.

"Failure... alone... all alone... friends dead... forgotten... last one... broken dreams... broken promises... Sakura-chan... Ino-chan... Baa-chan... Kaka-sensei... Ero-senin... all gone... my fault... stupid fox"

The book began to shake violently and Nodoka was taken aback by this... then it turned white again...

"HEY!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND?... NODO-CHAN! WHAT THE F-... HEY! GET OUT!" a chibi SD Naruto drawing said on a speech balloon on her book.

Nodoka was busted

She turned around to flee only to crash into something... she rose up and saw Naruto right in front of her, he had a very distinct "I am NOT amused" look on his face, she yelps in fright and then realizes they are in the SAME position she was with Negi when they first meet... her on top showing her panties.

Naruto blushes and tries to get up, however they got tangled up and Naruto ends up on top of her, pinning her down by the arms...

Naruto frowns.

"Hey... why were you snooping around in my head?" Naruto asks seriously

"I-I-I-I am sorry... I just... I was curious about you and Negi being so similar... I-I-I..." Nodoka began as she stuttered.

"_DEAR KAMI! She's just like __Hinata__... all that's left is the stalking_" Naruto thought.

Naruto looks at Nodoka and an image of a young Hinata superimposes on her... Naruto blinks and shakes his head... trying to get rid of the ghosts of the past.

Nodoka then takes a peek on her diary.

"She looks so much like her... her mannerisms, her smile, her cute stuttering when she is nervous, is like she came back to me... Hinata... my best friend who had a crush on me back then... even the scen... ARG! STOP READING MY THOGUHTS... KUZO!" the diary read as Nodoka raised her sight and Naruto was rather angry.

"I-I'm in trouble aren't I?" Nodoka said nervously as Naruto grinned.

She began to cry...

Screen whiteout

**Outdoor Cafe**

Naruto and Nodoka sat down and Nodoka was nervous, Naruto was sipping some coke as he acted like nothing was wrong, making Nodoka all the more nervous... however what was more surprising was the 10 bowls of huge ramen bowls and a extra large sundae

"Na... Naruto-sensei! You ate so much ramen and a Sundae! my... my budget!" She bemoaned her luck as Naruto licks his lips.

"Don't worry, I am paying for the ramen... I am not THAT evil" Naruto said as he chuckled, Nodoka let a sigh of relief.

Naruot then sights and looks at Nodoka

"What do you wish to know?" Naruto asked, this made Nodoka flinch a bit

"I wanna tell you something, for future reference, I am pretty good at blocking stuff like that, you caught me off guard, don't use that diary on me... somethings... some things are best for a young lady like yourself to remain ignorant of" Naruto said somberly scaring the young lady.

Naruto then turned back to normal.

"So ask away! However, if I feel it is a bit private I will say so and not answer" Naruto said

Nodoka took a deep breath, it was a fair trade, however...

Naruto grinned "However in return you will answer MY questions" Naruto said

Nodoka paled

**Minutes after Naruto's ramen ravenous rampage**

"Naruto-sensei... can you tell me about.. about your childhood?" Nodoka asked

Naruto sighed, he knew something like this would come out... he decided to be as truthful as possible.

"I... was an orpahn, my parents died trying to protect the village I am from... my land is in a far distant past, I... I am all alone now... the friends, the familiar faces... gone... I am the last of not only my clan... but the last of my village" Naruto said as he looked downcast.

"Please... tell me more" Nodoka asked, feeling a lump on her through.

"When I was little... I used to live in an orphanage... and well... let's just say it was specially hard for me.. and it was an experience I don't wish to repeat... I was kicked out at an early age... I was 6 at the time, when our old leader helped me and gave me an allowance and a place to live... however food was hard to buy, people used to overcharge me... I was... a painful remainder to them" Naruto said

"r-reminder...? of what?" she asked

She was really inquisitive... Naruto chuckled inwardly and thought on how to word this.

"On the day I was born... my father died to save the village and me... because of what happened many people and their loved ones died... because of that I was the one who inherited their hatred and sorrow and shoulder them" Naruto said.

Naruto stirs his sundae and hears some sniffling, he raises his eyes and sees Nodoka all teary eyed

Naruto was shocked and was taken back, at her reaction...

Nodoka stand up and hugs him, shocking the blond teen, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SAD ANYMORE!" Nodoka said shocking Naruto...

Nodoka was crying at his tale... it was too sad and to much for her...

Nodoka realizes her outburst and blushes as she lets go,

She begins to stutters and starts fidgeting "W-w-what I mean is... we... we might not be your old friends but... don't we count for anything?" Nodoka said with a pained look

Naruto flinched "I think... I think you shouldn't forget them... but... sensei..." Nodoka said as she stood up, the sun was setting and her dress fluttered in due to the slight breeze., she had a tender smile on her face.

"You are a part of our lives now, so please... consider us friends" Nodoka said clasping Naruto's hands... she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Naruto blinks surprised as this, Nodoka realizing what she done blushes

"_GYAAAH I am being unfaithful to Negi-sensei"_ she begins to cry inwardly.

Naruto smiles and grins at Nodoka "Thanks Nodo-chan!" he says

"_Maybe I CAN start again... what's gone is lost forever... but... it doesn't mean I can't find something else... no, to make a new thing to care... they are my friends, my students... as Ero-sennin did for me... I will protect them with my life"_ Naruto thought as he looked at Nodoka

"Come now... is getting late, I'll walk you back home Nodo-chan" Naruto said with a smirk

Nodoka blushes and smiles, she nods and walks along with him back to the dorms.

"Nodo-chan... the day I will tell you all about my whole past will come... is a bit sad and painful, so... I really don't want you or anyone else to view me differently and when I can finally come to terms with it" Naruto said

Nodoka nodded and smiles

"Nodo-chan?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes?" she replied

"Why do YOU love Negi? I know you are not a shotacon... so... why him?" Naruto asked

Somewhere else a certain blond haired Negi maniac sneezed violently

"Well... just like you he saved me from falling, well, technically you prevented it from happening... but he saved me... I... I never been any good with men before... so... because of how I look..." Nodoka said fidgeting

"Eh? But... I mean... you look really beautiful..." Naruto said as he then realized the words came out before he even thought of em

Nodoka looked so red Naruto would be surprised if anyone on space did not see her.

"A...anyways... how about the next time... I'll save you?" Naruto said with a smirk as pinned Nodoka playfully against a wall.

"Besides, there are things you can't do with him, things that you can do with a grownup like me" he said as he licked his lips

Nodoka's mind begins to rewind and re-hear what Naruto just said.. imagines the diverse scenarios and passes out with a giant nose-bleed

"You know... like going to R rated movies or amusement parks and... ARG! NODO-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto yelled in fright at the sight of her passed out

Nodoka was in the floor, her eyes where swirling around and an image of a chibi SD Negi and Naruto smiling spiraling on her head.

Chapter end


	13. Chapter 13

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 13: Beaching Good Time (Yeah... bad pun I know)

Naruto decided to take an early walk today, no training on behalf of being a holiday and he wanted to rest some more... since he was still recuperating from the demon-god incident.

"Ah what a refreshing day, now what should I do… huh?'' Naruto asked. While walking, he noticed a depressed Negi confronted by Shota-chan. "This will be interesting" Naruto grins as he flashes next to the two, just in time to hear the end of their discussion.

"Since it's the golden weekend, I wanted to invite you to my 'Paradise in the South,' how about it?" Ayaka asked Negi, a sparkle in her eye and Negi's hands within her own.

"Wow… never knew you were that bold Shota-chan…I underestimated you" Naruto said, while nodding his head eyes closed, in thought.

Both Ayaka and Negi jumped in surprise of Naruto's presence.

Naruto opens one eye with a sly grin "Sorry to say Negi's too… small for that ride, but I'm welcome to the idea."

Ayaka turned crimson at the implications, while Negi just got more confused.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Ayaka roared.

"Eh, too bad…" Naruto said.

"Wha-what?" Ayaka asked, her blush getting larger.

"Hoo~, I'm getting a blush out of Shota-chan, maybe I was wrong about calling you a shota-con" Naruto smiled closing the distance between them.

A confused Negi only manages to mutter out "What are you two talking about? "Paradise in the South"?"

Both turn to the kid, Ayaka backing away from Naruto trying to calm her heart beat down "_I'm just surprised and embarrassed, right?_" she thought while Naruto took a few steps towards Negi.

"Hey Negi, I was just getting a rise out of Shota-chan…I think I'm starting to get a high off of teasing the class, they each have a different reaction but each are cute and fun to watch, hehe" Naruto said with a giddy grin.

"Anyway, I was inviting Negi-sensei to an island in the South" Ayaka spoke a blush still adorning her face, but her smile was directed towards Negi.

"Well, Negi can't go to an island alone with you without supervision" Naruto chimed.

"You aren't his guardian" Ayaka said while giving Naruto a glare.

"True, I guess I'll just have to report this to the dean, he'll take care of it" Naruto said with a playful tone.

"Cho-chotto" Ayaka called out, reaching out to grab a hold of him.

"Ara? What is wrong Shota-chan?" Naruto spoke in feign surprise.

Through gritted teeth, Ayaka muttered "Would you like to come to my Paradise in the South with Negi sensei"

"Hmm, never considered doing that with another guy involved…" Naruto thought out loud.

"Wha-what!" Ayaka roared, face full blown blush.

"What's wrong with going to the Island with me Naruto-nii?" Negi asked.

"Nothing at all, I'm just… fooling around with Ayaka-chan" Naruto grinned slyly towards Ayaka while patting Negi's head. Ayaka blushed and stepped back a bit from the two, caught off guard with Naruto using her name, rather than Shota-chan.

"That aside, I'll be happy to come along Shota-chan" Naruto beamed, "Come on Negi, it'll help you unwind and clear your thoughts."

"Well, it does sound nice" Negi said.

"Of course just thinking about Ayaka-chan's Paradise in the South gets the blood flowing with excitement doesn't in Negi" Naruto cheered, trying to lift Negi's spirits.

Ayaka was getting light head with all the blood and images filling her mind until she finally overheated and fainted, Naruto catching her before she hit the ground.

"Huh, wonder what caused that" Naruto mused.

**The next day**

"Well this is the day... I got all what I need... let's do a mental check... seals? Check... kunai? Check... scrolls? Check? Books about the curse the idiot used on chibi-chan? Check... well... I think I got all the stuff I need... wait... pactio... pactio... pactio... ah there it is... my pactio card... check" Naruto said as he put the card in his breast pocket.

"Eh? Where are you heading out to?" Evangeline asked.

"Well... Shota-chan asked Negi out to visit an island in the south... so I HAVE to go as well... to keep said pervert from... well... getting too intimate and effectively ruining that kid's chastity" Naruto said.

"Doesn't Asuna do that already?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah... but I get a kick out of messing with shota-girl... is kinda... addictive" Naruto chuckled.

Evangeline backed up a bit surprised at this... if Naruto wasn't a good guy he would have made a perfect villain and that was turning her on.

"Well then... DO try to stay out of trouble" Naruto said with a smile.

Evangeline blushed.

"NO promises" she said with an evil smirk.

"That a girl" Naruto said with his own playful smirk.

Naruto was shortly picked up with Negi and driven via limousine to the airport, where Ayaka's private jet was ready to depart.

As soon as Naruto entered the jet he felt it... various hidden presences about the jet... he smirked.

The plane then took off with Naruto, Ayaka and Negi... along with a few other people who hidden in it.

Naruto giggled all the way, Negi and Ayaka looked at him kinda funny... but he just smirked.

Yeah... this was going to be one hell of a party alright.

A few hours later they arrived to the island... Naruto whistled.

"Wow... you must be loaded..." Naruto said surprised.

"Eh? This is just a vacation home" she said offhandedly.

"So... let's all have fun" Naruto said as the rest of the girls jumped out of the plane and jumped into the sea.

"W-w-w-what's going on here?" Ayaka said lividly.

"Thanks for inviting all of us poor students to such a wonderful place" Madoka said with a smirk

"The moment Kazumi found out... it was all over Iincho" Chizuru said as she looked to Naruto who was resting a bit against the palm-trees.

"What a nice weather... reminds me of home" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun" a voice said, as a pair of soft... things smothered his back.

"Hi yourself... Chizuru-chan?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ara! You found out so fast! How did you do that?" Chizuru asked.

"_Might be the Tsunade-level breasts you have_" Naruto thought.

"It's because of the warm personality you have" Naruto said.

**With Asuna, Setsuna, Kona and the library duo**

"Why did I have to come along?" Asuna asked.

"Come on... you are on a break from delivering newspapers... so why not?" Konoka said.

"Hey girls!" a male voice rang out.

The girls turned around as Naruto walked with his fox-like smile.

"Wow... you all look so cute" Naruto said as the girls (Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka and Yue) blushed a bit.

A... Asuna-san" Negi said, but Asuna hmped and turned away.

"What... did you expect a miracle?" Naruto said looking at Negi.

"Maybe?" Negi said.

"Just give it time..." Naruto said.

The girls began to play with the ball on the water as Naruto floated around just relaxing.

Negi was just swimming around... feeling down about what happened.

**Later**** with Naruto and the girls**

"So... Asuna-chan, you got around what I said to you last time?" Naruto said.

"Yeah... but I wanna have him suffer a bit more" Asuna said.

"You are sooo evil... I like" Naruto said with a smirk.

"The brat needs to learn to take other people's feelings" Asuna said.

"And you girls... I hope you are enjoying the free vacation" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Aiyaa... you found us? Since when?" Konoka said.

"Since the beginning" Naruto said with a grin.

"You must be pretty good, to sense us like that" Setsuna said.

"Well... most of you are too... forthright with your intents... so it was easy to feel... also you forget I can feel the natural energy around me" Naruto said.

"Ah... that's right your eyes turned like a frog's back then... what was that about?" Asuna asked.

"Well... I am a ninja... but I am also what was known back then as a Sage, to be accurate I am the toad sage... I have ability to absorb Natural energy and increase my abilities tenfold" Naruto said.

"Ah... so is like that eh?" Setsuna said.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

"So... anyone seen the Shota-girl?" Naruto asked.

**With Negi**

Negi was swimming, wandering around when Ayaka saw her chance to attack Negi... however Ako and Makie jumped on him.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" Ako yelled.

"Let's play!" Makie yelled as they startled Negi

Ayaka got angry and jumped in "Hey you two, Negi-sensei is with me!"

Haruna turned around as she saw Negi's dilemma... "The battle over Negi-sensei's attention has begun!" Haruna declared "We're going in! Don't you lose now" she said to Nodoka.

"Hey Negi... got problems?" Naruto said as he came over.

"AH! Naruto-sensei! Join us!" Ako and Makie.

Then they were surrounded by many girls and Negi decided to make a run for it, however Negi, somehow, got himself inside Chizuru's bathing suit top.

"Negi... what the hell?" Naruto said, eye twitching.

Chizuru was taken back and blushed in embarrassment when Naruto arched an eyebrow at this.

"Chizuru-san! How dare you seduce Negi-sensei with your adult charm!" Ayaka roared.

"Oh dear! He's stuck!" Chizuru said.

"Wait... I'll help you there" Naruto said as he calmly walked there... however... the girls beat him to it... and smothered Negi in what was since then dubbed marshmallow hell...

**3 minutes later**

"Is... Negi okay?" Naruto asked.

"OH MY GOD! HE DROWNED! QUICK! SOMEONE DO SOME CPR!" the girls yelled

Naruto proceeded to pull Negi out of the water and tossed the drowned Negi on the beach's sand.

"He needs CPR… please don't go any further than that." Naruto spoke to the class as he gave Negi some space.

"Why don't you do it Naruto-sensei" Haruna asked Naruto, she had a smile that rivaled Orochimaru's for some reason, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I don't know the proper way to give CPR, if not done appropriately, CPR will cause damage instead of aiding the victim" Naruto responded "_Plus I kissed a guy once, __that was more than enough__, never again, I don't care the reason_,_ it's not like I'm his only hope… of…survival..._"

In front of Naruto was a free-for-all battle with Makie, Ayaka, the twins, Haruna with a dragged Nodoka, while the rest of the girls watched the fight cheering, with Asakura setting the odds.

"…" Naruto stood there with a sweat drop, a cold chill creeping up his spine and imagined a cackle that reminded him of Orochimaru that whispered "_the boy, ku ku ku_"

"_There has to be another option"_ Naruto thought shaking the chill off.

"Ah Ako, Chizuru" Naruto called as he pulled them from the out of control crowd. "Does one of you know CPR?"

"Ah, uhm" Ako blushed, she knew the basics and practiced with dummies, but it was still a kiss... also... someone she likes was here as well.

Meanwhile Chizuru walked with Naruto to Negi and started, asking Naruto to help her with the contraction of Negi's chest, who pumped some chakra into it to help push the water out. All the while, Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed at the situation.

Naruto then put some distance between him and the crowd, sitting down. He then saw another of the girls he hasn't talked to.

"Aren't you Zazie Rainyday?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Ah... I see... so what's got you here?" Naruto asked.

"..." Zazie replied

"Yeah... that class CAN be hectic" Naruto said with a small sigh.

"..."

"I can't say I blame you" Naruto responded.

"..."

"Why yes... I think you do look cute" Naruto said with a tender smile.

She then blushed.

"..."

"No... you do look cute I mean it" Naruto said.

"..."

"Yes... I am sorry but I have to take care of the other kids... how about we have another enlightening conversation" Naruto said.

As he left Zazie said something to herself "..."

"I heard that!" Naruto said with a playful smile.

Zazie blushed even deeper shade of red.

**With Negi**

Sigh, Negi was feeling down... this was going all downhill... so fast

"Negi-sensei?" a voice called out.

It was Ayaka, followed by Kazumi, Chizuru and Natsumi.

"We're sorry about what happened" Ayaka apologized.

"It's okay..." Negi said.

"Negi-sensei... are you still feeling down? Is there some reason?" Ayaka asked.

"Well... to be honest..."

**Seconds after the explanation**

"Ah... so you had a fight with Asuna-san?" Ayaka asked to make clear she got the message.

"Yes" Negi said feeling downcast.

"I don't even know WHY she is so angry at me... I tried many things and failed... Naruto-nii gave some good advice... but I still don't understand the WHAT of this situation... I just don't like not knowing what I did wrong" Negi said.

"I understand... I will help you out... so you and Asuna-san can make up!" Ayaka said.

After all was said and done, Naruto appeared from under the sand.

"Hey girls" Naruto said as he rose up like a mummy.

"KYAAH!" the girls shouted.

"Hey... shota-chan... I see you in another light... I appreciate what you said to Negi back there... maybe... just maybe I will stop calling you that... but for the time being my heartfelt thanks are in order... I might have misjudged you... thank you very much" Naruto said as he then walked out of their way.

"That guy is a good person... isn't he?" Chizuru said.

"I might have also been a tad too early to judge him myself... I always thought he was just a young boy with a hormonal problem... but maybe... he's just himself... albeit he is still a bit of a brat" Ayaka said with a scoff.

"I knew you cared" Naruto said from behind her, making the blond girl jump n fright into Chizuru's arms.

"_But... he is still detrimental to MY health_" Ayaka thought.

"Well... I got other girls to visit... after all we have 31 girls in here and I got to get some time to know em..." Naruto said as he smirked and dashed away.

"So... is he really gone?" Ayaka asked.

"Hai" Chizuru said as Ayaka jumped down.

"Good grief" Ayaka said as she fixed her bathing suit.

"Ayaka... do you mind if we help out?" Chizuru asked.

"Eh?" Ayaka said

Negi was taken back too... but they both accepted Chizuru's offer...

Bad idea.

**With Naruto**

"Hey girls... what are you all doing?" Naruto asked.

Nodoka, Yue and Haruna turned around, two of them were reading books while the other was drawing.

"The usual Naruto-sensei, the two here are just reading... while I am doing some sketches for some doushin I have to finish before comiket" Haruna said.

"I see..." Naruto said "_Note to self... ask someone else what is comiket_" he said mentally.

"So what are you up to now?" Haruna asked.

"Nothing much... I was just hanging out with the girls... this is a perfect time to get to know them... I spend some time with the cheer trio... I even had a talk with Zazie too" Naruto said.

"You talked to her... and she talked back?" Haruna asked.

"You would be surprised what you can hear when you listen" Naruto said with a grin.

Then Zazie walked by.

"..."

"Eh? Yeah, I had fun messing with Ayaka... and YES... Negi is still alive... for now that is" Naruto said.

"..."

"I am sorry... I was kidding don't be mad" Naruto pleaded.

"..."

"Fine... I'll go check on Asuna and the rest in the meantime" Naruto said.

"How... how did you even understand all that?" Haruna asked.

"You will be amazed by the guys I used to hang out with... I had a friend who was the king of non-verbal communication" Naruto said as he left to seek Asuna and the others.

"Well... see you later I guess" Haruna said... she had a feeling he was going to be of GREAT use of her 'inspiration' for her doushin.

"He has a nice body too" she said as she licked her lips perversely

"..."

"Yeah... I don't think I would do something THAT bad...wait.. I heard you... wow... Naruto was right" Haruna said.

Zazie shrugged.

**With Azuna, Setsuna and Konoka**

"Hey girls" Naruto greeted as he walked by them.

"Whats up?" Konoka greeted.

"Hey... what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Asuna's still playing Negi..." Konoka said sighing.

"Really now... that is so immature..." Setsuna said.

"I know... I am going to apologize" Asuna said.

"Good... say... anyone seen Negi?" Naruto asked.

Then...

Ayaka came rushing in... she looked afraid and worried, this made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"B-Big trouble! Negi-sensei got his foot caught in the deep water! This time he'll drown for real!" Ayaka yelled.

"WHAT!" Naruo and Asuna yelled.

Asuna then had an image of Negi struggling to stay up... her face darkened... and rushed out with Naruto.

When they reached the place however...

Negi was yelling, and rightfully so... there were 2 sharks swimming around him.

"SHARKS!" they all yelled, even Ayaka.

Asuna and Naruto both jumped in... well Asuna did... Naruto ran over the water surface.

"Wow... so fast" Ayaka said as she saw Naruto dash over there as Asuna swam just as fast.

Negi tried to defend himself by using some supplemental magic and his martial arts... however, for some strange reason... the shark blocked him and even strikes him back.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A SHARK KNOW KENPO!" Negi yelled.

Asuna's eye widened in shock.

"NEGI!" she yelled as she pulled her pactio card

"ORAAH!" Naruto yelled as a ball of blue light formed in his hand.

"Asuna/Naruto collaboration attack number one!" they both said in synch.

"Demon slaying Rasengan!" they said in synch as the attack hit the sharks and blew them sky-high and split the sea.

"Th... they split the sea? That's crazy!" the girls back at shore said in amazement.

"Oi! Negi! You okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"A...Asuna-san... Na... Naruto-nii... thank you" Negi said panting.

"Negi..." Asuna said as she relaxed.

"Hey... what the... Ku-chan? Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked as he saw the unconscious bodies of the two aforementioned girls.

Asuna shivered in anger.

"Whats... going on here?" Asuna asked.

"I... I don't know I swear!" Negi said.

"You're mistaken, Asuna-san. This is so you would make up with..." Ayaka said worried.

She balled her fist... "YOU STUPID BRAT!" she rose her hand to strike him, however she put it close to his face and her eyes began to tear up.

"When you … pull a prank like this... I really... get worried about you... idiot" Asuna said as she cried.

Then... she punched him right on the head.

"Sorry... I am going to go with Asuna for a while" Naruto excused himself.

The girls began to think about something.

"Was.. Asuna crying?" Setsuna asked.

"Asuna..." Konoka said worried.

**With Asuna**

"God dammed brat... I can't believe he would pull something like that" Asuna said as she wiped her tears away.

"He didn't know about this you know?" Naruto said as he appeared behind her.

"I know... but I am still angry about it" Asuna said.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around her.

"If you are still angry" he said whispering on her ear "I know a good way to get that out of your system"

"Oh really?" Asuna said with a smile.

**Moments later**

Asuna and Naruto began to exchange blows... she was using her huge sword and Naruto was using his kunai as they exchanged blows.

Asuna was smiling as she and Naruto exchanged blows

"You gotten pretty good... not bad, I must say I am impressed" Naruto said as he smiled at Asuna

"Thanks... I learn from Setsuna as much as I can after my paper route" Asuna said as they exchanged blows.

"If you want... I can help you out on that... the paper route I mean... I don't mind... I get to spend some more time with you" Naruto said with a smirk.

This made Asuna blush, Naruto rushed in and took advantage of this and un-armed her.

"And that's it" Naruto said with his kunai poised at Asuna.

He then made it disappear, and then he stretched his arm to help Asuna off of the ground.

"So... are you gonna keep torturing Negi?" Naruto asked.

"Just a bit more..." Asuna said "especially after this" Asuna said.

"Wanna head back? I am pretty sure you must be hungry" Naruto said.

"Yeah... now that you mention it" Asuna said.

"So... more importantly... how are YOU feeling now" Naruto asked.

"You were right... I needed this" Asuna said with a smile.

"Told ya... all you need to do is kick ass" Naruto said with a wink.

"Thanks Naruto... I mean it... I think I pegged you wrong before" Asuna said.

"It's ok" Naruto said as they walked out to the shore where the other girls were drinking... then Negi spotted Asuna.

**On the shore**

"Call it 'Pathetic' or 'uncool', but boys these days are depressed like that sometimes"

"Yeah, you are right" a girl said as they giggled.

"Boys have to fight after all, right? Towards a goal I mean" Haruna said

"A goal... a dream you mean?" Akira asked.

"Are you saying that we should be going after older guys then?" Yuna said with a grin.

"But the sempais and my older brother always say they don't know what they want to be in the future... yeah, I suppose. I think Naruto-kun and Negi-kun are pretty cool in that way, they are always so enthusiastic" Ako said as she took a sip of her fruit drink.

"Ah! So Ako finally saw that from Negi and Naruto-kun" Makie said with a smile.

"Well... you say that... but Negi IS still 10... but... Naruto... he... he's still" Ako said blushing.

"ASUNA-SAN!" a voice yelled.

"WAIT, ASUNA-SAN! PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Negi yelled.

"SHUT UP! STOP FOLLWING ME!" Asuna yelled.

"AAA~N! WAIT!" Negi yelled as he chased after Asuna in the docks.

"Well... he is only 10 after all" Makie said.

"I guess that means he has his pathetic moments" Ako said.

"But... he is still cute" Akira said.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Naruto asked as he got a bottle of water and began to drink... the bottle was cold so some of the coldness became moist and ran down the bottle and it went down Naruto's chest as it made it's way down... some of the girls were staring at his chest.

"Errmm... girls? W...what are you looking at?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

Ako was blushing as she was having a lot of images running through her mind.

"Ako-chan? Are you okay? You seem red all of the sudden... do you have a fever?" Naruto said as he put his head on her's much to the girl's dismay as her face took a different shade of red as the other moaned in their bad luck.

"you seem okay, but don't stay too long out under the sun ok? As a teacher I also worry" Naruto said as he walked away.

"This guy... he's good" Haruna said.

"What do you mean?" Makie asked.

"He's a talented guy... he's gonna make a LOT of girls cry..." Haruna said... "Then again... he might be great for research" Haruna said with an evil chuckle, making Ako and some of the girls back up.

**With Negi**

"Haaah" Negi moped about.

"Look... don't worry about ane-san, she'll come around... eventually" Chamo said.

"You say such irresponsible things" Negi said.

Naruto walked about as he saw the 2 library girls Yue and Nodoka.

"Hey girls... what's going on?" Naruto said.

"We are looking for Negi-sensei" Yue said.

"Mind if I tag along? I need to talk to him as well" Naruto said.

"So you can flirt with us?" Yue said with a smirk.

"Oh? Do you want me to flirt with you?" Naruto responded with a smirk of his own.

"You are witty as usual" Yue said with her trademark smirk.

"Hey... there he is" Naruto said pointing at Negi.

"Hey... I just noticed something... you two look cute in your swimsuits... and they are the same, are they the same brand as well? It suit you both" Naruto said.

Yue and Nodoka blushed "Ah... thank you sensei" they said.

"Are you all right, Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked.

"Have you managed to make up with Asuna-san yet?" she asked.

"Wait... why are you fighting in the first place?" Yue asked.

"Eh? One of the reasons is because you went to Library island with us?" Yue said.

"Yeah, I even got a printout of the fight" Negi said as he handed the item to Yue.

Naruto began to laugh as he read the fight and it replayed in his mind.

"_Pai pan?_" Nodoka thought.

"Did you find anything?" Negi asked.

"Well... from what I can see... this seems to be the problem in these lines" Yue said.

"EH! So quickly?" Negi said shocked.

"I believe what you MEANT to say was "Asuna-san had nothing to do with the world of fantasy from the start, so you didn't want to put her in any danger", but... what she HEARD was "Asuna-san is just an uninvolved middle schooler, so she should stop sticking her neck in your business"" Yue said.

"EH! I DIDN'T INTEND FOR IT TO SOUND LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Negi said shocked.

"You MAY not intended it, but if that's how she HEARD it... well I could understand her anger, she HAS been fighting alongside with you after all" Yue said.

"Took you that long huh?" Naruto said.

"EH! YOU KNEW!" Negi said shocked.

"Of course... I might be a bit naive... but I am not an idiot... sheesh... give me some credit" Naruto said.

"Bu... but why didn't you tell me?" Negi asked.

"You didn't ask" Naruto said shrugging while Negi did a dace-fault.

"... by the way, on a different topic... I have something to discuss with you, sensei" Yue said.

"EH?" Negi said a bit confused.

"Is this ok, Nodoka?" Yue asked.

"Un" Nodoka accepted.

"Uhm... uh..." Yue said as she looked for the right words and blushed.

"Negi sensei... is it possible for us to become mages too?" Yue asked.

Behind them Naruto used a genjutsu to bring forth the mental image Yue had... requested beforehand.

"...Eh? EEEEEEEEH? BECOME MAGES?... more importantly.. what is up with that image?" Negi said pointing at the genjutsu.

"I... I'll do my best to study" Nodoka said.

"Is it impossible after all? Maybe normal people can't...?" Yue said.

"No... I don't think that's so, but..." Negi said.

"Then PLEASE!" Yue said exited

"NO! I mean... just like with Asuna-san! THERE IS NO WAYI COULD LET YOU TWO GET INVOLVED IN SUCH A DANGEROUS WORLD!" Negi said.

"Yes... and that's why we've decided to enter this dangerous world" Yue said.

"I wanna tell Haruna too but..." Nodoka said.

"If you leave defeating the dragon to your students... it will be a cinch for you to get the answers you seek inside" Yue said.

"We WANT to be of some help" Nodoka added.

"Yue-san... Nodoka-san..." Negi said taken back by his students.

"If you are not satisfied with the previous image, we wouldn't mind going on THIS direction either" Yue said as another genjutsu showed Yue and Nodoka in magical girl outfits (think Sailor Moon) with Nodoka with cute cat ears and a tail, while Yue had bunny ears and a cotton tail.

"I LOVE this class" Naruto said with a grin in his face.

"WOAH WOAH... no self respecting mage would be caught dead wearing that!" Negi said, "but I just got out of the magic academy myself... so..."

"And that's another thing! If it's ok with you... won't you... make that "pactio" thing with me too?" Yue said clasping his hands.

Here Naruto raised an eyebrow that began to quiver... then his body began to shake... and then... all out laughter...

"WOW.. .I didn't know you were like THAT Yue... such a scary girl" Naruto said as he tried to get his breathing back in order.

"E~EEEH! Pactio?" Negi said shocked

"Eh... what do you mean Naruto-sensei... and why is you face red Negi-sensei?" Yue asked.

"eh? ah... No?" Negi began to try to avert the question.

"Yaho!" a voice said.

"Hey... is Asakura... what's up Paparazi-neechan" Naruto greeted as he held his sides.

"What's up with blonde over there?" She asked to Chamo

"Yue... she just asked Negi... to form a *ahhahaha* pactio... right in front of Nodoka *hahahahaha *" Naruto said

"Ahh, that's right... Yue-chi doesn't know about it right?" Asakura said.

Naruto nodded still controlling his laughter.

She pulled Yue's ears lightly "Is this okay with you, Yue-chi? You've got to kiss Negi-sensei as part of the pactio ritual, you know?" she whispered.

Yue's face turned as red as a lobster.

"...EH? K-Kiss!" Yue said shocked.

"What's wrong Yue?" Nodoka asked innocently as Yue then realized about the kiss Negi received from Konoka back at the trip.

"Well? Are you going to kiss Negi-kun and make the pactio?" Asakura asked.

"Asuakura... you are awesome... seriously, I am SO glad you came over" Naruto said with a smirk.

Yue began to flail about trying to cover the words she said.

"Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"Negi-kuuun! We got a question~!" Konoka said as she came with Setsuna.

"Is there a way to make a pactio other than kissing?" Konoka asked.

"Eh? A kiss?" Nodoka asked.

Yue fell to the floor.

"You should have done your homework" Naruto said to the fallen girl.

"I despise you with great intensity right now" Yue said glaring at the blond.

"Why do you ask this all of the sudden, Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"Un... I've been thinking since then, and since I decided to study and become a mage after all" Konoka said

"Really? That sounds great Kono-chan" Naruto said.

"UN~ and what's more I want Se-chan to be my partner but..." Konoka said.

At this Naruto looked at Setsuna who looked at the floor blushing looking away from Naruto's smug grin

"Se-chan says that girls shouldn't kiss girls" Konoka said with a slight blush.

"Well... I could always become YOUR pactio partner as well you know?" Naruto said.

Setsuna's eyebrow quivered.

Konoka pulled a hammer and playfully hit Naruto on the head "Oh you!" She said with a blush.

"I wonder if I could have a partner as well... since I am a ninja, but my senjutsu kinda FEELS like magic energy" Naruto said.

"It's possible... but it requires more investigation... but for now... let's focus at the things at hand" Chamo said "_If it's possible... I'll be richer than Bill Gates! WOOOT!_" Chamo thought with dollar signs in his eyes... as well as Yen signs.

"A kiss? Auuu" Nodoka was about to faint at what Yue had asked.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK NODOKA! I HAD NO SUCH INTENT AT ALL!" Yue said shaking her friend out of the trance she was in.

"C'mon, what's wrong with a kiss? Girls out age experiment with that kind of stuff all the time" Asakura said.

"Hey... these nee-chans might come in handy with combat..." Chamo said as he jumped down and began to scribble something

"Uhumm... so this here... this there... say... Naruto-nii! Can you do what you did for Yue a few seconds ago?" Chamo asked.

"If I see anything perverted... I will smash you to kingdom come" Naruto warned.

"Sheesh... cut me some slack" Chamo said.

"AND HERE IT IS! GATHERING MEMEBRS COMPLETED! "NEGI AND HIS MERRY GROUP!" Chamo said as the mental image came to life.

On it was Asakura, Setsuna and Konoka on one side Negi on the back Asuna with her sword, Naruto was with his sage outfit and the huge scroll and kunai, Nodoka next to Asuna holding her artifact and Yue with a broom and Ku with a pair of Katars on her hands.

"uhmm... yeah... we are going to need Ane-san back... it just doesn't look cool without her.. I mean yes, Naruto makes it look awesome and all... but artistically and combat-wise" Chamo said.

"AH! I almost forgot about that!" Negi said.

**Later that day, well nighttime really**

"Uhmm let's see... Asuna-san is in room 304" Negi said as he walked around looking for the room.

"Ara? Negi-sensei?" Ayaka greeted him at the door

"Eh? Iincho-san?" Negi said taken back by her being there.

"I...I am sorry. It seems Asuna-san doesn't want to see anyone right now..." Ayaka said with an apolegic stare.

"I...I see" Negi said as he felt deflated

"A...b... but Negi-sensei..." Ayaka said tyring to say something to conform him a bit

"I'll take responsibility right now and convince Asuna so everythign will be ok... Please go back to your room and rest" she said with a maternal look.

"Ah... I am so sorry... thank you Iincho-san" Negi said as tears formed in his eyes

Ayaka resisted her urges and cleaned his tears.

Ayaka then entered the room

"Sheesh! I just can't believe how you pick on that cute little boy" Ayaka said

"I'm not picking on him! I am trying to teach him a lesson" Asuna said.

"Why are you in my room anyways! I'm changing" Asuna said as she covered her breasts

"All the rooms here are under my control! Ohohoho!" she laughed haughtily "You are such a monkey!" Ayaka said

"What did you say!" Asuna yelled

"I said you are a monkey! HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING STUBORN AND MAKE UP WITH HIM!" Ayaka yelled

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE CIRCUMSTANCES!" Asuna yelled back

"SO WHAT IF I DON'T KNOW? YOU ARE NOT EXACTLY ACTING MATURE... THEN AGAIN AREN'T YOU WITH THE PAIPAN? OHOHOO" Ayaka said as she laughed.

"W-W-What! I-I'll kill you!" Asuna said ready to throttle Ayaka

"Eh? Go ahead and try, but WHY are you fighting with a ten year old child?" Ayaka asked

"He said something... and it really hurt... I KNOW he didn't mean it that way, thanks to Naruto-sensei... but... I want him to know how I felt" Asuna said

"Sheesh... such an unreasonable girl you are... you've changed so much since I first meet you" Ayaka said as she sighed "But that stubborn part of yours still hasn't changed a bit eh? I really wonder how a silent anti-social brat with eyes like this" Ayaka said pulling her eyes into a tsundere-like shape "...was raised to be such a violent monkey" Ayaka said

Asuna forwned and then promptly kicked Ayaka out

"IT'S BECAUSE I ARGUED WITH YOU LIKE THIS EVERYDAY!" Asuna yelled

"Just make sure you make up with Negi-sensei ok? He's pretty sore and obviously sorry about whatever happened between you two" Ayaka said

"Sheesh that idiot... I know what to do already" Asuna said

"I love this class" Naruto said as he rose up from the other bed in Asuna's room... no one had noticed he took a nap on Asuna's room and woke up in the argument between Ayaka and Asuna.

Naruto then made absolutely sure not to make any sounds as to not let the ire of Asuna befall on his head.

"I think... is time the world had a little view on the past... I think you would agree... ne, Ero-sennin?" Naruto said looking at the stars as the Image of Jiraiya appeared giving him a thumbs up

"Yeah... is time I published the Icha-Icha collection... and Tales of A gutsy ninja... after all... he would have wanted it so" Naruto said as he sat down and took Jiraiya's old writing note-pad and begun to jot down ideas

"As he would say... this is good research" Naruto said with a smile as he remembered the pervert... erm... no scratch that... Super pervert fondly.

"Also... I could use the money as well" Naruto said to himself

**Back with Negi**

Negi was tossing and turning around in his room... he was unable to find solace and peace to sleep.

"uuu... I can't sleep alone in a big room like this..." Negi said as he bemoaned for the thousand time.

"You really are just a kid after all" Chamo said

"Asuna-san... I'm sorry" Negi said as he laid on his pillow, with remorseful tears going down.

Not far away Naruto was sitting on the roof of the bungallows and jotted down what was going on... some of the girls where playing uno with a twist...

yeah... they where playing strip Uno...

No one wins in this... well only Naruto but that is debatable.

He then noticed Asuna in her swimsuit and knocked to Negi's door making the child wake up from his light slumber.

Asuna motioned Negi to come out and gave him his trunks and took to the veranda that had an access to the sea, then she pulled Negi and threw him into the sea

"WHAA?"Negi said shocked at this as he hit the water

Asuna then begun to laugh and point "What's with that face of yours, baka" she said while laughing

Then she jumped and kicked him deep inside

"What's this!" Negi shouted

"This is payback you little brat" Asuna said with a smirk as Naruto landed on the Veranda and looked at the sight in front.

"Negi... I want... to apologise... I know you dind't mean to say what you said... or rather...you mean it in a different way... but... I am your partner... I want you to rely a bit on me... and I worry about you" she said as she hugged the kid

Naruto let a sigh of relief... as he watched this tender moment as he saw how Sakura had done something similar to him back then.

Naruto then clapped as he jumped into the sea... but didn't sink

"I am glad you all made up... but there is something missing" Naruto said thoughtfully

"Eh?" they said

"GROUP HUG!" Naruto said with a smirk as he hugged Asuna and Negi and smiled

It all ended in a sweet note for all the girls and (two) guys in the southern island... hopefully things will be better in the future as well.

Chapter end.

Author notes: ok I am hoping you like this chapter as much as I like doing it... some questions I might have to answer

Yotuesday: I dind't forget... I am going to make an Omake for that... also an Omake for the reason Naruto was reading gymnastic books...

Mrkilljoy247: my bad... I accidentally added the '"' in there

Bikiluf: Sage mode makes you tired AFTER the use, you recover strength during the fight... but you feel it afterward

Fyrflame: I did the mistake on purpose... as I said before... if you do not like the fic... you DON'T have to read it... isn't it amassing how you can solve such a simple thing?

Ignisha: Yes... but I like seeing how idiots act around... thinking of making it my topic for my dissertation paper at college... online trolls... would make a great read too

(no name) didn't even put a name... I am serious: uhmmm is really complicated... about 80 percent of people here like this fic... so... what's a bit of grammar errors got to do with my ability to tell a story? As I said before... don't like it? Don't read it.

Well... if that's all the question I seen I am sorry if I didn't get to any of you... also every other chapter I will do a "Roast" of the flamers and just push their buttons XD I mean they actually expect me to get angry at their comments? A lot of people LOVE this fic, so what if they are dicks? Two can play that game XD

another announcement... I made a mini-comic of what happened with Naruto and Eva with the chocolate incident... is on my DA page, the link to the images is on the profile, among them there is also pics to my other works, mini comics and pics of my other works... I hope you enjoy and leave a comment or two XD

hope you enjoy this as much as I did and I apologize for the delay... I had a job and recently lost it T_T, I wanted to get something nice for my family (mom and dad) but I won't be able to do so... since I GOT to use the paycheck to cover my credit card payment... oh well... I need to find another job... gonna join the military now at the new year... hope to see you all soon...and don't worry about the sailor moon x Naruto fic... I am still working on it... trust me, also the Naruto/Prototype and the DMC/DOA will continue as soon as I get my fill of cookie dough XD

well best wishes and merry x-mas... also I will be doing a slight omake for x-mas on this fic alter on... I just didn't put it right away cause I am still coming with the ideas... or should I make a festive drawing instead? Review with your thoughts on this as well... until then Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

If you look on my profile you will find a link to my pics for this fanfiction... I urge you to visit it as there is an x-mas related pic there... as well as a mini comic depicting how the "love potion incident" happened with Evangeline and Naruto XD

Chapter 14: Training... Mages and Ninjas, combat training!

Negi and Eva rushed against the lone orange figure at the middle of the battle ground... the person smirked as Negi went with a high powered Electric infused attack towards the blonde girl, the girl however tore his defenses away and punished him with a powerful blow.

The girl's companions, a gynoid (female android) and a puppet went over to attack, however were stopped by the orange boy.

"We should dance like this more often don't we? Cha-chan? Zero-chan?" the boy said with a predatory smile, Evangeline looked and blushed as she smirked...

Negi then saw that the both dolls where coming towards him and rose his barrier up to stop them, however Chachamaru broke the barrier and Chachamaru-zero stabbed the ground mere inches away from Negi, then Eva's foot found his way on Negi's face.

"What's wrong? You only lasted 12 seconds.. Okay, so is a 3 on 1 but you still should make it last a whole minute... you have Naruto's help the first few seconds after all" Eva said as she squished Negi's face "With this kins of skill you'll never stand up to people like the white haired brat" Eva said

"Let's continue" Eva said as she kicked Negi sky-ward

Evan then flew towards Negi in an amazing speed, "I'll even go easy on you" She said with a smirk, she then begun an incantation for a high ancient lightning element spell

"Lic lac lalaclilac, Come forth, oh thunder from space and mow down my enemy... DIUS TRUKOS!" Eva yelled as she unleashed a high elemental electric attack, Naruto whistled at this

"Not even Sasuke or Kakashi could do something like that" Naruto said.

"This was a combo favored by the thousand master... he used to love this" Eva said with a smirk.

"Learn that and you'll never be at a disadvantage, got it?" Eva said "of course, as you are now it's hopeless" Eva said.

"Well... after 2 more hours you continue your training with Naruto... since he will be pounding you some combat experience with him... I am just doing this as I am bored with the tedious school life" Eva said

"Wow... she is a slave driver!" Chamo said

"She is going easy... considering HOW I trained back then..." Naruto said as he picked Chamo and Zero up.

"Oi! How are you Albert!" Zero greeted

"Hey doll how are you?" Chamo asked

Evangeline then staggered a bit and was caught by Chachamaru...

"Damn... looks like I was a bit too energetic... bouya just like you promised, you are to pay your tuition for today" Evangeline said.

"HUH? B-but you took so much yesterday" Negi said

"This could be taken in ALL the wrong ways" Naruto said as Chamo and Zero chuckled at this

Then Evangeline leaned towards him and touched his face "That ammount... was FAR too little" Evangeline said.

She got closer as Negi gasped.

**Whiteout**

**Mahora Academy, Dean's Office at night**

The phone begun to ring and the old man answered

"Yes, it's me... Oh! Son in law? How are you?" the dean asked

"_Actually we are having a bit of a problem here... I don't think we need to worry that much but..."_ Eishun said

"Hmm... Hmm... What did you say? Escaped!" the dean asked

**Whiteout**

Negi and Naruto walked home, Negi looked worst to wear while Naruto had a few bruises and a bit out of breath, Negi however looked downright anemic.

"I'm home" Negi said with a tired voice

"Hey girls... hope I am not intruding" Naruto said as he walked in

"Not at all Naru-kun" Konoka said with a sunny smile

"Welcome back, and make yourself at home Naruto" Asuna said as she was going over homework and study problems.

Negi wobbled a bit as he walked towards Asuna "Eh? That's amasing, you're studing?" Negi asked

Konoka looked worried about Negi's current health seeing as he was wobbling as he walked and Naruto looked a the roof innocently as if it sprouted wings or something.

"Midterms are coming up soon and I been slacking off a bit too much latetle" Asuna said as she begun to write on her notebook.

"P-please do your best" Negi said as he wobbled to the stair to his bunk... Negi slapped his face and helped the kid teacher up, Konoka looked geniunly worried, same as Asuna who finally noticed Negi's appearance.

"Stupid idiot overdid it again... I keep telling him I would do it instead of him... but NO... he has to be an 'English gentleman'... whatever the hell that means" Naruto grumbled as he helped Negi up and covered him in the bed.

"Negi is probably going to be late tomorrow... I will take his place... due to that I will be staying with someone here" Naruto said

"EEEH! Y-Y-you can't stay here! they will eat you alive!" Asuna said

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this "What are you talking about?" Naruto said

"N...never mind..." Asuna said

"Hopefully she will say yes" Naruto muttered to himself

**Moments later**

"AAAAnnnd that's why I am coming to you... you are one of the few persons I can trust with this... and I know you won't try anything funny while I am asleep... I hope this is not an inconvenience?" Naruto asked

"Well... I have no problems if it's just for the night..." The girl said with a slight blush

"Great.. thanks for the help... Se-chan" Naruto said with his trademark fox grin.

Setsuna blushed brightly when he said it like that... also, because she remembered what COULD have happened... if Asuna just timed it right... erm... if she hadn't saved her from facing her untimely... 'initiation' to womanhood.

Setsuna looked down at the floor when she saw Naruto enter to the futon above her's

"Why are you using that one?" Setsuna asked

"Ermm.. cause the one bellow had your scent... so I guessed it must be yours... didn't want to take your space" Naruto said as he covered himself up

"Eh? My scent?" Setsuna asked

"yeah... I also smelled some blood... did you get attacked at night?" Naruto asked

Setsuna blushed even worst, what Naruto was smelling was in fact... 'that time of the month' for her...

"_great... as being a monster is not enough I will be pure 'evil' too... how fun_" Setsuna thought to herself

"Sweet dreams se-chan" Naruto said as he winked and covered himself

"Well... back to grooming for me" Setsuna said as she too her shirt out and making her wings come out as she slowly passed a towel on them to groom them.

"This is such a pain in the ass to do" Setsuna said as she sighed as moaned a bit after she took care of her feathers.

Naruto turned around in his sleep but he couldn't... there was some noise around here.

"Se-chan?" Naruto mumbled as Setsuna froze in place as Naruto jumped down

"What the? Wings? ah... right... almost forgot... what ARE you doing?" Naruto He looked up to see a very disgruntled Setsuna clad only in her short and chest bindings, trying to reach her...wings?

"Se-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily. He heard the girl gasp and looked at him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized, putting her wings behind her.

"Nah, it's fine," Naruto replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Setsuna replied.

"Having you all disheveled with your wings out in the middle of the night is not nothing Se-chan," Naruto yawned. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's really nothing. I'm just trying to groom my wings, though I can't seem to reach a few places," she said as she produced a moist rag from the table and sighed in defeat.

"Need help?" Naruto asked. Setsuna shook her head in the negative and blushed madly.

"I-I-I wouldn't want to ask that from you Naruto-kun. You can go back to sleep."

"I'm already up, I might as well help you Se-chan," Naruto insisted.

Setsuna sighed and accepted offer.

Naruto had her sit in front of him, and he took the rag from her. He then began wiping her feathers... he noticed she'd tense up every other minute and clutch the covers of the bed. "You okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Naruto asked concerned.

"N-no," Setsuna answered with a shaky voice. Naruto finally noticed that her breathing was heavy, and that there was a light blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure, I mean you look flustered." Naruto asked

"It is nothing Naruto-kun. My wings are just..._sensitive_ that's all." Setsuna said as she bit her lower lip to suppress her content moan escaping.

Naruto then slowly passed the rag making her moan a bit... Naruto took this as she was hurting, do you... want me to go slower?" Naruto asked

Setsuna blushed as she felt Naruto's body right behind her... his warmth coursing through her body.

Then, a chibi Setsuna appeared on her shoulder "_You shouldn't do this... he is your teacher... what would the others say if they saw you like this?"_

Then another chibi Setsuna, this one with white hair, black wings and red eyes appeared "_Why deny yourself... he would make a magnificent mate_" Chibi nega Setsuna said.

Naruto continued to slowly and carefully cleaned each feather and Setsuna shivered in excitement

Naruto tenderly took care of feathers until she moaned out loud.

"_Shit!_" Setsuna cursed as she clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized the sound that left her mouth

She turned around as she saw the image of Naruto blushing.

"Se...chan?" Naruto asked as Setsuna leaned closer... closer... a bit more...

**Bang**

Naruto and Setsuna fell down on top of each other... Setsuna's breathing was erratic... her heart rate was trough the roof and she was panting and was sporting a rather heavy blush.

"N...Naruto" Setsuna panted as she sported a schoolgirl's blush as she lowered herself and snuggled against Naruto's chest.

"You...are so mean" she pouted as she looked at him "making me feel like that" she said as she snuggled against him.

"Se...se-chan? What the?" Naruto said as she looked sternly into his eyes "This never leaves this room" Setsuna said as she kissed him.

Her tongue dance inexperienced around his mouth, Naruto blushed at the... forceful kiss from Setsuna... who did not herself even expect to do this at all.

"th...this is just my way of thanking you... if it wasn't for you... Ojou-sama and I would still be strangers... and she would been..." Setsuna said as she then was quieted by Naruto returning the kiss.

"This is for the kiss" Naruto said as after a few minutes broke the kisses.

"Naruto... I..." Setsuna said

"Shhh... is okay..." Naruto said as he hugged her

**BANG!**

"Wha?" Setsuna oppened her eyes... she had drifted to sleep somewhere as Naruto laid sleeping on the floor... he had a towel on his hands and her wings looked groomed.

"_I must have fallen asleep... and what was that dream I had?_" Setsuna said as she shook her head furiously.

"_Question is... how do I get Naruto to his bed?_" Setsuna said as she looked at the boy and then at the bed.

She sighed.

"I am going to burn with questions tomorrow... just hope to god Paru or Kasumi don't find out as she put Naruto on her bed and then she herself slipped in.

She gasped as she felt the warm arms of Naruto envelop her small framed body.

"G'night" Naruto said in his sleep and kissed her cheek, she blushed.

"He... isn't so bad" Setsuna said with a small smile on her face

**The next morning**

Naruto rose up and saw Setsuna was curled with a smile with him... she rose up seconds after him.

"Had a nice sleep Naruto-kun?" she said with a beautiful smile.

"Want to eat something?" Naruto asked as he walked to the small kitched inside

"Nah... is okay" Setsuna said as she smiled to the blond.

"I am heading out... I got to cover for Negi today for a bit... take care alright?" Naruto said with the Namikase smile, making Setsuna blush profoundly.

**At school**

Naruto was giving the lesson, he asked Yotsuba to read the passage in the lenguage Negi was drilling him on their free time in the resort. Negi then came over... however he looked like a mummy.

"Yikes... Negi... you need to rest some more" Naruto commented.

Negi however took the class over once more and begun to teach, his students looked at the child teacher with worry. The class bell rang after a while and Negi bowed and left the class... not without banging his head against the chalkboard.

Naruto then bowed and left with Negi as well.

"There is something weird going on, no one can't get THAT tired from only 2 hours of working out... I have to find what's going on here" Asuna said to herself as she looked at Naruto and Negi walked and meet up with Eva... Naruto smirked and Evangeline blushed a bit and Naruto chuckled at this.

"Now I get it; it was Evangeline-san's training?" Yue said as she appeared behind Asuna, along with Nodoka, Kasumi and Ku.

"He's getting all worn out from that? And now Naruto seem s a bit tired too now that I look at it" Asuna said as she then realized who was behind her.

"But... if he's spending 2-3 hours a day and comming all worn out, could it be... **THAT** I wonder?" Kasumi said as she cupped her chin.

"What is **THAT**?" Asuna asked

"Well... the sort of top-secret stuff I can't say too loudly about..." Kasumi said with a feline grin on her face as an image of Eva and Negi and then one of Eva and Naruto took place.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!" Asuna yelled at the reporter girl

Konoka and Setsuna then ran out of the school building

"Asuna! We're coming too!" Konoka said as she ran up to them with Setsuna on tow.

"Great... MORE people" Asuna grumbled.

Naruto was holding an umbrella as he held Negi and put his shoulder so Evangeline could hold to it... she purred a bit as she slightly snuggled against him.

The girls hid behind a wall and squished together.

"We are never going to tail them like this" Asuna grumbled and then raindrops begun to fall

"ARG is now raining" they complained.

They kept following them as they rached Evangeline's house

"oh? They are going inside? Is it due to the rain?" Yue asked

"no way... if they went inside that enclosed space..." Asuna said

"Maybe is **THAT **after all" Kasumi said with a grin

"WILL YOU STOP THAT! He is only ten!" Asuna yelled

"But Naruto-sensei isn't now, is he?" Kasumi said with a grin, to witch Asuna blushed madly as she pictured Naruto and Evangeline doing the deed.

"Never thought you would hate erotica" Kasumi said chuckling

"You guys, don't follow me, okay?" Asuna said

"Hey... is a free press" Kasumi said

They opened the door and saw all the different dolls.

"...uhu? There are not here?" they said they searched around finding nothing.

"E-Everyone... this way!" a girl yelled

they found Nodoka, apparently she found something on the basement.

They walked down and saw a variety of dolls hanging about until they saw a small crystal container.

"...oh?" Ku said in surprize

they inspected the thing.. it was like a miniature or replica of something

Then, one by one the girls begun to vanish in a low hum as a magic circle appeared bellow them.

Asuna then turned around and found the place empty once more

"huh...? hey, guys? wh... where did you all go! This isn't funny" Asuna said as she teared up a bit afraid of something happening as she saw in the horror movies.

**On the roads of Mahora academy**

2 lonely girls walked from school to their dorms, they walked the road with each other's company, it was Chizuru and Natsumi

"I wonder if Negi-sensei is okay? Did he catch a cold or something?" she asked herself

"Ah?" Chizuru noticed something and heard a small whimper.

"There's something collapsed in the middle of the road Natsumi" Chizuru noted.

"EH? Collapsed?" Natsumi asked

"Ah! Is a puppy... poor thing" Natsumi said

The black and white puppy was breathing tiredly

Chizuru scopped the puppy up

"and this little guy is also injured" Chizuru said

"is this a good idea?" Natsumi asked

**Back with Asuna**

Asuna then landed on the ground when she felt the ground being pulled out of her very feet

"EVERYONE!" Asuna yelled

"AH? Yue-chan! Thank goodness!" Asuna yelled

"You finally got here Asuna?" Yue said as she was sitting down on the floor

"Where did you all go? I was looking for you?" Asuna said worried

"Forget about that for a moment and take a look around you" Yue said

"Eh... around?" Asuna said as she looked around and noticed something important.

She was standing on a pillar, connected to it was a resort of sorts...

"WHA...WH-WH-WHERE ARE WE!" Asuna yelled

"Somehow or another we seem to be in the same miniature we saw a moment ago" Yue said

"uuuuh... and here I thought I wouldn't be surprised by anything anymore" Asuna bemoaned this

"Come this way Asuna-san" Yue said with her stoic face

"It's hot up here... and we where just in kansai too" Asuna said

"Is that so I think these fantastic events have my heart racing, I fell that my days are more fulfilled that the boring lessons at school would make them" Yue said with a smirk

"You say that with a face like that... but I can clearly see your legs shaking" Asuna pointed out

"Wrong... this is called "shaking with excitement"" Yue said as he legs shook a lot each step she took

"hey! This way!" Kasumi said as she waved the girls

"Someone heard some voices over here" Kasumi said

"At th ebottom of the stairs?" Asuna said

"heheheh... it's allright, right? Just a bit more?" a girlish voice asked

"I can do this all day you know that..." a voice said, it was Naruto's

The girls faces turned fire-red.

"Y... you still can give me more? Wow... you are a beast" the girlish voice (now identified as Evangeline) said

"How about you call me Onii-chan sometime and I will give more" Naruto said

"No way... I was just joking before... but … could it be?" Kazumi said with a blush on her face

Asuna then growled and had a harisen at ready.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Asuna yelled and then face-faulted.

Evangeline was bitting and sucking Naruto's blood, since he volunteered to replace Negi for a while, since he wasn't going to make it if this kept up.

"... what do you people want?" Evangeline asked

"What do you mean **WHAT**, what are YOU doing?" Asuna asked

"He's letting me suck some of his blood as a way to help Negi pay for his lessons... a blood donation worth... I can't give lessons if my magic isn't replenished you know?" Evangeline said

"I knew it!" Asuna said as she cried.

"... just what where YOU thinking?" Evangeline asked

"oh shut up!" Asuna yelled

**Moments later**

"This is the 'villa' I created, I haven't used it in a while... I dug it out for the idiot and bouya, so bouya could train and Naruto could also use it for whatever he needs... since he said his healing was slowing down a bit" Evangeline explained

"Wow! You must be an awesome mage to make something like this" Ku said as she looked around

"Really... I guess since you guys came barging in I might as well make one thing clear: this villa is only useable for one day units... you will not be able to get out after one full day" Evangeline said

"WHAT!" they yelled

"We won't get out till tomorrow-aru?" Ku asked

"I didn't hear THAT part!" Kazumi complained

"OH GIVE IT A REST!" Evangeline shouted as Naruto chuckled.

"do you remember the legend about Urashima Tarou? Is the exact opposite of that" Evangeline said

She then told them about the breakdown of Negi's and Naruto's activities as of recently making a pie chart.

"talk about living a double life eh?" Naruto joked

"Say... where IS Negi?" they asked

**BOOOM**

An explotion and a shaking of the earth was their answer

"I think the idiot is practicing his pactios against bouya... he should be... right about..." Evangeline said as Negi landed in front of them

"here" Evangeline said as she saw the singed body of Negi who coffed a bit and claened himself

"nii-san! That was mean!" Negi complained

"You can't complain in a battle Hnn... so suck it up... we got 2 more minutes so I can use the other one with you hnn" said a blond person with an eyepatch

"Is that... Naruto?" they asked

"Yeah... well.. that's a bunshin using my pactio... right now he is working with Deidara...

"Yo girls, how are you doing? Hnn, the name in this form is Deidara hnn" Naruto/Deidara said

"Negi... you're pushing yourself too much again" Asuna said worried

"I am alright Asuna-san, and besides... if something like the school trip happens again, we'd be in trouble... So I can't loose heart in doing what I have to become stronger" Negi said

"Well said Negi Hnn... now let's go...we are not finished with your tortu.. I mean training hnn... yes training" Naruto/Deidara said.

"EH! What did you say?" Asuna said as Naruto/Deidara jumped down the huge tower and the girls yelled in fright... but they where carried by a strange bird.

**Chizuru and Natsumi's dorm room**

"I'm going to treat his wounds so wipe his body off, would you?" Chizuru said

"Okay... gotta find a towel..." Natsumi said

"GYAAH!" Natsumi shouted

Chizuru turned about, she was in mid change and was wearing a rather... adult bra... laces and rose designs on the black bra she was wearing.

"What's wrong Natsumi?" Chizuru asked

"I-I-I-I turned my eyes for a minute, and the dog... the dog vanished" Natsumi said pointing where the puppy was

"And... there's a naked boy...?"she said as her brain broke

Chizuru gasped "Oh my" as she saw the wounds on the boy

**minutes later**

Natsumi was in front of the boy, his nails sharp as daggers poised to her neck

**Inner monologe first person point of view**

"H-Hi there... good afternoon~ this is Murakami Natsumi, Mahora Academy 3-A seat number 28. I 'm a little obsessed over the freckles on my cheeks and I don't stand out among all the cute girls in 3-A. In all I am a very normal middle school girl"

Chizuru looked a tad afraid at the current development... the boy took Natsumi as a hostage and pricked her neck a bit to show his seriosuness.

"So... why am I in this situation you ask? That is a VERY good question...

**Flashback**

"Oh my" Chizuru gasped

"W-why is there a boy here?" Natsumi asked

"Maybe the puppy from before changed into this kid?" Chizuru said

"no way! But what should we do Chizu-nee?" Natsumi asked

"jsut a second" Chizuru said as she put her hand on the boy's forehead

"My, this is terrible!" Chizuru said

"A really bad fever?" Natsumi asked

"I really think we should call a doctor. Natsumi, carry him over to the bed" Chizuru said

"eh? But it's a naked boy..." Natsumi said with a slight blush

"What are you so shy about? He's just a child, so it'll be fine, okay? I think he's pretty light" Chizuru said

"It not- but this kid looks like he's a first-year middle school..." Natsumi stopped as she noticed something

"_Now that I take a closer look, this kid looks kinda cool... he kinda reminds me of Naruto-sensei... eh? What are these things? I wonder_" Natsumi thought

"Hello is this the doctors office? Yes uhmm" Chizuru begun to talk into the phone

"up you go" Natsumi said as she tried carrying the boy. Then noticed something else wiggling in front of hair

"Eh? A tail?" Natsumi said

the boy put a hand on the ground

"KYAH!" Natsumi yelled, then a spoon flew over to the phone and shattered it scaring Chizuru.

"Stop" the boy said as he put his sharp nails on Natsumi's neck "Do not call anyone" the boy demanded

**End of flashback**

"and that's how we ended up here..."

**End first person monologe**

"Uh, Um... WHO ARE YOU?" Natsumi yelled confused and scared "Why are you..."

"SHUT UP!" The boy said with a glare... however he looked tired

"Hey, nee-chan over there bring me something to wear and some food" the boy said

Chizuru blinked and begun to talk with the boy "What is your name? Where did you come from? Won't you please tell me? We might be able to help you somehow!" Chizuru said speaking calmly and in a motherly tone

"W-what? Name...? my name?... huh? Who am I again?...No... I got... I got to find him

Chizuru then appeared on him "Who is 'him'?" Chizuru asked

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" the boy barked as he slashed her shoulder a bit

"CHI... CHIZU-NEE!" Natsumi yelled

The boy then realized what he done

"ah!" he said worried

"You shouldn't do that!" Chizuru said as he put the boy in the bossom

"If you move around too much you'll pass out again! Your fever is close to 40 degrees" Chizuru said as she was motherly with him

The boy then passed out.

"see? We have to tend to those wounds on your arms too" Chizuru said

"W-w-what's wrong?" Natsumi asked

"It's alright, seems he just lost consciousness again" Chizuru said

"hmm. You're so good at this, Chizu-nee! Probably because your aim is to work in a daycare, huh?" Natsumi said

"more because I have to deal with troublesome brats when I volunteer" Chizuru stated with a slight chuckle.

"But who is this kid really...?" Natsumi asked

"I am certain he isn't some run-away boy" Chizuru said

"ARGH! Chizu-nee!, blood! Blood!" Natsumi screamed

"Ara! How terrible" Chizuru said now noticing the cut.

**Back with the rest**

Zero was sitting on top of her new favorite sit

"Naruto-tama! Long time no see! I thought you forgot about me" Zero said

"not in this lifetime" He said as he passed a drink to Zero

"Eh? You want me to teach you magic?" Evangeline said as Yue and Nodoka asked her

"Why should I go trought all the trouble? You got a magic teacher there... ask him" Evangeline said

"Gigigigi" a voice said

"Eh? What you said samaheda?" Naruto asked the bundle he had on his back

"GIGIGIGIGI!" the bundle said as it shook a bit

"uhmm... but the IS no chakra around for ya" Naruto said

"Giii..." the bundle sounded... dejected?

"Yeah... you and Zero-chan would get along juuuust fine" Naruto said as he chukled

"Eh? You want me to teach you about magic? Here and now?" Negi said as his 2 students came over and asked him for it

Negi gave them a few practice wands to channel their magical power and showed them a begginers spell... to light a small fire.

"eh? I can do that too" Naruto said

"Katon..." Naruto said and Negi gasped

"Naruto-nii... wait"

"Hosenka no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he spit a fireball

"Coool" they all said

"oh.. wait... this is a jutsu..not a spell" Naruto said as they all face-faulted

"They all decided to try using magic... none had any effect... Setsuna could do it cause she was well versed in eastern magic... Ku tried to fake hers by using a lighter, causing the girls to get angry at her and Naruto to chukle as he turned his pactio off

**later at night**

Asuna woke in the middle of the night to use the facilities and saw Negi training along with Naruto exchanging hit and punches

"Jeez... again?" Asuna said

Naruto then pulled out a kunai as he heard Negi do the incantation... "DIUS TRUKOS!" Negi said as the lightning was repelled by Naruto's kunai reinforced with wind element chakra.

"That... that was close... good Negi... you are getting better" Naruto said

"Yeah... but is not potent enough... and the unchanted sagiita magica isn't working at all" Negi moaned

"Still... you managed to get me up to 20% in this fight... that's pretty good... you could only do 4% a few weeks ago" Naruto said

They they heard a single clapping

"Just what I expect from a magic teacher, not just any boy genious are you" Asuna said

"She grabbed Negi and Naruto and put them on a headlock

"I'll tell you two one thing: nothing will come of if you push yourself so hard you wear out your body!" Asuna said as Naruto smirked and then smiled

"You are just like her... Kami... maybe you are a descendandt from hers or something... but god... you are just like her... Sakura..." Naruto said as he chukled

"Don't worry about me... I heal fast and I am a stamina freak... and I will keep an eye out for Negi here so stop your worring... also... you MIGHT want to button up a bit..." Naruto said looking up

"Is kinda funny we did all that partying, and eating and palying... but only 20 minutes have gone outside" Asuna said as Naruto sat down a bit

"Well... that's magic for ya" Naruto said

Negi looked a bit... worried

"Uh, Asuna-san..." Negi said

"Eh? What?" Asuna siad as she got snapped out of her mussings

"Would you listen to something I got to say? I think Naruto-nii would like to talk to you as well" Negi said

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Asuna asked

"Is something I want to tell you since you are my partner after all... I don't know what Naruto has planned but he wishes to tell you something after I am done..." Negi said

"I-I don't mind... what is it?" Asuna asked

"The reason... behind my drive" Negi said "it happened 6 years ago... when I met my father" Negi said

**Outside**

The weather was dark, the rain pelted down mercilessly... a sign of ill omen could be seen

The boy was stirring on the couch... "tell him... danger... is comming" the boy said as he shivered in pain and due to the fever

**outside**

"Negi springfield... Kagurazaka Asuna" A voice said...

Chapter end

**OMAKE!**

Based on chapter 10 and 11 of this fic.

"Well... since I AM supposed to be a PE instructor... how about I give you a hand to train you for your competition?" Naruto said to Makie

"REALLY? you will do that?" Makie asked with bright eyes

"Eh...sure, after all I am your teacher" Naruto said as he ruffled Makie's hair.

They went to the forest clearing a bit away from the academy.

"Uhm...now show me what you got" Naruto said as Makie begun to do her routine

After she was done she stopped "What did you think?" Makie said as she finished

"I nned some tissues" Naruto said

"Eh? what for?" Makie asked

Then Naruto's nose ejected a LOT of blood

"Naruto-kun no ecchi" Makie said wit a grin

"Sorry... you are a pretty girl... and" Naruto said blushign a bit

Makie blushed as well

"you look very cute" Naruto said

"Ok... enought distractions.. let's keep goign" Naruto said as he and Makie begun practicing, due to him reading any books on gymnastics he could be certified as a professional coach.

Naruto then corrected the things Makei did wrong... but noticed her biggest flaw...

"Makie... why do you practice Gymnastics?" Naruto asked as they sat to drink a bit of water to cool off a bit

"I like it and is fun" Makie replied instantly

"Uh... but... the thing is... I know you have the skill and the drive... but... do you have a goal?" Naruto asked

"eh? goal?" Makie asked.

"yeah... for example my goal is to take care of you all... to even put my life in the line in order to protect you girls" Naruto said

"wow... Naruto-kun, you are soo cool" Makie said

"I am being serious... my goal is to protect and teach you... and I want to be the best at it... Makie...the way you do your things... is too carefree... like you don't care..." Naruto said

"Eh?" Makie exclaimed with shock on her face

"How about I help you out some more" Naruto said with a grin

**moments later**

**"**uhm... so what are we goign to do now?" Makie asked

"I am gonna throw some kunai and I want you to grab em and send them back at me with your ribbon while you dodge em in case you missed any" Naruto said with a grin

"Can't we just do the normal way?" Makie asked nerviously

"Too late!" Naruto yelled as he let a volley of kunai fly

"GIAHH!" she said as she used her ribbon adn snatched a bunch of them in the air and threw em, Naruto then jumped and threw a few more and Makie jumped and cart wheeled out of the way

"There... that's the spirit" Naruto said

"YOu can shove the spirit up your!" Makie said as another volley rained down on her "GIAAH!"

Naruto then jumped towards her as she whipped her ribbon towards the kunai...

"Ah!" Makei yelled with shock on her face

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he went towards Makie...

They hit each other's heads and they they felt somethign soft and wet...

"Eh?" Makie oppenend her eyes... then Naruto

Makie saw Naruto's lips on hers... and Naruto cupping her breast

"Na... Naruto-kun?" Makei said with a bit of fright... she then smiled and returned the kiss.

She noticed he was unconcious from the blow.

"I must have a harder head than I thought" Makie said sheepishly

Then she heard a cracking sound

Then the ground bellow begun to stir.

"AHH!" Makei cried out as she begun to fall from the cliff.

Naruot then woke up

"MAKIE!" he shouted as he stretched his arm out.

Makie tried to grab his arm but her reach was too short... "MAKIEE!" Naruto yelled when he saw her use her ribbon.

Naruto grabbed the ribbon as Makie hit the side of the cliff.

"HOLD ON!" Naruto said as he gathered his chakra on his arms and did a mighty pull...

"GIAAH!" Makie shouted as she flew sky-high.

Naruto moved left and right trying to postion himself to catch Makie...

Plof

Makie landed on his arms... however her ribbon was still in midair and by some freaky current it tied them together in a rather... compromising position

"Giah! Naruto don't look" Makie said as she struggled to get free... however she was pushing her derrier closer to Naruto's nose

"Ero-senin... I have to thank you if we ever meet again" Naruto said with tears of joy in his face and a bit of blood running down his nose

omake end


	15. Chapter 15

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

author's notes: sorry if this seems too cannon... but I got my reasons... however I made minor alterations... however it is.. I hope you forgive me and enjoy... you can say this is a... 'holding' chapter... since the next one will have more action and more story centric adventure... still is not a bad read if I say so myself

* * *

"Would you listen to something I got to say? I think Naruto-nii would like to talk to you as well" Negi said

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Asuna asked

"Is something I want to tell you since you are my partner after all... I don't know what Naruto has planned but he wishes to tell you something after I am done..." Negi said

"I-I don't mind... what is it?" Asuna asked

"The reason... behind my drive" Negi said "it happened 6 years ago... when I met my father" Negi said.

* * *

Chapter 15: The truth of that snowy night/The revelation of that blackest night. (part 1/2)

**Flashback**

Little Negi was walking the streets of his village with his sister both of them holding hands.

"-That's right, your father was a famous hero... a person just like superman" Nekane said.

"Superman?" little Negi said.

She closed one eye playfully and put a single finger up as to eplain "That's right! When someone was in trouble he would appear from somewhere and save them without fail" Nekane said.

"Ah! Superman sounds cool!" little Negi said "have you been saved by him too, Nekane-oneechan?" Negi asked.

Nekane blushed and closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face "Hehehe, that's a secret" she said.

"but, he's dead now, he pushed himself too far and in the end he left you all alone... what a fool he was" an old man said as he passed by.

"Com on, Stan-san, don't talk that way in front of a kid" Nekane chasticed the old man.

"What's... "dead"?" little Negi asked innocently.

Nekane looked worried and decided to word her answer carefully as she looked at Negi.

"It means... you can never see them again" Nekane said.

**End flashback**

**Evangeline's Resort/Villa (night time)**

Negi and Naruto sat down... Naruto was hidden in between Usuna and Negi as Chamo made a magical circle

"With this we all should be able to dive into my memories" Negi said

"Could it be used to play mine? There are things I must explain in greater detail and sometimes... images speak more than mere words" Naruto said sagely

"Sure thing Hige-nisan!" the ermine said

"That's a first" Naruto said as he blinked at the new nickname Camo came up with him.

Unknown to them Nodoka woke up to use the bathroom and walked around when she saw Negi and Asuna (Naruto hidden due to them blocking him from view)

She then spotted them and blushed thinking they would be in an intimate momment

"_What could they be doing?_" Nodoka asked herself as she peeked from behind a wall

"hmm, that would be mind synchro magic" Evangeline muttered from behind Nodoka

Nodoka jumped in fright

"UHYAH! E-E-Evangeline-shan!" she stuttered

"You have it don't you? That "outer consciousness seeking artifact" Let me see it for a while, we can watch what's going on on the boy's mind" Evangeline said in a hushed tone

"What~! N-N-NO, I can't do something like that" Nodoka said as she blushed at that idea.

"it appears they're talking about the boy's past. Don't you want to know about it?" Evangeline said with an evil smirk. "I do believe that knowing the past of a "boy that you like" would be something of an advantage, don't you?" Evangeline explained

"HAU! How do you know that~" Nodoka said shocked

"The boy already said he was going to tell the others, so it will be fine, and as his master I have the right to listen in" Evangeline said as he eyes held a edge of danger and absolute command.

"If you only let Kagurazaka Asuna, who looks like that boy's sister, listen to him then she might get ahead with him in many ways, got it? You ok with that, hmm?" Evangeline said as the poor Nodoka was both confused and overwhelmed at this.

"I guess, only for a l-litle while" Nodoka said as she handed the artifact to Evangeline.

"Good... glad you saw it my way, good girl" Evangeline said

"Kids are so easy to trick" Chachamaru Zero said.

**With Negi, Naruto and Asuna**

"We have to put our foreheads together" Negi explained and then he did the spell for the magic to work

**World of memories [Negi's]**

It was a snowy day Asuna looked around

"Where am I?" Asuna said

She turned to see Naruto's face... there was a small trail of blood on his nose

"ARG! Did the magic backfire? Am I going to die?" Asuna said

"Calm down... you are right now in my memories... this is a small village where I lived 6 years ago" Negi said

""hmm... HEY! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!" Asuna yelled.

"AH... s-sorry... that's how it works... is a technical thing" Negi said.

"You... are a perverted brat" Naruto commented as he shoved some tissue on his nose.

Thankfully, Naruto had SOME coverage... due to an illusion he placed over himself in this world of memories.

"Why is he not naked then?" Asuna said pointing at me.

"Wow... I didn't know you liked me THAT much" Naruto said shocked at this.

"SHUT UP!... GIIIH" Asuna said as she noticed something...

"What does 'Never see him again' mean?" A childish voice asked.

Asuna and Naruto turned to see a small Negi with his sister Nekane.

"Wow... she is pretty... kinda looks like you Asuna-chan" Naruto muttered as Asuna blushed.

"Did father move somewhere far away?" little Negi asked.

Nekane smiled "I suppose, yes...he went to a far away land... that's what 'dead' is, in a way" Nekane said.

"Could that be Negi when he was little? And next to him... it must be that sister he always is talking about" Asuna said.

**Later**

Little Negi was saying good bye to his sister as she left for bearding school and he stayed many lonely night all alone in the big house, reading and practicing his magic as he dream of his father coming to his rescue if he ever was in danger.

Little Negi did many absurd things... but he was not to blame... he was never really told what dead really means, he undid the leash of a rather nasty dog as he ran away from it hoping he would come...

"Uhmm.. .maybe this level of trouble isn't enough?" little Negi wondered.

He then looked at the lake in front of him

"he isn't... is he?" Naruto said worried about where this was going.

"W... what is he planning now?" Asuna said

**BANG**

"IS... Is that true!" Nekane said as she yelled and opened the door in a mad hurry "Did Negi drowned?" Nekane said with tears on her eyes.

"Ah... don't worry Nekane-san... he's just knocked out due to his fever he developed" the old man said

"He really is a brat like his father... a normal human would been dead" Stan said.

"_To jump into the lake in winter... what is that idiot thinking?_" Asuna thought.

"...why did you do this?" Nekane asked.

"...Because, because if I think if I get into trouble, my father will come help me" Negi said innocently.

Nekane's eyes begun to water as Naruto turned away in pain...

She begun to sob "Stupid... Negi... Don't do this anymore... please" she asked in between sobs... as she put her arms around the little boy.

Negi had a sad look on his eyes "I am sorry Oneechan... I won't do it anymore... so don't cry... I am sorry" Negi said as Nekane sobbed over him.

Then the world changes... is snowing again... and Nekane came back once more from her school... it has been a month since then...

Naruto's hair rose as he felt the so familiar energy he felt in the school trip and from his old friend and onetime enemy...

Nekane looked behind as she felt something wrong as well, she saw dark blotches flying towards the village as Naruto balled his hands.

"No...no way" Naruto said as he shivered wishing this wasn't a dream or a memory.

Asuna was flying with Negi who was wearing a wizard styled hat as he sat down on the lake with a fishing pole, then something hit him...

"oh! That's right! Today is the day Nekane-oneechan comes back! I have to get back and greet her!" Negi said with a smile as he dashed to the village.

"NEKANE-ONEE-CHAN!" Negi yelled... then... his smile vanished... his faced paled as he saw what had happened when he was away...

The village... it was now set ablaze in the dark snowy night...

"What..." Negi said dumbfounded at this.

he walked the burning streets calling his only family in here "Nekane-oneechan! Stan-Ojiisan!" he called out.

"Oji...san..?" Negi said as he saw them... but then... they where all in stone.

Negi then begun to cry "uu...I... Because I thought if I got in trouble...? I thought my father would come for me... BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT!" Negi yeleld in fright as he shivered in sadness and sobbed.

From the ground a dark blotch emerged... demons... .as many and varied as the eye can see appeared in front of the lone little child.

The gargantuan Demon cocked his gigantic fist back

"It's because I thought that was true... father..." Negi sobbed "Father... father..." Negi's tears rolled as the demonic arm swung towards the lone child.

**PACHIK**

A lone figure stopped the fist of the giant demon with a single hand...

"That person" Naruto said...

The person's face couldn't be seen.

"Dios Trukos" The person said as he smacked the demon destroying it in one blow.

"not bad" Naruto said smirking.

Then the demons roared sensing a powerful enemy... they all rushed towards the lone man.

The lone man single handedly beat the unholy hell out of the unholy abominations that dare attack him.

Naruto was ammused at his power... and wanted to fight him if possible.

The lone mage then made an incantation and punched releasing a torrent of electric magic.

After the massacre the lone person was holding a demon by the neck.

"I see...you're that... huh... at this level of power... It's hard to tell which of us is the monster" The demon said with a bemused smirk.

**CRACK!**

The lone mage broke the demon's neck and tossed it aside like garbage.

Little Negi then begun to ran up to the figure in the hill of corpses.

However a demon managed to escape the lone mage and opened his mouth, energy begun to build up on his mouth and shot an attack to the young Negi.

Then both Stan and Nekane used their magic to stop and protect Negi... however the attack got them instead... the demon was just too strong for the two of them.

Nekane's legs broke and Stan slowly turned to stone.

"ONEECHAN!" Negi yelled in fright as he saw his sister's leg break apart as she fell into the ground.

More demons sensed the weakness in here and rushed in to kill and destroy.

Stan grabbed a small bottle and then used a spell and sealed the remaining demons in it.

"Whew... you all right, boy?" Stan said as he looked tired as the petrification slowly begun to consume him.

"Oji...Ojichan..." Negi said tearfully.

"Hm... perhaps this was the work of someone with a grudge against a member of the village... there were many peculiar folk in this village who settled here because of Nagi... but the lesser demons that were sumoned where too strong and too many... our enemy is not an ordinary spellcaster... the whole village gathered... originally we would not loose against even a batallion of soldiers... or that's how it should have been ghu" Stan said as he begun to turn more into stone.

"Escape from here, boy... and bring your sister along with you, there's no hope for me, this petrification spell is too strong and there is no way to heal it... please get away from here... no matter what happens, you alone must be protected. That was... my promise to that idiot who went and died" Stan said with a smirk as he took a last drag of his pipe "Find someone...one of the remaining healers... if you don't stop the petrification soon, you sister's life will be in danger" Stan said.

Little Negi begun to cry "ojii...chan" he said sad and regretfully as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Come on ,boy. Leave this old man and hurry" he said... and then... he turned to stone.

"Ojiichan... Stan-ojiichan?" Negi said as he grabbed the statue... no warmth from the person... just cold stone.

He turned to his sister who was breathing erratically as her legs turned to stone...

A man appeared as Negi tears rolled down his face... he turned around and saw the person.

"I'm sorry... my coming was too late" the person said with regret.

Little Negi stood up and pulled his star wand and poised himself... surprising the mage, with fear and no way to win against a much experienced and accomplished mage, his body shaking in fear... Negi stood up to protect his sister.

"You..." the mage said... his face covered with the hood of his robe "I see... You are... Negi...?" the mage asked.

"You intend... to protect your sister?" The mage asked as he walked slowly and stood in front of the boy who winced as he tought his time had come.

The mage howeer knelt and patted his hair "You've grown up, huh?... Oh... I just remember... I'll give you... this staff" He said as he handed Negi his old staff... "Think of it as a memento" the mage said.

"F...father...?" Negi said confused... as his tears stopped for a second... then the weight of the staff came too and became a bit unbalanced "hahaha... too heavy?" the mage said chukling at this... however he turned serious again "...There's no time left" he said.

"uhu?" Negi asked.

"Nekane will be alright. I stopped the petrification, she only needs time to heal..." He then begun to float into the dark sky "I really am sorry... I can't do anything for you" the mage said.

"Father?" Negi said once more.

"FATHER!" Negi said as he ran to catch the man whom he called father.

"It's not like I have any right to say this, but... grow up well... and happy" he said with a sad smile.

"FATHER!" little Negi yelled but then he tripped and fall face first to the grass.

"fa...ther..." Negi said once more... he the balled his fist.

"FATHER~~!" He yelled as tears begun anew...

Asuna and Naruto where looking at this... Asuna was on Naruto's chest crying at this scene as he looked at it... Naruto was patting Asuna to calm her down... he was... disturbed by this, Naruto wasn't so much since he had a similar experience with meeting his father... thought he did something more than what Negi did...

"So... What happened to Nekane after that" Naruto asked as Asuna choked her sobs.

"My sister and I were rescued 3 days later, and we moved to a town of mages in the mountains of Wales, for the next 5 years I spend everyday studying in the school of magic" Negi said.

"And the villagers?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know... Everyone said 'They're fine' and wouldn't explain it to me because I was a kid... I was always afraid because of what happened that snowy night... for some reason I devoted myself to studies with tremendous energy.

Little Negi was sitting writing in a book frantically as his childhood friend Annya looked a bit worried over how much and how long he spends with studying.

"All I wanted was to meet my father one more time... I wanted to meet the great mage who was my father... who saved me" Negi said "but even now sometimes I think about it... that incident... when I thought "if I get in trouble my father will come save me" and I wonder if it wasn't some sort of divine punishment" Negi said.

Naruto and Asuna's eye flared a bit.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE TRUE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'RE JUST AS DUMB AS THOSE WEIRD MOSNTERS" Asuna yelled.

"You idiot... none of that was you god dammed fault... you can't blame a kid who wants to see his father for a apocalypse that just happened like that... damn... you need to understand... you were not the one who cause that... Negi... it just happened..." Naruto said as he looked sad for the kid...

After all.. they shared a painful past...

"And now... I think is my turn" Naruto said as he channeled chakra into the magic seal and Wales vanished to be replaced at first by darkness...

"This... is my story" Naruto said...

**SETTING: Konohagakure October 10, nighttime**

"The village hidden in the leaves... this is where I hail from" Naruto said as both Asuna and Negi looked around.

"Wow... that looks like Mount Rushmore" Negi said.

"well... moving on..." Naruto said.

"This was the night I was born" Naruto said as they where transported into a cave with a blond man and a red haired woman "Who's the blonde?... kinda looks like you" Asuna said.

"He's my father... the Yondaime Hokage... Minato Namikaze, and the women there... she is my mother... Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"You... him... you both... you look like clones!" Asuna said as Naruto chukled a bit at that

"Yeah... I got that a lot... I have his looks but my mom's personality" Naruto said... "Well.. let's continue shall we?"

"AAAH! IT HURTS!" Kushian yelled as she was in labor.

"Uuuh" She moaned in pain.

"Uhmm... I've NEVER seen her cry out in pain like this before... do you...REALLY think she'll be ok?" Minato asked feeling a tad afraid of this (As any man would).

"What's going on Naruto?" Asuna asked "There's no way you could remember this" Asuna said.

"True... but this are the memories from my mother... just stay put and I will explain everything later" Naruto said as the man put his hands on the stomach where an intricate seal was on Kushina's stomach.

"WAHHH!" She cried in pain... he saw that Kyuubi was trying to get free... but Kushina was using her own strenght to keep him tied up.

"You can do it Kushina, You can do it Naruto" Minato said to his soon to be soon still in the womb.

"OOOOOOOOOOH~" Kushina yelled in pain.

"I can see the head! Just a little more" an old woman said.

"You can do it, Kushina-san!" a doctor said.

"NARUTOO! Come out! Kyubi, YOU STAY IN!" Minato said as he pushed his chakra to keep the kyubi back.

"Waah! Wahh!" a cry sounded in the cave.

"Hot water!"the old woman said.

"R-right!" the doctor said.

"... He's here" Minato said.

Kushina begun to pant after being exhausted with tears on her eyes.

"Waaah! Waaah!" a baby cried.

"It's a healthy baby boy" the old woman said.

Minato begun to cry and gave a grin "Haha...! I'm a father" Minato said.

They put the baby next to Kushina.

"Naruto... I finally get to see you" Kushina said.

"All right Kushina! I know you must be exhausted from labor... but you need to exert full control over the kyubi now" Minato said as he put his hands on her stomach.

"Right" Kushina said.

"GAH!" the doctor and the old woman yelled.

"Biwako! Taji!" Minato yelled in concern to look at what happened.

A man with a black hood and an orange mask appeared, holding Naruto on his arms.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato... step away from the host... if you don't this child won't live a minute longer" the man said as he put his hand over Naruto.

"WHAT...! how... where...?" Asuna asked bewildered not seeing the man come in at all.

Kushina begun to stir and moan in pain as the seal begun to unravel... he turned to keep the kyubi at bay..however...

"get away from the host... or do you not care what happens to the brat?" the man said as they baby begun to cry.

"Wait...c...calm down" Minato said as he moved his hands in an placating manner.

The man threw the baby up "You're the one who needs to calm down, Minato. I am perfectly calm" the man said, his voice was cold and emotioneless... he would really go with killing the newborn.

"NARUTOO!" Kushina yelled as the man grabbed a kunai to stab baby Naruto.

Asuna and Negi tensed at this... however in a yellow flash the bay disappeared as Minato stood on the wall perfectly normal... for a ninja.

"I expected nothing less of the golden flash... but what about the next one?" the man said.

then... everyone saw it... the seal on the baby's bundle begun to fizzle... there were explosive notes.

"MINATO! NARUTO!" Kushina yelled in fright for them both.

The whole place exploded.

"Thank goodness... Naruto is unharmed" Minato said as he panted the baby begun to cry once more.

Then Minato disappeared once more.

"What do you want?" Kushina said as she was tied with chains to a rock.

The man answered, no tone of madness... perfectly calm and coldly logical "To take the kyubi from you and destroy Konoha" he said.

"WHAT!" Kushina said as she panted.

"The markings for Minato's Shunshin no jutsu, witch allows the user to teleport from one place ot another instantaneously, those markings appear to have been added to the seal" the masked man said.

"Minato is always protecting you... but now I gotten him away from you" the man said as a glowng red eye appeared from the hole in his mask "and furthermore the seal is weakening after you gave birth... do you know how long I waited for this brief moment?" he said.

Kushina was shocked at the revelation and at seeing the all too familiar eye... the sharingan.

Then... a second afte Kushina's body begun to shiver.

"NOW... COME OUT OF THERE, KYUBI!" The masked man yelled.

Then... in the darkest night on Konoha... the beast appeared...

The great demon Kyubi

"GRRRRRRR!" Kyubi roared into the night as he filled the place with bloodlust as he stood in his hind-legs.

The man then turned away from Kushina.

"All right... now to head to Konohagakure" the man said.

"Urrg...wait" Kushina said as she panted as she hanged on for dear life.

"The Uzumaki clan are amazing... still alive after having the biju ripped from you, eh?" the man said without once turning back.

With bloodthirst only a monster of it's class could do his eyes showed unrestrained rage and carnage for all... but specially towards the woman who imprisoned him so... the kyubi turned around to Kushina and cocked it's front paw as it was going to hit her, to kill her as to leave no remains of the host and to prevent from being sealed unto her.

"You where the kyubi's host... and now I will use him to kill you" the man said.

**BANG**

The kyubi hit the rock where Kushina laid and debris and rocks flew out evewhere.

Then... Minato appeared holding his dear wife and long companion Kushina on his arms.

"You still have the flash... but it's too late" the masked man said.

"M...Minato...Naruto... is Naruto... all right?" Kushina asked in between panting.

Minato smiled towards her "Yeah... he's all right... he's in a safe place now" Minato said.

"... Thank... goodness" Kushina said.

Minato turned a bit to give the masked man a deathly glare.

"Minato... you have to stop that man and kyubi... he's heading for Konoha..." Kushina said as she panted more...

Then both him and Kushina vanished.

"... He jumped again.. well, it doesn't matter... we will head for Konoha now" the masked man said.

**Somewhere else... a safe house of sorts**

"Why?" Kushina asked.

"it's fine... you're with Naruto now" Minato said as he gently put Kushina down along with Naruto.

Kushina begun to cry...

"...Naruto..." she crie das she snuggled her newborn.

Minato looked at them and balled his fist and shivered with unrestrained anger...

Minato then grabbed a long white coat and put it on... "I'll be back soon" Minato said as he dressed as his title... the fourth hokage.

The man appeared in the middle of Konoha as he slammed his hand on the ground intricate patterns appeared.

"Kuchiose no jutsu" he said as a giant cloud of smoke rose up... revealing the kyubi, the masked man single eye showed fury and glee at the comming destruction.

"Do it, Kyubi" the man said.

The fox howled and created a chakra howl attack decimating many a houses and complexes with a single roar, people died as they where cattle to the slaughter... civilians... ninjas... it didn't matter to the man... all of them will die... let kami sort them out.

The kyubi then turned around and saw the faces of the hokages carved in the mountain... but he specially payed attention to the one of the yondaime... why?

A lone figure with a long white coat flowing in the cold icy night... a single person stood on top.. and kyubi snarled and howled in anger.

"So you sensed me, eh?" Minato said.

The kyubi's face contorted into a demonic anger one... black and white energy begun to meld as it formed a ball of energy building up on his mouth.

Minato looked grim... he was angry and rightfully pissed " I won't let you do this here!" Minato said as he made a 100 hand signs in a matter of seconds.

The kyubi then threw the ball of destructive energy towards Minato however the attack appeared to be sucked away...

then a thousand miles away the forest exploded with Kyubi's attack leveling a lot of the forest but leaving Konoha intact... for now...

Minaot was going to continue... but the masked man appeared behind him... he sensed it and turned around to attack only for him to phase trought him, much to his shock, then the masked man turned solid and grabbed his hand.

"You'll have to fight me, and it's over" the masked man said.

the masked man begun to suck Minato into a vortex using his sharingan...however...

"Damn... he jumped again... he's fast... I'll have to suck him in quicker next time... the instant I touch him" the masked man decided.

**Somewhere else**

Minato landed on his chest on the ground.

"off... !" Minato groaned and then he saw an anomaly on the air...

"I won't let you get away" the masked man said as he appeared before him once more out of thin air.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked as he stood up.

The masked man took his hood off and showed his spiky black hair.

"No... you can be... he's dead" Minato said.

"Well... who knows?" Madara said.

"... at this point, it's not important who you are... but why are you attacking Konoha" Minato asked.

"You could say... it's both a whim and a plan... it's both for war... and for peace" Madara said.

Minato narrowed his eyes at this "This man had power... that was blatantly obious, however his idology was dangerous...

Then Madara charged "THERE'S NO HOPE FOR YOU!" with a chain on his arms.

Minaot charged in with his 3 pronged kunai.. but he was phased trough him once more... Madara then snared him with the chains but Minato 'jumped' again.

Minato charged once more with a plan in mind... it all went down to who was a split-second faster.

Minato charged in and threw his kunai... but it phased Madara... then as he was just about to grab Minato...

Madara touched Minato... as he had thoughts of victory he did not notice a very big... and highly deadly attack.

"RASENGAN!" Minato yelled as he attacked from behind him.

Madara looked back with an amount of disconcern...

"That's Hirashin level 2" Minato said.

"WOW! YOUR DAD KICKS ASS! He's like Negi's... only more mature in the way he acts" Asuna said.

Negi frowned but conceded the point.

"OFF!" Madara grunted... and then phased trough the ground before the whole attack went trough him...

He then pulled out a little whiles away... his arm was bleeding... Minato drew first blood.

Then Minato appeared once more cutting Madara's hand, murder could be seen in Minato's eyes.

"UGH! Hirashin no jutsu! I see...! he must have put some sort of marking on me" Madara reasoned.

Minato then shoved his hand on Madara

"! a keiyaku fuin! (contract seal) are you trying to break my contact with the kyubi!" Madara asked in anger.

"Now the kyubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato said.

Kyubi then growled into the night... his eyes begun to change... no longer holding the Sharingan... now they where as they originally intended... slits...

**With the kyubi**

Kyubi begun fighting the ninja's who attacked him... there where many and they where strong... but not strong enough to subdue something akin to the power of the earth itself.

**Back with Minato**

"No wonder you are the yondaime hokage. I'm impressed you were able to wound me and wrest the kyubi from me... but the kyubi will be mine once more... I am the ruler of the world... I have many means in my disposal" Madara said as he vanished into thin air.

Minato glared where Madara was he had a feeling that it wasn't just a bluff.

Minato appeared once more on the mountain as he saw the devastation the kyubi had done.

"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU" Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta.

Minato then asked the giant toad to keep the kyubi busy... he had a plan... but for some reason his face looked sad.

Minato then 'jumped' himself and the kyubi somewhere else to protect the village, in his arms was Kushina and a small bundle... "I have to get up a barrier ASAP" Minato said to himself.

"...I can...Still fight...Minato" Kushina said.

Then from her bodies a series of chains emerged from her body snaring the kyubi and pinning him down.

Then a baby begun to cry...

"I guess we woke him up..". Kushina said... blood flowed from her mouth "sorry Naruto".

"Kushina..." Minato said looking at his wife.

"I'm going to draw... the kyubi in... and kill myself... that way... I can put off... kyubi's... resurrection, that's the only way the last of my remaining chakras can be of help to you...Thank you... for everything" Kushina said with a tender smile

Minato's eyes shivered as he understood what his wife... his love just told him...

"Kushina... you... you made me the yondaime hokage...! you made me a man...! and you made me this child's father...! and yet...!" Minato said as he valiantly tried to fight the tears his eyes where beginning to pool over them.

"Minato... Don't look like that" Kushian said with a smile "I'm... happy...you...love me...and...it's... his birthday today..." Kushina said as baby Naruto begun to cry.

"And most importantly... when... I think about... what our life would be like... together... if I lived... I can only picture...happiness..." Kushina said

Minato couldn't take it... all of this... even his training to kill his emotions... to become a great ninja... all of this... in a second... with those words... from the woman he had loved since they where kids... the woman who helped build him up and made him into a legend... his eyes begun to water and tears rolled down as he sobbed... trying to fight the tears back, but to no avail

"If there's... one thing... I regret... is that I won't get to see... Naruto grow up" Kushina said.

"Kushina... there is no need for you to die with the kyubi... use your remaining chakras so you can be reunited with Naruto" Minato said.

"huh...?" Kushian asked.

"I will seal away your remaining chakras inside Naruto with a hakke fuin (8 symbol seal)" Minato said.

"Then... I will take the kyubi down with me... since I am not the host, I can use the Shiki Fujin" Minato said.

"...! but...with that seal you'll" Kushina yelled.

"There's one more thing... I can only seal away half of kyubi's power... it's just not physically possible to seal it completely...is not strategically feasible either..." Minato said.

"if you take the kyubi down with you, there won't be a host until the kyubi is revived, and the biju balance will be thrown out of whack, with the Shiki fujin, I can seal half the kyubi's power forever.. .and the other half... I will seal within Naruto! With hakke fuin!" Minato declared.

Kushina was shocked at this... she was going to yell... scream... but Minato stopped her dead on her tracks "I know what you want to say... but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution... and the catastrophes that will come with it... Today, I learned 2 things... the masked man who attacked you... he will bring catastrophe upon us... and this child will be the one who will stop him... as the host, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason I just know" Minato said.

Then he made 9 hand signs and the god of death appeared before him.

"Shiki Fuin!" he said.

"have faith in this child! After all, he IS our son" Minato said.

"after I use the shiki fujin.. I'll seal out chakras inside Naruto... you won't get to see him for a very long once he's grown up... but I want you to help him out when he tries to control the kyubi as a its host" Minato said.

"but he's our son..." Kushina said "And... ! I don't want him to have that kind of burden!" Kushina yelled.

Minato looked down towards his wife "and why the shiki fujin...! just... so I can see him when he's grown up? And it wont be for that long... there's no reason for you... to die for that...!" Kushina yelled in anger.

"... I wanted you... to stay with Naruto and watch over him as he... grows up! so... WHY!" She cried.

"To preserve the balance between the bijus? For our country? Our village? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto for that! You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me!" Kushian yelled... then she begun to pant as she had yelled all that under a single breath.

"abandoning one's country... abandoning one's village... that's the same as abandoning one's child... as someone whose country was destroyed, you should understand that best, shouldn't you?" Minato said "You know the harsh life that awaits those without a country... besides... we are a family... of ninjas" Minato said "And... even if I where to live, I could NEVER compare to you" Minato explained "even if just for a short while... there is something you can give him as his mother that I never could... that is a mother's role... I'm not doing this just for you... I am doing it for Naruto!" Minato said "I will die for my son... that is my role as a father" Minato said.

The shikigami's hand phased through Minato and went to the demon fox touching it.

"SEAL!" Minaot said with total and unwavering conviction in his eyes

Then the kyubi split in two... part of ti went into Minato... he was paralyzed due to the amount of chakra he just got from the kyubi...

"Ok... now for the Hakke Fuin... I'll seal the kyubi inside Naruto...!

Kushina's chakra's faltered allowing the kyubi the break free... he then went and attacked the pedestal... however they both jumped and stopped the attack... they both where skewered with it... the claw stopped mere inches away from the baby Naruto.

"I told you... this is something even a father can do" Kushina said

"... then... a mother... would it be even better... right?" Minato said with a smirk on his face as life drained away from them fast

"Kushina... we won't last long... so... if there is anything you wish to say to him..." Minato said and Kushina nodded weakly

"... Naruto... don't be a picky eater... eat heartily... so you grow big and strong! Take a bath... everyday... and keep warm... and... don't stay up late...get... enough sleep... and... make friends... you don't need a lot... but... just a few true friends... you can really trust... and... I was never good at it myself..." Kushina said with a smile and a weak chuckle "but study hard and practice your ninjutsu... but...everyone has things they are good at and things that they are not...so... if... you have a hard time.. don't let it get you down... respect your senseis and sempais... at the academy...oh... and.. one more thing... about the 3 ninja vices... be specially careful... when lending or borrowing money... and save... the money you earn... from missions... and.. don't drink until you are 20...and drinking too much is bad for you...and... as for women... I'm... a woman... so I don't really understand, but.. anyway... there are only men and women... so you will find yourself interested in women... but don't... fall for a strange one...! find... a woman like your mom...and speaking of vices... one more thing... watch out... for Jiraiya-sensei" Kushina said as Minato chuckled at the expense of his perverted teacher.

"Naruto..." she said as tears formed in her eyes "You will face... many painful times...and hard times...but... just be yourself... and have your dreams... and... the confidence...to make those dreams come true" she said as a few tears stained the bundle where Naruto was sleeping

"I REALLY! REALLY...REALLY... REALLY! REALLY... WISH I COULD BE THERE... TO TEACH YOU SO MANY MORE THINGS... I REALLY WISH I COULD BE WITH YOU LONGER... I LOVE YOU" Kushina said as she broke down in tears.

Asuna and Negi begun to cry at the scene... it was... so heartbreaking.

""Minato... I am sorry for talking too much" Kushina said.

"No...is all right" Minato said "Naruto... as your father... I'll second...everything your chatty mom said" he said with a painful smile as Kushina cried

"Hakke fujin" Minato said... and everything turned white...

Chapter end


	16. Chapter 16

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 16: Revelations of the pain and the crux of the Jinchuriki.

"Well that covers my birth... and now... we go to my childhood..." Naruto said with a sigh

The scene changed, Naruto was 8 years old, his eyes were different than the ones he has now... they were full of rage... he was angry at everything and everyone and they soon begun to learn the reason behind those eyes.

He was alone...

He was hated, he was shunned.

He was unwanted and surplus.

They could feel it in the stares.

Naruto steeled himself as he walked back to his school... in it they could see how they teachers cheated Nartuo off by giving him harder than usual tests. In all he was always a failure... a failure due to others road-blocking him.

He trained himself twice as hard... until the point of collapse.

"I... I am not done yet" Naruto (dream) said.

Naruto continued to work hard, even if he failed he tried his very best.

It was his 3rd try to pass this test... however no matter how much he tried, the teachers cheated him once again.

Then along came Mizuki

"Naruto... there is a secret test you can take in order to pass... if you can learn one technique from the scroll of sealing you may pass" Mizuki said.

"And you actually believed him?" Asuna asked

"Weell... I was depressed and wanted to pass... can you blame me?" Naruto said

Naruto then sneaked into the Hokage's office

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the old man said

"Orioke no jutusu!" Naruto said

They others could not see what happened but they saw the result...

the hokage passed out.

Naruto (dream) snickered and took the scroll to the forest and begun to read it and learned one single jutsu, the one the became his trademark technique... he was sweating and rested against a tree... he was tired, he had practiced until his body couldn't hold his weight.

Naruto then heard something "I Finally found you" a voice said.

It was a teacher, the only one that treated Naruto a bit harshly but fair.

"I found YOU! IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto yelled

"YOU IDIOT **I **FOUND YOU!" Iruka yelled

After they calmed down Iruka asked the million dollar question.

"Naruto... why did you steal the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that I would be able to pass if I learned a technique form the scroll!" Naruto said all exited.

"Mizuki did?" Iruka did not understand this, why would?

Mizuki then appeared and unleashed a barrage of shurikens, Iruka pushed Naruto and poised himself to intercept the attack with his body.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"NARUTO! RUN! DON'T LET MIZUKI GET THE SCROLL!" Iruka yelled "THAT IS A DANGEROUS SCROLL THAT HAS KINJUTSU SEALED IN IT! MIZUKI USED YOU IN ORDER TO GET HIS HANDS ON IT!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto glared at Mizuki... he was angry, he was furious... being used... being played for a fool...

"Naruto... there's no point in you having it... I'll tell you the truth" Mizuki said with an evil smirk.

"N... NO! DON'T!" Iruka yelled.

"12 years ago... you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident... a new law has been passed for this village" Mizuki said,

"A law?" Naruto asked, he was confused, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes... this law however was meant never to be known to you" Mizuki said, he was enjoying every second of this.

"...Not me? Why is this law? WHY!" Naruto called.

Hehehehe

"What... what kind of law is it?" Naruto asked

He felt something cold in the pit of his stomach... his hands and legs were shaking, his body instinctively knew that once he heard this... his world would change...

"The law was that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that YOU are the demon fox" Mizuki said.

With that... Naruto hopes, dreams and aspirations shattered as crystal being smashed by a warhammer.

"UH... what DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto asked, he hoped this was wrong... this was a dream... yes... a bad dream

"It means that you... ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX DEMON... THAT KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS AND DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE! YOU WERE SEALED UP BY THE HOKAGE YOU SO ADMIRED AND..." Mizuki kept at it... he had effectively shattered the boy..

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled.

"YOU BEEN LIED BY EVERYONE! DIDN'T YOU FIND IT ODD HOW EVERYONE HATED YOU? IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ALSO HATES YOU!" Mizuki said as he readied his giant shuriken.

"AAAAARGG! DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, his rage, his anger it flared up with his chakra making it wild as he shed tears of sadness... the dispear, the hopelessness... everything... it was all a lie.

"NOBODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU!" Mizuki shouted with glee in his voice

He threw the shuriken to end Naruto's life, he would effectively become a hero that slayed the demon and they would forget about the scroll... two birds with one stone.

Naruto then felt something warm on his face and looked up... Iruka poised himself to receive the giant shuriken on his back...

Naruto was bewildered, Mizuki more so.

"Why?" Naruto asked in tears, he was sure he also hated him... that he was like the villagers... so why did he do this? Naruto could not comprehend this.

Azuna and Negi were crying... they never have seen such a life...

"My... parents... after they died... there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me... I was... so sad... I would always act like I was an idiot to get people's attention, since I wasn't able to do well in school and get attention that way. I t was better than being nothing, so I kept at it... it was so painful" Iruka said...

He then begun to cry

"Yeah... Naruto you must have been in a lot of pain too" I ruka said as he cried... "I am sorry... If I had done a better job... you wouldn't have had to feel like this" Iruka said

Mizuki grinned... hope had rekinkled in Naruto's eyes... Mizuki wanted to kill him when he was hopeless... lost... the ultimate killing... when the big bad demon was broken down both phisically and metally.

Naruto knew what to do, he pushed Iruka and dashed to the forest, he didn't know who was doing wrong... but he knew one thing... Mizuki was planning something bad... he didn't trust either... but Iruka would be the lesser of two evils, and so he dashed into the dark forest with a killer after him

"Hehe... sorry, but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart... he plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village" He said

"You saw those eyes... those are the eyes of a demon" Mizuki said as he was explaining the most elementary thing to a toddler.

Iruka pulled the shurinken out of his back and groaned in pain... " Naruto... isn't like that!" Iruka said.

Naruto kept ruuning... until he hid himself to avoid capture... then he saw himself (Iruka in a henge) tackling Iruka (Mizuki in a henge)

"Naruto...HOW Did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked Naruto as he transformed to his original form.

Hehehehe

"Because I AM Iruka" Iruka siad with a smirk.

"I see" Mizuki smiled, he was fooled by such elementary technique.

"hehehehe... you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?" Mizuki asked

"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" Iruka said

"You're the idiot... Naruto and I are the same" Mizuki said.

"The same?" Iruka asked

Naruto listened closely

"if you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want! There's no way that the demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming" Mizuki said

"Yeah..." Iruka said.

"_Damn it... I knew it...see... even Iruka-sensei... deep down"_ Naruto thought "_Doesn't acknowledge me"_

"The demon fox WOULD do that... but Naruto is different, he is... I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students... he might not e the birghtests... he is clumsy so nobody accepts him... but he works hard for whatever little he can learn... he already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart, he isn't the demon fox... no... he is a member of the hidden leave village, he's" Iruak said

a lone tear dropped from Naruto

"He's Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said

Naruto was crying... both in joy and glee... someone... finally noticed.

Mizuki gritted his teeth "ok... whatever" Mizuki said as he took a medium sized shuriken

"Iruka... I said I would take care of you later, but I've changed my mind" Mizuki said

"HURRY UP AND DIE!" He yelled as he threw his shuriken as it buzzed on his hand as it was being spun wildly

Iruka smiled... "_So this is it..._"

* CRACK*

Naruto decked Mizuki right in the face the shuriken flew off course and embedded itself to the tree... Naruto slidded on the floor as Mizuki did the same...

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT" Mizuki said

Naruto then stood and used the scroll to support himself

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei... or I'll kill you" Naruto said with valiant and defiant look on him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU COME OUT! RUN AWAY!" Iruka yelled

"SHUT UP! PUNK LIKE YOU I'LL KILL IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki yelled

"Try it you piece of trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto said as he steeled his eyes.

"THEN DO IT DEMON FOX!" Mizuki yelled

then... the whole clearing was filled to the brim with Narutos

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Mizuki saw himself surrounded... this was unreal...

"Wha? W-What's going on?" Mizuki yelled bewildered... this was not adding up

"What's wrong? Come at me?" All the Narutos yelled after each other, confounding Mizuki even more...

he tried to walk back but he was afraid... he fell on the floor to his butt... and crawled back.

"Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?" Naruto and the clones taunted.

"Well then..." they all said with a smirk, "Guess WE better start things then"

Mizuki blanched... "A... AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mizuki yelled as he was swarmed by the clones

Asuna and Negi winced in pain... he might have been a bad guy... but this was just too one sided.

"Naruto... come here... there's something I want to give you" Iruka said "Close your eyes"

Naruto did as instructed

Asuna was happy and crying, Negi looked at Naruto who had now a headband on his head.

"Congratulations... on graduating" Iruka said.

This was the last of his memories of that time long ago

Naruto broke off the magic circle and they all returned to the real world.

"And so... that's how my ninja career got started" Naruto said as his story of his beginning started.

Asuna and Negi were crying... and then Naruto noticed something... several sobs and hics coming from behind a pillar.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and investigated, behind the pillar they found

"NANI? Nodoka? Konoka? Asakura? Chibi? Yue? Se-chan? Ku? Zero-chan? Chacha?... wait? You can cry? No wait... more importantly... WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted bewildered.

"Don't worry us ladies are behind you two every step of the way" Kazumi said as she pulled Naruto close to her and put him in a bear hug... while Chachamaru was conflicted on WHAT to do... she wanted to hug Naruto but her master wanted to do something along those lines... and she did not want to cross her.

"ANYWAYS LET'S CELEBRATE THIS NIGHT! HERE'S FOR FINDING NEGI'S FATHER!" they all yelled

"You are all looking for a reason to drink again... aren't ya?" Naruto said deadpanned

"A little" they said shamelessly.

"Good enough for me" Naruto said as he took up a glass and begun drinking.

"Oi! Don't drink all of my special juice!" Evangeline said angrily

"Come Eva-chan... just let yourself enjoy a bit" Naruto said as he picked Zero-chan and sat her on his head.

"Yeah master, even you need to cut loose once in a while..." Zero-chan said

Evangeline sighed... "Get me a glass too" she said, with that she joined the party and leaned on Naruto.

"Naruto... I noticed something..." Evangeline said

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto said

"You never told us what happened after" Evangeline said with a smirk.

"I will... but right now this is all that is needed" Naruto said "besides... to much sadness can kill a person"

Evangeline nodded... he was right, well, she had something on him... if only a little and bits pieces of his past... but his past was similar to hers... btu they diverged... he found his light.

Evangeline only had darkness... maybe if she was like him...

But those thoughts are useless, time has passed and she is her, and Naruto is Naruto.

Pushing those thoughts aside she begun to drink anew

**With Kotarou**

Kotarou was stuffing himself with sandwiches he got from Natsumi and cooked by Chizuru.

Natsumi then sat down to the table to join in, her food hot cooked by Chizuru, she was surprised at how much Kotarou was eating.

"Thanks a lot" Kotarou said "This is great"

"He's got some amazing healing power... his fever's already gone down!" Natsumi said

"So Kotarou-kun, have you remembered anything besides your name?" Chizuru asked concerned about him.

"Nop... not one bit" he said downcast "It's like there's a mist inside my head"

She smiled sadly "Right... I guess we have no choice. Well then... Time to try the old 'onion in the bottom" she said as she pulled a spring onion out.

Natsumi and Kotarou turned like the people in the painting "scream" by Van Gogh.

Katorou backpedaled "Woah... now way~ stop!" he said as his tail poked out.

"Just kidding! Let's go wash you body, ok?" Chizuru said with a smile.

"W... Wait a second! I can wash myself!" Kotarou yelled

"nop, you are a total mess right now" she said as she dragged him.

"Oh my! This tail decoration is attached to your skin! Hey Natsumi, come look!" Chizuru called

Natsumi prayed to the Kamis "Oh, please don't let Kotarou-kun become Chizu-nee's toy..."

Chizuru begun to undress, she was wearing black lacy undergarments and had a rather big patch on her left shoulder.

"Ah!" Kotarou recognized his handiwork.

"That wound... I- I'm sorry earlier my head was all hazy..." Kotarou said

"Oh, is allright, the cut isn't too deep" Chizuru said with a smile.

"Uh, but to hurt a woman... I... If there was any scars..." Kotarou begun to mumble, he felt bad about this.

"Don't worry about it. Besides..." Chizuru said with a smile "Until you remember something, you can stay here as long as you like, Kotarou-kun" She said with seriousness and a kind smile. I can see you have your reasons, so I wont call anyone"

"Eh...Er... uhmm... sorry... Th-thank you" Kotarou said, he felt flustered about her kindness and understanding.

**Back to Negi and Naruto's secret hideout (AKA Eva's actual hideout)**

They left and steeped outside Evangeline's cottage... it was still raining... amazing such little time passed outside.

"Uhyaa~! Is really pouring down" Konoka commented

"But we only have one umbrella" Negi said

"uhmm... I got the solution, Negi the umbrella please" Naruto said.

"Hey, Eva-san, could I maybe borrow your "resort" sometimes when I want to study?" Asuna said

on the background Naruto did the Kage bunshin and made 6 clones, each holding an umbrella.

Evangeline looked at her "I don't have a problem with it... I just don't recommend girls to use it because it'd add to their age" Evangeline said.

"Not that it matters to you eh? Must suck to be so old and stuck in the body of a loli" Naruto said

*BAF*

"Y-you... you hit me!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"DAMN RIGHT I DID! YOU BAKA! INSOLENT I AM EVANGELINE! DARK APOSTLE OF" Eva begun to rant, but Naruto turned into a log.

"Of course... YOU would do something like that" Evangeline glared at the log.

Evangeline then noticed something...

"What is it master?" Chachamaru asked

"nothing... is it just me or..." Eva said.

Naruto and his clones escorted the girls back to the dorms, as they walked they looked at Naruto.

They had a questions... they knew of his origins now... but... how did he become so strong? He was determined, they got that... but what happened that he needed the strength he has now?

Those thoughts were pushed till later, they could only deal with the tiredness they had now.

Negi and Naruto bid their farewells to the girls and returned for more tort... I mean training...

**With Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna and Chamo**

"Geez... there they go again, they train too hard" Asuna said.

"Ah... Negi-kun will become spaced-out in class again?" Konoka asked

"Negi-kun and Naruto-kun push themselves too hard..." Konoka added

"Negi's too serious for his own good though... Naruto kinda helps balance him... but..." Asuna said.

"I guess after hearing the pasts of our senseis we can at lest understand somewhat their personalities" Setsuna said

"Normally kids that age should be fooling around with others... this is rather annoying" Asuna said "Granted he has Naruto over there... but he needs someone his own age... Naruto understands his need for strenght and his resolve... but he needs someone to relate on other levels" Asuna said.

"True... but there is only older girls around sensei, and he only has a sister" Setsuna added.

"Speaking of which, he speaks to everyone but Chamo and to a certain degree to Naruto so politely" Konoka said.

"He needs to make friends his own age" Asuna said.

**With Naruto and Negi**

Negi and Naruto walked the halls they ran into

"Ah... good evening Goldie-chan" Naruto greeted

"Ah... N-Naruto-sensei... Negi-sensei" Ayaka greeted

"Evening Iincho-san" Negi greeted

"Woah... you look gorgeous goldie-chan" Naruto said astonished.

"Yes, it your dress is beautiful as allways, it really suits you" Negi said

"Ah... thank you Naruto-sensei, Negi sensei" Ayaka said with a blush at the compliments.

They rushed away leaving Ayaka behind.

"All kids should be like Negi-sensei... polite and active, Negi-sensei is really a model child... and Naruto-sensei... he isn't... so bad" Ayaka thought..

"NONONONO! NO NEED FOR THAT I CAN WASH ON MY OWN!" A voice yelled

"hohoho~! You can't run away from me" a femine voice yelled

"In contrast... my room is so noisy" Ayaka said "WHAT'S HAPPENING, CHIZURU" Ayaka asked as he opened the door...

She was received by a stomach tackle by a young boy with long black hair

"Eh... s-s-sorry" Kotarou excused himself

Ayaka laid in the floor twitching and gasping for air

"KYAH! IINCHO-SAN!"

"WH-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING WITH THIS KID!" Ayaka roared. "CRASHIGN INTO MY STOMACH THE MOMENT I SEE HIM... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I THREW UP THE RAMEN I ATE THIS AFTERNOON!" Ayaka roared.

Kotarou looked apologetic

"Calm down Ayaka" Chizuru said.

"I've already apologized to you many times" Kotarou said.

"YOU'RE TELLIGN ME TO CALM DOWN? WHO THE HECK IS THIS KID?" Ayaka shouted.

"Oh, this child is Natsumi-san's brother, Kotarou-kun" Chizuru said with a smile as she introduced the boy.

"WHA?" Natsumi yelled in shock.

"eh?" Kotarou was shocked

"Brother... right?" Chizuru said as she turned around, her face scared both of them.

"Ah, ye-yes" Natsumi said

"Uh... yes..." Kotarou said scared stiff.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ayaka said taken back. "Forgive me about before" Ayaka said.

"B-but chizu-nee..." Natsumi said whining.

"We don't have a choice Natsumi" Chizuru said.

"W-well what happened to her brother?" Ayaka inquired.

"Well, Ayaka... Natsumi-san's home has some complications that I can't say" Chizuru said while wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

Natsumi cringed and tried to voice her discontent about Chizuru's lies.

"For Kotarou-kun, the only person he can trust is Natsumi-san" Chizuru said, her acting was one deserving of an Oscar.

"R...Really?" Ayaka said surprised at this revelation.

"Well..." she said, she felt a bit sad and guilty

"I guess it can't be helped" Ayaka said.

"Eh... who's this oba-san that keeps on yabbering?" Kotarou asked pointing at Ayaka

"W-WHY ARE YOU CALLING A 14-YEAR OLDYOUNG LADY AN OBA-SAN!" Ayak yelled in anger.

"WHAT! 14? YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT? YOU LOOK WAY OLDER THAN YOU ARE!" Kotarou yelled in shock.

Ayaka then conked his head with a powerful punch

"T-T-T-THIS LITTLE DEVIL OF A KID DOESN'T THINK ABOUT WHAT HE IS SAYING!" Ayaka yelled as she stretched his cheeks

"Which wilderness you came out from!

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING,OBA-SAN!" Kotaoru yelled as he pulled her cheeks as well.

"Look he's as violent as I thought!" Ayaka yelled

"But..he's just a child,Iincho" Natsumi said

"A-Anyways... just get him out of here...this is a girls dorm" Ayaka said.

With that she went to her room and slammed the door.

"how surprising... I didn't know Ayaka would have this kind of reaction to him" Chizuru said

"you can't call her old Kotarou-kun" Natsumi said.

"you are right, the old one here is Chizuru-neechan" Kotarou said.

Chizuru turned around.

"What did I just hear?" She asked in a sweet voice... however an icy tone was hidden in it, not too well, since both Kotarou and Natsumi cringed in fear.

"AWA!" Natsumi backed up

"N-n-nothing" Kotarou said in fear.

Chizuru is a woman to be feared indeed.

Not far away there were 3 creatures crawling about in the ventilation ducts

"_What's the situation?_" A mental voice called to the 3 strange creatures.

"I found them. The guy that retaliated near the school campus, maybe the spell worked... now he's talking casually with the ladies, it's a temporal memory loss" one of the 3 gelatinous creatures said.

"_Good... let's eliminate them from here_" the mental voice said

"Kotarou's powers are limited due to his punishment" one of the creatures that turned into a little girl with glasses and a laptop said.

"He can use ki still though" another of the creatures that turned into a girl said.

"defeating him should be a cinch"

"_Good, now follow out battle plan_" The voice said.

"Roger" one of the creatures said.

"_and don't let the vampire detect you_" the voice said.

"We are prepared, do not worry" they said.

Rain and thunder came down... a lone figure walked towards the dorms...

"Well... Let's begin..." the person said as he looked forward to the dorms.

**At the dorms**

"Haah... I never knew Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei had such sad pasts" Nodoka said looking downcast.

Yue looked down as well...

"Yue" Nodoka said "When I found out that Negi-sensei was a mage I was really excited... I thought he looked cool when he was battling... along with Naruto-sensei... and I thought... if I could use magic like them too I can..."

"Same here..." Yue said looking downcast "We went overboard"

they sighed "I feel so embarrassed" Yue said

"M-me too" Nodoka said

"I hope they can find their place in this world" they said as they entered the bathing area.

"Yo! What took you so long?" Haruna greeted her two friends with a smirk.

"Ah, Paru~" they said

"How's the script for your manga? You said it'd be due soon" Nodoka asked

"Ahahaha it's not so good, but I can't not go and take a bath, right?" she said while waving off that concern.

"Hey Paru" Kasumi greeted.

"Yo, Asakura" Haruna greeted.

The rest of the girls gathered around to use a new beauty product on themselves... it was one that supposedly gave you smooth skin

They all begun to try the product themselves, however the water begun to act strange, swirling on its own.

The smile monsters hiding in the water targeted the current present partners of Negi.

The slime then grew and extended itself to capture the 4 young girls down the water to parts unknown.

**With Kotarou**

"Haai! Come and get it!" Chizuru said with a smile as she brought the trays with food.

"UOOH!" Kotarou said with a delighted face "This looks delicious!" he said as he looked over the food he was given.

"Hey Ayaka, you hungry?" Chizuru called out.

Ayaka came out, still displeased at finding "the boy" still in the room.

She sighed and sat down, she was hungry as well.

The four sat down and enjoyed dinner

Ayaka however was not feeling like eating.

Kotarou then stopped as he looked at the dish, but not really at it... like he was deep in thought.

"What's the matter Kotarou-kun?" Natsumi asked

"Oh, nothing. I just think this is pretty nice" Kotarou said.

"I never eaten like this... I mean everybody together in a table together like a family seem kinda fun" Kotarou said with a melancholic face.

This surprised both Chizuru and Natsumi, same as Ayaka.

"Natsumi-chan's home must be rather cruel" Natsumi said as she embraced Kotarou..

"My home is normal damn it! NORMAL!" Natsumi roared

There was a knock in the door... one, twice...

Ayaka rose up to answer the door as they stole from her dish.

Creeeak

the door oppened slowly as Ayaka open it only partway with the lock still on.

"May I ask who is this is?" Ayaka asked the strange person at the door.

"My apologies miss" the old gentleman-looking person said. "There might be a little fuss here, I have something to talk about with a particular boy in here..."

**With Naruto and Negi on the way to the cottage**

"Negi... I don't know why... but I got a sudden feeling... look, just keep going... I'll look around" Naruto said as he headed back.

He handed his umbrella and dashed back, a cold sinking feeling hit his stomach.

"_What... what is this? Why am I getting this feeling... this place should be safe... right? no... no where is safe... no place can't be penetrated by an skilled enemy, but what... what is it?"_ Naruto thought

Naruto dashed as thunder roared in the background, the air was filled with silence, just the pitter patter of the rain and the sound of lightning and thunder... not one animal sound could be heard.

"Oh... SHIT!" Naruto said as he dashed forth.

TBC

Author Notes: Finally some action on the fic... also you notice that Naruto held some info back, I assure you is for a reason... also I hope you all go to my profile and vote, this is for a NEW fate/staynight x Naruto fic...one where Naruto (pre-shippudden) summons a servant while in Konoha (when he learns kagebunshin) the title is Ninja no Master (I only wrote it partway, I am waiting for the results for a while... apparenlty they all choose mainstream Saber and Rider... poor Madea/Caster and Tamamo-no-Mae/Caster (fate/extra) they got soo little votes, as well as Saber Lily (I know it's the same as regular Saber, but for the story's sake I am putting it as a 'femenine' version of the original Saber... meaning that she is Saber's femenine side... I hope you like this chapter and enjoy all my works... Also PLEASE look up at my friend Maximorph1's fic FateNinja Storm, is quiet good, and I beta it XD.

Anyways, as allways check my profile for pics, my Deviantart and Read and Review people!

Next chapter: Demonic revelations... Snowy hell... the truths and lies

or something... errmm... I got nothing... this just came to me.. anyone got a suggestion for the title? I would appreciate it... thanks XD


	17. Chapter 17

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 17: Snowy hell... the enemy appears! A demon attacks

Naruto dashed over to find that his friends energy signatures had moved rather suddenly.

"This was rather good, taking in consideration how fast this was... could it be someone has information on the academy to bypass all the security?" Naruto mussed as he followed the energy of his students.

**Dark place**

"Master the troublesome blonde boy has been misdirected... he should be following "ghosts" for a while" a little creature said

"Good job... now return with our guests please, is rude to make them wait" the old man said

He knocked on the door

* knock knock knock *

Ayaka opened the door "Who is this?" Ayaka asked.

"My apologies miss" the old gentleman-looking person said. "There might be a little fuss here, I have something to talk about with a particular boy in here..." the old man said...

And then it all went right down to hell...

**Chapter start**

Naruto was heading south, he could feel the signature of his students lingering in the air, as well as their scent, Negi decided to go the other way, towards the university stage.

**A few moments ago**

An older man makes Ayaka fall asleep and breaks in, he enters as he pulls his hat a bit down.

"good evening Wolf boy, you seem in good shape" the old man said.

Kotarou rose up worried for the other two girls "What... you... you are!"he said as his memories were getting a bit jumbled.

A powerful blow...

"GYAH!" Kotaro blocked but the punch was strong and he skidded away against a furniture.

The old man looked at the boy "Well young man... can you hand over the bottle?" he asked as his fist was smoking.

"WHAA?" Natsumi yelled shocked

"Although our primary goal for this mission is Negi... it'll be horrible if we get sealed under the bottle again" The old man said with dead eyes.

"Damn" Kotaro said with a pained voice.

"Bottle...?" Chizuru asked.

"Ko-Kotarou-kun..." Natsuki said worried for the boy.

"Negi... Negi is...?" Kotaro said as he held his head as memories begun to unfold

"Ah yes... remember now?" the old man said with cold and calculative eyes of a predator.

"Excuse me" Chizuru said suddenly.

"I don't know who you are... but no matter what, coming in without greetings, and wearing your shoes too, entering somebody's room... I don't think this is what a gentleman should do, right?" Chizuru asked without an ounce of fear.

"Aiyaa...I apologize my fair lady, I didn't know the Japanese had this sort of costume, I apologize for that about the cleaning, I will pay for that" the old man said.

He then took his hat off and gave a warm smile "My name is Wilhem Josef Von Herrman. Although I call myself a baron, my family's name is dying out... I am just a regular employee" he said. "Oh, yes... do you have any wishes, my fair lady?" he asked with a smile "We are currently offering a special to the first 3 costumers for an exclusive discount"

"Wishes? I'm quiet content, thank you" Chizuru said.

"Oh? Is that so? What a pity" Wilhem said.

Kotaro glared at Wilhem "What did you do to the golden haired nee-san" he asked

"Nothing much... I just put her to sleep, so... decided to give me the bottle or not?" Wilhem asked.

"I don't know what that is...but, even if I had it...I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!"Kotaro roared as he charged straight at Wilhem.

"Hmmm" Wilhem humfed as he blocked Kotaro's attack with ease, he returned another hit, but Kotaro parried and was about to counter, however Wilhem made a quick barrage of punches and blew Kotaro away...he hit the floor and bounced to the wall... however he used the wall as a springboard to increase his speed and power of the attack, Wilhem, however saw trough this and delivered a quick and threw him again.

"_A good speed and high power... this guy is pretty strong"_ Kotaro thought exited on the outlook of a strong opponent.

Wilhem then took a stance again "I like talented young men, you're young but you have great capabilities"he said as both a statement and praise.

"What?" Kotarou was shocked... apparently this guy wasn't what he looked like.. he was something more.

"just give me the bottle and you won't get hurt" Wilhem said with a tone of finality.

"Oh... if only you... could hurt me" Kotaro said with cockiness, it was a bluff he was pretty hurt already, however he was not going down without a fight.

"THEN COME AND GET ME!" Kotaro yelled as suddenly he split into 6 people shocking Wilhem and charged to attack.

"Whoah!" Wilhem was taken back... "this is... the rumored eastern mystery of bunshin!" Wilhem said as he was pressed back.

A punch was going to his face, he noticed in a split second and blocked it, however Kotaro used that to capitalize and hit him in the gut.

"Ugh" Wilhem groaned in pain

"You underestimated ojii-san... THIS IS THE END!" Kotaro said as he raised his palm "WOLF SPIRITS!"

However nothing happened...

"_What? What happened to my wold spirits?" _Kotaro asked himself in shock

Wilhem then punched him tight in the face "You are quiet entertaining, you surprised this old man, you have talent than expected" Wilhem said "However I must say I am quiet disappointed, you forgot that you can't use your spirits anymore" he stepped forth and Natsuki called out for Kotaro, she was worried for the boy.

Wilhem then punched him right in the stomach, he gritted his teeth in pain.

"NOOO!" Natsuki cried out.

Kotarou landed on the floor, the old man steeped on him "Wipping out the future of a talented young man isn't something I like doing... but orders are orders, don't hold it against me" Wilhem said as he opened his mouth and something glowing

*slap!*

Wilhem face turned 60 degrees from Chizuru's slap, making him miss his attack.

Natsumi was shocked at this.

"I don't know what's happening, but this is definitely not what one should do to a child" Chizuru said

"Chizuru...nee...-chan... don't" Kotaro moaned in pain.

"that was rather frightening, my fair lady... it's rather rare to see a human perform that sort of response" He said with a few chuckles as he was bleeding on his nose due to the slap. "Kotaro and you... you both interest me" he said "do you want to come with me?"

Chizuru looked at him with steel on her eyes.

**Minutes later**

Naruto and Negi entered the room as they felt something wrong, "Ayaka!" Naruto knelled and picked the blonde.

"Thank kami... she's just asleep" Naruto carried the girl and then they turned to see

"You two are quiet quick... Negi Springfield... Naruto Uzumaki" Wilhem said as he carried Chizuru's unconscious body, the room was dark and a single lightning could be seen and illuminated the room but for a second.

"In the middle of the campus... under the giant tree I'll wait for you in the main stage, if you truly care about your friends I suggest you do not foolishly call for aid" He said

"LET CHIZUNE-CHAN GO!" Naruto yelled as he appeared behind him and went to kick the back of his neck, however Wilhem and Chizuru melted to water... he had used water to "gate-out"

Naruto roared in anger, his eyes seemingly turned red.

"N-Negi-sensei... N-Naruto-sensei" Natsumi said shocked and shivering in fright.

Naruto put Ayaka on the sofa to rest, and went to Natsumi "Are you okay! Are you hurt anywhere at all?" Naruto asked Natsumi

She shook her head, Naruto smiled "Thank Kami... you are safe" he patted the girl.

"Aniki... that guy is..!" Chamo shouted

"!" Naruto looked and found Kotarou unconscious.

Kotaro woke up "NEGI!... and HIGE-NIISAN!" he shouted as he tried to stood up.

"Guu... what was I...ah... I remember...I got to tell you... tell Negi... ugh" Kotarou said

"AH YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I WANNA HAVE A BATTLE WITH YOU AND LATER WITH HIGE-NIISAN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH" Kotaro yelled

"Is this really the time for that?" Naruto asked

"Urg... sorry I kinda lost my memory... damn it... I even got poor Chizu-nee involved" Kotaro said.

"Come on... we got to hurry... I am going to kill the bastard" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai from his sleeves.

"Wait... some of the other girls were also taken!" Chamo said.

"okay guys, split!" Naruto said as he jumped from the window and followed the energy signature of his students while Negi and Kotaro mounted on Negi's staff

**Back on the present on the Mahora festival university stage**

Asuna slowly begun to wake up groggily... she felt the cold water running trough her body "This is... the university's festival stage" Asuna then looked down and noticed something. "Huh? WHAAA...! W-W-W-WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Asuna yelled as she saw herself in a showy lengirie

"Hohohoho... you're up, miss?" a man said as he appeared from the shadows.

"It helps to have the damsel in distress in nice clothing, y'know, it helps the atmosphere" Wilhem said as he chukled.

**With Naruto**

"My 'pervert is about to get his ass handed' senses is tingling... but... Jiraiya is not here... then who?" Naruto said as he looked around.

**With Asuna and Wilhem**

"What the hell are you doing, you perverted ass!" Asuna roared as she kicked Wilhem's face

"ARG!" he shouted in pain from Asuna's kick.

"Oh ho... interesting to know that Negi has such energetic companions" Wilhem said as blood trailed from his nose.

Asuna glared at him "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT NOSEBLEED...? AND LET ME DOWN!" Asuna yelled... "Wait... did he said Negi's companions?" Asuna.

"Asuna! Asuna-san!" the voices called out

"They're our spectators" Wilhem said.

"Over here, Asuna!" the voices called out.

"Are you alright Asuna?" Konoka called out.

"Hey you pervert!"

"Let us out-aru!"

They banged against the bubble but it did not pop.

3 short girl appeared before them and taunted them... they reprimanded them for joining in half heartily into this dark world of the magic and occult.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was following the energy and jumped from tree to tree... he was silently praying that the girls were alright.

He noticed something odd, the more he was nearing to the signature he noticed it slipped further away...

This confused Naruto... but he kept going at it... until...

"_Wait... what the?" _Naruto thought as he found a small ball with seals and charms all over it giving the same energy signature as the girls

Naruto roared and smashed the magical item into pieces... he did not like being played for a fool like this... whoever did this was going to pay... big time.

Naruto the jumped around and kicked a tree to push himself the opposite way... he had a bad feeling... for some reason he couldn't feel the energies of the kids anymore. It disappeared or it was dampened out completely..

He rushed even more.

**Back with Negi and Kotaro**

"Sagita magica, arrow of warning!" Negi shouted as he and Kotaro arrived on a staff and jumped off as the attack was received by Wilhem.

However it dissipated without any trace of the attack doing any damage

"Eh? A defensive barrier?" one asked

"No... more like... canceled... an item maybe?" the other boy said

They landed next to each other as they got ready to fight.

"we are here mister! Let my students go!" Negi shouted

"NEGI!" Asuna shouted.

"Asunsa-san...ah!... wait YOU ARE DOING PERVERTED STUFF TO ASUNA AGAIN!" Negi siad

"NOOO!... well.. it does look like it" Asuna said.

All of the other girls where happy to see Negi but only Asuna, Yuue and Nodoka noticed the other kid... Kotaro, the one who was against them before.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Negi yelled.

"Ah... sorry for doing such rude acts, Negi, but if I didn't hold a few hostages, you wouldn't fight at your full potential" Wilhem said "I just want to know your abilities... defeat me and I will return them to you, those are my conditions...that's all I have to say"

"IS THAT ALL! PIEACE OF CAKE!" Kotaro said as he was eager to go.

"Okay... I'll go first, Kotaro stand down" Negi said as he got ready

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIGN ABOUT, NEGI! YOU ARE A MAGE, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN WIN! GET OUT OF MY WAY" Kotaro hollered

"What are you talking about, didn't you get beaten by this man?" Negi asked

"AHH... YOU IDIOT! IF I COULD USE MY SPIRITS IC OULD HAVE DEFINETLY WON!" Kotaro contered.

They both started to bicker until it got out of hands, they decided to solve their problem with beating the crap out of each other.

"tought is good to be energetic... it might be wiser for you two to fight together" Wilhem said.

The 3 slime girls then appeared, one held both Negi and Kotaro in place while the other two readied a powerful kick.

The kick landed on them... however...

*poof* both kids turned into logs

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he pushed a ball of energy into the slime girls... they managed to dodge it, they were more nimble then they let on.

"You guys concentrate on the old man over there... I will deal with the freaks here... and WHY ON EARTH IS ASUNA SCANDADLY DRESSED AND ALL BUT SEE-CHAN ,CHISAME AND KONO-CHAN NAKED?"

"Hey, that's mean" the slime girls said with a bit of a pained expression on their faces

"call them like I see em" Naruto said as he attacked one as he made a clone to cover his back and attack while he was busy with the one in front, truth be told the slime girls flexible body would be difficult to deal with since all his attacks used blunt force... save for his wind jutsus, but those are too powerful to use right now with people around.

Naruto used Frog Kumite to fight them off, it was powerful style and worked very well... if he was using nature chakra.

It would do with what he had, he had no time to waste collecting it.

Naruto fought with his strange style against the slimes not giving them an inch while Negi and Kotaro got ready to act, both relieved that Naruto used kawamiri on them.

Negi and Kotaro rushed towards Wilhem, Negi used a single arrow of light and Kotaro rushed in and gave him a powerful elbow blow to his stomach, Negi twisted himself and got on his back and pulled a small bottle that was given by Kotaro.

"Lageña signatoria!" He chanted as the bottle's demon sealing properties activated.

However Asuna's pendant begun to glow... "HYAAAAAH!" she yelled/moaned.

The bottle's magic was repelled/canceled.

Naruto then saw her face... she looked tired... her face red... Naruto's eyes turned red... "What the hell did you do to Asuna-chan?" Naruto said as blood-lust irradiated the whole area.

The slime girls felt a powerful pressure hitting them, making them like they weighted a ten times more than usual, even Wilhem felt some weight on him... Negi and Kotaro where on a knee... only the girls were safe from the effects.

"you better stop... **o**r **I **w**i**l**l **k**i**l**l** y**o**u" Naruto said in anger.

The slime girls retreated a bit... they were afraid of the demon power in the boy that he was unleashing

"_Incredible this boy... even thought he is human... he has the power of a demon lord... no... something more primal... more darker and evil... what is he? I MUST know... too bad I must only deal with the brats... a kid like him... with those powers... I would like to fight him if I could_" Wilhem thought as he blocked the kids blows and watched Naruto fight the slime girls.

"well then... is about I get serious... there's no way it can end THAT easy, right, Negi Springfield?" Wilhem said as he put himself in an attacking stance, one hand up while the other on his waist, waiting to be drawn. "I've already set a barrier in the surrounding region... even if we cause a ruckus, no one will hear it at all" Wilhem said as he disappeared and reapeared behind Negi with a boxer's stance.

"NEGI! BEHIND YOU!" Naruto shouted a tad too late.

"demon fist!" Wilhem siad as he threw an explosive punch... literally.

Negi and Kotaro jumped to the side, but the shookwave still threw them off quiet harshly. Wilhem then threw more of them in rapid succession like a machine-gun... Negi and Kotaro were pushed to the defensive, Wilhem was the one setting the pace now.

Negi and Naruto then used their skills in magic and chi in order to attack, but was negated again by Wilhem. Completely canceled.

Asuna yelled and moaned as the attack was nullified.

"Magic neutralization... known as the ability to completely nullify magic... how is it that a normal mortal like Miss Kagurazaka Asuna here to have such an amazing ability? Not only is it extremely rare, it is also extremely dangerous..." Wilhem said as he walked towards the boys.

"Asuna-chan... hold on for a little longer... me and the kids will get you and the rest out safely... I promise" Naruto said as he kicked the slime girls once more and received a few attacks since he was a bit tired from training..

"ENOUGHT!" Naruto yelled as he made a few handsigns "Futon Rekundan!" Naruto yelled as his body expanded and shot a bullet of air from his body, the smile girls yelled as the hit hit home and smash them against the barrier that barely held the attack.

Naruto then rushed towards the kids but was stopped when another barrier within activated.

Naruto pounded against the barrier as he punched it with his force, but it held strong... he decided to sit down and calm himself.

"Negi... kick his ass, I will join you in a little while" Naruto said as he sat down and begun to relax his body.

"Nee... Negi.. what is that nii-san doing?" Kotaro asked

"I think... he is going to use it" Negi said as they begun to feel something around Naruto begin to swirl around.

Chamo then noticed something... the pendant always glowed before the magic was canceled... he was going to do something risky... he scurried and tried to get the pendant off Asuna.

Wilhem then stepped and got ready for his next assault.

Then a powerful punch "Let's settle this with our fists" he said

"Well said!" Kotaro said as he and Negi both jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

Negi was fighting with Wilhem but was distracted when he saw Asuna moaning in pain.

Chamo got close and just as he was about to get the pendant off her he was captured by the slime girls trio that managed to get themselves up and sneaked into the barrier.

The girls then said that if anything went wrong... both Negi and Kotaro would have a limb or two petrified due to Wilhem's power.

Both Negi and Kotaro where punished by the demon's attack

"Ooh boy... is that all you got? Even thought you attacks are powerful... but it looks like it didn't slow me down at all Negi-kun" Wilhem said disappointed.

"or maybe" Whilhem said as he parried Negi and Kotaro's desperate attacks to hit him "Negi-kun, it looks like... you're not giving it your best yet" he finished as he send Kotaro to the stage seats.

"What... exactly do you fight for, Negi-kun?" Wilhem asked

"What... do I fight for?" Negi asked

"Yeah... look at Kotaro-kun, fact is, he enjoys fighting a lot. And you? For your companions? Preposterous, absolutely preposterous, Negi-kun you disappoint me... a person's reason for fighting must always be for himself, no other options... "anger", "Hatred", "vengeance" are what causes people to fight at their best of their abilities... or "I am satisfied as long as I am strong" like Kotaro-kun" it's that not how you feel, that fighting will be meaningless" Wilhem said

"I... I don't fight for self satisfaction!" Negi said " I... I fight because"

"Because of the guilt you experienced when mortals get involved because of you? The sence of responsibility to want to save them?... even if you use "responsability" as your reason to fight, it can never motivate you enough to fight well, Negi-kun... absolutely preposterous... or shall we say that... you fight because... you wish to run away... from those painful memories of that snowy night?" Wilhem said as his lips opened in a evil and cruel smile.

Negi was shocked "How... how do you know about that?" Negi asked as his body trembled... the images of the villagers screaming and becoming stone... the fire the ash and the blood that covered the once white snow ran trough his mind "NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Negi yelled.

"is that so?" Whilhem said as he slowly reached for his hat "well then" he slowly begun to take off his hat, the hat then blocked his face "**How about... now?**" he said as he begun to permeate with demonic energy.

Negi took one look at him and paled... his body begun to sweat and shiver.

"**hahaha... not bad, uhu? I like that expression on your face now, Negi-kun... hahahaha even till today when I tell people "I'm a demon" they think I am joking with them**" Wilhem said as he laughed heartily

"You... you are" Negi said

"**Yes... Your Vengance... Negi-kun"** Wilhem now sporting his true body, one of a demon said.

"On that day we were summoned... I am one of the few high-level demons who were called there... I am also the one who nearly petrified your entire village" Wilhem said as he returned to his human figure.

"But I was defeated by that old magister" Wilhem said

Negi begun to shiver... Naruto could feel it... Negi was breaking down.

"So? Feel like fighting for yourself yet?" Wilhem said with a smirk

Negi was taking deep but shallow breaths, his body shivering... he vanished

Wilhem was barely able to react as Negi appeared under him.

One pal thrust to his chest and send him flying sky-high.

He charged his body with the magical energy and begun to pummel Wilhem left and right with his strongest attacks while on midair.

"_Damn it... he is going like me when I was in the kyuubi cloak without control... he is going berserk!" _Naruto said on his mind as he gathered all the natural energy... he only needed a few seconds more.

With a straight punch to Wilhem's face he was send down to the ground. However...

"Muhuhuhahahaha! perfect, just perfect! This is it! this is exactly what I been waiting for!" Wilhem yelled in glee and excitement. "That's how the Thousand Master's son should be!"

Negi continued pummeling him until Wilhem transformed into this full demonic form and was about to fully petrify Negi when...

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as the barrier shattered after the colossal attack from Naruto... his clones then arrived and jumped over each other and grabbed Wilhem in the air.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO FILL NEGI'S HEAD WITH! YOU BASTARD" Naruto yelled as he clones finished beating him.

"There's nothing wrong for fighting for the thigns Negi is fighting for... he feels responsible? Good! He wants to protect them? So what? A person can only become truly strong when they have something important they want to protect... that's is a true that no one can deny" Naruto yelled as Wilhem stood up again.

"That energy signature... why do you, who possess demonic power have such ability to commune with nature and use it's power?" Wilhem questioned.

Naruto ignored him and walked over Negi and pulled him up... and dusted him off... then...

"IDIOT!" Naruto yelled as he conked Negi... he kinda forgot he was on sage mode and had a bigger impact than he wanted.

"You have to control yourself... he is getting to you, you got to dictate the peace of the fight" Naruto said.

"Ok guys... go on and fight the old goat over there... I wanna see you two in action... let's see if you can reach that level Negi... Kotaro" Naruto said as he sat down

"However... if you two fail... I will make you two watch what it means to be at THAT level" Naruto finished as he sat down and closed his eyes, his voice held an edge of finality.

Negi and Kotaro got ready once more.. they didn't want to let Naruto's expectations of them down.

Naruto took a deep breath and then the bubble holding the girls popped, thanks to Konoka's magic and the others amplifying it. The slime girls then realised what was going on but it was too late...

Yue and Nodoka jumped for the bottle, while Konoka and Ku freed Setsuna and Chisame... Asakura freed Asuna and janked the necklace from her, rendering Wilhem vulnerable to magical attacks.

The tree slime girl went to attack but they were grabbed by Naruto's shadow clone and shoved into the sealing bottle, activated by Nodoka, sealing the slimes once again.

Kotaro used the bunshin technique but irritated Wilhem "Get lost pup.. I am after... NEGI ALONE!" eh said with anger in his face.

He changed his face again to fire his petrifying blast... however...

"You should been looking down here old man" Kotaro said with a smirk.

With a powerful blow he hit Wilhem who had little time to evade... his outfit was ruined, Kotaro then jumped away and Negi used his lightning magic to amplify his elbow blow to Wilhem's stomach and then he finished him off...

"DIUS TRUKOS!" he yelled as lightning hit him very violently and the stage was set ablaze in lights.

**Somewhere closeby**

"uhmm.. looks like is over" a female's voice said.

"You where sweating bullets a bit Eva-chan... but was there any doubts? I trained him for a short while true... but I did train him" another voice said.

"Uhmm... you are really annoying... but you are correct... I feel a sense of satisfaction looking at the brat defeating him... this is worthy of praise" Evangeline said with a tender smile.

"Look at you... acting all mother like" the other voice said

"Oh? And arenn't you acting all fatherly, Naruto?" Evangeline said.

"Nah... I would be more of the "cool uncle" or "awesome older brother" I think that's more like me" Naruto said with a smirk.

"And the one down there?" Evangeline asked

"bunshin... KAGE bunshin" Naruto said with a smirk.

"We should make a small feast...but hide the fact as to why... this will really confuse the kids" Naruto said as he chukled.

**Back on the stage**

Negi knelt before Wilhem as he begun to say some parting words before he was sent to his home-world.

He praised Negi's development and also said that Konoka might be the one who could undo his petrification spell... once she had enough training that is... also he said he was... for the first time in his life... scared of something... as he looked at Naruto's still body... he said that he was a force of Nature that could either destroy or protect... whatever he fancied and to be weary... because people like that were always targeted.

And with a hearty laugh he vanished.

**The next day**

The sun rose... Negi was sitting on the edge of the balcony, a slight shiver of pain coursed trough his body and moaned a bit... but he didn't complain as he reset himself and looked at the horizon... he then sighed.

"HEY NEGI!" a voice yelled

"Whatchu putting that stupid face so early in the morning, wipe that stupid look off your face already!" he said as he hit him 'playfully'

"Kotaro.. whaatt-hebu!"

"Yo!" Kotaro said as he saluted with Naruto right behind him with a smirk.

"Kotaro here got released for 'helping deal' with the escapees and helping protect the girls... so he is staying here to attend the guy's school in here, ain't that right Kotaro?" Naruto said as he ruffled his head.

"Ahh... hige-niisan stop... you are ruining my hair" Kotaro pleaded

"by the way... I decided... I will be a magic-swords man" Negi said with a smile..

"good for you Negi" Naruto said as he patted him

"Yeah! Real man fight inside the arena of combat" Kotaro said

"So... there's only one thing left to do" Naruto said

"Eh?" Negi and Kotaro asked

"You have to write to your onee-san about this of course... she would like to know how much you grown" Naruto said with a smirk.

**Wales U.K**

"_Dear sister, I have sooo much to tell you... Nekane onee-san, how have you been? I'm fine here it's been four months since I came to Japan, although being a teacher is tough, everyone nice to me, I've gotten used to it already, also last week we had examinations, we got third of the entire level! It was thanks to everyone's hard work... also I've meet some new friends who are helping me a lot... this is my new friend Naruto" Negi said_

"_Yo! How are you Nekane-chan, nice to meet you! I am Uzumaki Naruto... I am taking care of Negi's training to become a magister magi... I am training his body for combat, along with someone else who takes care of refinement, Negi here is doing very well... I am also a teacher in here... well we had some troubles... you see one of our student's allways get's lousy marks... so me and negi try to help... but she can be a biiiiit stuborn... as an ox" Naruto said as Negi looked nerviously to the left_

"_Who are you calling a voiolent monkey whlo get's lasts on class" Auna said as she begun strnagling Naruto._

"_Ahh! Asuna-chan! Wait... I never said! WhhaaT... wait a second.. Kawamiri" Naruto siad as Asuna found herself pulling Negi's cheeks_

"_Ashuna-shan... we ae filing a leeder nao" Negi said in between._

"_EH! Is recording!" Asuna said as Naruto appeared and pulled her cheeks in retalation._

"_Yeah! Is for my sister" Negi siad_

"_Ane-san, you are quiet obious on the recording" Chamo said_

_She then bowed in a hurry "our first time meeting, hello ane-san I'm Kagurazaka Asuna... wait! I am still on my Pjs!" she siad as she realised the fact_

"_Negi! Record another one!" Asuna asked_

"_not much difference anyways... let's just send it" Chamo said_

"_oh, before I forget, there's this powerful person called Evangeline, she has taught me new spells and I am learning kempo from Ku and combat from Naruto-niisan... and... ane-san...other than my job as a teacher many other things have happened..."_Negi was about to talk as Chamo decided to tell him not to mention it... Naruto was against it... but could understand the reason.

"_Oh well... I'll leave those to next time... that's what it is for now... take care"_ Negi said as the letter stopped

"_Oh no... he is starting to hide things from me... Negi's is all grown up... I am starting to feel lonely" _Nekane thought.

"_I'll writte again, take care ane-san" _Negi said as Naruto waved good-bye from the background"

As the wind ruffled her long skirt she looked into the heavens...

"Negi... work hard" she said

Chapter end

Author Notes:

there is a new voting pool going on on my profile... please vote


	18. Chapter 18

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 18: Ideas Ideas... ero heaven.

Negi, Konoka and Azuna were running at top speed to be early to class, and Negi because he had a teacher's meeting.

Naruto being lazy decided to make a clone fill in for him... after all after he was dispelled he would gain the memories. No harm, no foul.

"Hey Negi!" Kotaro yelled out

"Yo!" Kotaro greeted.

"Ah, morning Kotarou-kun!" Konoka said

"What's with the uniform?" Negi asked

"Well... I officially transferred schools" Kotarou said.

"EH! Really?" Negi said.

"Yea, because there are many strong people here, like ane-san, you, Setsuna nee-san and kinpatsu-nii over there" Kotarou said. "Right now I am looking for a place to stay at alone"

"Alone? Wow" Negi said impressed

"Ehehehehe oh no~~~~ Kotarou-kun is staying with us" Chizuru said as she appeared behind him.

"W-wait a minute Chizuru nee-san!" Kotarou yelled as he flailed under her grip.

"Oh, Negi-sensei, you're acquaintance of **our** Kotarou, right?" Chizuru asked

"Ah, yes..." Negi said "_our?"_

"Have you heard? This poor boy has no parents..." She said as she cried a bit and pushed him against her ample chest.

Kotarou was fighting this all the way... but with no success.

Then just as Kotarou got free they looked around and saw 3 giant demonic looking monsters.

Both Kotarou and Negi got into defensive positions but Naruto (bunshin) chuckled and patted their heads.

"Ah... sorry kids" the "monster" said.

Many people begun running... many carrying equipment, machinery, some of them.

"The seniors at college really work hard for this eh?" Asuna said

The girls seemed to be on the know how on what was going on

The trio then looked and saw someone using the trapeze

"Mahora's acrobatic club, the "nightmare circus" will be showing every every evening after 6:30 pm!" Zazie, one of Negi and Naruto's students said as she pranced and jumped around on her skimpy costume announcing her club's activity.

"Tickets are 1500 yen for adults and 1000 yen for students! Please come visit us!" Zazie said with a smile.

Zazie then noticed her teachers and jumped toward them.

With a smile and a curtsy she presented to them 4 tickets

"Naruto, Negi-sensei, won't you visit us sometime too?" she asked

"Ah! Thanks" Negi said

"Thank you Zazie-chan!" Naruto said with a bright smile

Zazie smiled.

The fact that Zazie spoke AND smiled... and did either one or surprised and shocked both Asuna and Konoka.

All of this was due to the Festival Mahora Academy hosted every year.

This amazed Kotarou, Negi and Naruto.

After all was said and done they headed to class (the bunshin now replaced by the real one).

As soon as Negi and Naruto slid the door open they were greeted by a rather.

Madoka, Sakurako, Misa, Ayaka and Kasumi all dressed as maids, Ayaka having the longest skirt.

"Wow... you all look so beautiful" Naruto said as the girls blushed.

Negi however had a different reaction.

"What? WHAT THE-! What's going on?" Negi yelled in shock.

"3-A decided to do a 'maid-cafe'" Ayaka said with a smile.

Naruto was flirting with the other "maids"

"the school allows business activities, so we did this to get some pocket money" Yuna said.

"I am not sure what a maid cafe is, but since it's something everyone needs, I'll be glad to help everyone get custom-made clothes" Ayaka said in bliss.

"A fool and her money is soon departed ne?" Naruto said as Yuna and Haruna nodded in agreement.

The girls then took Naruto and Negi to practice their roles.

On the back was Evangeline taking a sip of a red tomato juice, while Satsuki and Kaede were the bartenders.

Negi and Naruto were tended to by Sakurako and Misa while Kazumi took some pictures.

They tried to use their feminine wiles to get some of the items from Negi and Naruto, however it only worked on Negi, since Naruto was immune to it due to many years of experience... with ero-senin of course.

Then came the bill...

"7800 yens" Sakurako said shocking Negi and Naruto... this was worst then the red light distric brothels Ero-senin frequented.

"HEY HEY HEY!"Asuna yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF SHOP IS THIS!" Ayaka yelled outraged.

"Wait! We got more customs to show you!" one of the girls yelled.

Ku and Chao where on china-dress, Yuna was wearing a nekomimi maid outfit.

Makie was wearing a cute Miko outfit, while Akira was wearing a Las Vegas bunny outfit... she was embarrassed with it.

"That'll be 12000 yen now" Ku said.

Negi was shocked and almost fainted.

Is a good thing Naruto took a tactical retreat and was looking out for Akira as he put his coat over her.

"Why am I the bunny girl?" Akira said as she shivered.

"Then they pulled Mana, Misora, Setsuna, Ako and the twins.

The twins where dressed as little kids Fuuka in high school bloomers and Fumika as the little red ridding hood.

Misora was wearing a nun outfit, really low. Mana was wearing a miko priestess with short skirt, while Setsuna was wearing a school uniform swimsuit with Nekomimi and tail... and she was blushing out of embarrassment for being subdued and wearing such a thing.

"Wow... you look beautiful" Naruto said to the girls.

"20,000" Ku said as Negi was blown away and Naruto took a wad of cash with tears on his eyes form parting with so much money in such a stupid way.

"We went overboard… right?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah" Yuna said

"YOU IDIOTS!" Ako yelled

Then Haruna and Yue presented Nodoka, all dolled up and really pretty in a traditional waitress outfit.

Naruto looked at her and the image of Hinata superimposed itself on her.

Naruto smiled at the girl.

Chisame was shivering in rage… and had enough

She took her clothes and put on her maid outfit "YOU GUYS LISTEN GOOD! FROM NOW ON LET ME, MISS CHIU, SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF A MAID CAFÉ!" she yelled

The door slid open… and Chizuru looked back in fright… it was Nita-sensei.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! CLASS MEETING OVER! NEGI-SENSEI! NARUTO-SENSEI YOU TWO COME HERE TOO! THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ON SEISA, NOW!" Nita yelled

**After school**

Naruto and Negi walked the streets… Naruto was on the handlebars of the walkway… both of them chuckled at the disaster that occurred earlier.

"We should be going to chibi's resort to train some more Negi" Naruto said

"I was thinking the same thing nii-san!" Negi said as they bush dashed off.

**Later that night**

"I am back" Negi said as he closed the door behind him

"Welcome back Negi, Konoka and Setsuna are staying over at the principal's tonight for some reason…" Asuna said.

"Oh? Okay" Negi said.

"Sweet? Then can I use the coach?" Naruto asked

"Sure… suit yourself" Asuna said as she was still half asleep.

She blinked as she registered the voice

"NARUTO! What are you… wait… Negi? You look drained… did you go over to Eva's for training again?" Asuna asked

"Yup" Negi said as he undid his tie…

"same here… she sure 'sucks'" Naruto said as he chuckled at his lame joke.

Asuna looked at the two boy with a bit of concern.

"Negi… are you still brooding over what happened this morning?" Asuna asked "You were so tensed up all day" Asuna said with an understanding smile

"How did you know?" Negi asked shocked

Asuna had a smug look on her "I can pretty much read you like a book already, I happen to know that you cry in your sleep everynight" she said with a teasing tone.

"EH!" Negi blushed "ASUNA-SAN!"

She then pulled her bedsheet up.

"Come here… It's been a while since we sleep together, I'll keep you company tonight, alright?" Asuna said

Naruto giggled and playfully nudged Negi.

"I didn't know you had THAT kind of a relationship with Negi… you closet shota" Naruto said as he chuckled

"Ah! Is… is not like that! I mean… I" Asuna blushed furiously.

"I get it… gomen." Naruto said as he got his writing book and pen and begun to write.

**The next morning**

The sun slowly creep into the room… the dorm's door opened… two persons entered the room.

In the bed laid Negi who had pulled Asuna's top partway down her left shoulder as he laid on her chest… while Naruto was on her side as she was hugging them both over her legs.

Konoka, Chamo (who was on Setsuna's head) and Setsuna blushed at the scene

"Thi-thi-thi-thi-thi" both Setsuna and Konoka's brain stopped working.

"this is…?"

"…hmn?" Asuna slowly woke up as she saw the faces of Setsuna and Konoka and looked to her sides and saw her top and pants where part way down and had two boys on her bed.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NEGI! EH! NARUTO! HOW THE HELL DID MY PJS GET UNDONE!" Asuna yelled.

"Hehe Ane-san and aniki's are already in this kind of relationship? How bold" Chamo said as he snickered.

"EH! Wha?" Asuna yelled as she was too shocked to do anything.

"Don't… don't worry Asuna, I won't tell anyone else about this!" Konoka said as she slowly backed away.

"Asuna and Naruto and Negi sensei… you guys actually…" Setsuna said as she blushed even more.

"HEY! GET UP NEGI… YOU TOO IDIOT!" Asuna yelled.

"Eh?"Negi said as he woke up.

"uhmm… soft" Naruto said as he hugged Asuna tighter making all the girls blush

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Asuna yelled as he hit Naruto on the head.

"ITAIII!" Naruto yelled as he nursed his head.

**A few minutes later**

Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka, Negi and Naruto were running to school, even thought they were not late as Setsuna pointed out.

"But… why are we going so early? We didn't even eat breakfast" Negi said

"that's because during the preparation of the school festival, there's a specialty available" Asuna said

"over here Naruto-kun, Negi-kun!" Konoka pointed

It was a converted train trolley that was serving and cooking exquisite food, a lot of people were sitting and bustling about.

Ku Fei was serving the patrons on a china dress and on skates, while Chao and Hakase were inside cooking and serving inside the trolley's booths.

Chachamaru was also helping out.

"Eeeehhh… its Chao's stall business is rather good. I wonder how they got their license" Negi wondered.

Then Satsuki appeared with a special soup for Negi and for Naruto a special ramen flavor she had developed.

Naruto shed tears of joy as he tried the Ramen… it was just s good, if not better, than Ichiraku's ramen.

Satsuki asked Naruto and Negi to not overdo their training as to not hurt themselves.

Negi and Naruto where supercharged thanks to their soup and ramen respectively, it gave them a super boost on their stamina, shocking the girls.

**At class**

"Now then everyone… what should we do for the school festival?" Negi asked his class.

Yuna and Kasumi where deep in thought since they didn't know what could beat the maid café idea.

"Oooh! Me, Me!" Sakurako yelled out.

"yes Sakurako-san?" Negi asked

"I propose we do a "heart-pumping swimsuit extravaganza café!" she said

Naruto was crying tears of joy… so much new material for his new Icha-Icha Mahoratic days… (title yet do be finalized)

Makie suggested a mud wrestling tea shop.

Fuuka suggested a nekomimi nude bar…

Chizuru suggested an undergamentless tea shop…

Yuna, Kazumi and Haruna where all in favor for it.

Asuna however had an emotional scar against "no panties" and ergo violently rejected the idea.

Chachamaru said that the idea was an old one, it was done back in the 80s and it is now illegal.

Chisame sighed "Still so "obasa" at this age" Chisame said in a low voice.

"O-ba…?" Chizuru said as she appeared behind them shocking both Chisame and Chachamaru, who did not detect her moving.

Negi, Nodok and Fuuka were crying as they did have NO idea what it was.

"That's something you can all live without… and if you're good kids… NEVER ask your parents about these things even thought you don't know ok?" Mana said.

"I still think we should tell them… a little scarring might be good for them" Naruto said as he chuckled.

Mana sighed; Naruto could be a BIT stupid…

If you compared a teaspoon to an ocean that is.

In the end the girls tried to put into practice the undergarmentless shop and begun to try to strip Negi and Naruto.

They only got Naruto's shirt… Negi was not as lucky.

Nita came in again and punished the class and lectured Negi and Naruto… well mostly Negi, Naruto took the chance to work on Sage training.

Naruto went to Eva's resort as he needed to practice his Sage mode a bit more.

Negi was sobbing a bit on the statue of the heroes…

Setsuna, Konoka and Setsuna were feeling a bit guilty as it was the class that made him so depressed.

Satsuki then appeared

"Ah… Yotsuba-san" Negi said as he whipped his tears away.

"Have you had your dinner?" she asked

"uhmmm…"

**Chao's stall**

Yotsuba then pulled out all the stops and gave Negi a banquet.

Everything looked so delicious and Negi digged right in.

"Wow Yotsuba-san, you really are a master chef" Negi complimented

Satsuki blushed and smiled at the compliment.

"good evening" an older voice said

The teachers came over to eat as well and greeted Satsuki rather fondly…

Negi was impressed at the closeness they had…

Satsuki then shared her dream with Negi. She wanted to own a restaurant and spread happiness trough her food.

Then… something happened.

The Fighting club and the Karate Club where having fight.

"Oh no! The college students are about to fight" Negi said worried.

Satsuki however moved and Negi was worried for her.

*Crash *

Ku Fei had two Bimbo and crashed it one on the ground, cracking it

"Everyone, we forbid any forms of violence here" Satsuki said

All club members blushed at her cuteness and diffused the situation, they apologized and promised no to do it again… at least not within the stall's radius.

"Wow… with just one sentence and she stopped all those scary guys" Negi said in amazement.

"Of course you idiot" a voice said.

"Wah, Eva-… Ma… Master!" Negi said shocked at her presence here "Wait… wasn't Naruto-nii with you?"

"Naruto is currently training on a meditative stage… but back on topic..Satsuki is the only person in that entire class of kids that I admire" Evangeline said

"Really?" Negi was shocked at this

"She's the only person who realistically persues her dreams" she then put on a dreamy look on her… like watching a faraway mirage of sorts "She's the best of them all"

"Anyways… I'll let you slack some today… have the day off… for now" Evangeline said as she walked away to see how her other boy-toy… ermm… friend…? Nah…. close acquaintance? Yes that fit nicely.

The other teachers took notice of Negi and invited him to join them

**A few minutes later**

Negi's face was red and he laid on the table as he sobbed Nita and the other teacher were a bit worried at his condition.

"Uhm… Negi-kun, are you alright?" asked the younger teacher

"hey, Seruhiko-kun, what did you give to Negi-kun to drink?" Nita asked the now named teacher.

A few tables away Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were eating as well… "is that guy alright?" Asuna said, referring to Negi.

"The other teachers are with him after all" Konoka said

"HEY, THIS IS SAKE!" Nita said in shock at having given little Negi such an alcohol.

"WHAT! OH NO, THIS IS BAD" Seruhiko yelled shocked at his mistake.

Asuna fell down at the sheer stupidity of the two older teachers.

Negi begun to cry and moan about his falure as a teacher.

Nita was feeling a bit awkward about this… since he had pushed little Negi a bit too much, sure he was a teacher, however… he was but a kid after all.

Then, Takamichi came over

Takamichi then sat next to Negi… finally someone else… Nita sighed as he was relieved of Negi.

"seems like a lot has happened, eh? Sorry I couldn't help you in any way" Takamichi apologized.

"I heard from Eva that you've gotten a lot stronger… how about it? Let's have a duel like we used to long ago" Takamichi said

Negi teared up more

This shocked Takamichi… who was unsure as to what he did or said to trigger this.

Negi then denied having gotten any strong and begun to cry…

Takamichi was worried "What happened Negi-kun?"

"Well... Takahata-kun he had a little sip of sake…" Nita explained.

In other words Negi was a sad drunk.

"I've just been running from everything!" Negi shouted as he cried "I am a lousy teacher… a lousy magister… waahh!" Negi yelled as he cried

Negi then fell asleep after crying so much and due to the alcohol that was working its way ttough his system.

**Night come and left… twas morning now**

The gentle sounds of a broom sweeping the floor could be heard… the sunlight slowly filtered into the room Negi was in.

Negi woke up and walked out of the trolley and saw Yotsuba cleaning the outside

"Good morning" Yotsuba greeted Negi.

"Uhmm… I am sorry for troubling you yesterday" Negi apologized feeling bad about last night's occurance.

"Ah, do you still remember anything about yesterday?" Yotsuba asked

Negi was embarrassed "Yes…"

"wow… indeed an English gentleman" Yotsuba said.

"Yotsub-san, you really are an amazing person… you've already decided your path in the future and you work hard fro your dreams everyday" Negi said.

"Negi-sensei… don't you work hard by training yourself everyday too?" Yotsuba said

"That's not true, someone once told me something and I think he's absolutely right… regardless of whether it's to be a better teacher or just to make myself stronger… they're all excuses and lies… the truth is that I just want to run away from my painful memories… just to run away… how can I be a good teacher this way?" Negi said as tears formed in his eyes.

Yotsuba put her hand on his shoulder "That's not true… it's not a lie… even if it's strength you get from hating someone or running away from something…nevertheless, it's still your own strength Negi-sensei" Yotsuba said "never be embarrassed by it.. come on" She gave Negi a slap on his back "Lighten up already" she said

**Later at class**

Naruto was sitting there as he calmed the girls as Negi wrote something on the blackboard…

Naruto noticed something… different with his surrogate little brother.

"So… because of this" Negi said as he finished writing "since it's a tie for all possible choices for the festival… I hope 3-A would do a "haunted house"… well, how do you all feel about this?" Negi asked

They all agreed.

And the hectic class of 3-A harassed Naruto and Negi once more… as they had the idea to do a nude haunted house. It was promptly shut down by Naruto who hit them on their heads to knock some sense into them.

Chapter end

Author notes: sorry for the long wait for this chapter… and the shortness of it… I hope you enjoy it never the less… this is just a "filler" chapter until I get back on my mojo.

Anyways… check my other stories XD you will like it.

Anyways… hope you look at my deviant art account… link's on my profile.

To you all thank you for reading… I will update this story some more… I was thinking of redoing a few chapters… the pactio he had was a bit over-powered… and it looked like Al's pactio.

I was thinking also on doing a Harry potter/Negima and a Harry Potter/Fate stay night fics… how does that sound?

Anyways review my other stories, the more you review the more eager to writte I get

Also, PLEASE don't ask me to update the sailor moon story… is NOT discontinued but I will get to it when I can… I am just tapped out.


	19. Chapter 19

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 19: The lonely ghost girl and the kitsune friend

It was a cold night, a young girl was 'walking' down the streets… she had a lonely and sad facial expression

The air picked up and her skirt got blown upwards revealing her bloomer undergarment.

"Kyaaah!" she yelled as she pushed her skirt down.

The girl sat all alone in darkness on the classroom that was 3-A

**The next morning…**

"Ok girls, since there has been *ahem* some problems with WHAT we would do for the festival we decided to put the most 'normal' ones on t board" Naruto said

In it was coffee house, acting, haunted house, fortune telling and food stand.

"We will decide this by votes so please raise your hand for your favorite one" Negi said

They all decided for different things… however the young blonde haired girl rose her hand for the haunted house, as she was a ghost herself.

Tough, no one could see her.

"let's see" Naruto said as he took head count

"Ku-chan, Sakurako-chan, Akashi-chan, Misora-chan, Sayo-chan, Kaede-chan… six votes" Naruto said as he wrote down the total

She then looked a bit pensive… "Uh… just a second ago…? Am I worrying too much?" she said to herself as she tough she heard her name.

**At night**

Sayo was seating by the convenience store… she had a pitiful look on her

Naruto was walking about with Negi, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna and Kazumi

As they walked by Naruto felt a very faint presence…

He concentrated a bit… he saw a figure of a young girl

"Go… GOOD EVENING SENSEIS!" she yelled on top of her lungs, however none but Naruto heard it, and only as a whisper.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he chuck it o his imagination…

The semi invisible girl then begun to follow them… only to trip on the floor

"I don't even have legs butI still manage to trip and fall down… I am really a useless spirit!" Sayo said as she begun to cry over her misfortunes.

Now Negi and Naruto both turned around, Negi didn't see anything… however Naruto did.

"You guys go on ahead… I got a little something to do" Naruto said.

They looked at Naruto but nodded, they headed out.

"ok… come on out… I know you are there… are you here for something?" Naruto asked as he looked around

"Ano… are you Naruto-sensei?" Sayo asked

He then focused more chakra into his eyes… then he managed to see her fully.

"Wait… you are… Sayo-chan?" Naruto asked

"You can see me?" she said

"Wait… what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I am Sayo… and I am a spirit" she said

Naruto looked deadpanned.

"EEEH!" with that he fainted.

Let it be known that Naruto has a fear of ghosts and the like

"Kyaah! Naruto-sensei!" Sayo yelled in shock

**Moments later**

"Gomen, gomen… I am very sorry… I was surprised about that, so… you are dead?" Naruto asked

"Afraid so" Sayo said with a smile

"Well… technically I should be dead… I been buried under the world three for a few millennia" Naruto said

"Wow… you must be quiet old" Sayo said.

"Heheh… you could say that, but whatever are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I am lonely… and I am trying to make some friends… but it seems no one can see me… it seems you can, an Negi can sense to some extent" Sayo said.

"Well, why don't you help out in class?" Naruto asked.

Sayo smiled "that is a great idea sensei!"

**Next day… well night**

The whole Class A-3 was working on the costumes… when suddenly they saw something appear out of thin air

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they yelled in fright.

**NEXT MORNING**

There was a pinned article of the Mahora News…

"Classroom 3-A ghost real!"... and on it was a picture of Ako as the witness as well as one of Nitta-sensei. As a focus of the article was a picture of the 'horrible spirit'

"I think this is true… everything weird… well weirder than the normal for us, is basically related to either Negi-sensei or Naruto" Yue said

"I think so too" Asuna said jokingly but whole heartedly agreeing.

"Uhmm… I don't have much experience on this kind of things" Negi said

The students where claiming that because of it, people wouldn't stay at night and their club activities made them unable to work as much during the afternoon.

Negi then found a picture on his student book… "Aisaka Sayo 1940~…. Don't change her seat" said on the book.

**Later that night**

Naruto was looking at the newpaper clipping of Mahora News

Naruto was chuckling

"awwaaa…. This is so bad… this picture makes me look so scary" she moaned pitifuly.

"Don't worry… maybe something good will happen… listen Sayo… if you need someone to talk to just look me up on Chibi-chan's place ok? I have to go since it's my turn to make some food I will be back soon alright?" Naruto said as he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

Sayo then heard a murmur and the sounds of foot steps.

It was most, if not all, of class of 3-A… Sakurako, Makie, Yuna, Haruna and Kasumi where the exorcism team, they held something like guns on their hands….

"So we go and kill her" Yuna said with a smile

"Class 3-A science Class Satomi, her specially made gun of exorcism" Haruna said with a smirk

"Does it really work?" Ako questioned.

"Please take care of it Sakurako" Ayaka said with a bit of fright.

"Ok, ok, I didn't know you were scared of this kind of stuff" Sakurako said with a smile

Ku and Satsumi brought the food… this was becoming less of a exorcism and more like a hunt now.

Sayo was looking at them from afar "_Looks like they are up to something"_ she though.

The magic team (those in the now how of magic) asked Negi if ghosts where real, which he said that they were… and there were two kind of them.

Kazumi had made some investigation of her own "I investigated thoroughly, Sayo Aisaka at the year 1940, she definitely attended this school, but she passed away when she was 15" she said

"But… she doesn't look like a bad person" Negi said.

He remembered about Naruto's teachings… not to judge people by simple looks.

"Alright, let's get **our** secret weapons, Nodoka?" Kazumi called out

"H-hai?" Nodoka said a bit shocked at being included.

It was obious… her artifact was ideal to find out information after all.

"adeat" Nodoka said as she summoned her magical diary that allowed her to literally read a target's mind.

The diary made a frightful image of Sayo asking to be friends… but she interpreted it as a haunting.

"AH! SHE REALLY IS AN EVIL SPIRIT!" the girls yelled

"TEAM BATTLE ENGAGE!" Yuna yelled as Haruna went to the other side "Defence Formation!" she yelled.

Negi however noticed something in the message… "_Friends?_"

They misunderstood her once more so she concentrated on her spirit energy and because she released so much she accidentally moved the furniture wildly.

Kazumi was one of the few that did not loose her cool and instead begun to take pictures.

Then Sayo wanted to write something… it was again misunderstood… she wrote "it's a misunderstanding" however and another word that was misread, she meant four but it was read as Shiki that can mean death and misunderstanding was misread as 5 times.

Then she desided to take possession of Yuna to try to explain, again, this only made things worst for her.

Mana and Setsuna where 'hired guns' in case of things going hay-wire (which was bound to happen, since Murphy's laws are always in effect in this class)

Mana noticed the spirit… and threw some needles near Sayo's head.

"YEEEEEH! Who is going to save me~!" Sayo yelled as she run away from Mana

"Don't think about escaping" Mana said as she pursued her prey.

"Negi-kun! Negi-kun!" Kazumi yelled align for the child teacher.

"I've taken a picture of the ghost!" she said.

"She's unexpectedly cute" Negi commented off-handed.

"She's also crying? KAZUMI-SAN, SHE MUST BE…" Negi said

**With Mana, Setsuna and Sayo**

The three of them where running, one to escape and then the two others chasing the one trying to escape.

"I can barely see the target's movements!" Setsuna said.

"We haven't noticed until now, this ghost has a frightening ability to hide herself… however, she cannot escape me demon eye!" Mana said as her eye changed color

And she shot about as Sayo managed to avoid the barrage of bullets.

"what is that? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sayo yelled as she tripped avoiding the bullets y sheer luck.

"How did it come like this?" Sayo asked herself.

"Setsuna!" Mana yelled

"I know! Evil spirit begone! Demon Slicing blade!" Setsuna yelled as she swung her blade creating a shockwave.

She managed to avoid it by tripping, however she was now cornered.

**On Evangeline's Cottage**

"Uhmm… Eva-chan, how's the food? I never tried making something like this before" Naruto said.

"It's not bad for your first time… but it could always be better, this is why first timers have a hard time meeting expectations, you can't just expect to be perfect on the first try" Evangeline said, however Chacha Zero was giggling, for she remembered the 'chocolate incident' quiet perfectly.

Naruto and Eva then blushed for a reason unknown to them.

Naruto then heard some turmoil coming from the school.

"Hey Eva-chan, got any idea what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It seems they are ghost hunting, trying to kill an evil spirit" Evangeline said

"Oh? Is there an evil spirit there? The only spirit I've meet was Sayo-chan" Naruto said.

"I think we are talking about her" Evangeline said.

She blinked… and only a gust of wind was the sign that Naruto had been there and moved.

"Man now I understand why Shikamaru said that women were 'troublesome'… I guess I got to give that to him" Naruto said to himself as he dashed at top speed.

**With the ghost and the 2 hunters**

Mana walked with Setsuna both of them had their weapons drawn… "You managed to escape us till, I must commend you" Mana said "But this is as far as you go… may you rest in peace" Mana said as she leveled her gun to Sayo's head.

Sayo was shivering and crying, she was afraid.

"DYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

A voice was heard, for some reason it send a shiver down Setsuna and Mana's spines.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

It was getting louder and closer.

There was a sense of foreboding and fear.

They turned around they got ready for an attack.

"MIC ENTRY!" Naruto yelled as he entered trough the window smashing feet first to both Mana and Setsuna's faces making them twirl in the air and land on the floor violently.

They got up only to gulp in fear at the face before them

It was Naruto and he did not look at all pleased with what is going on in fact… he looked downright mad.

They have seen him annoyed, and worried, also a bit pissed, but this… this was a fear far beyond they ever experienced. They immediately sat in seiza

"Just what the hell you think you are doing to my friend?" Naruto said.

Each word was cold on his hands was Setsuna's sword… he embedded wind chakra to it to make it even sharper. He gave an experimental swing to cut the floor perfectly and then caressed the blade.

They acted submissive, like when an animal finds an even larger, stronger animal

"I am waiting for an explanation" he said

Then they explained what was going on… Naruto sighed.

"Seriously, has any of you ever even tried to think like her… I mean she is a ghost who died 60 years ago… no one can see her or hear her… yet you all hunting her like a wild animal… I would have expected something better from you Se-chan" Naruto said chastising the hannyo girl

Setsuna was blushing for both the affectionate nickname and the chastisement

"WAIT YOUT TWO!" Negi landed with Paparazzi-girl on tow.

"Mana-san, this ghost is no evil spirit" Negi said

"You only wanted to make friends, right Sayo-chan?" Kazumi said with a wink.

"Eh?" Sayo said in shock. Naruto blinked, "_Seems like Kazumi can see her now too_" Naruto tough.

"Can I sit next to you as well?" Kazumi asked as the three (Kazumi, Negi and Naruto extended their hands to the lonely ghost girl.

The girl had tears on her eyes… and little by little she begun to vanish from sight.

They all had tears on her eyes "Seems like she became a buddah… yes… that's great" the others said as they looked longingly at the horizon.

('Became a Buddah' means "R.I.P" or 'went to heaven', that is the way Japanese say it)

"Ehh… she is actually still here" Mana said as she pointed at the ghost girl

"That's great" Evangeline said as she came a few minutes after this.

"Master, who are you talking to?" Chachamaru asked

"EH?"Sayo said shocked.

"Chibi-chan… you can see her too?" Naruto asked

"Of course… I am a shinzo, looking spirits like her is as natural to me as breathing" Evangeline said.

"Ah… I see, then why haven't you ever talked to her?" Naruto asked

"She never talked to me, I tough she might been mad or shy" Evangeline shrugged.

"Since WHEN do you ever care about that?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Ano… what are you two talking about? Naruto, master?" Chachamaru asked.

"Never mind… let's go home… come on idiot, you too" Evangeline said.

"Hai hai" Naruto said as he sighed.

"See you tomorrow Sayo-chan" Naruto said with a sunny smile.

Sayo blushed a bit… she felt something warm in her chest.

"Naruto-sensei…" Sayo said longingly.

**Next day**

It was a beautiful day outside. Naruto woke up early for a change; he left a small letter to Eva and as to not worry her.

Zero-chan was still asleep and decided to leave her there.

Naruto went to eat at the Chao bao zi stall…

Chachamaru was there working as a waitress as well as Ku and Chao.

"Oh, good morning everyone" Chachamaru greeted as she saw Negi, Azuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Naruto.

"Good morning Chachamaru" Asuna greeted.

"We'll have the usual" Konoka said

"Hey Cha-chan… oh? You look different today" Naruto said as he looked at Chachamaru's new outfit and hair-do 

"you look… rather beautiful today" he finished.

"oh…" she said… her face got slightly red.

"Yes, really trendy" Negi added

"Morning!" Hakase greeted her fellow co-workers

"Hey, hey, you are late, Hakase" Ku said

"Morning Hakase" Chao greeted.

"We have Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei with us today again, they are like our regular patrons already, especially Naruto-sensei, with how much he eats alone" Chao said

"oh!... AH!" Chao yelled in alarm

"You can't do that Chachamaru!" Hakase said.

"That's a big Nono… how can you tie your hair? Don't forget that your hair's for exhausting heat" Hakase said.

"Why would you do that? You'll overheat if you do that" Hakase said

"that's because…" Chachamaru begun to speak.

"Why did you ask?" Konoka said

"Well, that's because even for Chachamaru, she has to keep up with the trends too!" Asuna said.

"Trends?" Hakase said "_I don't recall putting something like that into her programing_" Hakase thought

"But, rather than saying 'trendy', I really think that you look really cute this way, Chachamaru" Negi said

"As I said before, really beautiful" Naruto said as she nodded.

"Ah, is that so… thank you so much for both you compliments" Chachamaru said.

"well then, I should be getting back to my work" Chachamaru said, as she then was walking somehow she tripped on even ground and all the dishes where falling,

"Chachamaru!" they yelled

Naruto grabbed Chachamaru before she felt as the others grabbed all the dishes before their contents could fall to the ground.

"Are you alright Cha-chan?" Naruto asked

"_how is this possible? Chachamaru actually tripped on flat ground. This shouldn't be possible at all" _Hakase tough.

Hakase walked up to Chachamaru "Chachamaru, are you feeling uncomfortable anywhere?" she asked.

"No, there are no system abnormalities present" Chachamaru said.

Hakase went into deep thought.

"It's been awhile since I last dismantled you for a system checking… if you don't mind could you come by the lab after class later?" Hakase asked

"I understand" she said

**Later at class.**

"I heard of a rumor about the world tree, on the last day of the festival, if you confess to your love under the world tree it will become true!" Madoka said

"Wow! That's a first!" Ku said all exited.

"The rumor's quiet popular a4fter all! Actually it doesn't need to be a confession, a kiss will do fine" Sakurako said.

"What~ you gonna do it?" Misa teased Madoka.

"No way, I don't even have a partner" she said as she blushed and looked away.

Then they started to talk about it as Naruto looked to the window, remembering events of his past.

After all… the girl he loved… she was long gone, the girl that told him that she loved him was also gone…

Evangeline decided to leave, however Chachamaru informed her of her check up

The Negi group then got worried about Chachamaru, mostly due to the rumors surrounding Hakase and Chao, the two genius of the school…

Then rushed after her trying to accompany her… just in case.

Naruto was bored with nothing to do, so he decided to tag along… he new something would happen to break the monotony of the day when he was around Negi after all.

They reached the research department of the Mahora Technical department, that was Chachamaru's 'birthplace'

They entered and Chachamaru knocked on the door "Hakase I am coming in" she said

As they entered they saw Hakase on a weird and strange machine on her back

"EH!" she said

Whatever she was working on was going haywire now…

And then blew up promptly… covering everyone in smoke and soot.

"Sorry, you see I was working on an experiment" Hakase said while she dusted herself "well then, let's begin the checkup, please remove your shirt" Hakase said.

She looked around "Right… right here?" Chachamaru asked

"yup" Hakase said

She looked beautiful.

"Uhmm that is strange I can't find any anomalites, yet your motor rotation count keeps rising… what's wrong with you?" Hakase asked concerned.

"It's this special feeling… how should I put it in words? I'm afraid is… it's what you call em… embarrassment… I guess" Chachamaru said as she looked to the side.

"WHAT! YOU ARE FEELING SHY!" Hakase asked in shock "and artificial feeling shy! Anything else?" she asked

"I feel anxiousness around the segment besides the main actation switch in my chest… my face feels hot too" Chachamaru said.

Naruto then begun to put the words together...

Hakase put her hand on her forehead "wow it's really hot!"

"This is too weird… Chachamaru having all this signs, what does this all mean?" Hakase wondered

"That's not strange at all" a soothing voice said

It was Konoka, who inadvertently begun to open a Pandora's box.

"Your heart speeding up… this also means that, you are in love!" Konoka said with a smile.

Hakase and Chachamaru blinked

"LOVE! NO WAY!" Hakase said in shock

"How can this be?" Chachamaru asked.

"that's impossible…don't tell me because she is powered by magic she was able to gain a soul or absorbed a living soul upon herself?" Hakase said and then begun to mumble about something or another and a lot of scientific mumbo-jumbo.

"Wow… a robot that is able to fall in love, that's so romantic" Konoka said.

"Hehehe… so that how it is… this might be love after all" Hakase said while chukling… somehow she reminded him of Orochimaru and it kinda freaked him out.

"Alright! Let's begin the experiments! Leave the checking or next time"

"Yahoo!" Konoka cheered

"Wait!" Chachamaru begun

"What kind of experiment is that!" Asuna asked in concern.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?" Naruto said as he eye's where twitching.

**Moment's later outside by a coffee shop.**

Chachamaru was wearing an all black ensamble, she looked quiet beautiful on it.

Everyone was looking at her and commenting how cute and beautiful she looked.

"uhmm…what's happening now?" Chachamaru said as she looked around nervously.

"This is to help you get the feeling when you wear something you are not used to… this is to recreate the situation that causes your motor rotation count to rise, come on Chachamaru do some more cute poses and let the boys of the technical department concentrate on you more" Hakase said

"But that…" Chachamaru said as she looked at Naruto who was blushing… artificial being or not Chachamaru was beautiful.

"that outfit sure suits her" Naruto said.

"WOW! There's some movement already!" Hakase said in shock as she looked at the data on her laptop

"NO!... that's…" Chachamaru begun

"Okay, try this next!" Hakase said as Chachamaru changed outfits.

She was wearing a short sleeves top with a cute short skirt and long knee-high socks with frills at the top and cute shoes.

"AH! My mechanical body doesn't look good in these clothes the joints are too obvious" Chachamaru said as she look around nervously.

"Nothing of the sort, Cha-chan is cute no matter what" Naruto said.

"that's right" Konoka said.

"Yeah, it's very cute" Negi said.

"Eh!" she said in shock.

"WOW! WHAT AN AMAZING RISE IN NUMBERS! Keep it going! It's working well!" Hakase exclaimed "This may be it!"

""Kyah!" Konoka squealed in delight at the romantic notion.

"Ah…h…!" Chachamaru was MORE than uncomfortable where this was going.

"but… if it's really love, who's the other person?" Konoka innocently inadvertently fully opening the Pandora's box.

"Hm! Those where my sentiments exactly, Konoe" Hakase said as she nodded "Let's try searching her memory database" she said as she begun typing with demonic speed.

"Wow! You can do that?" Konka asked in shock

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Asuna shouted "Isn't that invacion of other people's privacy?" Asuna yelled.

"Yeah, this is too much already" Konoka said feeling bad about this.

"Hakase, I think you are going to far… you should consider her feelings as well" Naruto said feeling somewhat awkward at all this.

"FOR THE SAKE OF SCIENCE THIS MUST BE DONE!" Hakase yelled

"THIS IS WRONG!" Setsuna and Negi yelled

"eheheh… she placed video and photo files into her most precious folders" Hakase said

"Hey, hey… stop it!" Naruto yelled

It was only a split second but he folder was filled with images of Naruto and few of the cats she took care of…. The others where pushed away by Chachamaru.

"Ow… what was that?" Asuna mumbled as she got up

"Aww… who was in those pictures?" Konoka said whining at not being able to see the target of Chachamaru's affection.

"This is too amazing Chachamaru… So this is true after all! But I'm amazed the person you love is Na…." Hakase begun but then stopped when she saw Chachamarus shivering.

"Eh?"

Chachamaru was crying… the gentle doll was crying tears of laser fluid she was shivering in fright… fear of rejection… fear of her feelings so blatantly exposed, ashamed of herself…

"Na, Naruto-sensei… this isn't what it looks like… no… HAKASE YOU IDIOT!" she said as she launched a robot punch and hit Hakase square in the face sending her flying.

"_No way… she actually attacked me, Her creator? Changing her priorities programmed into her, all by herself? Hohoho…. You've grown, Chachamaru_" Hakase thought before se was knocked out by both, the power of the hit AND hitting the pavement.

"That's not… that's not what it looks like…" Chachamaru said as more laser fluid tears begun to flow… steam came out her joints "NO…. NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She yelled

"Eh! Chachamaru!" Naruto said in concern

"She's gone berserk! It's too much of a load on her memory route!" Hakase said.

"Wha?" Negi and Naruto yelled

"NO… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Chachamaru yelled as she dashed away, breaking and destroying everything in her path.

"ALERT! ALERT! EMERGENCY! Test subject has gone berserk! It's currently escaping the premises! Technical department employees, please do your best to capture the target!" the PA system said

"Take note, test subject is armed with laser artillery, be extra careful!"

All of thme brought Mecha's and other robots to fight Chachamaru… only to be whipped out in .75 seconds flat by Chachamaru's eye laser beam.

"Naruto-sensei! Negi-sensei… either of you have to press Chachamaru right breast! It will rebot her back to normal!"

"Got it!" Negi and Naruto said.

Naruto used his speed as he dodged her laser beams… be dodged a weaved as he got close and open his palm.

"THERE!" Naruto said as Negi put a magic shield in front of him to protect him from the point blank laser.

"There!" Naruto said as he pressed her breast; Naruto blushed fiercely understanding the situation he was in now.

"ah… I am a…. this isn't …" Naruto was overloading this time

Chachamaru was blushing…

"Are… are you alright Cha-chan?" Naruto asked worried about her.

"Na… Naruto-sensei" Chachamaru said a bit huskily…

**The Next day**

They other people in the technical department where grumbling and talking about what happened today, most of them were sore that they got beat in less than a second flat…

"I'm really sorry Chachamaru… it seems I over did it yesterday, once I get too absorved into my work, I'll be hard for me to think straight" Hakase said

"No, I think I should apologize to the technical department for damaging the buildings" Chachamaru said

"but don't worry, about Naruto-sensei… let's keep it our little secret, ok?"Hakase said

"AH! alright Hakase!" Cachamaru said looking both happy and relieved

"by the way… what was that heavily encrypted folder? I wanted to go in, but for some reason the security was demonically high" Hakase asked

"I… I don't recall ever making such folder" Chachamaru answered honestly.

The title of the folder? "chocolate memories"

Chapter end


	20. Chapter 20

Mahou Sensei Negima: Tales of the Jinchuriki Guardian

Chapter 20: A dream and a date… the festival draws near… what about the Ojii-con?

It was a dark night, however the streets where flooded with lights.

Asuna was standing not far away from where the World Tree, in front of her was Takahata

Asuna was flustered, she was dressed in her school clothes "uhmm… if you could spare some of your free time too… uhmm…" Asuna said as she was doing a spot on impression of Nodoka when talking to Negi.

"What is it, Asuna? If you want to tell me something just say it" Takahata said

Asuna was blushing; she was acting coy and meek, "uhmm… I…uh… I… I LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVE'D YOU SINCE THE VERY BEGENING!" she finally yelled it out loud.

"oh? I am glad" Takahata said.

"Actually from the first time we meet…" a voice said

Asuna blushed when she saw whom she was speaking to

It was Naruto, but somehow he looked a tad older, his azure eye making a perfect contrast with the dark night, tinkling with the light from the street-lights.

"I've always liked you too" Naruto said with a tender smile and a wink.

"WHAT! NARUTO!" Asuna yelled in shock.

"WHAT THE-!" Asuna yelled only to bang her head with the roof, as she just woken up from a dream she just had.

"Damn it… that idiot, he just had to ruin my beautiful dream" Asuna said with a slight frown and a blush.

**Hours later at school**

All the girls where working on the haunted house, Misa was busy scaring Fuuka while the others where working on costumes and decorations

Yuuna, Ako, Akira, Setsuna, Konoha and Asuna where all wearing cat ears

"Everyone sacrificed their break time to come help us… I am so touched~nyah!" Yuuna said

"Hey, have you guys seen the Mahora News yet?" Makie said as she held the school's periodical.

There was a place in it that talked about the world tree's effect on confessions.

"Ehh! But is this really true?" some asked.

"Lots of the articles in the newspaper are false anyways so…" Yuuna said with a chuckle.

"The one about the spirit was true tough" Makie said.

"World tree's legend, uh?" Ako said in thought.

"hey… but… this is from a senior two years older than me, she said that at last year's festival, a couple who was said to be an impossible match tried it out… and it worked right away!" Misora said.

Ayaka, Nodoka, Chachamaru and Sayo then twitched at that interested in the conversation.

They all begun to share stories they heard about this method to get a partner… however…

"Speaking of confessing, who is your target?" Akira asked

"Well…ehehehe" Yuuna chuckled at that.

"Not really much of a choice since we are in a girl's school" Ako said.

"… Overcome all barriers…" Chachamaru muttered.

"What's that Chachamaru?" Evangeline asked half listening.

"Oh, nothing" she said immediately

"Does Se-chan has someone she likes?" Konoka asked as Setsuna jilted ever so slightly

"Eh… I am not really interested in boys" Setsuna said "Well… if there HAS to be someone, I'd say it's Naruto-sensei"

"Naru-kun? Not bad" Konoka said with a smile

Setsuna quickly decided to change the focus of this dangerous (in her opinion) topic.

"What about you Asuna? How's it going with Takahata-sensei? She said as she quickly turned to look at her friend/student.

"Asuna? No way. Every School Festival she's always said she'd confess, but she get's so nervous she couldn't speak, and to think she usually talks so much" Konoka said teasingly.

"Eh? Asuna's like that?" Setsuna said

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE KONOKA! How can you tell Setsuna about all that!" Asuna roared indignantly.

"If you want to confess, the least you could say was 'Shall we go to the School Festival together?' or something like that" Konoka said

"oh" Asuna said dumbstruck.

"And look!" Konoka said as she got a book out "even tough students often confess by the 'Sudden Confession' method, this method often puts the boys in a tight spot, first you have to calmly invite to the school festival for practice. Then, when you're at a quiet place, you confess. This is a sure win method." She read as she let a squeal of delight Setsuna was looking over her shoulder and reading other articles related to it as well.

"There's a cheap and good restaurant near the World Tree for poorer students too" Setsuna said.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SITUATION ALREADY!" she yelled indignantly.

"Aww… I wanna get a boyfriend" Ako said wistfully.

"Yeah… but then again" Yuuna said "there aren't many good ones around"

"Awww" was the collective moan.

**Dean's office**

"Naruto-kun are you sure you wish to publish these books?" the Dean Konoemon asked.

"Sure am… just… put the pen-name as Namikase" Naruto said "there is a certain hot-tempered girl who no doubt would kill me if she knew I had a part on these books re-surfacing after a couple millennia being lost… and I doubt she might like em… not one bit" Naruto said "the other one tough…"

"Ah yes… that one is really more for a wider public… tough no doubt they both might sell well" the Dean said.

"Yes, I trust you will have em ready for the end of the week?" Naruto asked.

"hohohoho don't worry your little head over that… now you should head back, it seems your class will need your help" he said

"Thank you for your time old-man" Naruto said with a smirk as he left.

**Back to class (Art club room)**

Asuna enters the room, there are some other club members there painting some still-life.

"Hi everyone" Asuna greeted

They where all in mock surprise at her coming and teased her for it (friendly-like) and leave her to work on her artwork, she then put her art apron and grabbed her color palette and brush as she put some more strokes to the painting.

"_The last day of the school festival, uh… anyways, why did I even have that dream this morning- that was obviously a grown-up Naruto… kinda looks like his dad…_" Asuna thought.

Then she shock her head the shake those thoughts off.

"_What's wrong with me of late… I have, after all, been in love with Takahata-sensei since I was little… maybe it's because Naruto and I are so alike, but he is more cheery and has a more sunny disposition, while I am more violent prone…_" she begun to ran tin her mind, unaware she had accidentally drawn a ¾'s face shot of Naruto with a serious look, like looking at the horizon while thinking deep thoughts.

"_What the hell am I drawing! That's it, I MUST confess! At the world tree at the last day of the festival!_" Asuna tought as she clenched her fist, after 'erasing' Naruto from her picture by painting over it.

"Wow, Asuna, you really work hard eh?" Takahata said as he had come in a couple seconds ago

"Ta-Takahata-sensei? Where's everyone else?" Asuna said in shock.

"They already left. Heh, you must be really concentrating on your work then… I'm the teacher in charge after all, yet I don't often show my face around at all… oh? Isn't this me? It wouldn't be fun drawing me at all, right?" he asked "hohho, I've still gotta thank you tough, your skill improved a lot, your earlier works where like scribbles when you first joined" he said reminiscing.

Asuna wanted to ask him out… however the sheer nervousness, the fact that they where all alone, in a room… and the mood was right, just snapped her poor nerves as she ran as if the hounds of hell where after her.

Asuna was sobbing "I am so useless.." she moaned

"Awww…. Asuna, that was a good chance~~" Konoka said

"Even the courageous Asuna" Setsuna said.

"Ah! You saw?" Asuna said in shock "but Setsuna… the courage needed for this sort of thing is far greater than the kind needed to challenge demons" she said.

"Uh… I think I understand… thought if someone else where to hear that…" Setsuna said hesitantly.

"But that's just one sentence, Asuna" Konoka said.

"I can't do it… no matter how hard I try I'll always be nervous… I find it even hard to picture me and Takahata-sensei walking together side by side… Honya-chan is amazing" Asuna said "I'm satisfied… being single… I'm satisfied" she moaned.

"Don't be like this Asuna" Konka said

"Ane-san… maybe like with sword practice… you just need some practice for this too?" Chamo said.

"Huh?" Setsuna asked questing at Chamo

"hehehe… I have a great idea for this right now" Chamo said with a smirk.

**At Evangeline's cottage**

Naruto was eating Ramen when he started to shiver violently

Evangeline raised an eyebrow at this

"Why do I have such a foreboding feeling?" He asked himself

"Are you alright? Maybe you are coming down with something?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, no… I feel fine… just… something is coming" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then received a message via Shikigami from Setsuna.

"A chibi-se-chan! What brings you here?" Naruto asked as he put a cup of tea for her to drink.

"A thanks… I am here with a message, it seems Chamo and Asuna are in need of your help" Chibi Setsuna said.

"I will head out with you as soon as I finish this cup of ramen" Naruto said as he basically inhaled it.

He bowed as he said his farewells to his house mates.

"Lead the way" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto went to Konoka, Asuna and Negi's room… where he was informed of this 'help' they needed and what they would both do.

"You want me to date her/him!" said in unison Asuna and Naruto.

"Chamo… what the hell are you-" Naruto said as Asuna pushed him aside

"Why do I have to go out with him!" Asuna asked blushing furiously.

"Like I said, this is practice before the actual thing, practice" Chamo said as he begun to smoke a cigarette "like battles, you need 'experience' in love too, after having some experience, the anxiety will gradually fade too, that way you can finally invite Takahata to the festival right?" Chamo added.

"And besides, you haven't gone on a date before, right?" Chamo asked

"Well, sorry for that" Asuna grumbled.

"Well me neither… back home I didn't have time for that" Naruto said

Negi, Konoka and Setsuna also nodded, neither of them ever been on a date before.

"But that's a great idea, and conveniently tomorrow's a holiday" Konoka said

"This can be treated like acting practice too after all" Setsuna said.

"But how can I treat Naruto as a replacement for Takahata?" Asuna yelled

"That is going to be a little tough" Konoka said.

"but other than these two, we don't know other guys" Setsuna said.

"hehehe, I've already thought of this beforehand, this is why I ordered this off the mahout net earlier on" Chamo said as he rummaged on his little knapsack. He pulled a bottle out "Presenting 'Red Candy, Blue Candy… age deceiving pills'!"

"Trust you to get something with a horrible name" Asuna said.

"As the name suggests, this can allow you to alter your age, but, this is only an external illusion. Kinda like Eva's spell, this way Naruto-niisan can become an adult too!" Chamo said

"Makes for a perfect substitute for the practice, eh?" Chamo said

"WOW! But does it really turn you into an adult?" Konoka asked.

"Try it, the red one is to age!" Chamo said

She popped the red candy and a small explosion occurred, from the smoke, Konoka was with a banging body of a 21 year old girl, Naruto's jaw dropped a bit… Chamo helped him by pushing it back up.

"lookie Asuna, my sexy and mature charm!" Konoka said as she struck a pose.

"Wow! Beautiful" Chamo said

"That's… effective" Asuna said

"This is fun! I love magic~" Konoka said "here Se-chan have one too"

She popped a pill on her and herself… then they turned into 7 year olds.

Naruto grabbed them both… he looked serious.

"You two… ARE ADORABLE!" he said as he hugged both girls

Setsuna was blushing and Konoka was giggling in delight.

"Alright, while I don't quiet like this, if it will help Asuna-chan with her love life… I'll do it" Naruto nodded as he grabbed the pills.

**Later that day**

It was dusk, really late going on dark… Ako was carrying a large guitar case… she was walking a bit ahead of Yuuna, Akira and Makie.

"Hey, Whatcha got there, Ako? What's that weird bag? Doesn't the class preparation start only in the afternoon?" Yuuna yelled to get Ako's attention.

"Oh, Misa and her band invited me over for practice" Ako said.

"Now that you mention it… I've heard about it too" Yuuna said

"Wow, playing live sounds fun!" Makie said

"I'll go and watch too" Akira said.

"This bag is kinda heavy" Ako said and then she lost her balance

"AH!" Yuuna yelled as she dashed to try to catch Ako from falling

However she was caught by a pair of strong arms

"You alright there Ako-chan?" a voice said

"Ah… yeah… thanks for helping me" Ako said shyly

"Ah… Ako-chan is playing in a band uh? Sounds fun… I'll be patiently waiting for your performance" the person said

"ah…" Ako blushed furiously… she felt so defenseless

… Yet this stranger exhumed such warmth.

"Who was that handsome guy!" Makie asked

"Eh? I… I don't know him!" Ako said

"Liar, he aven called you 'Ako-chan'!" Yuna said

"He looks… familiar" Akira said

"hey guys check it out" Misa said to her fellow cheerleaders

"Eh?" Sakurako said "Wow… handsome!"

"Eh? That handsome guy… he looks kinda familiar" Kotarou said.

**On a street nearby**

Asuna was all prettied up, she was wearing a cute black sleeveless shirt under a thin vest-like top with a skirt and a belt slinging sideways over a short skirt… she was blushing as she was waiting for someone.

"Saying 'just you wait and see Naruto's new look', even though I already said I didn't need this practice…" Asuna muttered still felling a bit hesitant about this while situation "_I shouldn't even be nervous now, it's supposed to be practice only… this is useless_" she thought.

She sighed "Oh well… better head home and finish my art piece then" she said as she was about to leave.

"I am sorry to make you wait… I know you are angry believe when I tell you that I feel you" a voice said.

Asuna turned around

"Kamo was right… turning 30 with this would be too draining for me so I turned around mid twenties… how do I look?" Naruto said in an older body.

Asuna was shocked… even if he was mid twenties he looked a bit younger.

"_What the! This is like in my dream"_ Asuna thought in shock.

**Moments later**

Naruto was wearing a black blazer with an orange shirt underneath it, it had a spiral design on it.

"uhmmm everything looks a bit different from here… now that I am a bit taller and all, but I got to say everyone seems to be working really hard for the festival even though it's a holyday" Naruto said.

"Yes" Asuna said a bit roughly

Naruto and Asuna where drawing a lot of stares, especially Naruto, it was from the females. A lot of girls where whispering, dying to know who was Naruto, since he was in an adult body now.

"I apologize that I don't have much experience… but I hope I can help you with your needs" Naruto said.

Asuna blushed furiously. "D-Don't get the wrong idea, this is just practice ok? P-r-a-c-t-i-c-e… don't think you can be vain just because you turned handsome!" Asuna said.

"uh? You think I look handsome?" Naruto said as he had ignored everything but the last part.

"Uh… with those features… that voice your height and your way of talking, yeah… I truly have that feeling" Asuna said, then she shock her head "A-anyways, I don't like people my age that much, I know we get along at all, but don't get any funny ideas" Asuna said blushing, sporting a mad look.

"Hai, hai… but I transformed into this just so you can have some practice Asuna-chan" Naruto said. "But with your current mood… we are getting nowhere fast" Naruto said.

"Uhmm yes, it seems like it" Asuna said but still was unhappy about this situation, she liked Naruto, that much is certain, but she never entertained any romantic notions to him… did she?

Did she?

"It's because of this that we have to make you feel less nervous, even when our faces are touching" Naruto said as he smiled and leaned forward.

Asuna then tried to hit him but he dodged "Mah, I expected that… as I said before… I knew someone who was like you" Naruto said with a sad smile.

Asuna noticed it.

"OSU! Let's the date begin" Naruto said as he pumped his arm in the air, locked arms with Asuna and dragged her away

"Ah… w-WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS PRACTICE! PRACTICE!" She yelled to deaf ears.

Naruto bought couple of ice-cones for themselves keeping company to Asuna

"So, you nervous yet?" Naruto said with a smirk

"No! I've gotten used to it, bishounen like you are not my type" Asuna said.

"You think I am bishounen? Hahhaa… oh kami, I wish Sasuke was here to hear that, no scratch that… Sakura and Ino… too, they would have fainted" Naruto said as he laughed heartily.

Asuna WAS nervous, but her stubbornness was a factor on her NOT showing it.

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying his ice-cone oblivious to Asuna's thoughts.

**Someplace close by**

"She wasn't still even surprised to walk next to handsome looking Naru-kun" Konoka said while blushing and picturing something on her head " how strange… if it was me, it would been very different… ah I wanna switch places with her!" Konoka said wistfully.

"Konoka?" Setsuna said in shock.

Chamo however could see trough her façade (Asuna's that is).

"Ane-san let's use the card!" Chamo said as she handed Naruto's pactio card that Negi gave them.

"Telepathia!" Chamo said as he activated the card's property.

"Hige-nisan! How does it feel the new look?" Chamo asked

"_Feels like I did a henge… about the same, except that I can fell the changes as well… not only physically, but I think I gotten a bit more mature too… maybe_" Naruto said mentally to the small rodent.

"Great then let the battle begin!" Chamo said

"_Alright ero-rodent…_" Naruto said to the ermine.

"Hey Asuna-chan how about we go to the shrine?" Naruto asked

"_WRONG! That sort of speech manner won't make her any nervous!_" Chamo said "_Concentrate on her eyes and act more like Takahata! Use a bit of an adult's charm_"

Naruto then narrowed his eyes a bit, used a bit more husky voice "Asuna-chan, it seems to be a bit crowded… how about we go somewhere a bit less crowded, just you and I?" Naruto asked.

Asuna blushed and smoke rose from her head

*PUNCH!*

"W-why did you hit me?" Naruto asked with tears on his eyes… still with Asuna's fist on his face.

"You don't need to care about that" Asuna said.

**Shrine grounds**

"Wow… this doesn't look like a school festival at all anymore" Naruto said surprised at the many stalls out here.

"There are a not of non-student shops set up here" Asuna said as she walked besides Naruto.

"oh? What's this?" Naruto said looking at the strange candy confection

"eh? You mean cotton candy?" Asuna asked

"you want one?" Naruto asked

"Sure, why not?" she said

Naruto paid for the treats and enjoyed it "uhm! Delicious, it's fluffy yet it melts away in your tongue" Naruto observed.

Naruto then passed by a shooting game… "uhmm, wanna play?" Naruto said

"You sure? I am pretty good at this" Asuna said

"We won't know until we try" Naruto said as he loaded the gun, he had been spending time at the underground library learning about modern weapons and how to both use it and disable them.

Naruto grabbed the rifle single handedly and shot the targets not even using the scope, knocking many high tier level prizes, Asuna was also doing the same.

"Wow, nice shooting!" Naruto said

"You won't outdo me!" Naruto said as he got fired up.

"hehe, you won't beat me unless it gets me to use my brain" Asuna said

"Isn't it time you guys stopped? You will wipe my prize stock even before the festival begins" the shop owner said.

They walked by and played a few games, they passed by a mask stall and Asuna got a Hello Kitty mask, while Naruto was shocked about a mask he found.

It was a replica of an Anbu mask.

He bought it while thinking of his old home, he put it on, and the feel was similar to the one he had worn once before.

They stopped by a fishing scoop game where Asuna was having a bit of trouble, Naruto, being a sage, was more intone with nature so it was easy for him to get a bunch of fish with the same paper net.

**Somewhere close by**

Setsuna, Konoka and Chamo where shadowing them still

"Look how happy they are!" Konoka said

"they seem to treat this date normally and they are having fun" Setsuna said a bit worried because it was good that they were having fun, and it was failing."

"_hige-san… you need to make more effort or else it will be hard to practice!_" Chamo said

"But… ero-rodent" Naruto said

"_just listen and do what I tell you_" Chamo said.

"Asuna… let me show you how to do it" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her holding her hand that held the paper net.

"W-what are you doing!" Asuna said in shock, her body shivered at his touch. "This is a bit too-"

"Relax… this is just part of practice, so… treat me like you would with Takahata… Asuna-chan" naruto said in her ear, his voice and his breath so close to her ear made her shiver

"_Oh no, why am I blushing? Calm down although he looks like 20's but he still the same age as me_" Asuna said.

Naruto then slipped and accidentally had a handful of Asuna's breasts, snapping Asuna

"Haa!" Asuna yelled

"Ah! Crap… crapcrapcrapcrap!" Naruto was sorry about that, it was an accident, he didn't know how it even happen. Then as he was going to move out of the way, Asuna's and Naruto's legs locked and tripped, Naruto feel down while Asuna was on top of him in a position reminiscing of the '69' with Asuna flashing Naruto her panties.

Asuna shivered.

"I know what's coming next" Naruto said as he sighed.

"you…. You… you… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled as she punched him so hard it send him flying with all her strength and rage.

"_urg… I thought as much_" Naruto thought as he bounced on the pavement and landed near their shadows.

Konoka, Setsuna and Chamo where shocked at the brutality Asuna just showed.

Asuna walked over there, she looked downright pissed.

"I say…" she growled "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! PERVERT CHAMO!" Asuna yelled as she smacked Chamo with her harisen.

"HELP!" Chamo called out, only do be ignored.

**Minutes later**

Asuna was sitting down under the tree, it was getting dark… she allowed Naruto to lay on her lap as an apology to hitting him.

"Sorry about that" Naruto apologized to Asuna.

"No problem, I forgot myself for a minute and I let you have it" Asuna said apologizing for hitting him.

Naruto looked at her, he felt happy to be like this, in such a simple place, with a person like her.

"Has your nose stopped bleeding?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, I always heal fast" Naruto said "it's part of my family's trait"

"Let me ask you one thing though… did you bleed because you saw my panties?" She asked with a cruel smirk

"WHA! I… me… You… I would never" Naruto was in overdrive… it was not his fault… he has developed a fear of perversion around women due to Jiraiya's… misadventures.

After calming down a bit Naruto looked at Asuna "let me ask you a question in turn?" he asked

"hm? What's up?" she said

"Why do you like Takahata?" Naruto asked

"wow… pretty direct ain't cha?" Asuna said.

She took a deep breath and exhaled "When I first came to this school… I was still young and Takahata took care of me for a while… you see, I had no one to depend on" Asuna said

"Yeah… I know the feeling" Naruto said.

"And these ornaments" she said as she took her signature bells from her hair "Were given to me by him at that time" she said as she held them tenderly in her hands… it is the first and last present he gave me"

She smiled a tad bittersweetly at the memories "I was a child then… it might be I made a mistake"

She stood up and Naruto jumped back to his feet "I am hungry, do you want to eat something?" she asked as she dusted off herself.

"Sure" Naruto said

He recognized that look.

Unrequited love.

Painful, one way…

Never to come to fruition… he could tell her to loose hope on that… to abandon such a path.

But, if he did so, he would be a hypocrite… no, it was best for Asuna to come to terms herself… and catch her when she falls, to help her start back again, and who knows… maybe her love is not as impossible as he thought.

"Well… Chamo thought of that as well, we are going to a café and enjoy a good food and then go to the place in front of the world tree to practice your confession" Naruto said.

"Confession… how to practice it" Asuna asked herself

"Don't worry, Asuna-chan, you are a beautiful and strong girl… I am sure you will succeed-datebayo!" Naruto said with a smile to reassure her.

"Thank you for accompanying me Naruto… I will do my best" she said with confidence and a smile.

"Uhmm, according to my books they say this café is fashionable and has great service, a nice atmosphere, and the food they serve is great, how about it?" Naruto asked

"Eh… not bad" Asuna said, then she noticed something "heh? That is…"

Takahata and Shizuna where sitting on a table both of them talking like old friends, a bit flirty perhaps, especially when Shizuna took his cigarette and put it out.

Naruto winced; he knew what might be going through her head.

"Asuna!" Naruto yelled as he turned around but she had ran away.

She passed some of her friends… Naruto was running at top speed.

He ran until the pill lost effect… he quickly ditched his clothes and put his regular shinobi clothes and continued to run after Asuna.

She was looking at the setting sun, close to the world tree…

"no doubt… it must be like that… few days ago, I felt a little suspicious about their relationship" Asuna muttered.

Naruto walked up to her…

She was shivering… she felt enraged, betrayed… heartbroken.

Naruto then put his arms around her… and the strong girl broke down in tears of such a bitter end to a romance that could never come.

"Don't worry Asuna… I will always be by your side to catch you when you are falling… so, for the time being, cry all you want on my shoulder" Naruto said.

And so the strong girl Asuna showed her soft side to Naruto.

Chapter end


	21. Chapter 21

Attention to all my readers

Today is the 25th anniversary of my birth

In other words... It's MY BIRTHDAY! WOOOT!

all of you are invited, it's an open house party... you just have to live close to Hollywood Florida XD

contact me via PM if you can come, party starts at 6pm...


End file.
